


Entre Chamas

by kimita



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A última tag é meme gente pelo amor de deus, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Atenção: Baekhyun é muito lerdo, Drama, Fluff, Fox!Baekhyun, Foxes, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nada disso aconteceria se Baekhyun fosse responsável, Phoenix!Chanyeol, Phoenixes, Romance, Se soubesse o trabalho que isso deu você leria só por pena, Sloooooow Burn, Slow Burn, Tem feiticeiro no meio tem prostituição tem mentira e outras coisas mais..., mas é tipo isso, porem depende
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 120,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimita/pseuds/kimita
Summary: Baekhyun há muito tempo deixara de ser um filhote, embora continuasse insistindo em se comportar como um. O garoto, já na idade de assumir o trono, não parecia muito interessado nos deveres de um verdadeiro líder e seu pai, constantemente preocupado, não sabia mais o que fazer. Infelizmente - ou felizmente - medidas drásticas sacudiram o mundo de alguém tão jovem e desligado como Baekhyun, possibilitando que ele enfrentasse as chamas mais desafiadoras de toda a sua existência.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 65
Kudos: 80
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Fagulhas

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, aventureiro, como está sua coragem? Provavelmente nas alturas, já que você resolveu abrir esse monstro, não é?
> 
> Eu confesso que não sei muito o que dizer aqui, porque (uau, caramba, sabe?) eu nem achei que conseguiria terminar essa belezinha. Enfim, foi quase uma epopeia desenvolver o plot #38 e ainda estou em dúvida se sou uma mãe extremamente orgulhosa ou se essa é a coisa mais bizarra que já escrevi na minha vida, mas bola pra frente! 
> 
> Passaria um bom tempo agradecendo às pessoas que tanto me ajudaram e me ouviram, mas vou me prender apenas à Tortinha (que foi meu maior apoio nessa jornada), à Fofinha (que mesmo não sabendo o que eu estava fazendo sempre me incentivou), à Saturno que torceu por mim em todos os momentos e a você que deu uma chance para essa história. Espero que possa sentir um pouco de tudo que eu senti escrevendo cada linha dela <3
> 
> Se quiser uma maior imersão na história, aqui está a [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1khy31oH8JwQkhutgBYuRc?si=CggbosJsTjWAoILGU2jwdg) <3
> 
> Se estiver inseguro sobre os cenários descritos [aqui](https://br.pinterest.com/fanficentrechamas/) está um perfil no Pinterest onde reuni imagens que me inspiraram a criar esse universo. Sinta-se em casa para se inspirar também e deixar sua imaginação voar <3

Há muitos e muitos anos — quando nosso mundo era trevas e inconstância — os animais mais inteligentes decidiram brigar pelo poder. O caos se instalou rapidamente porque eles não se entendiam e, logo, um mar de sangue tomou a terra e se fixou permanentemente no olfato de qualquer ser vivo.

Sem conseguir administrar a bagunça causada por tanta incompreensão e ambição, os deuses se reuniram para pensar em uma solução para aquele grande problema. No final daquele mesmo dia, foi decidido que quatro das espécies receberiam uma forma em comum, para que conseguissem se comunicar e selar permanentemente a paz entre todas as outras.

Graças a energia dos deuses, essas espécies começaram a mudar. Não precisavam mais das quatro patas, pois sua nova forma permitia que se equilibracem em apenas duas. Não precisavam brigar com rosnados e rugidos porque agora uma linguagem em comum as unia. Não havia mais a necessidade de pensar apenas pelo instinto, já que a razão passou a ser algo constante. Assim, nessa nova forma, as disputas foram gradualmente extintas e as espécies decidiram cuidar de seu próprio povo.

Cada uma se uniu em um território e passou a construir sua própria vida, dando origem aos quatro clãs elementais. As raposas passaram a cuidar da terra, os dragões do ar, as águas-vivas da água e as fênix do fogo. Com tudo no seu devido lugar, elas elegeram líderes para protegê-las, garantindo que todas poderiam estar a salvo e em paz.

Porém, pouco tempo depois, o Clã Raposa passou por períodos turbulentos de dificuldades. Uma praga foi lançada e atingiu a nação inteira, dizimado inúmeras vidas. O Rei Raposa desesperado convocou uma assembleia entre os deuses, determinado a fazer o que fosse preciso para salvar seu próprio povo. Embora entendessem as razões do líder, os seres celestiais pouco podiam fazer para ajudá-lo, já que sua intromissão no destino terrestre era quase sempre proibida. 

Antes que o Rei Raposa fosse embora, o grande Deus da Vida propôs que ele passasse por provações divinas, garantindo que daquela forma poderia ter uma chance de salvar a todos. O jovem líder das raposas aceitou o desafio e, com muito esforço, passou pelos Nove Círculos da Vida. A cada ato realizado, ele adquiria mais uma cauda e, sacrificando todas elas ao final, foi capaz de forjar o Pingente de Outono, o amuleto que acabou com a praga e passou a proteger todas as raposas. 

Desse dia em diante, todos os futuros líderes para ascenderem ao trono do Clã Raposa precisam passar pelas nove provações, que começam desde o seu nascimento e podem seguir até o final da vida. Essas provações testam sua coragem e seu caráter para assegurar que a escolha de um novo rei não seja equivocada ou em vão.

— Uau… — uma voz suave disse ao final da narrativa, completamente fascinada.

Diante daqueles seis pequenos pares de olhos, a anciã se levantou de onde estava sentada, apoiando ambas as mãos na cintura e sorrindo. Algumas mechas dos cabelos esbranquiçados pareciam tentar fugir de seu coque mal feito e as rugas proeminentes dos olhos dela se intensificaram pelo sorriso satisfeito, que aumentava ao constatar o quão maravilhados aqueles filhotes ficaram diante da história terminada.

— O que acharam?

Os olhinhos piscaram, pensando cuidadosamente na pergunta feita.

— Ora, não sejam tímidos. — Ela riu. — Quem sabe me dizer quais são as nove provações divinas? Vimos sobre elas antes, não é?

Alguns murmúrios surgiram, meio incertos sobre como responder. Olhos procuraram uns aos outros, como se incentivassem os pequenos colegas a fazerem suas apostas.

— Uhm… — uma voz se sobressaiu das demais e, logo, uma mãozinha foi timidamente estendida. — Nascimento, amor familiar, responsabilidade e… Uhm… Não sei os outros. — As bochechas foram pintadas de um rosa adorável, fazendo a anciã rir baixinho.

— Já está muito bom, querido — parabenizou e encarou os demais. — Alguém lembra das outras?

Poucos instantes de silêncio e outra mão foi erguida.

— Coragem, perda, sofrimento e também tem bondade e... Lealdade?

— Isso mesmo, mas falta uma — incentivou.

Um suspiro bobo e infantil foi ouvido.

— Amor eterno! — uma garotinha falou, o rosto adquirindo todos os tons possíveis de vermelho.

— Muito bem! — A anciã bateu palmas.

Um dos pequenos, agitado por ainda tentar processar aquela aventura e todas as outras informações em sua cabecinha, levantou-se e correu até a anciã, pegando na barra de seu vestido escuro e puxando sem parar.

— O que foi, pequeno? — Ela se abaixou até estar na altura dele e, antes que o filhote pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, seus cabelos castanhos foram levemente bagunçados por ela.

— Todos os nossos líderes passaram por essas coisas? 

A anciã deu uma risadinha, mas assentiu com a cabeça.

— E todos os que vierem também vão precisar fazer isso?

— Claro que sim.

O filhote estreitou os olhos, como se precisasse de alguma força interior para juntar todas as pequenas peças daquela lenda. Depois de apenas alguns instantes, um sorrisinho zombeteiro transformou seu rosto adorável em uma carinha completamente endiabrada.

— Até o Baekhyun?

Risadinhas foram ouvidas dentro da cabana, todos os outros filhotes tapando as bocas com as mãos pequenas numa vã tentativa de segurar o riso brincalhão que se desprendia das gargantas. A anciã deveria ter adivinhado onde aquela curiosidade toda pararia, mas, incapaz de repreendê-los por zombar do filho do Rei Raposa, não evitou que a própria risada melodiosa escapasse também.

— Para evitarmos qualquer confusão, não vamos deixá-lo ouvir isso, tudo bem? — a anciã advertiu aos pequenos.

— Ouvir o quê?

A voz vinda da porta sobressaltou os filhotes, que arregalaram os olhos e viraram as cabeças para encontrar o jovem que preguiçosamente se escorava no batente, despreocupado para quem, com toda certeza, havia acabado de presenciar crianças ranhentas falando mal dele.

Baekhyun tinha uma surpreendente paz de espírito para quem era agitado demais por natureza. A cabeleira em um castanho claro — que denunciava nunca ser penteada — e os olhos escuros e afiados eram a combinação perfeita para uma imagem revoltada e encrenqueira. Apesar da aparência caótica, sua baixa estatura para um rapaz e seu sorriso grande e retangular eram capazes de derreter o coração de qualquer pessoa, revelando que ele parecia apenas um filhote que cresceu demais.

Contra qualquer expectativa que o clã pudesse atribuir a ele, Baekhyun preferia ver a vida do jeito mais prático e simples possível, não demonstrando qualquer interesse pelo trono de sua nação. Esse era o motivo de tantos cochichos por parte dos adultos e zombarias por parte dos filhotes, mas nada parecia abalar o garoto, que preferia rir junto e continuar com suas brincadeiras bem longe da confusão da liderança.

— Baek, Baek, o que está fazendo aqui? — Os filhotes inquietos correram para perto dele, se aglomerando em suas pernas finas.

— Agora vocês estão dispostos a serem gentis comigo? — Diante dos olhos estreitados de Baekhyun, as crianças se afastaram, um pouco assustadas.

A anciã suspirou.

— Certo, não amedronte as crianças — ela advertiu, se virando para a mesa de pedra e começando a pescar alguns cubinhos de açúcar de um pote de madeira. — Quem vê até pensa que não gosta delas.

Baekhyun soltou um som de desdém, mas sua mão inconscientemente viajou de cabeça em cabeça, bagunçando o maior número de mechas que conseguia. Os filhotes se dividiam entre reclamar e rir, mas o filho do Rei Raposa não parecia muito perturbado com isso.

Quando a anciã voltou a se aproximar, ostentava seis cubinhos do doce em suas mãos. Apressadamente, cada criança pegou o seu e, com sorrisos de quem parecia pronto para aprontar, deixaram a cabana em uma velocidade surpreendente. A anciã pareceu muito satisfeita com os ensinamentos daquele dia, mas a presença de Baekhyun a fez conter um suspiro sofrido no fundo do peito.

— Que tal me contar agora o que está fazendo aqui? — Sentou-se em seu banquinho de pedra, pois seus joelhos começaram a protestar.

— Apenas passando para ver como a senhora está. — Baekhyun se aproximou, sentando do outro lado da mesa.

— Apenas passando para ver como eu estou ou apenas tentando fugir das suas lições de política? — Diante da sobrancelha erguida da anciã, ele não pode conter o resmungo.

O sistema era aquele desde que Baekhyun deixou de ser filhote. Seu pai, muito ansioso para começar a lhe ensinar todos os deveres de um bom líder, arrastou-o para incontáveis lições de política, lutas, artes e etiqueta — coisas em que o garoto não estava interessado. Baekhyun tentou no início, porque amava o pai, mas depois simplesmente parou de tentar agradá-lo. Percebeu que não podia mais fingir estar disposto a aprender coisas que em sua concepção eram inúteis e completamente sem sentido.

A verdade é que Baekhyun estava um pouco atrasado em suas provações. Enquanto ele havia passado por quatro, outros líderes em sua idade já teriam concluído pelo menos sete. O tempo não parecia incomodá-lo, mas não se podia afirmar a mesma coisa em relação ao rei, que perdia noites de sono para pensar em um jeito de aflorar os deveres de responsabilidade e liderança no filho.

— Quantos cubos de açúcar terei que oferecer para que você não irrite o seu pai hoje? — A barganha pareceu atrair a atenção de Baekhyun, que estampou um sorrisinho divertido no rosto.

— Não acho que você tenha o que eu vou pedir — provocou, como quase sempre provocava.

— Baekhyun… — falsamente advertiu.

— Vovó…

Ela riu, erguendo a mão direita para lhe apertar a bochecha, mas ele, como sempre parecia prever antecipadamente os movimentos alheios, se afastou da mesa rindo, pronto para fugir.

— Filhotinho, não falte às lições. 

Foi em vão — sempre era —, Baekhyun já havia saído pela porta.

[...]

O território do Clã Raposa ficava dentro da Floresta Outono, um lugar predominantemente cercado por árvores de tronco fino e de folhas alaranjadas. Quando o sol saía de trás das montanhas que circundavam a floresta, a luminosidade fazia com que as copas das árvores parecerem compostas por ouro puro. O aspecto dourado que emanava nesses momentos poderia facilmente tirar o fôlego de qualquer pessoa capaz de observar esse espetáculo pela manhã. 

Baekhyun amava o lugar onde morava, pois era o tipo de ambiente que poderia facilmente recuperar qualquer energia gasta. Tudo exalava uma harmonia assustadora, como se sempre houvesse sido assim. As lendas afirmavam que essa paz era mais recente do que aparentava, mas, sempre que Baekhyun subia em uma árvore para aproveitar o sol da manhã, alguma coisa lhe dizia que era exatamente dessa forma que deveria permanecer.

Seguindo o caminho estreito até o coração da floresta, você seria capaz de facilmente achar o mercado do vilarejo, sempre muito movimentado e alegre, onde o povo do clã vendia seus próprios produtos a preços amigáveis e justos. O Rei Raposa passeava por lá todas as tardes para conversar com os comerciantes e perguntar se precisavam de alguma coisa, pois ele mesmo dizia que a melhor forma de entender os problemas das pessoas era fazendo negócios.

Enquanto a maior parte do povo morava em bonitas e confortáveis cabanas, Baekhyun e sua família ficavam mais afastados do pequeno centro comercial, em uma grande caverna perto de troncos caídos. A mobília era basicamente feita com pedras e madeira das árvores e, apesar de parecer rústico, cada mínimo detalhe possuía extremo bom gosto e cuidado. 

O Clã Raposa, há alguns milhares de anos, adquirira habilidades para talhar belos detalhes em madeira e rocha. Este talento logo ficou conhecido por todas as outras nações, o que fez com que o avô de Baekhyun construísse uma grande oficina, onde, até hoje, eles produziam essas cuidadosas artes para vendê-las aos outros povos e garantirem com conforto e paz para seus habitantes.

— Baekhyun, você me ouviu?

Com um suspiro entediado, Baekhyun se ajeitou no banco de madeira e balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo, uma ponta de desânimo ficando evidente em seu olhar. O mapa mental que fazia do Clã Raposa era muito mais colorido e divertido do que o mostrado por seu pai, e o jovem pensou mais uma vez no porquê de precisar olhar para algo que ele já conhecia como a palma da própria mão.

— Então para onde estou apontando agora? — o pai pressionou, naturalmente sem paciência.

Baekhyun franziu o rosto, observando o mapa em um pergaminho amarelado e fedido. Será que eles poderiam começar a renovar os arquivos do clã? Se o tédio das lições não o matasse, com toda a certeza o cheiro dos velhos mapas o mataria.

— Para um ponto esquisito? — chutou, a dúvida fazendo o pai controlar a vontade de sacudi-lo. 

— É a escola das raposas. — Bateu enfaticamente com o dedo no papel. O filho podia jurar que uma camada grossa de poeira se desprenderia dali se o pai continuasse batendo daquele jeito toda vez que lhe mostrasse um ponto sem sentido.

— O lugar onde a vovó ensina parece muito mais interessante fora de um papel.

— Este não é o ponto, Baekhyun.

— Bem, tecnicamente _é_ um ponto. — Fixou novamente o olhar na forma arredondada e escura quase totalmente coberta pela ponta do dedo do outro.

— Certo, chega por hoje. — Diante da desistência do pai, Baekhyun se levantou apressado, contornando a mesa e parando ao lado do homem mais velho.

— Prometo compensar amanhã! — Nem sua promessa enérgica evitou o suspiro que recebeu em troca.

— E você acha que não sei que amanhã você vai magicamente sumir?

Diante do biquinho do jovem, o Rei Raposa fechou os olhos e massageou as têmporas doloridas. Quando voltou a abri-los, percebeu o filho encarando fixamente a pequena janela circular da caverna, por onde alguns raios de sol teimavam em passar. O dia estava lindo lá fora e ficava nítida a falta de vontade do garoto em permanecer ali dentro.

O pai de Baekhyun já estava velho. Possuía 1200 anos e uma dor nas costas horrível que o incomodava toda a noite. Apesar de ostentar quase a mesma estatura do filho, seu corpo era constituído de muito mais massa muscular, o que fazia com que os filhotes mais novos sentissem medo dele. Mesmo com a carranca constante no rosto, era um honrado líder que fazia o melhor, sempre tendo a certeza de que todas as outras raposas permaneciam em segurança.

Talvez, por ser um líder muito responsável e ligeiramente rigoroso, acabava exigindo demais de Baekhyun, que possuía apenas 300 anos e pouquíssima experiência de vida. Seu filho perdeu a mãe quando ainda era criança e assumir o dever de cuidar sozinho da educação e do crescimento do filhote foi algo assustador nos primeiros 100 anos. Se não fosse pela avó de Baekhyun, o Rei Raposa não saberia como proceder.

Contudo, era natural que quisesse o sucesso de seu filho. Mesmo que Baekhyun fosse apenas um jovem adulto, suas provações pareciam um tanto atrasadas. Durantes todos aqueles 300 anos de vida, havia passado apenas por quatro delas: nascimento, amor familiar, perda e coragem. Com ele estavam suas quatro caudas, que sempre surgiam quando o jovem ficava animado demais — quase como se estivesse fora de seu controle ocultá-las. Mesmo assim, todas as caudas foram conseguidas acidentalmente; a aparição delas não foi uma decisão consciente de Baekhyun e era justamente isso que preocupava o Rei Raposa.

Não foi uma decisão de Baekhyun nascer, mas lá estava a cauda do nascimento. Seu filho também não tinha consciência sobre amar a família, apenas cresceu fazendo isso. Ele definitivamente não escolheu perder a mãe para um doença incurável e não tomou iniciativa para salvar um dos filhotes da aldeia de uma rocha que caiu perto das inúmeras cavernas da floresta. Todas as provações de Baekhyun ocorreram ao acaso e isso apenas provava que ele não estava preparado para enfrentar as outras que se seguiriam.

— Baekhyun, amanhã teremos uma Cerimônia de Apresentação — começou, atraindo a atenção do filho. — Gostaria que você estivesse comigo para conduzi-la.

O mais jovem sufocou um resmungo na garganta.

A tradicional Cerimônia de Apresentação era uma comemoração que acontecia trinta dias depois do nascimento de um filhote no Clã Raposa. O bebê era oficialmente apresentado a todos os outro integrantes da nação, que faziam um ritual _muito_ longo para pedir aos deuses que protegessem essa nova vida. O evento contava com muita comida, música e danças, já que toda nova existência deveria ser celebrada com abundância e alegria.

Baekhyun detestava esse tipo de cerimônia porque sempre parecia algo interminável e chato. Normalmente, toda vez que alguma comemoração tradicional acontecia, ele conseguia escapar sorrateiramente para passar o restante do dia na parte menos frequentada da floresta, deitado em alguns dos galhos mais altos para não ser incomodado por ninguém.

— Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia — murmurou em resposta. Definitivamente não queria passar o dia ao lado do pai, enquanto o mais velho dava andamento a uma cerimônia que ninguém sabia quando acabaria. — Você sabe que não sou muito bom com essas coisas.

O pai colocou a mão esguia em seu ombro, apertando levemente. Quase parecia nervoso, como se não soubesse mais o que fazer com o filho. Baekhyun controlou a vontade de se encolher porque não acreditava estar cometendo crime algum.

— Você não precisa fazer nada além de me auxiliar. — Sorriu, o que era algo muito raro quando se tratava do Rei Raposa. — Você sabe que sua avó anda muito cansada e não queria que ela tivesse mais esse desgaste.

Era covardia usar sua avó para obrigá-lo a participar de uma cerimônia absurdamente longa para uma criança que ele nem conhecia. Porém, havia razão no argumento. Sua avó constantemente auxiliava em todas as cerimônias e celebrações do clã, mas, nos últimos dias, aparentava estar cansada e sem energia. Fazia sentido que Baekhyun assumisse o lugar dela pelo menos daquela vez.

— Façamos o seguinte… — o pai voltou a falar e, como sempre, aquela menção a uma barganha fez com que Baekhyun abrisse um sorriso. — Se você me ajudar com a celebração de amanhã, libero você das lições pelo resto da semana.

O jovem pareceu desacreditado.

— Pelo resto da semana? — repetiu, erguendo as sobrancelhas, muito desconfiado de uma proposta tão boa.

— Parece um ótimo acordo, não é? — O pai colocou as mãos nas costas e se virou para ir embora. — Mas se você acha que passar algumas horas me ajudando não vale o esforço para receber o resto da semana de folga, sem problemas. Nos vemos na lição de amanhã.

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos.

— Espera! — gritou antes que pudesse evitar. — Eu aceito.

— Perfeito. — O pai sorriu e aquele gesto satisfeito quase fez Baekhyun se arrepender de ter aceito. — Nos vemos amanhã ao primeiro raio de sol.

— Ao _primeiro?_

Diante do tom de voz ridiculamente desacreditado do filho, o Rei Raposa tornou a virar para ele, o sorrisinho da vitória ainda estampado no rosto. Nada parecia abalá-lo, nem mesmo a possível desistência do jovem, que estava ocupado demais reclamando em voz baixa sobre o quanto era injusto precisar acordar tanto tempo antes do início daquela cerimônia.

— Não se atrase — o pai avisou. — E lembre-se: raposas não voltam atrás.

[...]

Deitado em um dos galhos mais altos de uma de suas árvores favoritas, Baekhyun se encontrava meio arrependido por aceitar o acordo do pai. Era maravilhoso ter uma semana em que não precisaria ouvir por horas lições que sequer se dava ao trabalho de processar, mas, em contrapartida, a cerimônia de amanhã seria longa — muito, _muito_ longa.

Não deveria _mesmo_ ter aceito, planejava dar um jeito de faltar às aulas de qualquer forma, mas a ilusão de estar garantindo um bom acordo o ludibriou. Agora, teria que amargamente permanecer de pé durante uma boa parte do dia em um lugar que ele não queria estar. Escapou de um compromisso para cair em outro, definitivamente ele já fora mais esperto!

Respirou fundo, sentindo o sol queimar por trás das pálpebras fechadas. Certo, não adiantava lamentar agora porque, como seu pai sempre repetia, raposas não voltavam atrás em sua palavra. Com isso em mente, Baekhyun sofridamente esperaria pela melhor oportunidade para sair escondido depois que a parte do ritual aos deuses acabasse.

Suas orelhas, cheias com o som da leve brisa da tarde, pareceram captar por um momento um barulho diferente do habitual. Quase como se, de repente, o ar ficasse pesado por causa de alguma coisa no céu. Baekhyun semicerrou os olhos, momentaneamente cegado pelos raios solares, mas aquele pequeno vislumbre contra a claridade permitira que ele entendesse o que era.

Ou melhor: _quem_ era.

Baekhyun se sentou no galho e encarou a forma grande pairando logo acima de sua cabeça; uma aparição muito difícil de ver. Não deixava de ser, pois dragões não eram muito sociáveis, aparecendo raramente em sua forma original para pessoas que não pertencessem a seu clã.

A raposa se animou, pisando de galho em galho para descer da árvore, como se andar em coisas tão finas fosse algo muito simples de fazer. Bem, para Baekhyun era. Sendo ágil e habilidoso, não existia obstáculo natural que ele não fosse capaz de superar. Logo, descer de forma graciosa, mesmo que não fosse muito elegante, estava em seu repertório.

Infelizmente, não fora rápido o suficiente para chegar ao chão a tempo de testemunhar a transformação do outro ser. Baekhyun gostava de ver as escamas brancas darem espaço para a pele aveludada que dificilmente era tocada por qualquer outra pessoa, assim como achava divertido o corpo longo de serpente se transformar em braços e pernas curtos de um homem de sobrancelhas grossas e boca de coração.

— O que faz aqui? — Baekhyun, curioso, se aproximou apenas para receber um olhar irritado. 

Sim, claro, o espaço pessoal absurdamente grande e exagerado dos integrantes do Clã Dragão.

— Seu pai permitiu minha estadia por alguns dias — a voz mais baixa e grossa se pronunciou. — Estou apenas de passagem para colher algumas ervas na montanha do sul.

O Clã Dragão vivia extremamente isolado em montanhas altas e praticamente inacessíveis para quem não possuía asas. Seus lares eram muito bem escondidos entre as grandes rochas e, fora a ocasional neve, nada aparecia por lá. Apesar de viverem em um lugar muito inóspito, a principal característica dos dragões era serem nômades, passando a maior parte da vida viajando entre as nações. 

Por serem pacíficos e dotados de grande justiça, dragões sempre eram bem-vindos em outros clãs, o que os ajudava a encontrar pessoas para oferecer seus diversos serviços, como medicina e alquimia. Dragões possuíam enorme facilidade para lidar com ervas e plantas no geral, e isso possibilitou que eles adquirissem incríveis habilidades de cura, sendo muito requisitados quando alguém adoecia.

Do Kyungsoo, o dragão ranzinza que frequentemente visitava o Clã Raposa, não era diferente. Era o integrante desse clã mais conhecido entre as nações, sempre aparecendo em diversos lugares em busca de folhas e raízes para a produção de diferentes medicamentos. Como o bom médico que mostrava ser, e apesar de possuir sua própria residência no Clã Dragão, era de conhecimento geral que ele vivia de pousada em pousada, pronto para qualquer chamado de ajuda. 

Mesmo que dragões não fossem os seres mais sociáveis, Kyungsoo era um velho — _muito_ velho _mesmo_ — amigo de sua avó e, por isso, apesar de não precisar procurar por ervas no Clã Raposa, sempre aparecia para visitá-la. A avó de Baekhyun costumava brincar dizendo que Kyungsoo era bem mais velho do que ela, o que o fazia quase espumar de raiva, porque se havia algo que acabava com a compostura do médico dragão, era que apontassem quantas centenas de milhares de anos ele possuía.

— Por quanto tempo vai ficar?

Baekhyun parecia esperançoso. Se Kyungsoo ficasse por ali, poderia dizer ao pai que estaria o ajudando a colher os materiais que o médico precisava para os remédios, assim se livrando da cerimônia _e_ das lições. Era o plano perfeito e ele não seria Byun Baekhyun se não tentasse!

— Três dias, no máximo. 

— Tão rápido? — E lá ia seu plano perfeito.

— Eu preciso ir até o Clã Fênix com esse material e não posso correr o risco das folhas perderem o frescor.

Diante da menção ao outro clã, Baekhyun não fez questão de esconder a careta que revelava seu grande descontentamento. Não era como se ele pudesse evitar, de qualquer maneira. Era conhecido por todas as nações que o Clã Raposa e o Clã Fênix possuíam pequenas desavenças, embora elas não fossem suficientes para quebrar um acordo milenar de paz.

— Quando essas picuinhas vão parar? — Kyungsoo revirou os olhos, algo que fazia muito. — Vocês parecem um bando de crianças.

Baekhyun preferiu dar de ombros.

— Não temos culpa se o Clã Fênix é uma nação extremamente arrogante — pontuou, não estando disposto a aceitar Kyungsoo insultando seu clã.

— Já parou para pensar que talvez isso seja apenas uma característica da cultura deles? — a indagação fez Baekhyun parecer ainda mais ultrajado. — Quero dizer, você nem os conhece, como pode afirmar com tanta veemência que são arrogantes?

— Você já viu aquelas roupas extravagantes e cheias de rubis? Já percebeu o quanto eles olham de cima para todas as outras nações?

Kyungsoo sorriu, mas não parecia nem um pouco amigável.

— Eles são naturalmente altos, não acho que seja culpa deles precisarem olhar as pessoas de cima. — Infelizmente, a mania de apaziguador que Kyungsoo possuía sempre tirava a curta paciência de Baekhyun.

— Não acredito em você.

— Bem, você sabe que dragões têm um ótimo sexto sentido, não é? — Kyungsoo colocou as mão atrás das costas e isso pareceu lhe dar um ar mais sábio.

— E daí?

Ele deu um sorrisinho diante da pontinha de curiosidade que saiu junto com a pergunta do mais jovem.

— E daí que meu sexto sentido parece me dizer que você vai acabar se arrependendo do que está falando.

— Vou esperar sentado nesse tronco de árvore — Baekhyun desdenhou.

— Meu sexto sentido também me diz que você vai acabar sentando em outra coisa.

Baekhyun teria respodido Kyungsoo com alguma cara confusa se não fosse o pequeno aglomerado de filhotes alaranjados abanando suas caudas e vindo em sua direção. Suspirou ao perceber que as crianças do clã haviam fugido das lições de transformação para falar com ele, o que era perigoso porque, se algum dos adultos testemunhasse aquela cena, com toda certeza encheria os ouvidos de seu pai contando que ele era a pior influência possível para os filhotes do vilarejo.

— Ei, parem de ganir todos juntos, eu não consigo entender! — Baekhyun tentou colocar ordem na comoção, mas só serviu para agitar ainda mais as pequenas raposas.

Do Kyungsoo achou que seria um momento muito oportuno para ir embora, deixando os filhotes puxarem as roupas de Baekhyun com os dentes de leite que pareciam extremamente assassinos para bocas tão pequenas. 

Sem ter outras opções, tomou impulso e voltou a subir na árvore em que antes estava deitado, vendo o quanto aquilo parecia irritar as crianças, que se aglomeravam no tronco para tentar subir também. Rindo, Baekhyun decidiu parar de ser tão maldoso.

— Que tal vocês voltarem para uma forma mais comunicativa antes de me contarem o que aconteceu?

Gradativamente, os filhotes pareceram processar o que foi dito, fechando os olhinhos e voltando a uma forma mais civilizada. O pelo alaranjado se transformou em suas roupas escuras e em cabelos desarrumados que precisavam urgentemente serem penteados. Mas, afinal, quem era Baekhyun para se atrever a dizer que as crianças precisavam de cabelos penteados quando mal lembrava da última vez que lavara o seu?

— Baek, Baek, Baek! — Uma garotinha pulou no auge da agitação, fazendo o mais velho lembrar de que ainda estava em cima da árvore.

Baekhyun imediatamente voltou ao chão e se abaixou para ficar na altura das crianças, correndo a mão por todas as cabeças, exatamente como fazia quando encontrava os filhotes brincando pelo vilarejo.

— Bem, agora vocês podem me contar o que aconteceu para virem tão desesperados ao meu encontro.

Outro garotinho, o menor de todos, arregalou os olhos, como se lembrasse do motivo que os trouxe ali.

— Pegaram o Boxian! — exclamou, fazendo os outros concordarem freneticamente com suas cabeças.

Baekhyun congelou.

— O quê? Vocês tem certeza?

As crianças voltaram a ficar barulhentas e Baekhyun precisou mais uma vez acalmá-las.

— É claro que temos! — a garotinha de antes afirmou com toda a certeza que podia demonstrar com sua voz determinada e seus pulinhos nervosos. — A gente viu na aula, na janela e aí ele apareceu correndo, correndo muito rápido e começaram a tentar pegar ele porque ele estava correndo porque estava com fome. Eu também estou com fome, quando vamos comer?

O suposto adulto ali não sabia se conseguira entender o que uma garotinha de apenas 50 anos estava dizendo. Filhotes tão novos costumavam não ter muito critério na hora de falar, o que fazia com que achassem que todas as informações eram importantes quando precisavam contar alguma coisa para um adulto.

— Baek, Baek, Baek! — As crianças começaram a puxar suas roupas de novo, dessa vez com as mãozinhas inquietas. 

— O que foi?

— Você ouviu a gente? — Um garoto gorduchinho cruzou os braços, parecendo descontente com a falta de reação expressa por Baekhyun. — Nós dissemos que Boxian está preso no mercado! 

Baekhyun respirou fundo, tentando pensar no que fazer.

— Você não vai mesmo dizer nada? — A garotinha, muito aflita, segurou sua mão esquerda, balançando seu braço como se estivesse tentando soltá-lo do corpo. — Boxian vai virar comida amanhã! A gente tem certeza!

— Apenas me deixem pensar em uma maneira de reverter a situação. Vou encontrar uma maneira de salvá-lo.

Os filhotes não pareciam muito convencidos, mas Baekhyun era o único adulto em que podiam confiar naquele momento. Meio contrariados, acabaram aceitando as palavras do filho do Rei Raposa, virando mais uma vez pequenas raposinhas e voltando apressadas para as lições de transformação. 

Baekhyun assistiu os pequenos pontos laranjas se afastarem, tentando medir o tamanho da confusão em que se meteria.

— Parece que você fez uma promessa. 

Kyungsoo apareceu sabe-se lá de onde, os braços lotados de folhas laranjas e amarelas. O jovem olhou em volta, sem saber exatamente de que lugar ele pegara aquilo.

— Não foi uma promessa.

— Acaba sendo mesmo quando você diz que não. — Como se não fosse nada, ele jogou um pouco das folhas nos braços de Baekhyun. — Ajude-me a levar isso.

O mais novo controlou a vontade de protestar e os dois logo se encontravam na estrada estreita que levava até o coração da floresta. Apenas precisavam seguir em linha reta e, em poucos minutos, estariam perto do mercado. Ao lado do pequeno centro comercial, estaria a escola das raposas, onde provavelmente sua avó ainda estava passando as lições para os filhotes. Bem ali, ao lado, ficava a pousada do vilarejo, um lugar que funcionava muito pouco, já que Kyungsoo era o único forasteiro que aparecia pelo Clã Raposa.

Porém, Baekhyun percebeu que Kyungsoo desviava do caminho habitual, pegando uma pequena curva e seguindo em direção a área de arbustos venenosos. 

— Ei, por que você precisa dessas folhas? — o mais novo perguntou, não contendo a curiosidade. — Você sabe que são venenosas.

O dragão entregou as demais folhas para Baekhyun, se abaixando para começar a analisar os arbustos.

— Não preciso das folhas, só dos espinhos.

— E qual a diferença? 

— São arbustos de Fogo-Frio, as folhas contém veneno congelante, mas os espinhos produzem sensação de calor — explicou, mesmo sabendo que Baekhyun provavelmente já sabia disso.

— Mas a sensação de calor também é venenosa! — argumentou.

— Mas o que quero fazer é extrair o veneno e transformá-la em um antídoto para a Faísca de Gelo — informou, o que pareceu interessar Baekhyun.

— Não existe uma cura para essa doença.

— Só porque não existe, não significa que eu não possa tentar achar. — A determinação de Kyungsoo para certas coisas era louvável.

— Por que parece tão determinado em achar a cura para uma doença tão rara? — Baekhyun se abaixou para inspecionar os arbustos também. — Achei que ela atingia uma fênix a cada cem mil anos.

Kyungsoo pareceu ponderar se deveria lhe revelar os detalhes, mas acabou dando de ombros ao lembrar que aquele não era um grande segredo para ninguém. Baekhyun só era distraído demais para lembrar de um fato que não era relevante à sua própria existência.

— O filho da imperatriz possui essa doença desde muito novo.

— O filho da Rainha Fênix? — Diante dos olhos arregalados de Baekhyun, o velho dragão apenas revirou os seus. — Como nunca ouvi falar disso?

— Você teria ouvido falar se prestasse atenção nas lições de seu pai.

Se Baekhyun percebeu a pequena irritação na voz de Kyungsoo ao lhe atingir com aquela sentença, não demonstrou.

— Você realmente parece determinado a salvá-lo — observou, enquanto Kyungsoo retirava uma pequena adaga e uma pinça da bolsa que sempre carregava consigo.

— Assim como sua avó, a Rainha Fênix é uma grande amiga minha — comentou, enquanto a adaga trabalhava sem descanso nos espinhos. — Ela já tem muitos problemas governando sozinha uma nação porque o marido adoeceu. Não acho que seja justo que ela perca o filho, principalmente sendo ele o legítimo herdeiro do trono.

Sem muito o que dizer, Baekhyun deu o assunto por encerrado. Não era como se aquilo trouxesse alguma relevância para a sua vida no Clã Raposa. Coisas que ocorriam em outros territórios eram unicamente problema desses territórios.

— O que pretende fazer em relação ao Boxian? — Kyungsoo voltou a falar.

— Não sei ainda. — Encarou aquele pequeno aglomerado de espinhos amarelos, pensando que o dragão realmente parecia determinado em ajudar o herdeiro do Clã Fênix. — Talvez eu o salve amanhã.

— Achei que amanhã você participaria de uma Cerimônia de Apresentação.

Baekhyun imediatamente ergueu os olhos para encará-lo.

— E como você sabe disso se acabou de chegar?

— Eu tenho alguns métodos.

— Você precisa parar de fazer esse tipo de coisa — avisou —, é muito assustador.

— Não tão assustador quanto a sua capacidade de arranjar problemas. — Meio que deu de ombros.

— Não irei arranjar problemas — resmungou.

Kyungsoo não parecia acreditar na última parte e Baekhyun certamente não discutiria com ele. Estava mais ocupado em bolar algum plano o mais rápido que pudesse para salvar Boxian de um destino cruel. Amanhã, ele precisaria acordar antes que todos os outros e, assim que o pai se distraísse com a organização final da celebração, ele escaparia até o centro comercial do vilarejo e resgataria seu amigo, não importava o que precisasse arriscar.

Levantou-se determinado, pronto para correr em direção a escola e deixar os filhotes saberem de seus planos iniciais, mas, diante do olhar extremamente intimidante de Kyungsoo, voltou a se abaixar para ajudá-lo a terminar aquela tarefa.

Ele poderia fazer qualquer outra coisa depois.

[...]

Quando Baekhyun saiu de sua casa com o pai naquela manhã, imaginou que precisaria de apenas alguns minutos para despistar o líder e ir ao encontro de Boxian. Infelizmente, mesmo que os filhotes estivessem dispostos a ajudá-lo no grandioso resgate, uma comoção de pequenas raposas desesperadas não parecia nem um pouco discreta, então o mentor do plano acreditou ser melhor que fizesse tudo sozinho.

O Rei Raposa arrastou-o para o centro da área de oferendas: um espaço aberto com grama onde todos os integrantes do clã se reuniam para celebrar cada comemoração. Era um simples descampado com uma enorme mesa de pedra no meio de tudo, ornamentada com desenhos que contavam a origem de sua nação. Como Baekhyun não sabia exatamente o que fazer, esperou até que o pai terminasse de andar de um lado para o outro, vendo se todas as marcas no chão estavam em seus devidos lugares.

Tomando certo tempo para observar o mais velho, percebeu que ele começava a dar indícios de que deixaria crescer um bigode logo abaixo do nariz e Baekhyun não sabia dizer se era opção própria ou falta de tempo para cuidar de sua aparência. Precisava admitir que, caso fosse a segunda alternativa, possuía certa parcela de culpa, afinal, o pai andava constantemente preocupado com o futuro do filho.

— Baekhyun, venha aqui. 

Seu pai finalmente parou de andar ao redor e chamou-o para se juntar a ele perto do altar de pedra, uma plataforma elevada do resto do descampado, acessível por uma série de pequenos degraus.

— Hoje é um dia importante — começou, tentando demonstrar em palavras a dimensão de uma cerimônia como aquela. — Um filhote vai ser apresentado a todo o nosso clã e então vamos ofertar aos deuses e ao espírito de nosso primeiro líder para que o protejam.

Enquanto seu pai explicava minuciosamente como tudo transcorreria — como se todo integrante do clã já não soubesse —, Baekhyun não pôde evitar que a mente começasse a voar para bem longe dali, mais precisamente para o exato lugar em que o pobre Boxian estava preso, assustado e com muita fome.

Em uma mistura de tédio e apreensão, o jovem acompanhou o sol sair lentamente de trás das montanhas no horizonte, ganhando espaço no céu e apagando todas as estrelas. Havia oficialmente amanhecido e seu pai continuava falando as mesmas coisas de formas diferentes, provavelmente um tanto desacreditado pelo fato de Baekhyun ainda não ter desistido de estar ali.

Bem, não era como se o garoto não quisesse desistir, mas ele precisava seguir o plano que passou a noite inteira bolando para salvar Boxian. Suas chances poderiam ser maiores se seguisse exatamente o que planejara e absolutamente nada deveria dar errado. Assim, mostrar ao pai que estava de acordo em passar o dia todo naquela demorada cerimônia era mais que essencial.

— Bom dia, altezas. — Um grupo de senhoras apareceu com os primeiros pratos para serem ofertados.

Perfeito! Quanto mais pessoas tentando monopolizar a atenção de seu pai, melhor para que Baekhyun escapasse.

— Como devemos separar as oferendas? — uma das mais velhas perguntou.

— Ah, sim, por aqui. — O pai de Baekhyun começou a tomar a frente.

Não, _ainda_ não era o melhor momento.

Depois que seu pai explicou a exata forma como disponibilizariam todas as ofertas necessárias, voltou para perto de Baekhyun, afirmando que, apesar de parecer trabalhoso, organizar uma cerimônia era muito satisfatório.

Baekhyun definitivamente não concordava com ele.

— Durante o ritual, eu quero que você segure o filhote.

— Como assim? — respondeu, meio distraído.

— Você vai segurar o filhote para mim.

Não havia como controlar a franzir do rosto ao pensar naquela absurda possibilidade.

— Mas e se cair?

— Cair o que, Baekhyun?

— O filhote.

— É um _bebê_ , meu filho — enfatizou, parecendo meio inconformado com a possibilidade de Baekhyun deixá-lo cair. — Não é uma erva venenosa. Nada vai acontecer se você segurá-lo direito.

Quis imediatamente protestar, porque não confiava em suas habilidades para segurar raposinhas minúsculas que mal conseguiam abrir os olhos. Era um pouco assustadora a confiança que seu pai parecia depositar em si para garantir veementemente que coisa alguma daria errado.

Baekhyun observou que o pai segurava o Pingente de Outono — a árvore feita em ouro descansando dentro da pequena caixa de cristal encantada, que não permitia a entrada de qualquer energia negativa. Fazia parte da cerimônia usar o artefato mais importante do clã para abençoar o filhote, colocando-o por alguns instantes em cima de onde estaria o coração do bebê, para que a magia contida do pingente o reconhecesse como um dos integrantes do Clã Raposa.

O movimento de adultos aumentou, o dia estava lindo e ensolarado, o que no Clã Raposa significava bons presságios. 

— Majestade, onde devemos colocar os tambores? — Um dos homens fez sinal para seu pai.

Parecia o momento perfeito para sair furtivamente e tentar resgatar Boxian, porque quanto mais pessoas apareciam, mais seu pai precisava dividir a atenção para garantir que todas as coisas passassem por sua supervisão. Assim, quando o pai saiu para ir até os responsáveis pela música da cerimônia, Baekhyun se afastou devagar, até se encontrar no meio das árvores alaranjadas e finalmente poder correr.

Driblou alguns arbustos, seguindo pela pequena estrada estreita que o levaria até o mercado. Passou em alta velocidade pela escola vazia, já que todos os filhotes estariam com seus pais na celebração, e continuou correndo em direção aos prédios mais altos do vilarejo. Já estava arrependido de não utilizar sua forma original para poupar tempo quando finalmente chegou na entrada do mercado.

Caminhou ofegante, tentando não parecer suspeito para os poucos comerciantes que ainda permaneciam ali. Quando algum deles o cumprimentava, Baekhyun sorria sem graça, quase como se, no fundo, estivesse culpado por enganar metade do clã para salvar seu amigo. Porém a verdade era que não estava nem um pouco arrependido. Boxian precisava dele e só o garoto podia salvá-lo de virar comida para oferenda.

Na parte de trás do pequeno centro comercial, ficava as baias dos animais. Galinhas, ovelhas, cavalos, vacas e _Boxian!_ Ali estava ele, tranquilamente sentado, como se estivesse esperando Baekhyun por muito tempo. Sua pele rosada estava suja pela lama do lugar e seus olhos continham o horror que deveria ser imaginar o destino de virar cruelmente comida.

— Boxian! — Não segurou a emoção, agarrando a cerca de madeira com força, quase como se quisesse quebrá-la em pedacinhos.

Recebeu um grunhido alegre em resposta, como se as esperanças em ruínas de seu grande amigo estivessem finalmente sendo coladas pelo ato corajoso de Baekhyun. 

— Não acredito que você veio _mesmo_ salvar esse porco — uma voz surgiu de trás, quase matando Baekhyun do coração.

— Não me assuste desse jeito, Kyungsoo! — Vendo que era apenas um dragão mal-humorado tentando estragar seus planos, Baekhyun voltou a tentar encontrar um jeito de libertar Boxian do cercado cruel. — E não o chame de porco, ele não gosta.

Mesmo sem vê-lo, Baekhyun sabia que Kyungsoo estava revirando os olhos.

— Mas ele _é_ um porco. 

— Não vou discutir com você agora.

Bagunçou os cabelos, um pouco nervoso com o fato de simplesmente não saber como tirar seu grande amigo dali. Não contara com o problema do cercado, mas daria um jeito, como sempre fazia. Desistir de Boxian era a única coisa que não faria naquele momento, porque se recusava a perder seu amigo apenas por um ou dois punhados de rabanetes que ele comera sem a autorização do dono da plantação.

Passos apressados na direção deles fizeram Baekhyun congelar por um momento, já sabendo que talvez seu pai houvesse dado por sua falta e agora estava vindo para buscá-lo pelas orelhas. Droga, droga, droga! 

Felizmente — ou infelizmente — os passos eram de três filhotes, que, ofegantes, pareciam determinados em ajudá-lo. O pequeno grupo parou no meio do caminho, assim que viu Baekhyun.

— Vocês não devem ficar aqui — sussurrou alarmado.

— O quê? — Os filhotes fizeram caretas, sem entender o porquê de Baekhyun estar cochichando como as raposas anciãs do clã faziam quando queriam fofocar.

— Apenas saiam daqui. — Fez qualquer sinal para que eles fossem embora.

— Você entendeu o que ele falou? — A garotinha perguntou para os outros.

— Acho que ele quer que a gente vá logo ajudar — um filhote mais velho opinou.

Baekhyun quase riu em puro nervosismo.

— Não foi o que eu quis dizer — choramingou, pensando que os filhotes só iriam lhe trazer mais problemas.

Mesmo com os protestos silenciosos de Baekhyun, as crianças se aproximaram afobadas, fazendo Boxian ficar tão emocionado que o porco imediatamente começou a grunhir como louco. O som estridente reverberou pela área inteira, assustando as galinhas e as ovelhas, que também entraram naquela comoção absurda.

— Boxian, qual é o seu problema? — Bateu com a mão na cerca, completamente revoltado com aquele escândalo. — Parece que você quer mesmo virar carne assada!

Boxian pareceu assustado, como se compreendesse as palavras assustadoras de Baekhyun. Com o amigo parando de gritar como um desesperado, todo o resto se acalmou e o filho do Rei Raposa pôde finalmente se concentrar em tirá-lo dali.

— Baek, por que você não abre o cercadinho? — um dos filhotes perguntou.

— Não é tão simples assim. — Levantou-se, começando a analisar a estrutura de madeira.

— Parece estar destrancado — Kyungsoo observou, braços cruzados e a cabeça levemente tombada para o lado. Daquela forma, quase não parecia um velho dragão ranzinza e milenar.

— Você nem deveria estar aqui, velhinho.

— Ei, não sou velho! — protestou, o rosto adquirindo uma vermelhidão característica de quando estava com raiva. — Sou apenas _antigo_.

— É a mesma coisa — retrucou como se fosse óbvio.

— Não é. 

— Minha avó diz o contrário. — Encarou Kyungsoo de um jeito satisfeito, apenas para ter a benção de vê-lo completamente insultado.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? — Estreitou os olhos, faíscas brilhando dentro deles. Depois, pareceu notar onde estavam, franzindo o cenho. — Espere… Onde estão os filhotes?

Baekhyun engoliu em seco, notando com absoluto pavor que as três crianças não estavam mais ao seu lado. Respirando fundo, ele girou lentamente, entendendo no mesmo instante que aquela fora a pior ideia de todas. Logo ali estavam as raposinhas, soltando _todos_ os animais de seus respectivos cercados como se aquele fosse o plano desde o início.

Em choque, Baekhyun voltou a olhar para o cercado de Boxian apenas para notar que ele também fora solto. Pior do que isso, seu amigo suíno não se encontrava em lugar nenhum — tudo aquilo em míseros segundos de desatenção. Sinceramente, o jovem não sabia o que era mais surpreendente em toda aquela situação: a perspicácia dos filhotes ou a velocidade de um porco enorme e naturalmente preguiçoso.

— O que vocês estão fazendo?! — indagou no auge da descrença.

— Não é justo que apenas o Boxian seja salvo!

— Verdade! Não queremos que nenhum deles vire comida!

Era complicado, naquele momento, explicar para filhotes determinados que salvar animais de virarem comida não significava que deveriam soltá-los no meio de uma possível cerimônia tradicional. O momento também não era propício para esclarecer a eles que havia certa diferença entre um animal de consideração e um animal criado para a alimentação.

Como Baekhyun não possuía esse tempo, apenas deixou as crianças com Kyungsoo e saiu correndo na direção de animais desgovernados, que certamente estavam indo para a Cerimônia de Apresentação — que com toda certeza já começara. Constatar que estava atrasado para auxiliar o pai também não parecia ajudar naquele momento.

Transformando-se em uma raposa laranja com quatro caudas felpudas, Baekhyun sentiu a velocidade dobrar em suas patas, voltando todo o trajeto de antes — dessa vez em direção a cerimônia. Durante a correria, viu vacas pastando completamente livres e galinhas desesperadas para sair de seu caminho, reconhecendo um possível predador e nem um pouco dispostas a perderem a vida em uma boca cheia de dentes afiados. Suas orelhas levemente manchadas de preto começaram a captar o burburinho da celebração, sons que pareciam um pouco exaltados e… desesperados?

Congelando, parou na entrada do descampado, sabendo que o pior acontecera. Metade dos animais parecia desesperado para comer as oferendas cuidadosamente preparadas, enquanto vários integrantes do clã corriam para impedi-los. A comoção pareceu irritar os cavalos e o gado, que pareceram achar uma boa opção distribuírem coices em quem chegasse muito perto para resolver o problema.

As galinhas que não estavam perdidas pelo caminho, apenas queriam paz longe da confusão, ciscando as migalhas que voavam do pequeno confronto em torno da mesa de pedra. Muitos pais protegiam seus filhotes, que tentavam a todo custo se desvencilhar dos braços protetores para se juntarem a confusão.

Olhar tudo de baixo, na forma de uma raposa, era ainda mais assustador, então Baekhyun voltou a forma humana, tentando achar Boxian no meio de todo aquele problema. Reconhecendo o grito de raiva de seu pai no meio de tantos sons ensurdecedores, o jovem passou por mais um choque ao constatar que o Rei Raposa disputava o Pingente de Outono — aquele tão incrível artefato milenar — com seu grande e porco amigo. 

Era como os cabos de guerra que os filhotes faziam quando queriam se divertir em alguma das tardes de verão. Seu pai de um lado, puxando a corrente do pingente, e Boxian de outro, com uma arma mágica entre os dentes amarelados, como se estivesse determinado em tê-lo, não importava o que acontecesse.

Baekhyun conhecia Boxian a tempo suficiente para saber que ele gostava muito de coisas brilhantes. O que ele mais amava comer eram as folhas alaranjadas dos arbustos pequenos logo depois da chuva, e, bem, o pingente na visão de um porco deveria se parecer com uma dessas folhas, não é?

A questão era que ver seu pai travar uma batalha de força com Boxian impedia que Baekhyun pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, porque tomar um lado significava ter a confiança perdida no outro. Então, diante daquele impasse, apenas pôde ver o rosto vermelho do líder ao tentar puxar o cordão ao mesmo tempo em que notava a determinação de Boxian para conquistar o pingente.

No meio daquela loucura sem precedentes, um grito foi ouvido quando um cavalo por pouco não acertou uma das crianças que saíra de perto dos pais. O Rei Raposa acabou se distraindo com aquilo e foi mais do que suficiente para Boxian intensificar a força e a corrente se romper. A força do impacto fez o pingente ser lançado no ar pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, apenas para descer com suavidade direito na boca do porco.

Na _boca_ do _porco_.

Absolutamente tudo parou e diversos pares de olhos arregalados encararam Boxian, que tentou mastigar o pingente por um tempo antes de desistir e simplesmente engoli-lo.

As respirações pararam ao mesmo tempo em que o Rei Raposa olhava perdido para a cena. Um objeto vital e de extrema importância para um clã inteiro havia acabado de ser engolido por um porco gordo e mesquinho. Era a pior calamidade que podiam presenciar.

— Boxian comeu o Pingente de Outono! — alguém gritou, o tom de horror parecendo tirar todos do transe.

— O porco comeu nosso amuleto!

— Isso é um ultraje!

— Rápido, temos que abri-lo!

Diante da última frase, as crianças começaram a chorar, pois gostavam de Boxian e só queriam que ele ficasse bem. Seus pais tentaram consolá-las, mas filhotes inocentes não entendiam a máxima “um sacrifício para salvar a todos”. Ninguém podia culpar os pequenos tristes e revoltados, que começaram a se debater para salvar o grande amigo.

— Deixem ele em paz! — um dos filhotes gritou para que todos ouvissem.

— Sim, deixem ele em paz! — outro concordou. — Vai ficar tudo bem! Vai sair no cocozinho.

— Cocozinho? — Uma garotinha pensou confusa. — Vai sair no cocozão! Olha o tamanho dele!

A intenção dos filhotes era a melhor possível, mas, para os adultos, aquilo apenas parecia mais chocante e absurdo. Esperar o porco defecar um amuleto sagrado para recuperá-lo e fingir que aquele absurdo todo não havia acontecido? Era simplesmente impensável!

As discussões se intensificaram, os filhotes determinados a fazer qualquer adulto mudar de ideia enquanto os anciãos pediam para que os pais controlassem o absurdo que seus filhos estavam dizendo. Baekhyun não conseguia acompanhar a quantidade de barulho e tudo piorou quando os animais voltaram a se movimentar perto da comida, quase como se convidassem as raposas a entrar em um confronto sangrento.

O jovem observou o pai completamente quieto, ficando cada vez mais vermelho de raiva — respiração ofegante enquanto mirava o porco folgado que achara um lugar na grama para coçar as costas. A vermelhidão do rosto tomou o pescoço e, quando toda a gritaria voltou a reinar sem controle pelo descampado, ele simplesmente explodiu.

— BAEKHYUUUUUUN!

A voz alterada e cheia de raiva fez com que o silêncio voltasse outra vez e os olhares desacreditados procuraram na multidão até encontrarem o garoto deslocado e envergonhado. Ele engoliu em seco, sabendo que não poderia escapar, já que a culpa era mesmo sua. Com os olhos julgadores de metade do Clã Raposa, Baekhyun seguiu de cabeça baixa até o pai, se recusando a encontrar seus olhos claramente decepcionados.

O silêncio fazia seus ouvidos coçarem e sua garganta fechar.

— Posso saber o que está acontecendo?

Não conseguiu dar uma resposta imediata porque sabia que coisa alguma mudaria a bagunça que aquela cerimônia se tornara.

— Você não vai me responder? 

Baekhyun fechou os olhos, mas tudo que queria naquele momento era poupar seus ouvidos.

— VOCÊ NÃO VAI ME RESPONDER?

O descontrole de seu pai assustou os filhotes mais novos, que começaram a chorar baixinho, finalmente despertando o líder de seu estado de ira. Tentando buscar uma acalmar que não possuía, ele lançou um olhar para a própria mãe, um olhar que implorava para que ela tomasse conta de tudo. Contrariando qualquer coisa que todos acreditavam que ele pudesse fazer, o Rei Raposa virou as costas e foi embora, se afastando lentamente do descampado.

Sua avó pronunciou coisas em voz alta que ele não conseguia ouvir, pois tudo que restava em seus ouvidos era a sombra das palavras do pai, que gritavam decepção.

[...]

Sentindo-se péssimo, Baekhyun passou o resto do dia na caverna, enrolado na manta feita pela mãe antes dele nascer. A derrota e a vergonha se esgueiravam em cada pequena centelha de seu corpo e tudo que queria era esquecer que aquele dia existira. Com os olhos opacos e cansados, mirou a comida que a avó deixara ali no início do entardecer — intocada até agora porque Baekhyun não se sentia digno nem de sentir fome.

Boxian fora levado de volta para o cercado sob os protestos dos filhotes, que acabaram em sua maioria sendo calados pelos olhares de pais tão decepcionados quanto o de Baekhyun. Os animais deram trabalho, porém já deveriam estar em seus devidos lugares naquele momento. Tudo parecia nos eixos, quase como se nada naquela cerimônia houvesse dado errado. Porém, ninguém mais do que ele sabia que tudo estava perdido.

Estava perdido o dia auspicioso da cerimônia, o Pingente de Outono, a paciência dos anciãos e a confiança que seu pai tinha nele. Baekhyun podia tremer a cada vez que lembrava do olhar enfurecido e decepcionado do rei, como se o governante fosse traído da pior maneira possível.

A culpa era toda de Baekhyun.

Tentou olhar para fora da janela arredondada e torta de seu quarto, mas a escuridão não permitia que identificasse nem a forma das árvores. Seu pai estava fora e ele nem sabia quando o mais velho voltaria. Baekhyun se dividia entre querer que o líder chegasse logo e desejar que ele não voltasse, simplesmente porque não sabia se conseguiria sustentar aquele olhar magoado.

Passos arrastados foram captados por seus ouvidos e Baekhyun quis se esconder debaixo das cobertas como o filhote que já não era. Olhou para baixo, para os próprios joelhos junto ao peito, sabendo que as pernas que paravam à sua frente pertenciam àquele que ele decepcionara profundamente.

Céus, Baekhyun nunca mais seria capaz de encará-lo?

— Levante-se e venha comigo.

Foi o que recebeu antes do pai virar as costas e sair do cômodo.

Levantando-se apressado, Baekhyun o seguiu mais de longe, passando pela avó que cozinhava e saindo da caverna. O vento estava levemente frio, como sempre o era no Clã Raposa. Nunca, desde filhote, Baekhyun sentira um tipo diferente de brisa ou vira um tipo diferente de planta. A paisagem característica do território o seguiu em todas as suas pequenas aventuras, em todos os seus inúmeros sonhos e em todas as suas possibilidades de destino.

Baekhyun não sabia para onde o pai estava o levando, mas finalmente entendeu quando eles pararam na ponte pequena e suspensa do penhasco. O pai esperou por ele e, mesmo que o filho não se sentisse digno de acompanhá-lo de perto, obedeceu a pequena abertura que o rei estava lhe dando.

Os dois começaram a atravessar a ponte suspensa por cordas bem amarradas em cada extremidade do penhasco, conectando um lado ao outro. O pai ia na frente, parecendo perdido em pensamentos, enquanto Baekhyun seguia atrás, lutando contra a pontinha de curiosidade que dividia espaço com a vergonha e a humilhação. Por que estavam indo para a Caverna dos Espíritos?

Ao chegarem do outro lado, Baekhyun logo notou que algo parecia fugir do cenário habitual. Os integrantes do clã responsáveis por proteger aquele lugar não estavam ali e essa constatação intrigou ainda mais o jovem, que preferiu não dizer nada enquanto eles adentravam o ambiente.

O lugar era iluminado por bonitas lanternas de papel com desenhos de raposas. A gravura de cada lanterna representava um integrante do clã, independentemente se estivesse vivo ou morto. Toda raposa possuía a sua luz ali, como um lembrete de que, sem aquela chama, o brilho seria menor. Representar cada vida com uma fonte de luminosidade era dizer que o integrante fazia parte do que o clã era como um todo — ninguém sendo mais ou menos importante que o outro. Era em unidade que todos acabavam sendo mais fortes.

No centro da Caverna dos Espíritos existiam dois caminhos distintos, um capaz de levá-lo até o local onde o Pingente de Outono ficava guardado em segurança e um segundo utilizado apenas pelo líder em situações extremamente específicas. Era o trajeto que o rei fazia para se encontrar com os nove espíritos das raposas mais antigas do clã — os primeiros heróis que ajudavam o governante a solucionar problemas e tomar importantes decisões.

Seu pai tomou o caminho do pingente e Baekhyun apenas o seguiu, sentindo que sufocaria no meio de tanto silêncio. A luz da caverna tremeluziu, agora em pequenas tochas pregadas nas paredes, e até as respirações pareciam fazer eco no lugar. 

Saber que o amuleto não estaria lá quando chegassem tirava o sossego de Baekhyun, que também sentia a vergonha se remexer nas entranhas e o sufocar por breves momentos. Provavelmente nada o faria esquecer do vexame passado no meio de tantas pessoas que deveriam confiar nele; pessoas que um dia seriam sua responsabilidade.

Saindo do caminho, a nova entrada se abria para um aglomerado de rochas e um pedestal, onde repousava a caixa de cristal com o Pingente de Outono completamente a salvo. Lá estava o desenho de árvores talhado delicadamente em um pedaço arredondado de ouro, como se nunca sequer houvesse saído dali. 

Baekhyun se apressou até o pedestal de pedra bruta, maravilhado com o fato de que a fonte de vida de seu povo ainda estivesse intacta.

O dia de hoje havia sido apenas um pesadelo?

— Você sabe quanto tempo tivemos que esperar até o seu porco… — hesitou por um momento, fechando os olhos e balançando negativamente a cabeça — _Expelir_ um artefato tão importante para o nosso clã?

Certo, não teria como um pesadelo ser tão criativo quanto a vergonha presenciada por todos naquele dia.

— Eu só quero entender o que você estava tentando fazer, Baekhyun — seu pai pediu e a forma como ele parecia exausto quebrou metade do coração do mais jovem. 

Baekhyun olhou para o pingente, imaginando como deveria ter sido constrangedor para seu pai monitorar Boxian até que ele resolvesse que o amuleto não era mais necessário para seu estômago. Também conseguia facilmente imaginar a cara descontente dos anciãos, que deveriam ter enchido os ouvidos do líder com todas as reclamações possíveis sobre seu filho.

— Achei que Boxian corria perigo — murmurou, parecendo um filhote culpado.

— E você acredita mesmo que eu faria algo com o porco sabendo o quanto ele é importante para você? — O tom ofendido fez o coração de Baekhyun pesar em culpa. — Boxian é indisciplinado e tem causado prejuízo para inúmeros comerciantes ao sair por todas as plantações comendo o que bem entende quando quer. Eu precisei prendê-lo porque, apesar dele ser responsabilidade sua, continua arranjando problemas por onde passa.

O que o pai disse pareceu um soco em seu estômago, pois Baekhyun não pensou que deixar Boxian livre fosse causar qualquer grande problema. 

— Quando você vai começar a se comportar como um adulto? — voltou a perguntar. — Estou tentando ajudar você, mas sempre parece que você não se importa. Quantas reclamações ainda vou precisar ouvir até que você adquira um pouco de maturidade?

— Não foi de propósito — murmurou, mesmo que nem soubesse para qual dos problemas afirmava tal sentença.

— Você não pode passar a vida inteira dizendo que não foi de propósito como um filhote, Baekhyun — pontuou, se aproximando do filho. — Faz anos que você já não é um.

O aspecto espiritual de toda a caverna acabava fazendo com que algumas características de sua forma original se sobressaltassem quanto mais tempo permaneciam ali. Assim, não foi surpresa quando Baekhyun sentiu uma de suas próprias caudas roçar em sua bochecha — quase como se o consolasse pelo sermão. Encarou o pai e as nove majestosas caudas que pairavam ao redor dele, algo que muitas vezes o filho pensava que nunca alcançaria. 

As nove caudas de seu pai em comparação com as suas quatro sempre o lembravam de que talvez ele não fosse bom o suficiente ou que não servisse para tudo aquilo.

— Preciso que pare de ser um filhote porque não sei quanto tempo ainda terei nesta vida para continuar protegendo você. — Colocou a mão no ombro de Baekhyun e apertou, como se assim possibilitasse que ele adquirisse magicamente toda a responsabilidade que queria dar a ele. — _Preciso_ que seja sua própria força e a força de nossa nação.

Desviou os olhos do olhar esperançoso do pai, visto que era incapaz de corresponder àquele pedido desesperado. Baekhyun queria chorar simplesmente porque não sabia onde arranjar a força que seu pai pedia.

— Dispensei os guardas por hoje.

Baekhyun voltou a olhar para ele, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

— Se não pode ser responsável por conta própria, obrigarei você a isso. — Não parecia feliz com a própria decisão. — Você não tem permissão para deixar a Caverna dos Espíritos até eu voltar amanhã. Será sua obrigação vigiar o Pingente de Outono essa noite como compensação por toda a confusão que arranjou.

Seu pai olhou para a saída, como se não conseguisse mais olhar para o próprio filho.

— Pai, sinto muito.

— Não pode passar a vida inteira se desculpando, Baekhyun. — A voz firme quase o fez chorar. — Quanto antes aprender isso, melhor será no futuro.

E foi embora, deixando Baekhyun mais sozinho do que nunca.

[...]

Sentando-se em uma das pedras na entrada da Caverna dos Espíritos, Baekhyun observou o céu naquela noite. Havia uma lua crescente em meio a algumas nuvens e uma ou outra estrela solitária. Será que aqueles poucos pontos brilhantes lá em cima sentiam-se tão miseráveis quanto ele se sentia naquele momento?

O suspiro que deixou sua boca veio do fundo do peito, dolorido demais por ter suportado os constrangimentos do dia. Os olhos ardiam e Baekhyun já nem sabia mais se era por causa do cansaço ou da rara tristeza que o abatera. Talvez quisesse chorar e talvez também quisesse desistir de tudo. Mas exatamente do que desistiria? De uma reputação que não possuía ou de um respeito que nunca conquistou?

Riu baixinho, se encolhendo e voltando os olhos para o chão. Pequenas formiguinhas carregavam migalhas em direção a sua casa, cada uma sustentando como responsabilidade um peso até dez vezes maior que seu próprio corpo. Ele aprenderia a suportar tanto quanto elas ou seria para sempre o suposto filhote imaturo? O que ele precisava fazer para finalmente ser o que seu pai tanto queria que ele fosse? _O que_ precisava fazer?

Baekhyun olhou para um lado e depois para o outro, a penumbra da noite quase não permitindo que enxergasse muita coisa. Havia o solo pedregoso e alguns arbustos secos. A coisa mais luminosa ainda era a lua que, apesar de quase não aparecer, era visível através das nuvens finas. Será que todas as pessoas viam a mesma lua em qualquer lugar que estivessem?

A quem Baekhyun queria enganar? Era óbvio que estava tentando se manter distraído para não acabar pegando no sono.

Na tentativa de trancar os bocejos no fundo da garganta seca, começou a cantarolar em ritmo lento uma cantiga que lembrava da mãe recitando quando ele era pequeno demais para reconhecer as palavras, mas grande o suficiente para se lembrar da melodia.

— Acho que estou cansado de estar cansado.

Era melhor fingir conversar consigo mesmo do que aceitar estar falando sozinho.

Aos poucos, foi se escorando na entrada da caverna, as costas relaxando ao entrarem em contato com a rocha fria. Piscou os olhos e, pela primeira vez desde que fora deixado sozinho, acabou permitindo que um bocejo tímido escapasse. Estava tudo bem, o que era um bocejo comparado com toda a absurda tragédia que contribuíra para desencadear?

Era só um bocejo.

Só uma piscada cansada dos olhos.

Apenas a cabeça escorando na mesma parede em que escorou as costas.

Somente alguns inocentes segundos de sono.

Baekhyun estava cansado de estar _cansado._

[...]

Havia sol em sua cara e mãos grandes o sacudindo quando Baekhyun acordou, completamente desorientado. Levou mais tempo do que o necessário para finalmente estar consciente, porém, quando enfim percebeu o pai olhando para ele no auge da descrença, entendeu que algo estava muito errado. 

Tentou se ajeitar, mas apenas recebeu um aperto mais forte das mãos do pai.

Ainda confuso, Baekhyun olhou de um lado para o outro, notando sua avó com uma cara preocupada e os responsáveis por proteger a caverna inspecionando a entrada. As mãos do rei em seus ombros pareceram pesar uma tonelada por breves segundos, enquanto o jovem percebia que pegara no sono ao invés de proteger o lugar mais sagrado do clã.

— O que você fez, Baekhyun? — Seu pai o sacudiu de novo, completamente pálido.

Sem saber o que responder, o jovem buscou ajuda no olhar da avó, que parecia tão branca quanto seu pai. Ela desviou os olhos dos dele, arrumando o xale que descansava em volta dos seus próprios ombros. Baekhyun engoliu em seco, imaginando que aquele não era o melhor momento para chorar. Porém não entender o que estava acontecendo o apavorou de um jeito absurdo — principalmente por ver que seu pai parecia tão decepcionado e assustado, segurando seus ombros como se aquela fosse a última coisa que poderia fazer no momento.

Os guardas se aproximaram e encararam seu pai, esperando por qualquer permissão para verbalizarem seu relatório. O rei os encarou, ainda segurando firmemente os ombros do filho, como se, daquela maneira, pudesse impedir o pior de acontecer.

— Ele sumiu, majestade. — A sentença foi como anunciar a morte de alguém e Baekhyun se perguntou baixinho quem sumira.

— Impossível. — As mãos do rei apertaram tanto os ombros de Baekhyun que ele precisou sufocar um grito de dor no fundo da garganta seca. — É completamente impossível!

— Procuramos em todos os lugares, majestade. — Os dois guardas se ajoelharam. — Não está em lugar nenhum.

Seu pai parecia ter levado um golpe cruel da espada mais afiada do universo, porque soltou os ombros de Baekhyun e se levantou, encarando a entrada da Caverna dos Espíritos completamente sem rumo. A encarou por tanto tempo que ninguém mais soube o que fazer — sua avó segurando firme o tecido que cobria seus ombros enquanto os guardas permaneciam ajoelhados, se comunicando em silêncio através de olhares assustados.

Diante do silêncio sufocante e pesado do lugar, seu pai fechou as mãos em punhos e gritou. O som foi tão alto e desesperado que Baekhyun jurou que pôde sentir o chão tremer abaixo de seus pés. Foi um grito tão atormentado quanto o que ele deu quando sua mãe morreu e, assim como o som que atestou a morte da esposa, Baekhyun nunca esqueceria aquele que o rei soltava agora.

O grito que atestava a possível morte de uma nação.

— COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE? — Apontou para Baekhyun, completamente enfurecido. — VOCÊ QUER NOS MATAR? QUER MATAR A TODOS NÓS COM SUA IRRESPONSABILIDADE? VOCÊ ODEIA O SEU PRÓPRIO POVO?

Sua avó correu ao encontro do filho, tentando acalmá-lo, mas aquilo apenas pareceu enfurecê-lo ainda mais. Ele a empurrou para o lado com uma calma assustadora para quem estava no meio de uma explosão e seguiu furioso até Baekhyun, se abaixando e grudando novamente as mãos pesadas nos ombros do filho. 

Ser içado para cima por um pai enfurecido não era como ele planejava começar o dia e não entender o que acontecia para que seu pai estivesse tão desesperado só o deixava ainda mais apavorado.

— O QUE EU PEDI PARA VOCÊ FAZER ONTEM?

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos, a respiração pesada do pai se chocando com seu rosto de um jeito horrível.

— Pro-proteger a caverna — respondeu baixo, desviando seus olhos assustados daquele olhar inquisidor.

— E O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?

— Eu-

Foi brutalmente sacudido quando tentou responder.

— VOCÊ DORMIU, BAEKHYUN! — gritou em seu rosto, a raiva pingando de cada palavra. — VOCÊ ACABOU DORMINDO E AGORA O PINGENTE DE OUTONO SE FOI!

Com a resposta do Rei Raposa, juntamente com suas mãos se soltando de seus ombros, Baekhyun escorregou pela parede de pedra até atingir o chão, as pernas tão dormentes que pareciam estar cercadas de minúsculas formigas revoltadas. Seus ouvidos emitiram um zumbido tão forte ao replicarem as palavras do pai que ele precisou tapá-los, achando que enlouqueceria naquele exato momento.

O amuleto sagrado do Clã Raposa desaparecera e a culpa era totalmente de Baekhyun, que não só quebrou a confiança do pai como também colocou inúmeras pessoas em risco. Pessoas que lhe davam bom-dia durante todas as manhãs, que aturavam qualquer que fossem as suas brincadeiras de filhote, que tinham família e que deveriam ser protegidas por ele. 

— Eu quero todos vasculhando o território dia e noite para achar o Pingente de Outono. — O Rei Raposa finalmente se acalmou, ditando aos guardas ainda ajoelhados. — Não deixem que a notícia se espalhe para fora das nossas fronteiras.

Os guardas se levantaram e saíram, deixando ali apenas Baekhyun, a avó e o pai. O mais jovem ainda estava no chão, os olhos fixos nos pés do líder, sem saber o que fazer para procurar redenção. Acreditava que nem a morte seria capaz de ajudá-lo com isso e, mais uma vez em um curto período de tempo, quis desaparecer do mundo.

— Vamos dar um jeito, não é? — Ouviu a voz da avó, tão quebrada que quase não pôde reconhecê-la.

— Eu não sei, mãe. — A voz do pai tremeu, fazendo Baekhyun se encolher. — Eu não tenho ideia do que vai acontecer a partir de agora.

Seu pai, sempre cheio de certezas, não sabia o que seria de seu povo e a culpa era totalmente de Baekhyun.

[...]

Os dias começaram a se arrastar a partir de então, tão lentos quanto a mais preguiçosa tartaruga encontrada no vilarejo. Baekhyun passava o tempo inteiro em seus aposentos, consumido em uma culpa que não cabia dentro do peito. A notícia do sumiço do amuleto se espalhara pelo clã e as diversas famílias foram tomadas pelo pavor e a incerteza. 

O pai ficava o dia inteiro fora, tentando sustentar a confiança de um povo completamente perdido. As inúmeras reuniões com os anciãos do vilarejo drenavam sua energia e, em poucos dias, ele parecia muito mais velho do que realmente era. Também não conseguia encarar Baekhyun e, nas raras vezes em que eles se reuniam para comer com a avó, o líder acabava dizendo que precisava fazer algo importante, sumindo, em seguida, por horas. 

Para quem normalmente era tão livre, se isolar de tudo para ficar entre paredes de rocha poderia ser um pouco sufocante. Baekhyun se sentia afogado naquela mesmice, sentia decepção em relação a si mesmo e sentia a desesperança. Já havia decorado cada pequeno relevo nas paredes e a exata cor de cada objeto que estava espalhado pelo quarto, sentindo o tédio disputar lugar com os outros inúmeros sentimentos negativos que andava cultivando. 

Tédio parecia a coisa mais amigável que sentia nos últimos dias.

Revirou-se na cama e encarou um ponto aleatório no lugar escuro, sem conseguir pegar no sono. Estava tudo silencioso e se perguntava se o pai já havia voltado para casa. O mais velho frequentemente retornava muito tarde e talvez nem estivesse dormindo nos últimos dias, ocupado demais em tentar encontrar qualquer mínima notícia sobre o pingente perdido. Ocupado demais em tentar consertar os problemas que Baekhyun causou.

Queria companhia, mas não se sentia digno disso. A avó ainda se ocupava com as lições das crianças e Kyungsoo fora embora. Brincar com os filhotes também era algo impensável para o momento, visto que todos os adultos poderiam estar odiando sua existência depois do que acontecera. Quem sabe, com tudo isso, não pudesse virar o monstro que assusta as crianças quando seus pais estavam irritados com elas e resolviam ameaçá-las?

No meio de tantos pensamentos desanimadores, ele conseguiu ouvir um som fraco vindo da rua — passos amassando as folhas secas que sempre tomavam o chão perto da caverna. Precisando ocupar a cabeça com qualquer coisa, seus pés ganharam o piso frio e ele se esgueirou na escuridão, em direção a entrada de casa. Havia um pequeno ponto de luz perto do aglomerado de árvores, como se alguém segurasse uma tocha para iluminar o que quer que fosse.

Aproximou-se com a típica furtividade que as raposas possuíam por natureza e se escondeu como pôde por entre as árvores, apurando os ouvidos e tentando captar qualquer ruído. Ao tentar enxergar melhor, semicerrou os olhos e finalmente percebeu que aquelas eram duas formas distintas, conversando no meio da escuridão, uma bem mais alta que a outra, próximas o suficiente para que pudessem cochichar.

Mas o estranho era que não cochichavam, falavam em vozes levemente alteradas, murmúrios facilmente subindo pela noite escura e reverberando pelos troncos finos das árvores. A figura mais alta parecia genuinamente preocupada, enquanto a mais baixa e levemente corcunda dava tapinhas em seus ombros. Inconscientemente, Baekhyun se aproximou mais.

— Você não precisa ficar me buscando nas reuniões como um filhote que frequenta a escola. — Era a voz do pai, muito preocupada para tentar conter o volume. Fazia tempo que o jovem não ouvia qualquer som sair da garganta dele, pois o máximo que recebia nos últimos dias eram murmúrios perdidos e resmungos baixos.

— Se eu não buscar, você vai passar a noite em claro mais uma vez. — Agora, a voz da avó aparecia mais nítida, tentando confortá-lo. — Estou constantemente preocupada com você nestes últimos dias. Quase não descansa e vive preso com os outros em reuniões intermináveis no centro do mercado.

— Eu só não sei o que fazer e a falta de decisão está deixando todos extremamente irritados — explicou. Parecia não querer que ela se preocupasse. — Com as últimas informações, acabou ficando ainda mais complicado.

Baekhyun apurou os ouvidos afiados, genuinamente curioso.

— Você vai encontrar uma maneira de resolver isso. — Podia imaginar o sorriso encorajador da mais velha ao dizer tais palavras, mas duvidava que contagiasse seu pai naquele momento de tensão.

— Queria poder resolver tudo logo, mas, pela primeira vez, não sei como consertar as coisas.

O pai soltou um suspiro tão cansado que até Baekhyun àquela distância foi capaz de ouvir. Sentiu-se mal de novo, como sempre acontecia quando constatava a exaustão que ele tentava em vão esconder. O líder do Clã Raposa nunca mostrou qualquer mínima indecisão em todos os seus anos de reinado, então por que agora hesitava tanto?

— E se você falasse com eles? — diante da sugestão da avó, Baekhyun viu seu pai bagunçar os cabelos espessos com a mão que não segurava a tocha. — Pode funcionar.

A negação ferrenha do pai fez com que ele ficasse ainda mais curioso e confuso. Quem eram _eles?_ Por que seu pai não queria pedir ajuda?

— Não podemos simplesmente chegar e pedir de volta. Eles não vão nos devolver. 

— Bem, apesar de nossos pequeno desentendimentos com o Clã Fênix, não acredito que ele seria mesquinho o suficiente para ficar com um amuleto que não é dele.

Então era isso! 

Baekhyun tapou a boca com ambas as mãos, antes que acabasse deixando um som de surpresa escapar. O Pingente de Outono que seu pai tanto moveu céus e terras para encontrar estava no Clã Fênix. Contudo, como fora parar lá? A outra nação ficava a pelo menos dez dias de viagem do Clã Raposa, com um lago gigantesco no meio do caminho. Para que o artefato chegasse lá em tão pouco tempo, precisariam atravessar o rio com um barco muito veloz ou voar. 

Também era estranho que o Pingente de Outono houvesse demorado tanto para ser encontrado, já que sua aura de energia espiritual era forte o suficiente para que fosse rastreado antes que o ladrão estivesse no meio do caminho para chegar ao outro clã. Seu povo, em qualquer outra oportunidade, teria tido tempo suficiente para interceptar o bandido antes que chegasse perto do território alheio. Então por que, mesmo assim, o pingente estava em outras mãos?

O garoto conseguia pensar em duas possibilidades: alguém no próprio clã, por algum motivo, roubara o amuleto para entregar nas mãos do Clã Fênix ou a outra nação contratara um caçador de recompensas para usurpar o Pingente de Outono. Qualquer uma das duas possibilidades acarretava em uma curiosa e pertinente pergunta: por quê?

Não acreditava que alguém de seu próprio clã entregaria um objeto vital para a sobrevivência das raposas nas mãos de seu — quase — inimigo, então restava a segunda possibilidade. O Clã Fênix, por algum motivo, precisava do Pingente de Outono e, por isso, pareceu disposto a gastar quantos rubis fossem necessários para consegui-lo. Porém, por que precisaria dele? Estaria tentando desestabilizar o Clã Raposa para finalmente iniciar um conflito?

Uma guerra, naquele momento, não fazia sequer sentido!

Baekhyun se concentrou mais uma vez na voz de sua família.

— Podemos chamar Kyungsoo e tentar um encontro com a Rainha Fênix. — Sua avó possuía sempre uma maneira mais otimista de ver a vida que, infelizmente, não era compartilhada por seu pai. — Temos de tentar.

— Qualquer uma de nossas opções no momento pode acabar insultando o Clã Fênix e não podemos insinuar que seu povo roubou o pingente. Uma guerra neste momento seria o nosso fim, então precisamos pensar bem no que faremos.

— Mas precisamos pensar logo porque nosso povo está morrendo enquanto conversamos exaustivamente sobre o que fazer — subindo alguns tons, a voz de sua avó pareceu quebrar, pela primeira vez mostrando sua preocupação com o futuro.

— No momento, vamos apenas reforçar a segurança das fronteiras e monitorar a saúde de todos. — Foi a vez de seu pai tranquilizá-la.

— Quando vamos poder efetivamente fazer alguma coisa?

— Eu não sei, mãe — a voz tremeu ao respondê-la. — Queria saber, mas não sei.

Certo, Baekhyun já ouvira o suficiente. 

Virando-se, completamente determinado, decidiu que _precisava_ fazer alguma coisa. Ninguém confiava nele naquele momento, mas ver todos exaustos e com medo era algo que não conseguia mais suportar. Riu, desvencilhando de troncos de árvores e folhas secas que poderiam denunciar sua presença, voltando sorrateiramente para casa, um plano se formando aos pedacinhos em sua mente agitada.

Faria, com toda a certeza, algo, deixaria todos orgulhos e finalmente mostraria que não era uma vergonha. Baekhyun não precisava ser um líder, mas consertar a bagunça que fizera era seu dever e sua obrigação como raposa. 

Com o coração martelando forte dentro do peito, deitou na cama e esperou. 

Esperou com os ouvidos apurados que o pai e a avó entrassem na caverna, que conversassem mais um pouco na cozinha, que se despedissem com um "boa noite cansado" e que se recolhessem. Esperou ainda mais, até que o silêncio fizesse pressão em seus ouvidos e que os olhos ficassem pesados.

Então se levantou, completamente energizado, vasculhando suas coisas espalhadas e pescando uma bolsa velha de couro. Colocou qualquer roupa simples dentro dela e passou-a pela cabeça, saindo na ponta dos pés do quarto. O coração batia tão forte dentro do peito pela adrenalina que quase escorregou perto da cozinha. Firmou-se em uma das paredes e alcançou uma maçã na mesa de pedra esculpida, enfiando-a dentro da bolsa para comer mais tarde.

Quando se virou, pronto para finalmente sair, um vulto na porta o assustou. Estava completamente imóvel e lhe encarando. Engoliu em seco, tentando esconder a bolsa atrás das costas, pois nem a escuridão poderia fazer com que escapasse dos olhos afiados da avó, muito intrigada com sua suposta fome noturna.

— Oi, vó. — Sorriu sem graça, o coração quase saindo pela garganta.

— O que está fazendo acordado a essa hora?

— Comendo? — Quis se estapear pelo tom de dúvida na resposta, tendo certeza de que a avó provavelmente já entendera que alguma coisa estava errada.

— Que bom. — Mesmo que quase não enxergasse no escuro, podia imaginar o sorriso pequeno que acompanhava os olhos preocupados. — Ultimamente você não anda comendo bem. É bom que esteja ganhando apetite.

Baekhyun, por um pequeno momento, quis chorar e lhe contar a verdade. Ela sempre foi sua amiga mais fiel, defendendo-o quando todos pareciam querer que ele ficasse o mais longe possível. Enquanto o clã estava cansado de suas brincadeiras de filhote, sua avó sempre sorria e o elogiava toda vez que ele inventava alguma peripécia nova.

Também quis abraçá-la, porque, mesmo determinado, estava com medo. Passou 300 anos ali e aquela era sua casa, a única coisa que conhecia e tinha por certo na vida. Nunca se preocupou em precisar provar nada para ninguém, mas ali estava ele determinado a sair sem nem ter certeza da possibilidade de volta. Baekhyun entendia nada do mundo, mas ainda assim queria orgulhá-la.

— Por que você não senta um pouco comigo? 

Os passos da mais velha se arrastaram no chão e ela sentou em um dos pequenos bancos ao redor da mesa. Baekhyun sabia que havia uma chaleira de barro ali em cima com chá frio, mas, mesmo assim, sua avó derramou um bocado do líquido em um pequeno recipiente, entornando imediatamente e soltando um suspiro de satisfação.

Sem ter como refutá-la, Baekhyun se sentou também, servindo o chá frio a si mesmo e tomando um gole. Aquele simples gosto de “casa” trazido pelo líquido quase o desmontou e, por um momento, Baekhyun preferiu se afogar com o chá do que com as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair.

— Quando você nasceu, lembro que sua mãe ficou muito assustada — começou, atraindo a atenção de Baekhyun.

— Por quê?

— Bem, você era muito pequeno; menor que qualquer outro filhote já nascido neste clã. — Riu baixinho, tomando mais um gole de chá. — Quando entregaram você para ela, naquela trouxa tão pequena, ela ficou com medo de que alguma coisa pudesse estar faltando. Então, abrindo o cobertor, encontrou você a encarando com olhos tão brilhantes que ela só foi capaz de pensar no sol.

Com as palavras da avó, Baekhyun passou a língua pelos lábios secos, desviando os olhos para qualquer ponto escuro na cozinha. 

— Ela contou repetidamente todos os seus dedinhos das mãos e dos pés para ter certeza de que nenhum faltava e, quando foi checar pela última vez os seus pezinhos, você sorriu, quase como se estivesse satisfeito em provar a ela que tudo estava em seu devido lugar. — Fez uma pausa, se perdendo em lembranças já antigas. — Você precisou crescer provando muitas coisas aos outros. Provou que, apesar de ser pequeno, poderia crescer como qualquer outro filhote. Também provou que era forte quando sua mãe adoeceu.

Sentiu o calor da mão da avó se espalhar pela sua própria, os dedos se enroscando fortemente, tentando lhe passar forças.

— Você provou que não precisava se preocupar com opiniões alheias para que pudesse ser feliz e, agora, quer provar que pode salvar a todos nós.

Dessa forma, simples assim, Baekhyun entendeu que ela já sabia. Sua avó, sempre tão esperta e corajosa, sabia muito bem o que ele estava tentando fazer. Apesar de sua mão tremer levemente em cima da dele, provando que estava com medo do que aconteceria ao neto, ela ainda estava ali, não para impedi-lo, mas para se despedir dele.

— Como você sabe que vou embora?

— Bem, seu pai pode até estar cansado demais para prestar atenção em mais de uma coisa ao mesmo tempo, mas eu não. — A risada fez o coração de Baekhyun finalmente parar de bater loucamente dentro do peito. 

— Eu vou voltar — garantiu baixinho, talvez mais para si mesmo do que para ela. 

— Claro que vai, filhotinho. — Aproximou-se para abraçá-lo.

O abraço de sua avó era exatamente o que ele precisava para acalmar a alma agitada. Nos braços dela, Baekhyun podia voltar, nem que fosse por breves momentos, a ser um pequeno filhote assustado. Ele fechou os olhos, sentindo o cheiro de ervas que ela sempre exalava por ajudar Kyungsoo e outras raposas mais velhas na preparação de remédios. Aquele cheiro também passava um sentimento de lar, aquela sensação de que você pertence exatamente ao lugar no qual está.

Pensar que ficaria longe dela e de tudo que conhecia era assustador, mas resolveu ignorar qualquer sentimento de incerteza enquanto a abraçava, sentindo que alguma parte dela estaria com ele, mesmo que a distância os separasse por muito tempo.

— Baekhyun… — Afastou-o, tentando ajeitar os cabelos que sempre estavam desarrumados. — Quero que leve isso com você.

Calmamente, pegou a palma da mão do neto e a abriu, depositando alguma coisa pequena bem no centro. Baekhyun manuseou o objeto para tentar descobrir o que era, logo percebendo que se assemelhava a um anel. Não lembrava de sua avó usando alguma joia além do colar de casamento, por isso franziu o rosto em completa confusão.

— A lenda que sempre conto para as crianças não é a história completa — sussurrou. Baekhyun fechou a mão ao redor do anel. — A grande raposa se sacrificou para nos dar o Pingente de Outono, mas, com medo de que alguém tentasse usurpá-lo, criou outro objeto para complementá-lo. O pingente foi feito com as caudas do líder e o anel com seu coração.

A surpreendente revelação quase fez com que Baekhyun deixasse o anel cair no chão, surpreso por nunca ter ouvido aquilo antes. Seus dedos se apertaram em volta daquele tesouro, apavorado com a possibilidade de perdê-lo também, exatamente como acontecera com o Pingente de Outono.

Sua avó pareceu perceber sua hesitação, porque riu mais uma vez e o puxou para um rápido abraço. Depois, bagunçou seus cabelos e beijou sua bochecha, coisas que sempre fazia quando ele era um filhote agitado que precisava se acalmar.

— O Anel da Aurora é conhecido apenas pelo líder e sua esposa, não há mais ninguém além deles que saiba de sua existência. Assim, sempre que um líder se casa, a ele é dada a missão de proteger o pingente e a ela a missão de proteger o anel. Esse objeto mágico esteve sob responsabilidade de sua mãe por muitos anos e foi dado a mim para que continuasse em segurança — explicou, com uma calma que Baekhyun já não possuía mais. — Ele pode encontrar a direção do Pingente de Outono, não importa em que lugar do universo esteja.

Baekhyun ficou ainda mais surpreso, quase arrependido de segurar o anel com suas mãos irresponsáveis e imaturas. Era um tesouro extremamente importante e sua avó confiá-lo a ele era praticamente um absurdo. Tentou devolvê-lo a ela, mas a mais velha negou, fechando sua mão novamente em volta do artefato.

— Não deve mais ficar comigo — pontuou, dando um tapinha leve na bochecha dele. — O anel pode ajudá-lo a encontrar o pingente. Nem sempre vai lhe dar a localização exata, mas pode ajudar a aproximar você dele. Porém, precisa ter cuidado extremo. O Anel da Aurora consome muita energia espiritual ao ser usado, então deve ter isso em mente. Utilizá-lo vai fazer com que quase todas as suas defesas naturais se anulem.

Tomando coragem para falar algo que ainda o deixava apreensivo, Baekhyun buscou a mão da avó, como também fazia quando era pequeno — principalmente naquela época conturbada em que sua mãe vivia doente.

— E o meu pai?

A avó fez uma pausa, parecendo pensar um momento sobre aquele problema.

— Ele vai saber que você saiu quando precisar saber. — A serenidade dela o contagiou e ele pode respirar aliviado, apenas desejando que sua saída não o decepcionasse mais ainda. Baekhyun queria orgulhá-lo pelo menos uma vez e tentaria fazer isso trazendo o Pingente de Outono de volta para casa.

— Cuide-se, entendeu?

Balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, demonstrando que compreendera, mas percebeu que a avó talvez não pudesse vê-lo. Soltou uma afirmação baixa, já levantando do banco, quando ela o puxou para baixo. Seus braços o rodearam pela terceira vez e ele não evitou que algumas lágrimas escapassem de seus olhos cansados.

Depois de libertá-lo de seus braços aconchegantes, a avó de Baekhyun se levantou e deixou um beijo em sua testa, saindo em direção ao seu quarto, como se ela nunca nem houvesse o visto ali. Mais uma vez, ele precisou sufocar o choro que subia pela garganta, ajeitando a bolsa de couro e o anel no dedo.

Pensou se deveria guardar objeto tão importante junto com seus outros pertences, mas o medo de perdê-lo era tão grande que o deixou no dedo anelar, pois aquele, por enquanto, era o melhor lugar para mantê-lo. A joia ainda poderia guiá-lo em sua jornada até o Clã Fênix porque Baekhyun nem sabia em que direção deveria seguir.

Saindo da caverna que durante anos foi seu lar, ele se despediu silenciosamente de cada parte do território, caminhando pelo mercado vazio àquela hora, passando pelos cercados dos animais e encontrando Boxian. Decidiu que seu amigo merecia pelo menos uma recompensa por todos os problemas que estava sofrendo graças a Baekhyun e lhe entregou a maçã que pegara mais cedo na cozinha.

Amanhecia quando Baekhyun colocou os pés na fronteira que separava o Clã Raposa de todo um infinito de possibilidades. Ele parou por um momento para observar o sol aparecendo no horizonte, iluminando as árvores em que amava descansar quando fugia das lições do rei. Observou os raios tomarem cada pequeno arbusto em que Kyungsoo perdia horas para examinar quando vinha visitá-los e sorriu para as montanhas em que subia com o pai para verem todo o clã. 

Suspirando, Baekhyun sorriu, sem ter certeza se veria a luz do sol pintando tudo de dourado mais uma vez. E assim, com a saudade pinicando a garganta e os olhos, deu as costas para o lugar que o protegeu durante todo aquele tempo. O lugar que podia chamar de _casa._ Aquele simples lugar que havia feito dele quem era.

Baekhyun partiu, sem saber se voltaria, mas, pela primeira vez em tanto tempo, fez algo de cabeça erguida.


	2. Faíscas

Quando partiu de seu clã sem parar para pensar em todas as consequências, Baekhyun se convenceu de que aquela missão não seria tão complicada e que logo estaria de volta. Sair de seu vilarejo foi fácil e ele caminhou o dia inteiro, focado em observar cuidadosamente o Anel da Aurora no dedo anelar direito. 

Conforme seguia, muito concentrado no que precisava fazer, o laranja característico de seu território foi ficando cada vez mais para trás, se transformando no verde brilhante de vales e montanhas. Percebeu que a vegetação fora do Clã Raposa podia ser muito curiosa e acabou perdendo alguns minutos para procurar por qualquer coisa comestível na natureza. Era fácil, aprendera durante anos com Kyungsoo e a avó, conseguindo escolher algumas raízes no meio de tantas plantas que nunca vira antes.

O fato é que a viagem interessante do primeiro dia começou a se tornar difícil no segundo, quando Baekhyun percebeu que simplesmente não poderia ficar comendo o que achasse pelo caminho. Não importava quais plantas encontrava, seu estômago continuava protestando, pedindo para que parasse e obtivesse algo _de verdade_ para sustentá-lo.

Assim, começou a procurar por pequenas vilas no meio do caminho, normalmente habitadas por seres desgarrados que não pareciam querer viver em clãs delimitados. No início, não ter como pagar uma estadia nas pequenas pousadas quase abandonadas o assustou, mas logo descobriu que sua avó colocara dinheiro em sua bolsa ao abraçá-lo para se despedir.

Pernoitar de lugar em lugar o ajudou e seu estômago parou de reclamar, mas, quando não encontrava um pequeno vilarejo, sobrava para que Baekhyun achasse alguma pequena caverna ou uma velha árvore para passar a noite. Nesses momentos, ele virava uma bola laranja e se encolhia onde quer que fosse, se permitindo sentir saudades de casa. Imaginava se seu pai já sabia que fugira e o que a avó estaria lhe dizendo para que não odiasse ainda mais o filho.

Era dessa forma que acabava adormecendo, para acordar no dia seguinte e perceber que precisava continuar seguindo em frente, sempre em frente; em direção a um lugar que nem sabia ao certo onde ficava.

Por vezes, não conseguia evitar que o medo se esgueirasse por suas entranhas, principalmente quando precisava descansar sozinho no meio de algum lugar abandonado e escuro. Nesses pequenos momentos assustadores de incerteza, Baekhyun desejava baixinho estar em casa, acompanhando as diversas lições do pai e chamando os filhotes para brincar perto do lago. Sentia medo e saudade, mas ainda assim seguia em frente.

Seguia e seguia e apenas seguia.

Quando o bonito verde das gramas ficou escasso, Baekhyun percebeu que começava a entrar em um território não muito amigável. As árvores de copas cheias foram diminuindo e a paisagem foi ganhando alguns traços estranhos de escuridão. Ao longe, montes altos se avolumavam, e o céu parecia infinitamente coberto por uma grande quantidade de nuvens cinzas. O ar, conforme o jovem se aproximava, deixava de ser fresco e se transformava em um calor pesado, fazendo Baekhyun suar pela primeira vez na vida.

O chão era a coisa mais estranha que já havia visto. Composto por rochas muito escuras, parecia quase quente ao toque dos pés. Baekhyun se abaixou para encarar o pó vermelho brilhante que aparentava estar fundido ao solo escuro, notando que as pequenas partículas pareciam brilhar quando o fraco sol iluminava a área. Fora isso, não havia muita coisa por ali, nada que pudesse ser digno de nota. 

Sabendo que estava perto de _alguma_ coisa, seguiu andando. Vendo que seu destino ainda parecia longe, parou em uma vila ali perto. Não havia pousada e as casas eram simples e bonitas, então Baekhyun bateu em uma porta, esperando que alguém pudesse ceder algum canto qualquer — ele não ocupava muito espaço, de qualquer forma.

Um jovem o atendeu e, mesmo que ele e a família pequena houvessem o deixado ficar em troca de algumas moedas — as últimas que tinha —, era curioso o fato de que nenhum deles o encarava nos olhos. Toda a família era alta, coisa que deixava Baekhyun um pouquinho desconfortável. Sempre fora baixo para os padrões de seu clã, mas lutara muito para crescer e se tornar tão grande quanto o pai.

Ver uma família com tamanha altura exacerbada não parecia muito justo, principalmente quando eles demonstravam não achar isso grande coisa.

Na manhã seguinte, Baekhyun seguiu em direção às nuvens espessas. Seus sentidos naturais pareciam apontar para algum tipo de perigo e era exatamente por isso que continuava avançando. Se algo dentro dele dizia que deveria voltar para casa, era sinal de que precisava apenas seguir em frente por mais algumas horas.

Soube que estava certo quando seus olhos se depararam com uma enorme estrutura de pedra que parecia se erguer do chão e seguir quase em direção àquelas nuvens sinistras. Ao que podia notar com os olhos curiosos, era feita com a mesma rocha escura do chão que pisava. No centro da fortaleza se encontrava um portão pesado de madeira, capaz de ser aberto apenas por algum mecanismo estranho instalado por dentro. 

Baekhyun franziu o rosto. No Clã Raposa eles entravam primeiro, apenas para que depois se identificassem ao formalmente se apresentarem ao líder da nação. Bem, apenas aqueles míseros minutos em frente ao outro território já provavam ao garoto que estava certo em não gostar daquele lugar.

Uma movimentação foi captada por seus olhos no topo da estrutura, provavelmente guardas notaram sua presença. Mexeu nervosamente na bolsa de couro, meio incerto sobre o que fazer. Não esperava um paredão enorme impedindo sua entrada imediata no Clã Fênix e agora se arrependia de não ter pensado em um plano para esse contratempo. O que deveria fazer? Voltar definitivamente não era uma opção naquele momento.

— Quem é você? — Um guarda em armadura vermelha brilhante apareceu no alto da estrutura, estreitando os olhos para poder enxergá-lo lá embaixo.

A raposa coçou a cabeça, não muito certa do que dizer. 

— Ei, não vai se identificar?

Diante da inquisição impaciente, o jovem olhou de um lado para o outro, procurando por uma ajuda inexistente. Precisava de uma boa desculpa para conseguir entrar, pois esquecera que seu pai mencionou algumas vezes o fato do Clã Fênix ter um acesso extremamente restrito ao seu território. Certo, agora percebia o quanto as lições políticas do Rei Raposa eram necessárias.

Uau, deveria anotar essa percepção surpreendente para lembrar deste fato quando estivesse praticamente querendo fugir pela janela por causa dos ensinamentos que recebia.

Antes que Baekhyun pudesse pensar em alguma desculpa esfarrapada para tentar a sorte, outro guarda surgiu na estrutura. Aproximou-se do homem que pedia sua identificação e cochichou algo que o jovem não fez questão de entender. Depois, ambos olharam para ele, tentando uma última vez identificar a possível ameaça que poderia representar — quase como se _soubessem_ o verdadeiro porquê de estar ali.

Engoliu em seco quando o mesmo guarda de antes fez menção de falar, as mãos apertando as alças da bolsa como se pedindo por alguma sorte que nunca vinha.

— Você era ajudante do Grande Médico?

A jovem raposa piscou os olhos, um pouco perdida diante da pergunta repentina. Grande Médico? Quem era esse indivíduo e por que achavam que Baekhyun era ajudante dele?

— Eu… — Pensou um pouco, medindo os prós e os contras de mentir. 

— Capitão, acredito que esse cidadão esteja exausto da viagem — outro guarda interrompeu Baekhyun. — A distância entre o Clã Dragão e nossa nação é longa e dizem que lá faz muito frio. Quanto antes ele entrar, mas rápido poderá ser examinado pelos médicos.

Sinceramente, Baekhyun não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo, mas percebia que eles claramente estavam o confundindo com outra pessoa. Assim, enquanto pensava entre apontar o engano ou simplesmente aceitar aquela ajuda divina, o suposto capitão o encarou mais uma vez, estreitando os olhos como última tentativa de procurar por uma ameaça.

Respirou aliviado e precisou conter um sorriso diante do sinal afirmativo do líder aos outros soldados, que se apressaram para abrir os dois portões de madeira. O som das engrenagens da estrutura foi como música para os ouvidos do jovem e ele fechou os olhos por um momento, temendo o que poderia encontrar depois que presenciasse o que o esperava naquele novo território.

Com a nova claridade no rosto, Baekhyun tornou a abri-los para notar portas escancaradas e um sol radiante iluminando toda a área. Mal acostumado, precisou colocar a mão um pouco acima de seu campo de visão, até se habituar com o fato de que havia calor e um céu azul intenso acima de sua cabeça.

Era surpreendente o fato de que as nuvens cinzas pareciam cobrir toda a área; menos a cidade, quase como se aquela fosse a única parte no território digna de luz. Ainda habituando os olhos à claridade, Baekhyun deu dois passos à frente, se acostumando a enxergar diante da luz cegante. Piscou várias vezes e, quando finalmente pôde ver o que estava diante de sua visão, foi incapaz de evitar que o queixo caísse levemente.

A avenida que se estendia diante da entrada da fortaleza era grande e cheia de vida, com prédios dos mais variados tamanhos e comerciantes gritando na entrada de cada estabelecimento. Havia barraquinhas na beirada da rua, disputando espaço com os transeuntes que passavam a todo momento; vendendo loucamente uma infinidade de artigos curiosos. 

Cada prédio e cada pilar que sustentava as estruturas possuía lanternas para iluminar a área ao anoitecer, com uma fênix em tinta vermelha enfeitando todas elas, sem qualquer exceção. Havia também pequenos fios conectando os prédios mais altos para que mais lanternas pudessem passar pela rua da cidade, garantindo luz abundante.

As estruturas de cada edifício, sendo elas pequenas ou grandes, eram maravilhosamente adornadas com elementos em preto e dourado, impondo uma extravagância que fez nosso forasteiro torcer o nariz, apesar de estar secretamente maravilhado com cada pequeno detalhe diferente.

Inconscientemente, Baekhyun caminhou em direção à rua, olhos brilhando de curiosidade para experimentar tudo que encontrava. O chão era pavimentado pela mesma rocha escura da fortaleza e do caminho que percorrera até ali, bloquinhos que se encaixavam como um majestoso quebra-cabeças que seguia ao longo da extensa rua. Nas vias laterais, a passagem se estreitava e os prédios se amontoavam, quase como se não coubessem mais ali.

Estranhamente, todas as pessoas eram muito mais altas do que ele, ultrapassando pelo menos uma cabeça de altura. As moças, sempre em vestidos longos e amarrados na cintura, caminhavam quase sempre acompanhadas e, a cada quatro pares de jovens, pelo menos dois deles levavam pela mão uma criança de idade variada. Era ainda mais curioso constatar que os pequenos pareciam muito bem comportados — dos mais novos até os mais velhos.

Passar de tenda em tenda era quase ser atingido fortemente por uma enxurrada de gritos animados anunciando promoções imperdíveis. Tudo era uma mistura de joias, comida e objetos estranhos sendo vendidos ao mesmo tempo por comerciantes que juravam aos berros que seus produtos eram os melhores. Baekhyun sorriu pela primeira vez desde que começou aquela viagem, uma sensação de animação contagiante que não sentia há dias.

Não ter dinheiro naquele momento era o cúmulo do desperdício de sua curiosidade, já que sequer podia comprar alguma daquelas comidas diferentes ou objetos estranhos. Mais uma vez, não pode evitar sentir falta de casa, onde nunca precisava pagar por nada, pois os comerciantes faziam questão de agradá-lo com pequenos presentes quando não estavam ocupados o xingando pelas confusões que causava.

Bem, sentir falta de casa não ajudaria no momento, então Baekhyun seguiu pela rua, a animação finalmente tomando boa parte de seu espírito. Apesar de o Clã Fênix ser muito diferente de seu lar, precisava admitir que muitas coisas eram surpreendentes por ali. Não havia plantas e nem o vento gostoso que batia no rosto quando Baekhyun corria em sua forma original, mas havia prédios a perder de vista com lojas, restaurantes, pousadas e teatros. 

Era um mundo inteirinho de possibilidades em uma única nação!

Baekhyun estava no auge do entusiasmo quando foi bruscamente puxado para uma viela estreita e mal iluminada, a mão que tapava sua boca e nariz fazendo pressão o suficiente para que ele entrasse em pânico e começasse a chutar quem quer que fosse. Quando finalmente foi solto e encarou a figura, pronto para xingá-la, se deparou com sobrancelhas grossas e uma carranca já muito conhecidas.

— Kyungsoo! 

A animação por pouco não fez Baekhyun abraçá-lo, mas o dragão ranzinza era tão rápido quanto ele, se afastando imediatamente de qualquer toque desnecessário. O olhar reprovador de Kyungsoo não foi suficiente para que a raposa desanimasse, estampando um sorriso no rosto por ver alguém familiar depois de tanto tempo sozinho.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? — O fato dele não parecer surpreso com Baekhyun ali intrigou o jovem. 

Sem ter certeza do que responder, Baekhyun olhou de um lado para o outro, percebendo que ambos estavam na rua lateral do que seria um restaurante. Antes que pudesse perceber, seu estômago estava roncando, lembrando-o que não comera absolutamente nada desde a noite passada.

— Certo, você deve estar com fome — Kyungsoo observou, mas não precisava ser um gênio para chegar àquela conclusão, já que o estômago de Baekhyun parecia querer enfatizar aquilo de dois em dois segundos.

Diante do convite implícito para um refeição, Baekhyun esperou que o dragão guiasse o caminho, mas Kyungsoo permaneceu ali, mortalmente parado, lhe encarando como se fosse algum tipo de aberração. Um pouco constrangido, cheirou suas roupas e o próprio sovaco, mas não achou que o aroma estava tão ruim.

Viu Kyungsoo cobrir a boca com a própria mão, provavelmente se controlando para não socá-lo. Desistindo de tentar fazer com que o mais jovem entendesse por conta própria, o dragão apontou para algo atrás de Baekhyun, achando que seria mais fácil. Ainda sem entender, o outro deu uma volta completa no lugar, até que seus olhos pegaram o vislumbre de quatro coisinhas laranjas que pareciam segui-lo.

Oh, certo, suas caudas.

— Desculpe. — Sorriu sem graça. — Elas acabam aparecendo quando fico animado demais.

Kyungsoo se contentou em revirar os olhos.

— Esconda-as logo! — apressou. — E se alguém ver? 

Seguindo o que Kyungsoo dissera, Baekhyun se concentrou em esconder as quatro caudas, fechando os olhos e forçando o cérebro a trabalhar. Depois de ocultas, voltou a encarar o mais velho, que observava o movimento na rua principal para se certificar de que ninguém presenciara nada fora do normal.

— Você é muito irresponsável — pontuou, cada palavra sendo evidenciada com uma pontinha de impaciência.

Baekhyun deu de ombros, não havia muito o que dizer.

— Siga-me até o restaurante, vou explicar tudo lá.

Os dois ganharam a rua principal e Baekhyun voltou a perder os olhos no meio de tantas coisas interessantes, precisando que Kyungsoo constantemente lhe lançasse encaradas reprovadoras para que se mantivesse concentrado o suficiente em não revelar suas caudas.

O restaurante que o velho dragão escolhera ficava em um prédio de três andares e a arquitetura tradicional parecia simples e elegante. Kyungsoo pediu uma sala reservada e os dois se sentaram em duas pequenas almofadas do chão de madeira, algo que fez Baekhyun franzir o rosto e contemplar pensativo. Nada de banquinhos de pedra e mesas altas. O Clã Fênix realmente era muito diferente de sua casa.

Kyungsoo fez os pedidos e logo o atendente desnecessariamente alto os deixou sozinhos. Depois de checar se ninguém parecia bisbilhotar ao redor, o médico voltou a encarar Baekhyun, parecendo procurar por quaisquer machucados ou alterações em sua fisionomia.

— Você surpreendentemente conseguiu sobreviver. 

Algo dizia a Baekhyun que ele deveria se sentir ofendido pela forma com que Kyungsoo falou aquilo, mas não conseguia ficar chateado quando ainda estava muito feliz por finalmente ter com quem conversar sobre tudo.

— Você não parece surpreso em me ver por aqui — verbalizou sua reflexão de mais cedo.

— Claro que não estou. — Mais uma vez foi agraciado com um revirar de olhos. — Sua avó entrou em contato comigo logo depois que você saiu.

— Uau, mesmo?

— Sim. De que outra forma você teria passado pela fortaleza?

Ficou confuso, não entendo o que Kyungsoo estava tentando dizer, mas logo lembrou das perguntas estranhas do capitão da fortaleza e do fato de ter conseguido entrar quando o confundiram com outra pessoa. Era fácil agora entender tudo! Kyungsoo era o tal Grande Médico e ele mandara a mensagem aos soldados para que não impedissem Baekhyun de entrar!

Pensar que a avó e o dragão se preocupavam a ponto de se comunicarem para ajudá-lo naquela loucura apenas fez com que um nó se formasse na garganta de Baekhyun. Precisava lembrar de agradecê-los devidamente quando finalmente estivesse de volta em seu clã.

— Obrigado — acabou dizendo, porque era o que podia ofertar naquele momento cheio de incertezas.

— Não me agradeça ainda — observou.

A conversa foi pausada porque o atendente chegou com os pratos pedidos: uma mistura de carne, vegetais e um pó vermelho brilhante. Aquela vermelhidão salpicada por cima de tudo recordou Baekhyun das rochas escuras que vira ao longo da entrada do novo território. Elas também possuíam um brilho vermelho muito parecido com o pó que havia naquele prato. Parando para refletir, o calçamento da cidade também ostentava aquele pó luminoso incomum.

Ficou tentado em não comer aquela estranheza, mas, diante da fome e do fato de Kyungsoo ter começado a comer tranquilamente o mesmo que estava em seu prato, apenas ignorou qualquer instinto e abocanhou o primeiro pedaço pego com seus pauzinhos.

E droga! Aquilo era muito bom!

Com uma velocidade que deixou Kyungsoo assustado, Baekhyun ingeriu tudo como se não houvesse amanhã, a fome finalmente o dominando e extinguindo qualquer mínima regra de etiqueta que possuía. Comeu cada pedacinho daquele maravilhoso prato como se fosse a última coisa que comeria na vida, precisando admitir que o Clã Fênix ganhava alguns pontinhos consigo se os outros pratos fossem tão bons quanto aquele.

— Baekhyun, suas caudas. — Kyungsoo suspirou, sem nem precisar tirar os olhos da comida para saber que elas estavam calmamente flutuando em volta do garoto. — Você vai ter que controlar isso se quiser ficar aqui. Assim como vocês não gostam dos integrantes do Clã Fênix, eles também não gostam de vocês.

Ainda mastigando os últimos pedaços de seu pedido, Baekhyun se concentrou em fazer suas felpudas caudas sumirem. Depois, olhou tristemente para o pote vazio e seu estômago acabou roncando. Kyungsoo se limitou a chamar o atendente e pedir mais uma porção.

— Desculpe, sei que preciso controlá-las — concordou, brincando com os pauzinhos e percebendo que cada um deles possuía uma pequena pedra vermelha incrustada no cabo. — O que é isso?

O dragão lançou apenas um olhar, vendo como Baekhyun parecia fascinado com cada pequena nova descoberta que fazia.

— São rubis — informou, como se não fosse nada. — Eles estão por toda parte, em todo lugar. No chão, nas roupas dos mais nobres, nas joias, na comida… Achei que já sabia disso.

Baekhyun deixou com que a cabeça tombasse para o lado, genuinamente curioso.

— Comida?

— Sim — reafirmou. — O que você acabou de comer tinha pó de rubi.

Então aquilo era o tal pó brilhante que estava por cima de sua comida? Baekhyun sequer podia acreditar que pedras preciosas eram comestíveis! Pelo que Kyungsoo afirmava com tanta tranquilidade, esse tipo de pedra estava por todo o lugar da cidade, o que parecia determinar que o Clã Fênix era mesmo uma nação rica e excêntrica.

— Tão extravagantes — Baekhyun murmurou, sem poder conter a careta.

— Admita que gostou. 

— A comida é aceitável. — Deu de ombros, como se não houvesse quase implorado com os olhos pidões para que Kyungsoo pedisse mais um prato do que acabara de comer.

— Tanto orgulho vai acarretar na extinção dos clãs — observou para si mesmo, sabendo que não adiantava discutir com duas nações historicamente teimosas. — Ainda acho que você vai se arrepender das coisas que você fala.

— Vá sonhando.

— Você já está aqui, não está? — Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, como se percebesse algo que Baekhyun ainda não entendera.

Decidido a ignorá-lo, a raposa comeu a segunda porção que o atendente rapidamente aparecera para entregar. 

Após mais alguns secretos e satisfatórios momentos saboreando cada parte daquela deliciosa refeição, Baekhyun finalmente pareceu de estômago cheio. O mais velho aproveitou esse curto momento de plenitude para organizar a mesa e tratar de assuntos mais importantes.

— Sabe onde você está? — Apesar de Baekhyun ainda parecer um tanto disperso, ser objetivo era a melhor forma de fazê-lo entender a gravidade da atual situação.

— Estou no Clã Fênix.

— Não. — Kyungsoo suspirou. — Sabe onde _exatamente_ você está?

Baekhyun encarou o outro, completamente perdido. 

— Desisto. — Revirou os olhos, já perdendo a conta de quantas vezes fazia aquele movimento de quase morte perto de Baekhyun. — Vou resumir todas as lições do seu pai em poucos minutos para que você entenda o quão cuidadoso deve ser daqui em diante, certo?

Afirmou repetidamente com a cabeça, disposto a ouvir tudo que o dragão explicasse. Apesar de estar surpreso com toda a estética e funcionamento do outro clã, não podia esquecer seu verdadeiro objetivo: recuperar o Pingente de Outono e voltar o mais rápido possível para casa.

— O Clã Fênix fica em uma terra árida composta por milhares de anos de erupções vulcânicas. Apesar de ser considerada uma terra estéril, a Tundra Vulcânica da Fênix Milenar é o lugar mais rico de todo o mundo. 

Antes que ele pudesse continuar, Baekhyun o interrompeu levemente indignado.

— Tundra Vulcânica da Fênix Milenar? 

— É o lugar onde estamos — esclareceu, pensando que pelo menos _isso_ Baekhyun saberia. — A capital do império. 

— Um nome tão grande para uma cidade?

— Sim?

— É desnecessário!

Do Kyungsoo realmente queria socá-lo às vezes.

— Podemos focar no que é importante? — cruzou os braços de forma ameaçadora.

— Certo, tem razão.

— Contam as lendas locais que esse lugar era inabitável antes do Clã Fênix ser formado, mas o primeiro líder milenar sacrificou suas penas de fogo para parar as dezenas de erupções vulcânicas que impediam que qualquer coisa fosse cultivada por aqui. Os antigos vulcões que circulam a capital passaram a produzir uma infinidade de rubis cintilantes ao invés de lava, que acabou se tornando a base da economia do clã.

— Então é por isso que até o chão parece incrustado de rubis?

— Exatamente.

— Curioso.

Kyungsoo sorriu, mais amigável do que Baekhyun imaginou que um dia ele pudesse ser capaz de demonstrar. Talvez o dragão estivesse com pena dele ao pensar no tamanho do problema em que se metera.

— O Clã Fênix é, atualmente, a nação mais rica do mundo e nenhum cidadão por aqui sabe o que é passar por dificuldades, pois a rainha sempre toma cuidado para garantir que absolutamente nada falte para que seu povo viva com dignidade.

Ao começar a se interessar pelos fatos expostos por Kyungsoo, o jovem apoiou os cotovelos na pequena mesa e descansou a cabeça em ambas as mãos, como se fosse um filhote ouvido uma interessante história antes de dormir.

— Você precisa tomar muito cuidado porque tudo aqui é diferente do que você conhece. As pessoas, as tradições, as comidas, absolutamente tudo. Apesar de todos viverem bem, existe uma clara hierarquia tão enraizada que _precisa_ ser seguida.

— Hierarquia?

Kyungsoo afirmou com a cabeça.

— Certas pessoas estão acima de outras pessoas e precisam ser mais respeitadas por isso — esclareceu, sabendo que aquilo não era muito comum no Clã Raposa.

— Parece estranho.

— Bem, é estranho para você porque viveu a vida inteira em uma só cultura. É justamente por isso que precisa pensar bem antes de fazer qualquer coisa ou dar qualquer resposta — ressaltou, com medo de que nada estivesse sendo processado pelos ouvidos de Baekhyun.

— Você vai me ajudar?

— Não posso fazer muito por você, Baekhyun. — A informação fez um vinco surgir na testa do mais novo. — As pessoas me conhecem e eu estou em constante contato com a realeza do Clã Fênix. Infelizmente você vai precisar agir sozinho.

— Não sei muito bem por onde começar.

O dragão pensou por alguns momentos e logo pareceu notar o Anel da Aurora no dedo de Baekhyun. 

— Nunca vi você usando joias — observou pensativo.

— Ah, isso. — Encarou o anel, pensando em sua despedida com a avó. — Minha avó disse que ele é capaz de me ajudar a chegar até o Pingente de Outono. São como imãs que se atraem.

— Tente usá-lo para sentir em que lugar da cidade o pingente pode estar — sugeriu em voz baixa, apreensivo ao falar aquilo mesmo em uma sala reservada.

Baekhyun fixou seus olhos no anel, pedindo em silêncio para que ele lhe dissesse qualquer coisa sobre o Pingente de Outono. A joia pareceu brilhar por uma fração de segundo, como se tentasse levar a mão de Baekhyun para algum lugar. Ele a ergueu para o alto, como se não pesasse nada e a mão do jovem pairou por tempo suficiente para impressionar Kyungsoo.

Depois disso, ela voltou a cair suavemente no colo de Baekhyun, como se o momento anterior fosse apenas uma alucinação dos dois. Franzindo o rosto, a raposa ergueu a mão no ar, tentando entender o que aquilo teria significado.

— Ele não parece apontar para a cidade. — Baekhyun murmurou seriamente pensativo. — Parece apontar para algo mais... acima? Não faz sentido.

Parou de encarar o anel ao ouvir a risada baixa de Kyungsoo.

— O que foi?

— _Faz_ sentido a energia vir de cima — surpreendeu o outro ao falar, atraindo sua total atenção. — O Pingente de Outono provavelmente está no Palácio das Mil Penas.

A constatação daquele fato não permitiu que Baekhyun sequer fizesse piada com o nome grande do palácio real, pois imaginar que o artefato de seu clã estava nas mãos da família mais importante da região era o pior tipo de pesadelo que o Deus dos Sonhos poderia arquitetar.

Nunca acreditou que recuperar o amuleto e consertar seus erros seria fácil, mas também pensava que apenas achar o ladrão bastaria para montar um plano rápido, ter sucesso e voltar para casa. O que faria agora que descobrira que, na verdade, o artefato estava no lugar mais seguro do Clã Fênix? Seria impossível para um forasteiro entrar no palácio e ter tempo suficiente para descobrir exatamente onde o objeto estava.

Encarou Kyungsoo, completamente desolado e sem perspectivas. Não podia voltar para casa, contudo também não podia ficar ali sem fazer nada. Se o amuleto estivesse mesmo nas mãos de algum membro da realeza, tornava-se ainda mais urgente recuperá-lo, pois a descoberta pelo Clã Raposa poderia desencadear o primeiro conflito entre nações depois de milhares de anos de paz.

— E se você se infiltrar no palácio?

— Você fala como se fosse fácil — desdenhou do dragão, visivelmente desanimado.

— Pirralho, você parece esquecer quem eu sou às vezes.

Baekhyun sorriu sem graça, lembrando que Kyungsoo era o dragão mais admirado pelo Clã Fênix. Provavelmente o “Grande Médico” era um título de honra recebido e ficava cada vez mais claro que recebia muitas regalias — as quais não pensava antes de recusar. Do Kyungsoo também era amigo da rainha e cuidava do filho doente dela, o que poderia ser a chance perfeita para o garoto conseguir acesso ao palácio.

Tudo que o jovem precisava era que Kyungsoo fosse fazer uma visita à realeza, podendo levar Baekhyun como uma espécie de assistente. Assim, ele poderia se esgueirar pelas alas do lugar e encontrar de uma vez por todas o Pingente de Outono, voltando para o Clã Raposa como o salvador de-

— Tire sua cauda da chuva se pensa que vou colocar você lá dentro — cortou os pensamentos felizes de Baekhyun.

— Você me dá esperanças para logo depois tirá-las! — Revoltou-se.

— Eu disse que você está por conta própria, mas darei um auxílio — explicou seu ponto. — Vai ser a última coisa que farei por você aqui.

Surpreendendo Baekhyun, o dragão tirou de dentro das roupas uma placa fina e vermelha; uma cor translúcida que iluminou os olhos dele. De um lado havia “Servos para servir” escrito em letras douradas e muito elegantes. Do outro, em um mesmo dourado chamativo, uma fênix bem desenhada se destacava na vermelhidão, como se estivesse pronta para desbravar um mar de fogo.

— O que é isso? — Baekhyun virou o objeto de um lado para o outro, muito intrigado com o significado.

— Há muitos anos, a rainha me ofereceu um dos criados em treinamento da Escola de Servos Reais. 

O outro não pode deixar de arregalar os olhos diante da revelação.

— Existe um lugar assim?

— Sim — confirmou pensativo. — É onde todos os servos designados para atender a realeza são treinados desde muito jovens.

— É tão esquisito pensar em pessoas treinando desde jovens para servir aos outros — observou, sequer conseguindo imaginar aquilo. 

— Não é algo que exista no Clã Raposa, por isso parece tão diferente para você.

Pelo que Baekhyun podia notar, os dois clãs possuíam diferenças absurdas, quase como se vivessem em mundos diferentes.

— E você aceitou? — Baekhyun indagou, lembrando Kyungsoo de continuar o que estava dizendo antes. — Você não parece o tipo de pessoa que gostaria de ser seguido por aí.

Era apenas a impressão de Baekhyun ou Kyungsoo acabou hesitando antes de finalmente responder?

— Eu aceitei, não queria ser indelicado na época — dizendo aquilo, Kyungsoo parecia surpreendentemente triste. — Bem, ele morreu alguns anos depois e acabei guardando seu passe de criado. Todos os servos e servas possuem um e é o que os identifica no Clã Fênix.

A jovem raposa encarou o emblema mais uma vez e o objeto pareceu pesar dez vezes mais em sua mão depois de ouvir o que o dragão contara. Era quase errado aceitar a gentileza do médico, embora Baekhyun não entendesse naquele momento o porquê de se sentir assim.

— Posso mesmo ficar com isso?

— Por que não poderia?

Baekhyun deu de ombros.

— Parece importante para você.

Do Kyungsoo sorriu, algo entre tristeza e nostalgia.

— Não é mais. — Tentou sorrir para confortar Baekhyun, mas a imagem pareceu ainda mais miserável. — Você terá um melhor uso para isso e é a única coisa que posso fazer para ajudá-lo. Use o passe para virar um dos servos do palácio e encontrar o pingente. Você não deve perder tempo, pois seu povo depende de você.

Com as esperanças renovadas, Baekhyun guardou o objeto dentro da bolsa de couro, pronto para se despedir de Kyungsoo e seguir em direção ao pingente. Porém, antes que pudesse sair, o dragão segurou seu pulso por cima da mesa, olhando-o com seus olhos grandes e preocupados.

Ele entendia que certa parte do médico duvidava dele, assim como todos os outros em seu clã. Não estava chateado com isso, uma vez que boa parte dentro dele também constantemente questionava sua capacidade para executar um plano tão delicado.

— Boa sorte, Baekhyun.

— Vou precisar.

— É bom que você saiba.

E foi aquilo que atestou a despedida.

[...]

Não foi difícil encontrar o caminho para o palácio real, pois a estrutura extravagantemente se erguia no topo de um vulcão inativo muito alto. Parecia quase alcançar o céu, sendo o ponto mais elevado de todo o Clã Fênix. Era enorme, mesmo que visto de baixo, na área movimentada da cidade, mas o tamanho se multiplicava inúmeras vezes conforme o garoto se aproximava.

Baekhyun não sabia como os criados e a nobreza iam e vinham da cidade se a estrutura ficava a vários pés de altura, porém, quanto mais chegava perto do suposto vulcão, menos parecia animado em descobrir como alcançaria um lugar tão alto. Era óbvio que nem a mais inovadora estrutura pouparia suas pernas daquela longa jornada em direção ao céu.

Quis morrer quando chegou ao pé do monte e viu centenas de escadas subindo interminavelmente, sumindo por entre as nuvens que se acumulavam por causa da crescente altitude. Deuses eternos, aquilo era o cúmulo da injustiça! Como as pessoas podiam sobreviver subindo infinitas escadas de mármore até o além? Aquilo era o caminho para o berço dos deuses?

Para se motivar em meio ao ódio, seguiu contando cada degrau que vencia, curioso para descobrir quem planejara aquele trabalho demoníaco. Perdeu a conta depois dos dois mil e passou o resto do trajeto praguejando os idealizadores daquela obra absurda. Quem morava em um lugar tão alto? A extravagância do Clã Fênix fazia com que Baekhyun esquecesse até o gosto maravilhoso da comida que ofertava.

— Miseráveis! — gritou na metade do caminho, completamente exausto. — Malditos sem coração e misericórdia!

Esperando que sua avó nunca soubesse de tamanhas palavras feias saindo de sua boca, seguiu para cima, se arrastando tanto que quase pensou estar morto por dentro. A verdade era que só não desistia porque, ainda assim, teria que descer todos os degraus — o que seria igualmente cansativo.

No final da extensa escadaria se erguiam dois pilares escuros talhados com desenhos requintados, retratando artisticamente uma fênix em meio às chamas douradas que se estendiam por toda a estrutura. Baekhyun perdeu algum tempo para admirar a arte, precisando admitir que eles sabiam como retratar majestosamente seus antepassados. Depois, passou pelos dois pilares e seguiu em frente.

O Anel da Aurora pareceu esquentar em seu dedo, numa espécie de sinal que indicava o caminho certo. Isso fez com que andasse mais rápido até finalmente poder enxergar com uma riqueza de detalhes impressionantes a estrutura magnífica que descansava imponente no que anteriormente era a cratera de um dos vulcões mais ativos da região.

Apesar do muro alto na entrada, guardado por soldados nas mesmas armaduras vermelhas que Baekhyun vira anteriormente, uma entrada oval que parecia levar a um pátio quadrado e muito grande quase o dava boas-vindas. Ao que percebia, os grandes e delicados prédios se dividiam em áreas específicas, formando um grande retângulo com suas estruturas dispostas.

Notava também que os telhados eram uma mistura de dourado e negro, pequenas pecinhas que, quando vistas de longe, formavam um mosaico impressionante. Nas maiores construções, aquelas de três andares, podia notar que se espalhava uma quantidade absurda de pequenas janelas e boa parte dos segundos e terceiros pisos eram adornados com varandas de pilares escuros.

Era assim que o lar dos deuses se parecia no Céu Celestial? Baekhyun acreditava que aquela poderia ser um boa referência.

Inconscientemente, deu dois passos em direção à entrada, apenas para ser parado pelas lanças de dois guardas de vermelho que bloqueavam sua passagem. Suas caras nada simpáticas tentavam intimidar o garoto, mas o que não sabiam era que Baekhyun passara a vida toda recebendo olhares ameaçadores dos anciãos de seu clã, que nunca pareciam concordar com sua forma um tanto desleixada de viver a vida.

Por incrível que pudesse parecer, não estava nervoso. Sua conversa com Kyungsoo e a pequena ajuda que recebera rejuvenesceram sua esperança ao ponto de simplesmente sorrir com simpatia para os soldados e tirar o passe de servo da pequena bolsa de couro para que os dois pudessem inspecioná-lo.

— Você está atrasado — um deles disse e a passagem foi liberada.

Baekhyun não sabia para o que estava atrasado, mas adentrou o pátio grande e limpo, percebendo o quanto a arquitetura era ainda mais bonita e detalhada por dentro. As varandas de todos os prédios ficavam de frente para o pátio, que possuía bancos e pequenas plantas que pareciam lutar bravamente para sobreviver em um ambiente mais árido.

O burburinho de pessoas tirou Baekhyun de sua contemplação e ele pôde ver um grupo agitado adentrando o lugar em que estava. Todos os componentes, exceto o homem que os guiava, seguravam um passe idêntico ao que ele utilizara para conseguir acesso ao lado de dentro.

Vendo sua presença ali, o grupo inteiro parou e o guia o olhou com uma antipatia notável. Mirando-o dos pés a cabeça, como se desconfiasse de sua altura por um momento, por fim decidiu que parecia não valer a pena brigar com o garoto visivelmente perdido, apenas mandando que ele entrasse no grupo e o seguisse como todos os outros.

Inesperadamente preso com outros jovens, não teve escolha além de acompanhar o novo roteiro, seguindo o guia pelo palácio. Estar no interior do lugar fazia com que se sentisse pequeno, principalmente quando estava inserido em um grupo no qual todos, exceto ele, eram extremamente altos. 

— Ei, nunca vi você antes. — O menino alto que caminhava ao seu lado sorriu.

Era jovem, talvez mais novo que Baekhyun, e possuía uma elegância digna da realeza. Sua aparência era contida e séria, mas quando sorria, quase revelava uma doçura ainda infantil — o que era ressaltado por seus cabelos levemente avermelhados. Seu olhos afiados e curiosos miravam o rosto do outro, parecendo tentar descobrir de onde ele havia surgido. 

— Como assim? — indagou, tentando não parecer nervoso.

— Vivo desde criança na Escola de Servos Reais e nunca vi você por lá.

Bem, Baekhyun não esperava ser desmascarado logo em sua chegada, principalmente diante da perspicácia de um garoto que parecia bem mais novo do que ele.

— Quantos anos você tem? 

— Duzentos — respondeu, a confusão estampada no rosto.

O guia pediu por silêncio, enquanto seguia mostrando as extravagantes alas do palácio. Baekhyun apreciaria melhor os prédios conectados por caminhos que levavam a outros pátios internos se não precisasse salvar sua própria pele naquele momento.

— Faz sentido que não me conheça — começou, mesmo que não tivesse ideia do que dizia —, sou cem anos mais velho que você e fui recrutado pelo Grande Médico para auxiliá-lo em uma longa viagem de estudos. Agora que está concluída, pude voltar à cidade para servir aos reis.

O outro assentiu com a cabeça, ainda parecendo processar cada uma das informações fornecidas por Baekhyun. Por fim, aparentemente satisfeito, sorriu pequeno em sua direção.

— Faz sentido, dizem que houve um ano em que muitos servos em treinamento saíram para ajudar outros clãs. — Lembrou, parecendo concordar consigo mesmo. — Meu nome é Sehun. E o seu?

— Baekhyun.

Ambos voltaram a seguir os outros do grupo, observando as explicações polidas do guia. Durante o trajeto, viam servos mais velhos caminhando de um lado para o outro, carregado desde bandejas com refeições maravilhosas quanto vassouras e espanadores para limpar qualquer que fosse o cômodo.

Todos passaram por um grupo de pessoas recebendo saquinhos de um guarda, homens mais velhos e jovens meninas que pareciam se despedir do palácio. Não pode deixar de murmurar o quão curioso aquilo parecia, sentido pena, já que, com toda certeza, precisariam descer aquela escadaria longamente amaldiçoada.

— Você sabe como é… — Sehun falou baixo, também observando as pessoas. — Não há como ser servo para sempre. Quando você envelhece, como é o caso daqueles homens, você cede lugar a servos mais novos como a gente.

Baekhyun afirmou, sem saber como responder.

— Eles pelo menos terão um restante de vida confortável, já que a rainha é generosa e irá garantir que vivam com dignidade até o fim.

— Mesmo?

— Claro — reafirmou —, ser criado e servir à realeza é a maior honra de um cidadão e também uma garantia de que irá viver uma vida confortável depois de envelhecer. Por isso muitos pais colocam seus filhos desde pequenos na Escola de Servos Reais.

Com as palavras do mais novo, Baekhyun não escondeu a reprovação, pensando no porquê de pais prenderem seus filhos em um lugar que parecia tão limitante e sem liberdade. Crescer com a perspectiva de um futuro tranquilo era mais importante do que ser livre? Não conseguia entender esse sistema.

— Mas e as garotas? — Baekhyun perguntou, sem conseguir achar lógica no que Sehun explicou anteriormente. As moças eram jovens e bonitas, então por que estavam indo embora?

— Algumas acabam casando e recebem dispensa para voltar a cidade e constituir família. Viver no Palácio das Mil Penas não é tão fácil. Você viu as escadas, não é?

Quase deixou um rosnado escapar, lembrando daquela escadaria absurdamente longa.

— Sim — limitou-se em responder.

— Estar aqui é quase como estar em outro território, já que o palácio real fica a uma altura considerável da cidade. Ter filhos e estar sempre tão longe não parece a melhor maneira de criá-los, certo?

O guia parou para explicar mais um monte de coisas que Baekhyun não conseguia ouvir por estar muito curioso com a forma que o Clã Fênix lidava com seu próprio povo. Sehun era simpático o suficiente para ser sua fonte de informações e ajudava ainda mais quando o outro acreditava que Baekhyun era um cidadão desatualizado por ficar muito tempo fora.

— Mas é impossível que tantas moças se casem ao mesmo tempo — Baekhyun pontuou baixinho, ainda conseguindo ver as jovens pelo canto dos olhos. 

— Quando não estão indo pelo casamento, acabam indo por-

Um grito fez com que Sehun e o guia fossem interrompidos, o barulho alto assustando a todos que estavam no pátio. Rostos percorreram a direção do som, apenas para constatar uma jovem dama de vestido rosado caída no chão, enquanto uma linda moça tentava, com muita raiva, limpar seu vestido sujo. 

A bandeja que estava sendo carregada pela de vestido rosa se encontrava a poucos passos dela e todo o conteúdo estava espalhado pelo chão. Junto da jovem sofisticada e irada, havia várias criadas vestidas da mesma maneira que aquela que jazia no chão, cabeças baixas observando a tragédia. 

Todas as servas pareciam em pânico, mas nenhum desespero vencia o demonstrado pela garota que derrubara sopa em uma jovem tão importante e explosiva.

— Como você ousa?! — Gritou a plenos pulmões, encarando a mancha que arruinava o ar elegante de seu vestido.

— Sinto muito, princesa! — A criada se apressou para ficar de joelhos, curvando o corpo até que a cabeça tocasse o chão.

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos, completamente horrorizado.

— Sente muito?! — desacreditada, a princesa gritou ainda mais alto. — Como você se atreve a dizer que sente muito depois do que fez?

— Juro que não foi intencional! — Levantou a cabeça, mas não conseguia encarar a suposta princesa nos olhos. — Prometo limpar o seu vestido e-

Foi interrompida imediatamente, quase como se a bela dama enxotasse algum animal de seus pés.

— Dane-se o meu vestido! — afirmou, fazendo sinal para que as outras criadas começassem a juntar a bandeja e os cacos de porcelana do chão. — Pensa que não sei onde você estava indo com essa bandeja?!

— Princesa, sinto muito, sinto muito, sinto muito! — Mostrou-se ainda mais desesperada ao perceber que a repreensão não era motivada pelo vestido. — Foram ordens da cozinha real!

Estreitando os olhos, a princesa sorriu com desdém.

— Você se acha muito esperta tentando se esgueirar para o quarto do Príncipe Herdeiro, não é? Pois bem, continue se achando esperta fora daqui. Arrume suas coisas e saia o quanto antes, não consigo nem olhar sua cara de aproveitadora.

A garota no chão começou a chorar baixinho, completamente desolada. A princesa e o restante das criadas saíram do pátio, deixando a garota miserável ainda de joelhos. A cena era lamentável o suficiente para que Baekhyun finalmente conseguisse desviar o olhar e, como se aquilo fosse algo corriqueiro no dia-a-dia do palácio, o grupo seguiu caminho com o guia.

— Agora você sabe o que acontece com as jovens que não se casam. — Sehun voltou a cochichar ao seu lado.

Então aquilo realmente acontecia com frequência?

— É horrível — murmurou, voltando a cabeça para trás e vendo a moça se levantar com a ajuda de alguns soldados. — Quem era aquela jovem bonita que repreendeu a criada?

— Princesa Iseul — comentou, enquanto entravam na cozinha movimentada e tomada pelo cheiro incrível do jantar. — Ela é sobrinha da Rainha Fênix e acredita que vai casar com o Príncipe Herdeiro. Esse é o motivo pelo qual nenhuma jovem criada fica aqui por muito tempo. Você pode perceber que ela é um tanto…

— Desequilibrada? — completou.

A mão de Sehun voou para a sua boca bem na hora que o guia passou os olhos pelo grupo, tentando descobrir se realmente ouvira algo fora do que seria aceitável no palácio real. Depois que ele desistiu e voltou sua atenção às longas explicações sobre o funcionamento da cozinha, o mais novo o soltou.

— Você tem uma língua bem afiada — observou sorrindo. — Sei que passou muito tempo fora, mas precisa ter cuidado com o que diz por aqui.

Baekhyun se contentou em afirmar e o grupo foi levado até a área dos dormitórios. A noite já começava a cair no Clã Fênix e vários pontos luminosos no céu apareciam timidamente. Criados saíam para ascenderem lanternas em todos os lugares pelos quais passavam e com a luz das velas tudo aparentou ser ainda mais mágico e surreal.

Quando todos os garotos largaram suas coisas em esteiras acolchoadas que ficavam em uma superfície elevada de madeira, voltaram sua atenção para ouvir as últimas palavras do guia. Baekhyun finalmente entendeu que seria ele o responsável por dar ordens aos jovens a partir daquele dia.

— Seus afazeres serão distribuídos amanhã — informou ao olhá-los de cima. — Vocês passaram grande parte da vida aprendendo as regras do palácio, mas vou relembrá-los das mais importantes. Nunca, em hipótese alguma, fale ou aja antes de ser solicitado. Cuide apenas de suas tarefas e não perambule por alas que não são de sua responsabilidade. Porte-se da melhor maneira possível quando avistar algum membro da família real e nunca, nunca _mesmo,_ encare qualquer integrante importante nos olhos.

Todos assentiram, parecendo saber de cor aquelas regras estranhas. Baekhyun acumulara muitas perguntas desde que chegou ali, mas como perguntar sem parecer um grande farsante? Sehun acharia suspeito se o bombardeasse com indagações sem fim?

— Lembre-se de qual é o seu lugar e tudo correrá da melhor forma possível.

As palavras finais foram um tanto ameaçadoras, mas ninguém além da jovem raposa pareceu notar. O guia foi embora, deixando os jovens homens se arrumarem para o jantar — que seria servido em um pequeno refeitório anexado à cozinha. Será que a comida dos criados também era salpicada com pó de rubi? Sinceramente esperava que sim.

Conteve um suspiro, observando todos aqueles jovens organizarem suas roupas trazidas e seus pequenos pertences. Deslocado, Baekhyun encarou sua própria bolsa de couro, esperando que pudesse voltar para casa o mais rápido possível.

[...]

Ser um servo não era interessante, não era divertido e não parecia uma aventura. Receber ordens o dia todo, passar uma tarde varrendo um pátio enorme e ainda sorrir sempre que alguém importante praticamente passava por cima dos seus pés sem se dignar a pedir desculpas eram provas suficientes para que Baekhyun se perguntasse o dia todo do porquê de todo cidadão que vivia ali querer desesperadamente se tornar criado no Palácio das Mil Penas.

Nada acontecia ali e passar dias limpando pátios e tirando poeira vermelha dos móveis davam a ele propriedade para garantir o fato a quem quer que fosse. O tempo ia passando e o Pingente de Outono parecia uma realidade cada vez mais distante dele, que se dividia entre fingir ser um criado não muito habilidoso e adquirir informações sobre o Clã Fênix com Sehun, que acreditava fielmente que Baekhyun era apenas um cidadão muito desinformado.

E nada continuava acontecendo até que Baekhyun pareceu notar uma movimentação mais alegre nas áreas do palácio. Tecidos vermelhos da mais alta classe começaram a ser colocados para enfeitar o negro e dourado da arquitetura imponente e até os servos pareciam mais dispostos a sorrir e trabalhar. 

Sem compreender qual o motivo de tantos sentimentos alegres e súbita animação, se aproximou de Sehun certa tarde para perguntar, já que a estranha amizade que estabeleceram parecia lhe permitir tal coisa.

— Estão todos se preparando para o Festival do Fogo — Sehun respondeu ao ser questionado e era certo que ele pensava que Baekhyun sofrera algum acidente que acabou por acarretar em uma perda séria de memória. — Você é bem esquecido.

Para não ser pego pelo Chefe dos Criados, Baekhyun continuou falando com o mais novo, enquanto passava trabalho para administrar uma vassoura. O pó de rubi era tão abundante que constantemente era trazido pelo ar para se instalar nos pátios e móveis do palácio; quase tão irritante quanto poeira. A essa altura, Baekhyun já não conseguia achá-lo tão maravilhoso.

— Passei tanto tempo fora que esqueci até de datas tradicionais. 

— Não tem problema, acho que é algo comum quando ficamos longe da nossa própria cultura. — Sorriu pequeno. Sehun era um menino legal, tendia a ter um olhar compreensivo sobre a maioria das coisas, o que também fazia Baekhyun se sentir culpado por mentir para ele.

— O que as pessoas têm feito nesse dia por aqui?

— Normalmente é o de sempre. — Pensou um pouco. — Nós podemos descer até a cidade para passar o dia com nossas famílias, acompanhando as festividades. Quando anoitece, não acendemos as lanternas da rua, já que cada família lança a sua própria na noite escura para agradecer ao Deus do Fogo pela prosperidade e iluminar o caminho dos ancestrais que já se foram.

Um dia de folga parecia uma bênção e uma maldição ao mesmo tempo. Era um alívio não precisar passar o dia inteiro varrendo o pó de rubi que aparecia toda a hora em todos os lugares, mas era horrível pensar em ter de descer toda aquela escadaria horrenda e longa para chegar até a cidade. Pior ainda era pensar que depois de passar um dia na cidade, comendo comida de rua e vendo pessoas, precisaria novamente desbravar as malditas escadas para voltar a varrer poeira preciosa.

— Todos os criados vão até a cidade nesse dia? — indagou, esperando que Sehun dissesse que boa parte das pessoas se negava a descer mais de dez mil degraus.

— Claro que sim — respondeu como se fosse óbvio e Baekhyun podia jurar que uma parte dentro dele morreu com isso. — Só ficam no palácio a família real e seus criados mais antigos para servi-los.

Não evitou uma careta ao ouvir a última parte.

— Eles nunca saem?

— Quem?

— Os reis ou os príncipes — esclareceu. — Desde que estamos aqui, nunca sequer os vimos. Você não acha isso estranho?

— Antigamente, eles saíam muito a público, mas foi antes do Rei Fênix adoecer. — Sehun se sentou em um dos bancos do pátio. — Quando existe um clima de doença e morte no ar, você acaba não tendo muito ânimo para fazer algo além de esperar que as coisas melhorem.

Baekhyun podia entender isso melhor do que ninguém, pois sua mãe passou anos doente, antes de acabar morrendo.

— Mesmo que não exista alegria no palácio para cerimônias tradicionais, eles não impedem que o povo celebre esse e outros dias.

— É bonito da parte deles. — Baekhyun apoiou o queixo no cabo da vassoura, muito distraído com o que acabara de ouvir. — Você vai passar o Festival do Fogo com sua família?

O sorriso infantil de Sehun fez Baekhyun sorrir também

— Com toda certeza. — Levantou-se do banco, pegando seu espanador e o colocando debaixo do braço. — Você vai comemorar na cidade? Talvez possa fazer isso com o Grande Médico, já que você foi ajudante dele durante anos.

— Não acho que ele goste desse tipo de comemoração.

Sehun pareceu concordar.

— Ele provavelmente vai cuidar do Príncipe Herdeiro também. Dizem que ele começou a apresentar algumas melhoras.

Diante da notícia, apenas deu de ombros. Um príncipe era tudo; menos problema seu.

— Você irá até a cidade? — o mais novo indagou.

— Darei uma olhada por aí.

E isso simplesmente queria dizer que ele aproveitaria esta rara oportunidade para descobrir onde o Pingente de Outono estava.

[...]

O plano era o mais simples possível: esperar que todos descessem até a cidade e discretamente usar o Anel da Aurora para encontrar o lugar exato onde o artefato de seu clã possivelmente estivesse escondido. Não havia muito mistério, porém Baekhyun não contava com um elemento surpresa extremamente agitado que o tirou da cama e o arrastou por uma escadaria infinitamente dolorosa antes mesmo que o sol começasse a nascer.

Sehun levou a sério quando Baekhyun dissera naquela tarde que daria uma olhada na cidade quando o Festival do Fogo enfim acontecesse. Assim, não achou que seria problema insistir para que o outro o acompanhasse até lá, não achando justo que houvesse chance do mais velho ficar sozinho no palácio em um dia tão alegre. Sehun também afirmava que, durante o trajeto — doloroso e cruel, na concepção de Baekhyun —, poderiam conversar melhor e se tornarem mais amigos.

Não entenda mal, ele realmente gostava de Sehun, mas quando foi deixado sozinho na cidade barulhenta e animada, não pôde evitar sentir uma vontade quase incontrolável de matá-lo.

Como em uma espécie de compensação, Baekhyun passou o dia todo gastando o que recebia por seu serviço em comida, podendo constatar que pelo menos aquilo no Clã Fênix não lhe trazia irritação. Foi dessa forma que começou a caminhar e observar a importância daquele festival para os moradores da Tundra Vulcânica da Fênix Milenar.

No final da rua principal existia um templo elegante e adornado de vermelho e dourado, onde todos pareciam se dirigir para queimar incenso e agradecer ao Deus do Fogo pelas bênçãos alcançadas. Pela primeira vez, as crianças pareciam livres para correr entre as saias dos vestidos e gritar umas para as outras, brigando para saber quem seria o personagem principal na batalha épica que estavam travando no meio do comércio animado.

Baekhyun sempre achava estranho o povo do Clã Fênix nunca assumir sua forma original. Em sua concepção, a fênix era um animal mítico e majestoso o suficiente para que pessoas tão extravagantes quisessem constantemente mostrá-la no território. Divertia-se pensando que seria engraçado ver uma competição para saber quem era a ave de fogo mais vaidosa, mas não encontrou nada disso desde que chegara naquela nação.

— Por que nunca vi as pessoas na forma de fênix por aqui? — deixou escapar em um sussurro certo dia, quando varria um pátio da Ala Leste. Sehun acabou ouvindo, porém não pareceu achar estranho.

— Não é muito prático se transformar em uma ave gigante que pode queimar metade da cidade — respondeu, a concentração nunca completamente em Baekhyun, já que ele também precisava tirar camadas e mais camadas de pó vermelho dos móveis que se encontravam por ali. — A forma de uma fênix servia principalmente para a guerra entre as espécies e, como não há mais confronto, utilizá-la deixou de ser necessário.

Era estranho ouvir isso quando Baekhyun vinha de uma nação que dava muito valor à liberdade de poder se transformar em raposas e correr pela floresta. Seu pelo laranja e suas quatro caudas eram sua primeira natureza e ele não conseguia se imaginar vivendo uma vida tão longa sem poder transitar entre as duas formas.

— Então não se transformam? — Mais uma vez, Sehun não viu problemas em sua curiosidade.

— Nem há como. — Sorriu brevemente ao encará-lo. — Com o passar dos anos, o abandono da forma original acabou fazendo com que as pessoas não conseguissem mais assumir a transformação de uma fênix completa e tudo que nos resta agora, quando tentamos, é virar uma pequena pena em chamas. Apesar disso, ainda conseguimos manipular pequenas quantidades de fogo, já que é nosso elemento natural.

— Está dizendo que a forma original de uma fênix como contam as lendas não existe mais? — Baekhyun estava impressionado e se sentia até triste por não prestar atenção das lições do pai, que, com toda a certeza, deveriam ter explicado aquilo inúmeras vezes.

— Ah, existe sim — afirmou —, mas apenas a família real ainda consegue fazer isso.

— Quer dizer que a Rainha Fênix pode assumir essa forma?

— Sim — simplesmente respondeu, sem maiores detalhes. — Você é mesmo muito esquecido, não é?

— Fui embora ainda muito jovem e quase não lembro das histórias que me contaram. — Sorriu constrangido, mais uma vez se sentindo culpado por precisar mentir para Sehun.

— Bem, então você também não lembra que ela sobrevoa o céu ao final do Festival do Fogo — palpitou e Baekhyun arregalou os olhos.

— Ela faz isso?

— Faz para guiar todas as lanternas em direção ao céu — explicou. — Você vai gostar de ver isso.

Era exatamente aquilo que Baekhyun esperava naquela celebração, quando a noite caiu e milhares de lanternas foram erguidas no céu. Como Sehun dissera, todas as luzes da cidade foram apagadas e, bem no alto, restou apenas um mar de estrelas flutuantes, que iluminaram a cidade inteira. As crianças, muito empolgadas, correram para abraçar seus pais e, depois de dias ocupando a cabeça com o trabalho de um criado, Baekhyun se permitiu sentir saudades de casa.

Caminhou para acompanhar as lanternas flutuando cada vez mais longe, como se aquilo fosse um sonho e ele estivesse prestes a acordar. Momentos intermináveis e encantados ganharam o coração do jovem, como se o preparassem para a segunda parte daquela celebração. 

Baekhyun soube que nunca vira nada tão bonito na vida quando a fênix majestosa cruzou o céu, o fogo das penas atraindo todas as lanterna como se fosse um ímã enorme. Suas asas poderiam facilmente cobrir a cidade de uma ponta a outra e ela planava como se sustentar seu corpo no ar fosse como dançar a música mais delicada que já fora tocada. Com uma graça que invejaria qualquer criatura, a fênix levou as lanternas para cada vez mais acima no horizonte, até que a luz começasse a enfraquecer.

Esticou a mão para o alto, quase como se estivesse se convencendo de que poderia pegar uma delas antes que desaparecessem. Naquele momento, o Anel da Aurora pulsou em seu dedo anelar, como se quisesse lhe avisar alguma coisa muito importante.

Não soube o que era porque um corpo pesado acabou se chocando contra Baekhyun, o impacto da pressa do sujeito o lançando no chão como um saquinho de batatas completamente desnorteado. Segurou-se para não soltar um palavrão, se convencendo de que não valia a pena quando já usara muitos nos últimos dias.

— Qual é o seu problema? — Baekhyun se ajoelhou, ainda um pouco confuso com o que acontecera.

A pessoa que o derrubara também estava apoiada no chão e parecia dividida entre ir embora e perguntar como ele estava. Baekhyun não conseguia ver quem era, pois a capa escura com um grande capuz cobria qualquer característica da figura. Porém o sujeito não parecia ameaçador, apenas sendo claramente muito alto e forte, já que o impacto de antes fez com que Baekhyun sinceramente pensasse ter batido contra uma parede.

Em um movimento súbito, o sujeito se levantou, pronto para ir embora. Saber que ele não pediria sequer desculpas pelo ocorrido irritou Baekhyun, que segurou na barra da capa para fazê-lo parar. O movimento repentino fez o capuz se deslocar minimamente da cabeça do sujeito e quando o rosto virou em sua direção, a raposa pôde vislumbrar na claridade das lanternas olhos muito vermelhos, que encararam os de Baekhyun como se pudessem lhe arrancar a alma.

O estranho se moveu para longe, parecendo desacreditado com uma simples troca de olhares. Aproveitando o momento para levantar, Baekhyun se preparou para confrontá-lo.

— Sabia que, quando derruba uma pessoa, deve se desculpar? — Limpou a sujeira de suas próprias roupas. — Ninguém educou você?

Ajeitando propositalmente o tecido na cabeça, o rosto dele surgiu mais claramente na luminosidade que começava a se afastar da cidade, projetando sombras esquisitas em uma face jovem e perdida. Baekhyun piscou, não entendendo o que o sujeito parecia querer mostrar com seu rosto e porque fazia questão de não escondê-lo dele.

— Não sabe quem eu sou?

A voz num timbre profundo fez Baekhyun franzir o rosto, automaticamente cruzando os braços de forma defensiva. Será que o garoto era maluco? Não constatara nenhum episódio de roubo na cidade desde que chegara ali, mas não seria estranho se alguém estivesse tentando tirar vantagem dele. A possibilidade parecia ganhar força em sua mente ao ver as roupas escuras que acompanhavam a capa muito suspeita.

— Não sei quem você é e não acho que queira saber. — Seus olhos se moveram de um lado para o outro, pensando no melhor caminho para escapar do suspeito.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Baekhyun, o outro jovem pareceu muito ofendido, quase como se ele estivesse no direito de estar ultrajado.

— Você é bem abusado, tampinha.

— E você só mostra que é ainda mais mal educado. — Revoltou-se, achando um absurdo ser insultado daquela forma. — Deveria cuidar por onde anda, sabia? Não existe só você andando na rua.

— Espera, eu não fui o único que não cuidou por onde andava! — tratou de revidar. — Você parecia um maluco caminhando e esticando a mão para cima.

— Se você me viu, por que não desviou? — Estreitou os olhos, encarando o jovem visivelmente mais alto. 

— Eu estava com pressa, não havia tempo para desviar.

— Então você simplesmente achou que seria mais prático passar por cima de mim e ir embora? — Desacreditado, Baekhyun se aproximou, tentando parecer ameaçador. Porém, diante do tamanho do outro, apenas parecia um filhote de raposa revoltado.

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. — Desviou os olhos vermelhos, como se encarar Baekhyun de volta fosse insuportável.

— Foi isso que pareceu.

Cansado de discutir com alguém que nem conhecia, Baekhyun resolveu apenas ir embora, determinado a atravessar a rua e fingir que o estranho grosseiro nunca atropelara seu caminho. Deu dois passos, mas o anel voltou a pulsar, desviando sua atenção de qualquer outra coisa.

Um grito surgiu alto na rua ao mesmo tempo em que era puxado do caminho de uma carroça apressada, guiada por quatro bois nervosos. Arregalou os olhos, não acreditando que quase fora atropelado pela segunda vez na mesma noite, a respiração pesada saindo descontrolada pelo nariz, movimentando seu corpo em direção ao peitoral no qual era pressionado.

Espera um pouquinho… o quê?

Afastou-se horrorizado das mãos que seguravam seus braços, quase como se fosse picado por uma cobra venenosa. De olhos arregalados em surpresa e descrença, Baekhyun voltou a ficar frente a frente com aqueles olhos vermelhos que aparentavam estar tão confusos quanto os seus.

— O que você pensa que estava fazendo?

O outro piscou os olhos, depois olhou de um lado para o outro, tentando ter certeza se a indagação irritada fora verdadeiramente direcionada a ele.

— Salvando você de ser esmagado por uma carroça desgovernada?

— Estranho você querer me salvar depois de uma quase tentativa de assassinato — acusou, ainda desconfiado.

— Eu disse que foi sem querer!

— Mas ainda não pediu desculpas. — Deu um sorrisinho irônico.

— Você também não agradeceu.

— Não agradecerei sua compensação por ter quase me matado antes — explicou como se fosse óbvio. — Tornou-se meio que seu dever me salvar a partir de agora. 

O estranho provavelmente teria retrucado, mas um movimento no final da rua fez com que arregalasse os olhos e ajeitasse o capuz para novamente cobrir todo o seu rosto. Sem qualquer outra palavra, ele começou a se afastar, driblando as poucas pessoas que caminhavam na avenida para acenderem as luzes nas portas dos edifícios.

Ali estava uma pessoa muito estranha com atitudes ainda mais estranhas. Seu pai lhe ensinara que deveria tomar distância de seres como aquele, mas sua avó, em contrapartida, viva dizendo que não poderia julgar alguém sem que conhecesse sua índole e motivações.

— Ei, onde você vai? — Baekhyun inconscientemente ficou na ponta dos pés, para acompanhar enquanto o outro por se afastava dentre as demais pessoas.

— Tenho outro compromisso! — respondeu, levantando a mão em uma despedida desajeitada.

O sorriso brilhante e divertido que Baekhyun recebeu o paralisou por alguns momentos.

Não entendeu o que acontecia até que um grupo de soldados parou ao seu lado — homens enormes e intimidantes que perguntavam se ele vira um jovem em roupas escuras e capa longa. Pensou em contar, afinal o que tinha a perder? Depois, pensou melhor e, como se fosse rotina, mentiu mais uma vez, porque não acreditava que o garoto fosse má pessoa. Ele quase o matara, mas o recompensou ao salvá-lo pouco antes de desaparecer.

Os soldados olharam-no com uma desconfiança palpável, porém Baekhyun se limitou a dar de ombros e ignorá-los. Desistindo de conseguir qualquer coisa da raposa, todos foram embora e ele pode soltar a respiração que nem percebera estar prendendo.

Voltou a olhar para o céu, observando apenas as estrelas timidamente brilhares depois de serem confrontadas pelo esplendor de uma fênix tão elegante e suas milhares de lanternas. Ainda era bonito ver a tela escura salpicada de pontinhos brancos, mas Baekhyun se arrependeu de não ter admirado mais quando a procissão luminosa do Festival do Fogo acontecia.

Enquanto voltava para o centro da cidade, encontrou Sehun com seus três irmãos mais novos e foi cordialmente apresentado a todos eles. Baekhyun perguntou se o amigo o acompanharia no longo caminho de volta, mas diante do pedido para que ficassem até o final, a raposa apenas deu de ombros e permaneceu ao lado deles.

Soube o que Sehun queria dizer com o "grande encerramento" quando dezenas de milhares de pétalas de rosas vermelhas começaram a cair do céu — uma espécie de chuva mágica que Baekhyun não fazia ideia de onde vinha. O mais extraordinário era que elas se desfaziam pouco antes de chegarem ao chão, sendo incineradas por um fogo róseo extremamente hipnotizante. A beleza daquele último espetáculo só não superava o voo de uma fênix na noite estrelada.

Depois do fim oficial, quando toda a rua estava agradavelmente tomada pelo cheiro das flores, Sehun e ele enfrentaram a longa escadaria de volta ao Palácio das Mil Penas, mas Baekhyun sequer reclamou, pois em sua visão ainda dançavam uma fênix majestosa e pequenas pétalas vermelhas.

Durante a longa travessia, recordou o ocorrido com o estranho que encontrou no meio da celebração e, mesmo que repetisse em voz baixa que o destino do outro jovem tinha nada a ver consigo, um traço de sorriso acompanhou-o durante o restante do caminho.

[...]

— Eu sabia que você nos colocaria em problemas.

Baekhyun fingiu ignorar Sehun, enquanto cortava da melhor forma que podia diversos vegetais estranhos que ele nunca vira na vida. O cheiro de cozido estava tomando a cozinha conforme a preparação do almoço progredia e seu estômago roncando juntamente com os resmungos de seu amigo não estavam ajudando na situação.

O problema começara quando varrer pátios enormes diversas vezes no mesmo dia passou a entediá-lo. Sempre conhecido no Clã Raposa por ficar facilmente cansado da monotonia, Baekhyun não podia ser culpado por querer fazer algo divertido pelo menos uma vez desde que chegara no outro território. Claro que não era conhecido por fazer nada sozinho, então chamou Sehun dizendo que uma visita noturna à outra ala do palácio seria divertido.

Era óbvio que aquela era uma desculpa esfarrapada para investigar o possível lugar em que o Pingente de Outono pudesse estar e levar Sehun seria a forma perfeita de descartar qualquer suspeita. Porém a caminhada noturna em uma área fora do dormitório dos criados chamou a atenção dos guardas, que não foram nem um pouco amigáveis e os denunciaram ao Chefe dos Criados.

Como punição, ali estavam eles, presos à cozinha, o pior lugar para se trabalhar, pois era quente demais e você precisava passar o tempo inteiro em contato com coisas que nem podia comer. Era uma tortura!

— Eu não sabia que caminhar durante a noite era proibido — defendeu-se, porque de fato ele não sabia.

— Como consegue esquecer regras básicas aprendidas por criados desde a infância? — Sehun o acusou, separando pó de rubi para polvilhar em cima dos pratos que já estavam prontos.

Para Baekhyun, a comida popular dos restaurantes da cidade era muito mais apetitosa que as servidas no palácio. Tudo ali era sempre muito extravagante e isso acabava o irritando. O príncipe caçula possuía manias alimentares de uma criança mimada e a comida do Príncipe Herdeiro era tão insossa por causa de sua saúde, que Baekhyun se perguntava várias vezes no mesmo dia como ele conseguia sobreviver comendo aquilo.

Precisava pensar em um jeito de conseguir contrabandear as especiarias da cidade porque até o pó de rubi do palácio era estranho e pálido. 

— Você podia ter me lembrado, não é?

— Eu ainda estava meio dormindo quando você me arrastou para fora — lembrou-o, as palavras fazendo com que Baekhyun revirasse os olhos. — Eu fui praticamente coagido!

Jogando a faca de lado, Baekhyun despejou os ingredientes cortados em uma panela qualquer, sem nem saber exatamente o que estava fazendo. A verdade era que só queria irritar o Chefe dos Criados para sair logo da cozinha e ficar responsável por qualquer outra coisa que não envolvesse cheiro de temperos que o faziam querer espirrar o dia todo.

Outros criados olharam sua atitude com olhos reprovadores, mas era normal sempre ser repreendido aonde quer que fosse, então apenas decidiu ignorá-los.

— Será que você pode parar de reclamar? — Virou-se para Sehun, que peneirava a comida com um bico nos lábios. — Já estamos aqui, não acho que me culpar vá resolver alguma coisa.

— Eu só quero que você se sinta mal por nos colocar nessa situação desnecessária.

Baekhyun deu um sorrisinho.

— Você já passou tanto tempo comigo e ainda não percebeu que sou muito cara de pau para me sentir culpado?

Contrariando as regras que sempre seguia fielmente, seu amigo pegou uma cenoura picada de dentro de um dos pratos e atirou nele. Baekhyun desviou bem a tempo e o pedaço caiu dentro da panela que fervia.

Teria atirado qualquer coisa em resposta, mas uma jovem criada apareceu na porta da cozinha, o vestido colaborando para que ela ostentasse um ar calmo e etéreo. Apesar de ser elegante, era impossível não ver a cicatriz que partia da bochecha esquerda e descia até o pescoço. 

Baekhyun aprendeu depois de alguns dias que as servas passavam pela aprovação da princesa Iseul para entrarem no palácio. Todas elas, sem exceção, possuíam alguma marca física que, de acordo com a nobre, as deixavam “menos bonitas”. Sehun dissera que era mais uma garantia de que moças de muita beleza estivessem perto do Príncipe Herdeiro — o primo amado da princesa.

— A princesa Iseul pediu o jantar do Príncipe Herdeiro — ela anunciou, como sempre acontecia por volta daquele horário.

Todos os criados sabiam que a princesa era responsável por levar a comida para o filho mais velho da Rainha Fênix. Sempre, religiosamente, mandava uma criada buscar o desjejum, o almoço e o jantar, levando pessoalmente até o primo que nunca comia o que ela entregava. Os pratos voltavam intocados, o que fazia Baekhyun passar um bom tempo reclamando do desperdício para Sehun. 

De certa forma, ele também se sentia mal pela garota, que parecia fazer de tudo para ser correspondida pelo primo. Iseul tentava ser a única aos olhos dele desde sempre, pelo que Sehun revelara, contudo sempre era infrutífero. Por vezes, quando a via cabisbaixa pelos corredores do palácio, Baekhyun quase sentia vontade falar com ela e entendê-la, mas sabia que, como um criado, era contra as regras tentar contato sem permissão com qualquer integrante da família real.

Após a criada sair com a bandeja, Sehun se aproximou dele com um ar conspiratório de mexeriqueiro, que demonstrava sempre que queria fuxicar a vida alheia. Tentou ignorá-lo, mas o mais novo era sempre muito insistente e Baekhyun pensava deveria ouvi-lo depois de arrastá-lo para trabalhar na cozinha.

— Não acha que a princesa Iseul anda muito mais insistente em relação ao Príncipe Herdeiro?

— Você não acha que temos nada a ver com isso? — devolveu, um pouco irritado por precisar cozinhar quando definitivamente não sabia o que estava fazendo.

— Só estou falando que talvez esse seja o momento mais propício para que ela consiga um casamento com ele.

Baekhyun avaliou o outro, tentando entender o que o amigo queria dizer. Sabendo que Sehun esperava que ele perguntasse, deixou que um suspiro cansado escapasse pela boca, não muito certo quanto a querer ouvir fofocas.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — Finalmente deu o que Sehun queria, recebendo um sorriso encantador do outro.

— Ouvi dizer que o Príncipe Herdeiro tem melhorado e já faz pequenos passeios no pátio interno. 

Franziu o rosto em resposta, mexendo uma grande panela com caldo.

— Onde você escuta essas coisas? — Não desviou os olhos da tarefa para encará-lo. 

— Bem, uma criada que trabalha perto da área residencial do príncipe disse que a serva de maior confiança da princesa revelou — explicou, quase dando um nó nos neurônio de Baekhyun.

— Você não pode acreditar em tudo que ouve.

— Mas todos os criados estão comentando a mesma coisa — pontuou, se aproximando de Baekhyun para cochichar. 

— Achei que ele portava uma doença incurável, como pode estar tão bem?

Sehun deu de ombros.

— Vai ver o Grande Médico conseguiu curá-lo.

— Não acho provável — respondeu pensativo —, porém é estranho alguém tão debilitado começar a melhorar de uma hora para outra.

— Talvez o espírito da Fênix Milenar o abençoou. 

Riu baixinho em resposta.

— Você já nem sabe mais o que está falando. — Empurrou a colher para o mais novo. — Volte ao trabalho.

Enquanto Sehun finalmente ficava quieto, Baekhyun se concentrou em pensar em um novo plano para descobrir onde raios esconderam o Pingente de Outono.

[...]

  
  


Não precisou esperar muito até que o momento perfeito aparecesse, em um dia parcialmente bonito em que boa parte dos criados acompanhara a família real até um dos campos de caça da realeza. O intuito era deixar com que o Príncipe Herdeiro começasse a participar novamente das tradições do clã e isso incluía montar em um cavalo e sair galopando atrás de iscas soltas por guardas. 

Baekhyun não se importava muito com aquela estupidez da nobreza, ele só queria encontrar o amuleto e voltar para casa. Nos últimos dias, sentia saudades absurdas da avó e do pai e, apesar de Sehun ser um jovem legal que o mantinha distraído, nada tirava de sua cabeça que precisa fazer algum movimento o mais rápido possível.

Assim, aproveitando o palácio quase vazio, inventou uma dor de estômago para escapar até uma área pouco movimentada, encarando o Anel da Aurora e rezando para que o objeto pudesse lhe dar uma pista; qualquer que fosse ela. Quando ainda assim suas súplicas não funcionaram, xingou baixinho, fechando os olhos para não perder a pouca paciência que ainda possuía.

Quando tornou a abri-los, precisou de tempo para constatar que não estava mais no palácio; mas sim em um lugar que nunca estivera antes. Parecia uma floresta triste, troncos retorcidos que se confundiam e aparentavam lutar para pregar suas raízes no chão pedregoso. Havia folhas secas caídas por todo o lugar, acompanhadas por uma neblina rósea e baixa que começava a tomar tudo ao redor.

— Por que me trouxe para cá? — perguntou inconformado, olhando o anel emitir um pequeno brilho. — Você só pode estar com algum defeito. Não há absolutamente nada aqui!

Surpreendendo a si mesmo, Baekhyun foi atingido por uma crise de tosses que o fez perder o ar. Precisou se apoiar em uma das árvores velhas e a fraqueza momentânea quase o fez ceder. Não saber o que estava acontecendo quase lhe causou uma crise de pânico e, diante da visão embaçada, decidiu que o melhor era tentar sair dali.

Aos tropeços, seguiu se apoiando em direção a qualquer lugar, o mal estar subindo pela garganta e quase o sufocando outra vez. De repente, se sentia tão esgotado que só queria fechar os olhos para não pensar em mais nada, cansado do fracasso que constantemente lhe afligia. Piscou os olhos, lacrimejando ao mesmo tempo em que percebia estar suando ao mesmo tempo em que lutava contra a vontade de querer dormir.

O relincho de um cavalo foi ouvido, junto com um galope desenfreado que fez doer seus ouvidos sensíveis. Não conseguiu permanecer acordado, por mais que quisesse. Porém, antes de apagar, teve a certeza de que olhos vermelhos o encaravam, pedindo para que ele não cedesse.

[...]

Retomou a consciência com uma dor de cabeça tão forte que pensou seriamente se seria uma boa ideia abrir os olhos. Sentia as pernas dormentes balançando no ar conforme passos soavam nas folhas secas; passos que não eram os seus. Não fazia ideia do que acontecera, mas sentiu um frio na barriga inexplicável ao constatar que sua bochecha repousava em uma superfície macia e aconchegante.

A posição em que se encontrava, juntamente com a pressão em suas costas e abaixo de seus joelhos, indicavam que estava sendo carregado. Não sabia exatamente afirmar se isso era algo bom ou ruim e perceber que mal tinha forças para se mexer não ajudava a saber o que fazer naquela inusitada situação.

— Ah, você acordou. — A voz que veio um pouco acima de sua cabeça o assustou, fazendo imediatamente com que desgrudasse a bochecha do que seria o ombro alheio, quase como se a área queimasse ao toque.

Com coragem, Baekhyun finalmente abriu os olhos, apenas para constatar que o rosto de quem o carregava era surpreendentemente familiar, ainda que não fosse conhecido. Os mesmos olhos vermelhos que o encararam naquela noite durante o Festival do Fogo o observavam agora, emanando um calor imaginário que fez com que o garoto precisasse desviar os seus.

Porém, havia mais detalhes para reparar agora além de roupas escuras e um sorriso fantasma que o perseguiram por alguns dias antes que o trabalho voltasse a distrai-lo. Junto de seus olhos vermelhos, Baekhyun podia ver um rosto sereno que exalava uma calma invejável e sobrancelhas grossas e bem desenhadas que combinavam com o cabelo longo e escuro preso em um rabo de cavalo quase no topo de sua cabeça. 

Talvez a raposa ainda estivesse delirante, porque a imagem lhe remeteu facilmente ao Deus da Guerra, como se a entidade houvesse saído do Céu Celestial para impedir que a raposa morresse naquele lugar horrível que o deixava com muito sono. Esse pensamento o horrorizou e, quando tentou se afastar do sujeito, quase derrubou ambos no meio do caminho.

— Que tal você parar de se mexer e segurar no meu pescoço para ajudar? — Os olhos vermelhos miraram-no com reprovação. — Você é pesado, sabia?

Baekhyun se distraiu com a gota de suor que passou a descer pelo pescoço dele, o trajeto sendo interrompido pela gola da armadura negra e dourada que vestia. Também havia pregadores para uma capa em seus ombros, mas o tecido escuro estava atualmente ao redor do corpo menor, o esquentando. 

— Se você cair, não reclame — disse em tom de alerta.

Diante do aviso, instintivamente passou os braços pelo pescoço alheio, se convencendo de que uma queda apenas pioraria o estado lastimável que já apresentava. Para que tudo não fosse ainda mais constrangedor e absurdo, tentou manter a cabeça afastada do sujeito, preservando ambas as integridades. Porém logo desistiu da ideia porque se sentia cansado e com sono.

— Não durma mesmo que esteja com vontade — a voz voltou a falar com ele e Baekhyun piscou lentamente os olhos. — Quanto mais tempo permanecer dormindo, mais a toxina vai fazer efeito no seu corpo.

Aquele cara parecia estar falando uma língua que a raposa não entendia, porque as palavras embolaram com muita facilidade nos ouvidos de Baekhyun.

— Eu estou com sono. — Inconscientemente esfregou o rosto no ombro do estranho, como fazia quando era filhote e queria carinho da avó.

— Sei que está com sono, mas não pode dormir até que a gente saia desse lugar, entendeu?

Forçou os olhos a ficarem abertos, mas eles ardiam como o inferno.

— Onde estamos?

— No túmulo dos ancestrais da família real.

— Por que estou com sono?

— Você inalou Neblina de Combustão — esclareceu, os passos esmagando as folhas secas e fazendo os ouvidos de Baekhyun latejarem. — Acabou desmaiando e eu achei você.

— Havia um cavalo — observou, algum lugar em sua mente tentando lhe dizer que não estava falando coisa com coisa. 

— Era o meu cavalo.

— Por que você estava em um cavalo?

— Preciso de um motivo para estar em um cavalo? — Riu e Baekhyun concordava com sua parte insana ao observar que a risada era bonita.

— Onde um ladrão como você conseguiria um cavalo tão legal? — Fechou os olhos, mas tornou a abri-los quando se lembrou de que não podia dormir de novo.

— Você realmente não sabe com quem está falando, não é, tampinha? — A sombra de um sorriso apareceu no rosto alheio.

— Por que eu deveria saber? — indagou em um estado de estupor.

— Eu poderia ser alguém importante — observou pensativo, mas Baekhyun não estava disposto a acompanhar seu raciocínio. — Poderia ser o Príncipe Herdeiro, por exemplo.

Não evitou que a risada debochada desprendesse da garganta e saísse pela boca. Naquele momento, não soube se lacrimejava por causa da toxina ou por achar hilário o que ele dissera. Sentia-se inebriado, quase flutuando, e a perspectiva de não ter qualquer filtro teria o deixado em pânico em qualquer outro momento — mas não naquele porque Baekhyun sequer tinha tempo para processar as coisas que dizia ou deixava de dizer.

— Por que o Príncipe Herdeiro fugiria da guarda real? — Lembrou-se do ocorrido no Festival do Fogo. — E você pode até ser bonito, mas não é nem de longe tão arrogante quanto o verdadeiro Príncipe Herdeiro.

— Espera… — Riu, enquanto ajeitava Baekhyun em seus braços. — Você me acha bonito?

Desconsertado, respondeu com um som de desdém.

— Este não é o ponto.

— Pois eu acho que é um ponto relevante o suficiente para discussão.

Optando pelo silêncio, decidiu apenas ignorá-lo, pois sua cabeça o matava aos poucos e seus olhos pareciam querer fechar contra a sua vontade. Todas as coisas à sua volta pareciam uma espécie de canção de ninar indireta, desde as folhas sendo esmagadas pelos pés pesados do estranho até os cabelos amarrados balançando calmamente conforme ele caminhava. Pareciam muito macios e Baekhyun ergueu a mão para tocá-los, mas estava fraco demais para que ela permanecesse estendida por muito tempo.

Estava _tão_ cansado, seu corpo doía e estava dando trabalho a um desconhecido que aparentava ser atencioso o suficiente para olhá-lo de vez em quando, muito consciente em não deixá-lo dormir. Fazia dias que não sentia essa sensação de proteção e não evitou pensar em sua casa, nas pessoas que sempre o protegeram e naquelas que decepcionou.

Como todos deveriam estar indo? Estariam mesmo bem? Por que sua avó não mandava notícias através de Kyungsoo?

Dispensou as indagações porque acreditava que elas apenas o deixavam ainda mais cansado e sonolento.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo tudo pesado e leve ao mesmo tempo e percebeu que sua mente dava milhares de pequenas voltas, que, sinceramente, deixavam Baekhyun com muita vontade de vomitar.

— Eu disse para você não dormir. — Junto com a voz, uma onda de um calor dolorido se instalou ao redor das costas de Baekhyun, a sensação queimante o fazendo dar um salto.

— Ai! — exclamou indignado, mas bem mais desperto, — O que você fez comigo?

— Eu?

— Óbvio que é você, só tem nós dois aqui!

— Não fiz nada com você — defendeu-se. — Você provavelmente chegou nos estágios de delírio.

— Eu não estou delirando. — Fungou, se sentindo magoado com a insinuação.

— Talvez não, mas seu humor já começou a oscilar. Melhor nos apressarmos para conseguirmos sair daqui. — Seus passos aceleraram e a dor de cabeça de Baekhyun aumentou, fazendo com que esfregasse novamente a bochecha no ombro alheio.

Para se distrair, alguma parte muito sem noção nele achou que seria de grande ajuda cheirar o pescoço do estranho. Logo, o olfato de Baekhyun foi inundado por uma mistura de suor e cinzas que fazia seu nariz coçar, embora fosse, naquele momento, minimamente reconfortante.

— Por que você está fungando no meu pescoço?

— Seu cheiro é diferente.

— Acho que _agora_ você começou a delirar.

Sem prestar atenção ao que o desconhecido dizia, Baekhyun coçou um dos olhos, bocejando em seguida.

— Estou com muito sono. 

— Converse comigo, mas não durma — ditou suavemente, a voz tranquila quase embalando Baekhyun para um cochilo. — Precisamos sair da área de neblina para que a toxina não tenha mais efeito em você.

— Por que você não está sendo afetado? — indagou confuso, sentindo a língua seca incomodar dentro da boca.

— Sou relativamente mais resistente que a maioria das pessoas — foi só o que disse, o que não pareceu explicar muita coisa.

— Legal, legal. — Deu tapinhas amigáveis no ombro dele, fechando os olhos.

— Continue conversando, tampinha. — Sacudiu-o.

— Conversar sobre o quê?

O estranho pareceu pensar e Baekhyun se distraiu de novo com o suor brotando nas têmporas dele. Era quase terapêutico — de uma maneira anti-higiênica e esquisita.

— Qual é o seu nome?

— Baekhyun — respondeu antes que sequer pensasse se deveria revelar uma informação tão importante a um estranho. De qualquer forma, dane-se, ele estava cansado.

— O que você faz?

— Sou criado no palácio real.

— No palácio? — Pareceu surpreso por um momento.

— Sim.

— Parece legal — observou ao acaso, desviando de um tronco seco caído no meio do caminho.

Baekhyun ainda possuía forças cerebrais suficientes para ficar meio chocado com a suposta facilidade com a qual o estanho o carregava sem parecer estar fazendo muito esforço. Tirando o suor do rosto e os braços tensos envolta dele, você poderia facilmente dizer que ele levava no colo um saco de algodão.

— É uma merda.

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, o sujeito pareceu intrigado.

— Por que seria ruim?

— Sinto saudade de casa. — Fungou outra vez e, junto com esse simples ato, sentiu seus olhos sendo inundados em uma velocidade quase absurda. — Sinto tanta saudade de casa.

Chorar parecia meio humilhante naquele momento, mas, mesmo assim, continuou. A decepção que sentia pela falta de progresso em suas buscas saindo em forma de lágrimas salgadas que ardiam ainda mais seus olhos só serviram para deixá-lo ainda mais cansado. Deuses, odiava estar cansado e perdido, mas era como se sentia na maior parte dos dias.

O estranho não disse nada, continuou o carregando por aquele lugar gigantesco e sem saída. Se Baekhyun não estivesse ocupado tentando impedir que o próprio ranho sujasse a roupa bonita dele, teria perguntado se sabia para onde estavam indo.

Em um surpreendente ato de bondade e consolo, o desconhecido apoiou a bochecha no topo da cabeça da raposa, e isso fez com que Baekhyun apenas se sentisse mais à vontade para chorar.

— Você não precisa me salvar — disse com a voz embargada.

— Foi você que disse que eu deveria salvá-lo como compensação pelo que ocorreu no Festival do Fogo — lembrou.

— Você não prometeu nada — observou cansado.

— Estou prometendo agora.

Não fazendo ideia de como interpretar o que foi dito, Baekhyun apenas desviou os olhos para o céu bonito. Não chovera desde que chegara ao Clã Fênix e se perguntou, naquele instante, se a falta de chuva seria característica do lugar. Faria sentido não chover em um ambiente tão quente como aquele.

Piscou os olhos, lágrimas fujonas e silenciosas ainda rolando por suas bochechas e teria odiado a si mesmo naquele momento se não estivesse tão cansado.

— Você pode dormir agora, Baekhyun. — A notícia quase o fez chorar de novo, finalmente podendo se ajeitar dos braços alheios para descansar. Não perguntou se estavam chegando onde quer que estivessem indo, apenas cerrou os olhos e observou sonolento o rosto do estanho mais uma vez.

— Acabei de perceber que não sei seu nome.

Quando o desconhecido abriu a boca para responder, Baekhyun já estava dormido.


	3. Chamas

Quando Baekhyun acordou, com suor grudando pelo corpo e uma falta de ar insuportável, percebeu que estava em um lugar que nunca vira na vida. A arquitetura lhe dizia que estava no Palácio das Mil Penas, mas os móveis e os objetos comprovavam que aquela não era uma área conhecida por ele.

Sentou-se com dificuldade, a dor no corpo o fazendo segurar um gemido dolorido que teimava em querer sair. Sua boca estava mais seca que o deserto ao sul do Clã Raposa e queria desesperadamente qualquer coisa para matar a sede que quase o deixava tonto.

Um copo de porcelana entrou em seu campo de visão e se desesperou para entornar todo o líquido que se encontrava nele. Soube que fora uma péssima ideia assim que sentiu a garganta queimar em um amargor de arrepiar os pelinhos da nuca, constatando que, ao invés de água ou chá, aquela coisa horrível era algum medicamente estranho que estavam lhe dando.

Engoliu a ânsia e sorriu sem graça quando encontrou os olhos grandes e severos de Kyungsoo, que estavam claramente o julgando por todas as ações estúpidas que o dragão sabia que ele cometera.

— Eu nem sei se vale a pena chamá-lo de irresponsável — Kyungsoo murmurou, enquanto pegava o copo vazio das mãos de Baekhyun e substituía por outro cheio.

Não evitou olhar com desconfiança para o líquido. O gosto do que havia acabado de ingerir pinicava sua língua e irritava sua garganta.

— Dessa vez é só chá — avisou, sentando na cadeira ao lado da cama em que o outro. — Embora você mereça ficar com o gosto deste remédio horrível na língua, não sou tão insensível assim.

Baekhyun entornou o chá em goles grandes, finalmente sentindo alívio na garganta amarga. Seus olhos curiosos levaram o tempo do líquido da xícara ser ingerido para vagarem de um lado para o outro nos aposentos, ainda não entendendo o que Kyungsoo estava fazendo ali.

— Onde eu estou? — Antes de responder sua pergunta, Kyungsoo retirou a xícara de suas mãos e checou seu pulso, dois dedos colocados cuidadosamente em cima de suas veias visíveis na pele alva.

— Na minha casa — respondeu distraído, franzindo ligeiramente a testa.

— Você mora no palácio? — Não evitou que a voz saísse cheia de surpresa.

— Sim.

— Por que não me contou? — Sentiu-se traído, principalmente sabendo que, em seu primeiro dia na cidade, Kyungsoo poderia ter lhe dado uma carona em sua forma original para que não precisasse subir mais de dez mil degraus para chegar ao palácio.

— Faria diferença se eu contasse? 

Kyungsoo era extremamente malvado!

— Posso fazer as perguntas agora? — Os dedos se afastaram de seu pulso e ele o encarou novamente com um olhar reprovador. 

— Não sei se terei as melhores respostas.

O dragão arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

— Vamos tentar. 

Engoliu em seco, sentindo a garganta arranhar outra vez. Não sabia o que seria seguro contar e não contar a Kyungsoo e precisar decidir sob seu olhar inquisidor deixava Baekhyun muito desconfortável.

— Como foi parar no túmulo dos ancestrais da família real?

Arregalou os olhos, impressionado com o fato de Kyungsoo já saber que esteve lá.

— Como sabe disso? — Ajeitou-se na cama fofa. — Espere, espere… Aquele estranho esquisito contou a você? Você o viu? Ele ainda está aqui?

— Não faça tantas perguntas ao mesmo tempo — ralhou como o velho que era. — Achei que era a minha vez de obter respostas, não a sua.

Observando o bico magoado nos lábios de Baekhyun, o dragão apenas escolheu esclarecer as coisas, desistindo de esperar por qualquer resposta imediata do mais jovem.

— Bem, alguém trouxe você aqui, mas já foi embora. Eu o vi e ele contou resumidamente o que aconteceu com você. Embora eu saiba onde foi encontrado, ainda não sei _como_ foi parar naquele lugar.

Isso permitiu com que Baekhyun lembrasse do estranho ocorrido com o Anel da Aurora, que praticamente o largou em um lugar desconhecido e sem o menor sinal do Pingente de Outono. Seria possível estar com defeito? Quanto mais a raposa desejava estar próxima do amuleto, mais distante o anel a deixava.

Perdido nas próprias indagações, encarou o anel no dedo anelar, tentando entender se teletransportá-lo para lugares aleatórios fazia parte do que a joia supostamente deveria realizar para ajudá-lo.

— Baekhyun? — o dragão chamou sua atenção, preocupado ao vê-lo tão imerso em seus próprios pensamentos.

— Foi o anel — pegou-se dizendo. — O Anel da Aurora me levou para lá.

Os olhos grandes de Kyungsoo viajaram lentamente até o objeto, mas nada parecia fora do normal.

— Está me dizendo que o anel que ganhou de sua avó simplesmente teletransportou você para uma área aleatória do Clã Fênix? — Aquelas palavras saindo dos lábios de Kyungsoo pareciam ainda mais insanas, mas Baekhyun apenas confirmou. — Não pode ter sido coincidência.

— Mas havia nada lá — voltou a afirmar. — Eu estava no palácio e só desejei que me levasse até o pingente, porém ele acabou me jogando em uma área completamente deserta.

Concordando em silêncio, Kyungsoo pensou um pouco.

— Você notou alguma coisa estranha enquanto estava lá?

— Só fiquei com muito sono, mas foi por causa da neblina, aparentemente. 

— O que sua avó disse quando entregou o Anel da Aurora a você?

A pergunta fez Baekhyun precisar parar para tentar lembrar do que sua avó contara naquela madrugada, antes dele sair do Clã Raposa. Pensando bem, parecia ter ocorrido há anos atrás, pois as palavras se misturavam com outras lembranças das histórias dela.

— Eu lembro que ela disse que o anel poderia encontrar a direção do pingente, não importando em que lugar do universo estivesse. Também disse que a localização nem sempre seria exata, mas que, mesmo assim, ajudaria a me aproximar do artefato. — Pensou um pouco mais, a cabeça pesada por causa dos eventos anteriores. — Minha avó mencionou o consumo de energia espiritual ao usá-lo, você acha que isso tem relação?

— O que isso quer dizer? — perguntou mais para ele mesmo.

— Ela disse que utilizar o Anel da Aurora poderia fazer com que todas as minhas defesas se anulassem.

O médico o encarou surpreso. Foi assim que Baekhyun pôde entender que ele chegara a alguma conclusão.

— Quando você tentou usar o anel antes, se sentiu cansado e sem energia?

Pensou por alguns segundos na pergunta, mas acabou negando com um murmúrio.

— Então faz sentido que precise consumir energia para funcionar. — Diante da expressão perdida de Baekhyun, o dragão decidiu esclarecer. — Alguns artefatos mágicos não funcionam sem energia espiritual como combustível. Você cede sua energia em troca da magia que ele pode oferecer. Faz sentido que não tenha funcionado antes, já que não houve uma troca de energia por magia.

— Mas por que não funcionou desde o começo? — Baekhyun quis saber.

— Talvez algo tenha desencadeado a troca. Um exemplo pode ser o seu desespero para encontrar o Pingente de Outono.

— Isso não está certo! Eu também estava desesperado antes!

Kyungsoo deu de ombros, não havia mais o que ele pudesse dizer e os dois permaneceram em um silêncio pacífico; cada um conduzindo silenciosamente seus próprios pensamentos.

— Ainda é estranho que tenha me levado justamente para aquele lugar — Baekhyun murmurou confuso. — Acha que o Pingente de Outono pode estar lá?

— Você mesmo disse que havia nada lá.

— Mas ainda assim me levou para lá de todos os lugares possíveis.

O dragão parecia cansado. Baekhyun, pela primeira vez desde que acordara, se perguntou por quanto tempo ficara inconsciente para Kyungsoo estar com aquela cara de quem não dormia há eras.

— Bem, você pode tentar usar o anel de novo — sugeriu. — Se levar você ao mesmo lugar, provavelmente é porque o Pingente de Outono está escondido naquela área.

Concordou, determinado a sair dali e tentar de novo o mais rápido possível. Levantou-se da cama no auge da animação, esquecendo momentaneamente a dor de cabeça e o corpo latejando. Porém, antes que pudesse ter a chance de sair dali, Kyungsoo o puxou de volta para se sentar, o olhar severo não escondendo a aura de ameaça que ele emanava naquele momento.

— Enlouqueceu, Baekhyun?

— Como assim? — Estava confuso e, graças ao puxão do dragão, com ainda mais dor pelo corpo. 

— Você foi intoxicado pela Neblina de Combustão porque suas defesas foram anuladas pelo uso do anel — recordou-o. — Não pode usá-lo de novo até que esteja recuperado. Além disso, agora que sabe exatamente qual é o tipo de magia que ele opera, o melhor é não tentar utilizá-lo em qualquer hora do dia. 

Baekhyun tratou de se acalmar, percebendo que, mais uma vez, o dragão estava certo.

— Precisa tomar ainda mais cuidado com o que faz a partir de agora.

Acenou com a cabeça.

— Então o que eu faço enquanto isso? 

Sem conseguir se conter, o dragão deu um peteleco na testa de Baekhyun, quase como se aquele fosse um ato desesperado para fazê-lo começar a pensar com responsabilidade pelo menos uma vez na vida.

— Você descansa — decretou, levantando da cadeira em que passara aquele tempo todo sentado. — Se você não melhorar logo, nem sei o que vai acontecer comigo… — murmurou para si mesmo em voz baixa, mas Baekhyun estava prestando atenção o suficiente para ouvi-lo.

— O que você disse?

Kyungsoo piscou os olhos, percebendo o que acabara de dizer.

— Kyungsoo! — Baekhyun choramingou quando percebeu que ele não parecia querer lhe responder. — Não vai me contar?

Diante do biquinho pidão, o dragão lhe virou as costas.

— Descanse, Baekhyun.

E, antes que a raposa encontrasse qualquer chance para reclamar, foi deixada sozinha.

[...]

No dia seguinte, quando Kyungsoo finalmente o liberou, Baekhyun saiu da área designada ao Grande Médico para encontrar olhares fixos dirigidos a ele, como se fosse uma atração muito rara sendo exposta no centro da cidade. No início, pensou que apenas deram por sua falta no trabalho, mas, quando encontrou Sehun na cozinha e ele lhe lançou o mesmo olhar, percebeu que alguma coisa não parecia certa.

— O que foi? — questionou, olhando para si mesmo apenas para se certificar que nada em sua aparência estava fora do lugar. — Aconteceu alguma coisa enquanto eu estava fora?

Sehun o encarou por mais alguns momentos, parecendo um pouco desacreditado ao mesmo tempo em que estava impressionado. Por que estava daquela forma? Baekhyun não sabia, mas algo nele dizia que alguma coisa acontecera enquanto estava com problemas. Se Kyungsoo houvesse permitido que saísse ontem, talvez pudesse saber com antecedência o motivo pelo qual todos aparentemente cochichavam no momento. 

Saindo do transe, seu amigo percebeu que Baekhyun passara por maus bocados e, largando os olhos inquisidores, o abraçou preocupado, antes de afastá-lo para sustentar o mesmo olhar de antes.

— Você não tem ideia da comoção que causou! — gritar em seus ouvidos não ajudou muito. — Eu fiquei preocupado na mesma proporção em que fiquei chocado!

A empolgação de Sehun fez Baekhyun rir, porque ele parecia um dos filhotes do Clã Raposa quando alguma novidade acontecia no vilarejo. Ver seu amigo daquela forma fazia com que sentisse muita falta de todas as crianças que corriam a sua volta para convidá-lo a brincar pela floresta.

— Você vai me contar o que eu perdi?

— Não, eu vou contar o que você _fez_ — pontuou, o ar de seriedade deixando o outro muito curioso.

— Como posso ter feito alguma coisa desacordado? — As possibilidades que circulavam a mente de Baekhyun estavam o deixando nervoso, principalmente porque podia ouvir com seus ouvidos aguçados todos os outros criados cochichando ao mesmo tempo sobre ele.

— Não foi proposital, você estava desmaiado, mas, mesmo assim, causou um tumulto absurdo. — Os olhos de Sehun brilhavam, provando que ele amava uma fofoca.

Porém, antes que Sehun conseguisse continuar, o Chefe dos Criados apareceu na cozinha, interrompendo o burburinho e assustando seu amigo, que quase derrubou uma panela cheia de ensopado. Houve um intenso momento de silêncio, antes que o encarregado pelos servos apenas suspirasse e pedisse para Sehun voltar ao trabalho.

— Baekhyun, você vai trocar de função — comentou com uma ponta de contrariedade na voz, atraindo todos os pares de olhos do recinto para o exato lugar em que estavam. — Precisei colocar outra pessoa para trabalhar no seu lugar no período em que você estava se recuperando.

O modo como falava aquilo parecia atestar um crime imperdoável, mas Baekhyun fingiu não perceber. Queria apenas descobrir sua nova função para ouvir o que Sehun estava ansioso para contar.

— Você vai ficar responsável pelo Banho de Cinzas.

Todos os criados presentes prenderam a respiração e o queixo de Sehun abriu em absoluto espanto. Mais uma vez, Baekhyun ouviu os sussurros baixos que misturavam coisas como “inacreditável”, “agora isso” e “o que está acontecendo?”. As garotas estavam inconformadas o suficiente para soltarem em suspiros “quem me dera” e “por que não eu?”.

Por que suas orelhas precisavam de captar tantos ruídos ao mesmo tempo?

Para piorar a situação, não fazia ideia do que seria um suposto Banho de Cinzas e porque aparentemente a menção chocava o grupo de criados. Deveria tomar banho? Existia uma função em que criados eram pagos apenas para manter a higiene? Será que achavam que Baekhyun fedia?

— Ei, você entendeu? — chamou a atenção de Baekhyun. O chefe não parecia estar de acordo com a ordem que dava.

— Sim — afirmou apressado. — Banho de Cinzas, claro.

— Encontre-me na Ala Norte quando anoitecer e então levarei você até lá.

Sem dizer mais nada, o Chefe dos Criados se retirou ao mesmo tempo em que o burburinho voltava com força total. Baekhyun queria entender exatamente o que os outros servos diziam, mas eram muitas vozes ao mesmo tempo.

— Você é inacreditável. — A voz admirada de Sehun fez sua atenção voltar para ele.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

O mais novo chegou perto, pronto para lhe revelar o maior segredo daquele palácio.

— Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. — Voltou a se afastar e Baekhyun quase bateu nele.

— Isso não esclarece nada! — Pegou uma colher de pau em cima da bancada, a pose ameaçadora fazendo Sehun rir.

— Mas, de verdade, você está bem? — A preocupação sincera fez com que o outro abaixasse a colher que segurava. — Você me assustou mesmo.

Baekhyun lhe deu um soquinho no braço, como se dispensasse a preocupação. Sehun era um garoto legal demais para ser enganado por ele.

— Eu estou bem.

— Isso é ótimo. — Sorriu pequeno. — Vai precisar estar totalmente bem para o Banho de Cinzas.

Não sabia o porquê, mas a simples menção deixava Baekhyun ligeiramente nervoso. Precisava saber o que significava aquilo e o que deveria fazer, pois qualquer coisa que saísse errado significaria seu disfarce de criado sendo descoberto. 

— Sobre esse banho… — começou incerto. — O que você acha dele?

Sehun ficou confuso, mas acabou sorrindo de novo.

— É uma grande honra! — A afirmação cheia de orgulho aliviou o coração do mais velho. — Qualquer criado daria tudo por essa tarefa.

Bem, se qualquer criado faria de tudo para conseguir essa função, significava que era algo muito bom, não é? Baekhyun provavelmente estava pensando demais, sendo levado pela influência dos cochichos e fofocas dos criados. Aquiles burburinhos nem deveriam ser sobre ele, pelo amor dos deuses!

— Melhor você ir descansar, já que precisa trabalhar a noite.

Baekhyun concordou, porém alguma coisa ainda lhe dizia que, depois de hoje, iria preferir ter continuado na cozinha.

[...]

Todas as lanternas estavam acesas quando Baekhyun caminhou até a Ala Norte, o coração martelando inexplicavelmente dentro do peito como se fosse pular para fora a qualquer momento. Estava quente e não sabia se suava pelo calor, pelo nervosismo ou pela mistura dos dois.

Encontrou o Chefe dos Criados e mais meia dúzia de servos o esperando e recebeu nos braços uma bandeja de madeira com óleos e uma escova grande ordenadamente enfileirados. Não saber o que fazer com aquilo o preocupou em níveis absurdos, mas controlou o nervosismo quando todos apenas começaram a caminhar um atrás do outro.

Aproveitou que os outros pareciam focados naquela tarefa para tentar observar o que cada um levava em sua bandeja, logo constatando que eram coisas parecidas com o que possuía na sua. 

— Vamos entrar primeiro para deixar todas as coisas. — Foi parado em frente a um bonito prédio retangular, as luzes fracas mal sendo vistas pelas janelas. Todos os outros criados entraram com suas bandejas e Baekhyun permaneceu ali com o chefe, em silêncio e secretamente apavorado. — Por que está tão nervoso?

Era a primeira vez que o homem demonstrava uma mínima preocupação ele. Era um pouco chocante constatar o olhar solidário que ostentava em sua direção e isso o fez lembrar de quando os anciãos de seu clã lhe repreendiam por dar maus exemplos aos filhotes, para logo depois o mimarem com doces quando ele passeava pelo mercado com uma carinha de cãozinho abandonado.

Tentou sorrir em direção ao chefe e recebeu um tapinha consolador no ombro que o deixou um pouco menos nervoso. Talvez as pessoas por ali não fossem tão ruins.

— Alguns criados ficam nervosos quando trocam de função — informou, se afastando de Baekhyun quando os servos começaram a sair pela porta —, mas como foi um requerimento especial, acho que acabará se saindo bem.

Requerimento especial? O que aquilo queria dizer? Pediram mesmo para que Baekhyun tomasse banho? Inconscientemente levantou um pouco o braço para sentir o próprio cheiro, mas quase derrubou os vidrinhos com óleos da bandeja que levava nas mãos.

— Será que você pode tomar um pouco de cuidado? — perguntou ultrajado, ajeitando apressadamente os objetos em ordem. — Você é tão desastrado, não sei como acabaram colocando você em uma função tão importante.

Sorriu sem graça, sentindo que a pequena simpatia que o chefe tinha por ele já desaparecera. 

— Desculpe perguntar, mas-

Só queria uma pista do que deveria fazer, já que não encontrou brecha durante a tarde para perguntar a Sehun. Porém, recebeu apenas um empurrão leve em direção a porta do prédio elegante, indicando que deveria se dirigir para a parte de dentro o mais rápido possível.

Baekhyun respirou fundo. Só precisava tomar banho, certo?

Entrou no cômodo, a porta de correr fechando automaticamente atrás dele e fazendo com que o nervosismo voltasse a tomar conta de seu estômago. Só havia silêncio e um caminho iluminado por velas vermelhas perfumadas. Era extravagante, principalmente porque no centro do cômodo esvoaçavam cortinas de seda vermelha tão transparentes que era possível ver a grande banheira de mármore escuro que, fundida ao chão, parecia ser a protagonista do lugar.

Então estava em um quarto de banho?

Afastou com as mãos geladas as cortinas, os olhos podendo ver nitidamente o vapor subindo da água e se perdendo entre as luzes fracas das velas. Também existiam pequenos pontos acinzentados boiando na água, uma visão curiosa que fez Baekhyun se aproximar involuntariamente. A banheira termal era grande o suficiente para abrigar ao menos dez pessoas de maneira confortável e se perguntou, por uma fração de segundo, por que precisariam de algo tão grande.

Ainda temeroso, olhou para os cantos até constatar que estava sozinho. Com cuidado, deixou a bandeja de madeira no chão e, com as pontas dos dedos, tocou a água com tanta rapidez que mal soube dizer se estava fria ou quente. Embora não soubesse, o vapor era uma lembrança constante de que deveria ser infernal um banho àquela temperatura em uma noite tão quente.

— Muito bem, vamos fazer isso o mais rápido possível. — Respirou fundo, retirando seus sapatos e suas meias.

Seus pés tocaram o chão quase ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos enganchavam na barra de sua calça. Bem, se faziam tanta questão de que ele se sentisse péssimo pelo suposto mau cheiro e tomasse a porcaria de um banho, então tomaria o banho. Era questão de honra!

— O que você está fazendo?

A nova presença no cômodo quase fez Baekhyun colapsar com as calças já no meio das coxas, o susto sendo tão grande que acabou se desequilibrando na borda da banheira. Só não caiu na água quente porque uma mão grande e pesada agarrou seu pulso e o puxou para fora da beirada. 

Entre retomar o equilíbrio e puxar suas calças para cima — ao mesmo tempo em que procurava palavras para agradecer a ajuda —, se viu frente a frente com olhos vermelhos que ironicamente eram mais familiares do que suas próprias pintinhas pelo corpo.

— Você! — gritou em uma mistura de surpresa e desespero, balançando o braço para se soltar da mão grande que ainda o agarrava.

— Tão petulante. — Riu e não parecia muito disposto a deixar o pulso de Baekhyun, como se fosse divertido vê-lo passando por um ridículo absurdo. — Pelo jeito ainda não faz ideia de com quem está falando.

Aquele era o desconhecido que o salvara e simplesmente desaparecera. 

Embora fosse a mesma pessoa, alguns traços pareciam contribuir para que Baekhyun acabasse construindo outra visão dele. Seus cabelos, por exemplo, não estavam firmemente amarrados no topo de sua cabeça. Agora, caíam com uma leveza quase invejável em uma cascata lisa pelas costas; as pontas perto da cintura. Seu rosto já não parecia mais tão aberto e gentil quanto o revelado na última vez que o viu e isso fez o garoto inconscientemente engolir em seco.

Naquele momento, o homem alto vestia um robe de cetim preto que arrastava pelo chão, fios dourados bordados em padrões de fênix que o deixavam um tanto ameaçador. O conjunto da obra apenas fez Baekhyun se perguntar onde estava o ladrão inocente que o salvara duas vezes.

Apesar da composição intimidante, o aperto em seu pulso era gentil o suficiente para que lembrasse de que não estava encrencado. O corpo esguio se movimentava com o dobro de cuidado, provavelmente dando a Baekhyun o tempo necessário para reagir caso não se sentisse seguro. Ainda havia os olhos vermelhos que, mesmo que levemente assustadores, viajavam curiosos sobre o rosto do mais baixo, o deixando inexplicavelmente desconfortável.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — Baekhyun indagou, balançando com mais calma o braço, que imediatamente foi solto.

— Ainda acha que sou um ladrão?

— Não parece tão esperto quanto um — pontuou, porque era burrice o estranho estar ali correndo o risco de ser pego pelos guardas do palácio.

— Fiquei me perguntando como estava depois de entregá-lo a Kyungsoo… — Arrastou o grande robe pelo lugar, chegando perto da banheira e se abaixando para testar a água. — A julgar pela língua afiada, posso ver que está completamente recuperado.

Baekhyun coçou a cabeça, confusão fazendo com que não soubesse como reagir. Aquele estranho nem um pouco confiável estava se esgueirando para perto da banheira, a vontade o suficiente para tomar banho nela. Um grande abusado, se você pedir a opinião de Baekhyun, visto que era a raposa a única que deveria usá-la.

— Ei, fique longe dessa banheira — avisou, mas foi ignorado. — Esse banho não é seu!

— Jura? — Deu um sorrisinho que fez Baekhyun pensar duas vezes no que estava falando. — Esse banho é de quem, então?

Ficou em silêncio, pois não poderia responder se não tivesse certeza. Não queria ser motivo de chacota para o desconhecido e precisava pensar em um jeito mandá-lo embora o mais rápido possível.

— Consigo ver que não tem ideia do que deveria fazer aqui.

Quis responder e negar, mas era a verdade. Será que aquele sujeito poderia lhe dar uma pista de qual seria sua tarefa ali?

— Provavelmente o tempo inconsciente com a toxina da neblina lesionou algumas de suas memórias. — A observação fez Baekhyun imediatamente concordar, achando a desculpa perfeita para usar mais tarde com Sehun. — Vou explicar o que precisa fazer ou levaremos a noite toda nisso.

Baekhyun acenou com a cabeça e seguiu o estranho até a beira da banheira.

— Qual é mesmo o seu nome? — Baekhyun lembrou de perguntar quando notou que ainda não tivera a oportunidade de saber o nome de alguém que tanto aparentava querer ajudá-lo.

— Apesar de me conhecerem por outros termos, meu nome é Chanyeol.

— Chanyeol… — testou a sonoridade. — Você tem um apelido? Por que as pessoas conhecem você por outros nomes?

O desconhecido, que agora possuía nome, riu.

— Não acho que possa chamar de apelido.

Sem mais o que dizer, Baekhyun deu de ombros, pronto para ser iluminado com as resoluções acerca de sua tarefa.

— Não há muito o que explicar. Banho de Cinzas é literalmente água fervente e cinzas da queima de um grande número de rosas. Fica tudo misturado nessa banheira gigante e basicamente serve para que a realeza tome banho nisso uma vez por dia, porque acredita que ajuda a canalizar seus poderes e amenizar doenças internas. — A explicação fez com que Baekhyun olhasse com nojo para a água, se perguntando como reis e rainhas tomavam banho por vontade própria _naquilo._

— Parece horrível — externalizou o pensamento.

— Não é tão ruim — pontuou e Baekhyun não entendia mesmo como Chanyeol poderia saber daquilo.

Pensando melhor, o nome dele parecia familiar, uma espécie de lembrança distante tentando alertá-lo que já ouvira em outro lugar, em um contexto completamente diferente de uma amigável apresentação.

— Ainda não entendo por que estou aqui se não sou eu que deve tomar banho. — Saber que provavelmente não fedia era algo que deixava o garoto mais aliviado.

— Você é um criado e, nesse caso, sua função é ajudar a realeza. Isso significa que vai auxiliar no banho de alguém. 

Os olhos de Baekhyun piscaram duas vezes, tentando entender se Chanyeol realmente estava falando sério. A família real precisava de ajuda até para tomar _banho?_ Era um pouco absurdo pensar naquela perspectiva, principalmente porque Baekhyun não estava disposto a ver ninguém além dele pelado. As coisas não funcionavam assim em seu clã, pois a nudez era algo puro e reservado apenas para você mesmo. Ninguém saía sem roupas na frente dos outros porque era algo particular e _seu._

Fitou a banheira, observando as cinzas se misturarem com a água em uma visão nada adorável. Saber que precisaria colocar as mãos ali não era tão assustador quanto pensar na perspectiva de colocá-las em outra pessoa. Poderia ter sido erroneamente chamado para aquela tarefa? Talvez o Chefe dos Criados estivesse tão atarefado que acabou lhe dando a função errada?

— O que foi? — Chanyeol perguntou. — Parece que você vai vomitar.

— Vomitar me impediria de realizar a tarefa?

Chanyeol riu, os dentes brilhantes quase cegando Baekhyun.

— Prometo que não será um grande sacrifício — garantiu com tanta certeza que Baekhyun questionou, por um momento, se ele também seria um criado do palácio.

— Tudo bem, mas agora você precisa sair daqui. — Baekhyun começou a empurrá-lo em direção a porta. — Se eu preciso fazer isso, que seja o mais rápido possível. 

O outro parecia contrariado, tentando fazer com que a raposa parasse de empurrá-lo pelo cômodo.

— Por que você está me mandando embora? — indagou no auge da confusão.

— O chefe disse que eu deveria fazer isso sozinho, então não pode ficar aqui acompanhando o banho de alguém da família real. 

Chanyeol gargalhou de um jeito tão escandaloso em uma confusão de braços e pernas, que quase derrubou Baekhyun no processo.

Revoltado com o absurdo, Baekhyun quis socá-lo, mas lembrou de que deveria ser gentil, já que o outro fizera o favor de explicar sobre a tarefa que deveria realizar.

— Sério, você não pode me expulsar! — protestou quando Baekhyun voltou a empurrá-lo em direção a porta.

Não dando ouvidos a ele, continuou o levando em direção a saída, sentindo o suor brotar da pele pelo esforço. Chanyeol era esguio, mas possuía massa muscular suficiente para ser pesado. Apesar de não fazer questão de ajudar Baekhyun a sair, conseguiu empurrá-lo até a porta com muito esforço e, sem que deixasse o outro dizer qualquer palavra, praticamente o atirou para fora.

Satisfeito, estava pronto para fechar a porta quando muitos pares de olhos o encararam horrorizados — julgando como se houvesse cometido o crime mais insano do universo. Não sabendo o que fazer, sorriu sem graça, sinalizando para que Chanyeol aproveitasse a oportunidade e fosse embora. Baekhyun ainda não sabia se aquele cara pertencia ao palácio ou era um intruso enxerido.

— Alteza, você está bem? — o Chefe dos Criados tirou seus olhos ameaçadores de Baekhyun e os direcionou para Chanyeol, a raiva se transformando imediatamente em preocupação e respeito.

Espere, espere, espere… O que estava acontecendo ali?

Chanyeol consertou sua postura e ajeitou seu grande robe, a face divertida com que lidava com Baekhyun se tornando um rosto solene e frio que deixou a raposa muito confusa. Não parecia a mesma pessoa quando os olhos vermelhos supostamente emanavam faíscas de gelo ao invés do calor com que o mais baixo se familiarizou em tão pouco tempo.

O-Oh mas o que era isso?

— Não se preocupe, não é nada demais. — Até a forma como Chanyeol falava parecia diferente. Não havia o tom brincalhão e nem curioso com os quais se dirigia a Baekhyun. — O garoto pensou ter visto alguma ameaça lá dentro, mas acreditou que apenas estava imaginando coisas.

— Isso pode ser problemático, alteza. — A preocupação de todos os criados se intensificou. — Devemos pedir para que os guardas chequem o cômodo?

Chanyeol dispensou a sugestão com um aceno de mão.

— Só vai atrasar o Banho de Cinzas — observou. Chanyeol caminhou até a entrada, abriu a porta e se virou para fechá-la. — Vocês podem ir primeiro, acho que ele vai demorar. Primeiro dia, né? Difícil.

Diante de todas aquelas caras incrédulas, bateu a porta de correr e se virou novamente para Baekhyun, as mãos sendo calmamente postas atrás das costas. O mais baixo, completamente impressionado, abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes, sem saber ao certo como reagir diante da piada de mau gosto que sua vida se tornara.

— Você é o Príncipe Herdeiro? — indagou para ter certeza, mesmo que sua cabecinha já estivesse com aquele quebra-cabeças montado.

— Sim. Não achei que precisaria explicar com todas as letras, mas você é surpreendentemente lerdo — Chanyeol pontuou, impressionado com a atual constatação.

— Eu não sou lerdo! — protestou, cruzando os braços da forma mais defensiva que conhecia. — E você mentiu para mim.

— Não menti, tampinha. — Caminhou novamente para perto da banheira. — E deveria ser mais agradecido, já que carreguei você por dez mil degraus, atravessei o palácio para levá-lo até Kyungsoo e ainda salvei seu emprego.

Então era por isso que todos os criados estavam cochichando desde que Baekhyun voltara para o trabalho! Os burburinhos estranhos se tratavam _sim_ dele e aconteciam porque o arrogante Príncipe Herdeiro desfilara com seu corpo desacordado por todos os corredores do palácio real. Era exatamente por isso que Sehun estava tão chocado e também explicava o assombro de todos quando precisou trocar de função.

Baekhyun estreitou os olhos na direção do príncipe, mas lembrou da regra estúpida que proibia os criados se encararem qualquer integrante da família real. Não sabia o que fazer agora que conhecia quem Chanyeol realmente era porque parecia absurdo tratá-lo com pompa e respeito apenas por causa do sangue da realeza. A situação era esquisita e o mais alto o irritava ainda mais ao olhá-lo com aquele ar divertido.

— O que você está olhando? — Remexeu-se inquieto.

— Eu preciso tomar banho.

— Fique à vontade, então. — Virou-se de costas, determinado a ignorá-lo.

— Você precisa tirar as minha roupas.

Engasgou-se, não evitando encará-lo do jeito mais ofendido que seu rosto era capaz de expressar.

— É uma piada, certo?

— Eu não faço piadas, tampinha.

Ficou ali parado e Chanyeol também ficou a encará-lo. Era um ultraje pensar que precisaria dar banho em um homem daquele tamanho. Contudo, lembrar de encontrar o Pingente de Outono era prioridade e dificilmente seria possível sem aquele trabalho.

Foi com isso em mente que Baekhyun se aproximou e desamarrou o robe do príncipe, o tecido fino imediatamente deslizando pelos ombros muito largos e fazendo com que arregalasse os olhos e desviasse o olhar. Havia um calor estranho em suas bochechas e em seu pescoço, mas não tinha tempo para perguntar a si mesmo se estava doente ou passando mal. Mais tarde poderia ir até Kyungsoo para tentar entender porque parecia estar tendo um ataque cardíaco naquele momento.

Chanyeol entrou na banheira enquanto Baekhyun encarava um ponto muito interessante na parede atrás dele, tentando disfarçar a insensatez de toda a situação. Nunca, em 300 anos de vida, se deparou com uma situação tão bizarra.

As cinzas da água imediatamente grudaram na pele do príncipe e a temperatura fez com que manchas vermelhas logo se espalhassem pelas costas e pescoço dele. O cabelo comprido foi preguiçosamente preso no topo da cabeça, em um coque bagunçado que fazia com que o criado quisesse ir imediatamente embora. Havia muita pele lisa exposta e a raposa não aprendera em seu clã uma boa forma para lidar com estranhos gentis tomado banho em sua frente.

— Você pega aquele pano vermelho e mergulha na água. — Chanyeol virou a cabeça para trás, observando Baekhyun parado no mesmo lugar. — Então você esfrega em mim junto com as essências que trouxe.

Sabendo que deveria fazer o que foi dito, Baekhyun pegou todas as coisas e se agachou na beira da banheira, vendo o príncipe se aproximar e lhe oferecer as costas. Prendendo um suspiro desconfortável no fundo do peito, começou a fazer exatamente o que foi instruído, pensando que não parecia tão ruim se os olhos estivessem longe da pele vermelha devido à água quente. Era quase como limpar uma parede, já que as costas de Chanyeol eram grandes e muito firmes.

— Você pode falar comigo, se quiser — o príncipe sugeriu, se ajeitando na banheira. 

Baekhyun não sabia se falar ajudaria na situação, mas com toda certeza sabia que as cinzas que esfregava em Chanyeol faziam manchas escuras na pele, automaticamente atraindo seu olhar. Era incômodo em níveis absurdos ter os olhos sendo levados para o mesmo lugar e talvez se distrair em uma conversa poderia evitar a tonelada de desconforto que sentia no momento.

— Integrantes da família real e criados podem conversar? — Baekhyun sabia que a resposta era um gigante “não”, porém não encontrava melhor forma de começar qualquer diálogo com o príncipe.

— Foi só uma sugestão. — Pareceu constrangido com a própria proposta por um momento.

— Por que você fugiu dos guardas na noite do Festival do Fogo? — acabou perguntando. Suas mãos pararam de esfregar as costas de Chanyeol apenas para adicionar mais essências. O cheiro forte entorpecia seu nariz.

— Eu queria participar do festival, mas minha mãe acreditava que eu não estava bem o suficiente para ir. Então, na primeira oportunidade que surgiu, eu fugi. 

— Hm — concordou, enquanto voltava ao processo de antes, sempre esfregando e esfregando. Parecia quase mecânico se excluísse o fato de se concentrar para que nenhum de seus dedos tocassem na pele de Chanyeol. — Você não parece fazer o tipo rebelde.

Chanyeol riu e a ação fez com que todo o seu corpo sacudisse dentro da banheira. Foi meio inevitável não acompanhar o movimento com os olhos, vendo a pele tensionando levemente conforme o som deixava a garganta dele. 

Baekhyun desviou os olhos mais uma vez.

— Não sou um filho rebelde, mas eu só queria sair e respirar, entende? — Baekhyun não entendia porque sempre foi o exemplo de liberdade no lugar onde morava. — Não tenho grandes experiências fora do palácio porque sempre estive doente demais para ser um garoto normal.

A amargura na voz de Chanyeol fez com que a mão da raposa vacilasse por alguns momentos. O Príncipe Herdeiro era uma figura importante, mas Baekhyun ouvira de Sehun que pouquíssimas pessoas fora do palácio lembravam como ele era, já que dificilmente saía a público. Lembrava-se de julgar isso como arrogância ou descaso quando estava no Clã Raposa, mas a realidade era completamente diferente. 

— Sinto muito — murmurou.

— Não há pelo que sentir muito. — Virou o rosto em sua direção para que pudesse mostrar o sorriso gentil. Baekhyun sentiu novamente o calor esquisito nas bochechas e no pescoço. — Eu estou bem agora e acredito que logo conseguirei passear pela cidade sem precisar ficar escondido.

— Você vai gostar de ir até lá — concordou, enquanto esfregava cinzas nos ombros de Chanyeol. — Minha coisa favorita é a comida.

— É melhor do que a que servem aqui? — A curiosidade genuína do príncipe era quase infantil.

— Mil vezes. — Distraidamente, Baekhyun começou a tagarelar sobre os pratos que experimentara, falando sobre como o pó de rubi parecia diferente do usado pela cozinha do Palácio das Mil Penas. Da comida, foi para os restaurantes e então para as barraquinhas de rua. — Não pegue nada sem ter certeza de que vai comprar, normalmente os comerciantes acham que você vai levar quando toca no produto. Eu acho estranho, mas é melhor evitar confusões.

Chanyeol balançava a cabeça ou murmurava para tudo que Baekhyun dizia, como se fizesse anotações mentais das coisas mais importantes. Conversar durante o processo era mais fácil e nem percebia sua mão se movendo rapidamente por toda a pele exposta do Príncipe Herdeiro, passando pelas costas, contornando o pescoço e descendo até o peito. Bem, era mais fácil e menos constrangedor continuar não percebendo.

Os tópicos continuaram até que Baekhyun se deparou com um problema de extremo constrangimento, algo que definitivamente não sabia se era uma boa ideia verbalizar. Já esfregara toda a pele disponível fora da água, mas faltavam coisas mais _abaixo_ que, sinceramente, não gostaria nem um pouco de precisar tocar.

— O que foi? — O outro perguntou, vendo as bochechas de Baekhyun praticamente explodirem em vermelho. — Você está passando mal?

Baekhyun negou com a cabeça, sem saber como deveria abordar o assunto. Na verdade, temia mais a resposta do que a pergunta.

— Não, claro que não. — Respirou fundo, pensando que Chanyeol era legal demais para condená-lo a uma quase morte. — Só fiquei pensando se… bem… você sabe… preciso esfregar outras coisas… além do que já esfreguei…

O outro pareceu não entender, olhando curioso para Baekhyun. Porém, Chanyeol era inteligente o suficiente para juntar bochechas vermelhas, desconforto e uma frase esquisita. Com isso, não evitou gargalhar, mas negou com a cabeça, tranquilizando o criado.

— Essas coisas eu lavo por mim mesmo em outro banho — informou, o que fez Baekhyun imediatamente largar o pano manchado de cinzas que segurava. — Isso aqui não pode ser considerado um banho apropriado. É mais questão de tradição, mas definitivamente não tem como sobreviver só com ele.

Concordou com o príncipe, sentindo o nervosismo deixá-lo agora que percebera que não precisava mais fazer aquilo. Levantou-se, mal sentindo as pernas por ficar tempo demais agachado, e olhou para os lados, sem saber se já poderia ir embora.

— Você pode pegar minha toalha? — o príncipe pediu, recebendo rapidamente o tecido grande e fofo nas mãos molhadas. — Você parece exausto.

Baekhyun estava mentalmente exausto, mas confessava que não fora tão ruim. Era muito mais tranquilo do que trabalhar o dia todo na cozinha, recebendo os gritos de outros criados e as reclamações do chefe, que constantemente aparecia para checar se Sehun e ele não estavam “perdendo tempo tagarelando”.

— Você pode ir agora. — Chanyeol sorriu em sua direção. — Eu termino por conta própria.

Não sabia o que responder, então automaticamente deu as costas ao príncipe, pronto para sair do cômodo. Seguiu por poucos passos e virou para encará-lo mais uma vez, vendo que Chanyeol ainda o observava da banheira, olhos vermelhos e curiosos acompanhando seus movimentos.

— Obrigado — Baekhyun murmurou, sem saber exatamente ao que se referia.

— Não precisa agradecer. — Chanyeol sorriu, tão brilhante quanto das outras vezes.

Com isso, ele finalmente saiu.

[...]

Baekhyun acordou no dia seguinte com esperanças de que tudo não passasse de um delírio; uma reação adversa a alguma erva que Kyungsoo usara para que se recuperasse. Arrastou-se para a cozinha com aquela mesma ilusão — porque não ter nada para fazer depois de passar dias cozinhando e limpando pátios parecia estranho —, apenas para ser bombardeado com as perguntas de Sehun e perceber que o aparente pesadelo era real.

— Como foi? — Queria muito saber e era possível ver as engrenagens de sua cabeça trabalhando para tentar arrancar qualquer coisa de Baekhyun.

Achando que seria mais vantajoso ignorá-lo, seguiu abrindo as panelas, observando o suposto menu do dia. Sabia que o Chefe dos Criados lhe daria uma bronca se o pegasse fazendo tamanha coisa desrespeitosa, por isso sempre aproveitava para checar o conteúdo do almoço antes que ele aparecesse para apanhá-lo.

— Você não pode me privar da verdade! — De um jeito assustadoramente enérgico, Sehun tomou a tampa de uma das panelas de Baekhyun, tapando o ensopado de carneiro. 

— Não sei do que você está falando.

— Estou falando do Banho de Cinzas!

Baekhyun não conteve o arrepio que passou por seu pescoço com aquelas palavras, lembrando da noite mais constrangedora que já teve o desprazer de vivenciar. Ainda pensava secretamente na possibilidade de implorar para que o chefe o trocasse de função, mas a real perspectiva de perder aquele trabalho fazia com que calasse a boca e aceitasse seu destino constrangedor e cruel.

Era complicado pensar que ao mesmo tempo em que aquela função parecia horrível por ir contra muitos dos princípios ensinados por seu clã, também acontecia de não ser tão horrenda assim. Quer dizer, antes Baekhyun precisava passar o dia todo na cozinha, tentando não destruir o jantar de alguém, enquanto o Chefe dos Criados achava muito conveniente criticar tudo que fazia. Agora, só precisava esfregar as costas do Príncipe Herdeiro, enquanto mantinha os olhos longe da pele dele junto a uma conversa amigável.

— Você não vai mesmo me contar como foi?

— Por que preciso fazer isso? Você sabe muito bem como funciona. — pontuou, pronto para deixar a cozinha, porém Sehun o arrastou para se sentar em um dos banquinhos que havia por lá.

— Mas eu quero _detalhes_ — especificou, o que fez Baekhyun se controlar para não soltar algum termo muito feio. — Ninguém nunca comenta sobre essa função em específico.

— Porque é proibido fofocar sobre a família real.

— Os criados fofocam mesmo assim — afirmou e aquele Sehun mexeriqueiro e viciado em cochichos poderia ser um grande problema. Seu amigo era adepto a seguir as regras até que a curiosidade falasse mais alto do que o dever de servo. — Algumas regras desafiam nossa existência.

Precisava concordar com Sehun, porque nunca foi muito adepto a seguir as regras do próprio clã.

— Mas acredite quando eu digo que não há nada demais em esfregar as costas de alguém da realeza. — Baekhyun deu de ombros, mas sentiu novamente calor nas bochechas. Será que precisaria ir até Kyungsoo checar aquelas ondas repentinas de calor?

— Mesmo? Eu estava tão curioso. Na verdade, todo mundo está desde que o Príncipe Herdeiro apareceu carregando você como uma prince-

As mãos de Baekhyun voaram imediatamente para a boca de Sehun, completamente horrorizado com a perspectiva dele falar em voz alta algo que o mais velho torcia para que todos esquecessem o mais rápido possível. Agora que sabia o motivo pelo qual todos olhavam para ele e cochichavam a seu respeito, não era de admirar que apenas quisesse que o assunto fosse enterrado o mais rápido possível.

— Hnm hnm hnmhnm… — Sehun falou, completamente incompreensível por causa da mão de Baekhyun, os olhos fechando em meias luas quando tentou rir.

— O que você disse? — Retirou as mãos com cuidado.

— Eu disse que você está vermelho.

Baekhyun levou ambas as mãos até suas bochechas, lugar de onde vinha o calor que constantemente sentia desde ontem a noite. O calor significava que elas ficavam vermelhas? Que estranho, isso nunca acontecera com ele antes.

— Isso é normal? — perguntou curioso. Sehun riu, parecia achar o que dizia engraçado.

— É normal acontecer quando a gente fica com vergonha — explicou.

— Estou com vergonha? — Franziu as sobrancelhas, não fazendo ideia do que aquilo poderia significar. — Por que estou com vergonha?

— Existem muitos motivos para que alguém fique com vergonha, Baek. — Utilizou o apelido pelo qual frequentemente passou a chamar o mais velho. — Normalmente eu fico com vergonha quando me deixam constrangido ou quando vejo alguma moça muito bonita.

Ficou pensativo com a explicação. Não vira nenhuma moça bonita para deixá-lo daquele jeito. Isso queria dizer que alguém o deixou constrangido? Aquelas novas reações eram estranhas e não pareciam ter explicações muito lógicas, então Baekhyun fez uma anotação mental para perguntar a Kyungsoo quando tivesse uma oportunidade.

— Você age como se nunca tivesse ficado assim. — Sehun riu.

Não é que Baekhyun nunca houvesse passado por algum constrangimento. Normalmente era tido como o mau exemplo de seu clã e, nos últimos tempos, o que mais acontecera em sua vida no Clã Raposa entrava na categoria “alto constrangimento”. Contudo, nenhuma daquelas situações fez com que sentisse as bochechas queimarem junto com a vontade de se esconder. 

— É melhor você ir trabalhar. Já pensou se o chefe aparece e você está aqui sentado conversando? — Tentou mudar de assunto, porque parecia mais saudável.

— Você é tão malvado — resmungou como uma criancinha. — Eu só queria entender por que o Príncipe Herdeiro parece simpatizar tanto com você.

— Por que acha que ele simpatiza comigo? — Não negava que estava curioso com a observação de Sehun, principalmente porque todos os outros criados aparentemente pensavam da mesma forma que ele.

— Bem, ele salvou você e pediu para que mudassem sua função quando descobriram que você invadiu um local proibido no Clã Fênix. O chefe ia demiti-lo, mas então o príncipe emitiu uma ordem e ele não pode fazer isso.

Baekhyun ficou um pouco chocado, finalmente entendendo o que Chanyeol queria dizer com salvar seu emprego. Teria sido mandado embora ontem se não trocasse de função. Definitivamente esfregar as costas de um príncipe não era tão ruim quanto estar fora do palácio sem acesso aos lugares que precisava investigar.

— Por que ele fez tudo isso? — murmurou para si mesmo, mas Sehun pareceu ouvir.

— Talvez ele queira ser seu amigo.

— Meu amigo?

— Sim. O príncipe sempre foi muito sozinho por causa de sua doença e provavelmente não tem as melhores habilidades comunicativas. Alguns criados que já trabalharam diretamente para ele disseram que sua alteza é fechado porque não sabe se expressar muito bem, o que faz com que muitas pessoas acreditem que ele é arrogante e prepotente — Sehun explicou no automático, como se já tivesse dito isso a outras pessoas.

— Você concorda?

— Com o quê?

— Com as pessoas que dizem que ele é arrogante e prepotente.

— Não. — Sehun sorriu. — Acho que ele só passou tempo demais sozinho e precisa de amigos. É bom que queira começar por você, porque você é legal.

Baekhyun acabou concordando, porque fazia sentido a lógica de Sehun. Talvez Chanyeol só estivesse cansado de estar constantemente sozinho e queria algum amigo. Como dificilmente podia sair do palácio por causa das complicações da doença que portava, era mais fácil que amigasse com os criados, mesmo que, pelas regras, não fosse o ideal.

— Acho que você está certo — disse por fim.

— Eu _sempre_ estou certo.

[...]

Possuir unicamente uma tarefa noturna deu a Baekhyun mais liberdade para que pudesse explorar as alas do palácio durante o dia, com o intuito de anotar possíveis locais suspeitos. Ninguém reclamava quando ele caminhava pelos pátios e se esgueirava pelos corredores porque, bem, ele era o cara do Banho de Cinzas e tudo bem se quisesse usar o resto de seu tempo livre passeando pela área permitida aos criados. 

Enquanto não recuperava sua energia desgastada pelo primeiro uso do Anel da Aurora, seguia na monotonia de acordar, fazer companhia a Sehun, ficar zanzando pelos lugares mais prováveis e improváveis, jantar com os outros criados e, para finalizar, conversar sobre coisas aleatórias com Chanyeol, enquanto mantinha os olhos grudados em qualquer ponto desocupado da banheira.

Aquela situação em específico ainda era um pouco estranha para Baekhyun, mas acabou ficando mais fácil conforme precisava repetir tudo todas as noites. O Príncipe Herdeiro não era arrogante e mimado como pensava ao ouvir Kyungsoo mencioná-lo no Clã Raposa. Chanyeol era um jovem centrado e muito responsável, que aprendeu desde cedo o quanto seu futuro como líder seria definidor para a vida de muitas pessoas. Apesar de estar sempre distante dos problemas da cidade, o príncipe não deixava de se preocupar com cada morador.

Era irônico que Chanyeol fosse o que Baekhyun nunca foi. Seu pai teria gostado dele.

— Ei, você não vem dormir? — Sehun chamou da porta do alojamento, a cara exausta de quem ajudou na cozinha o dia todo.

— Eu vou depois — avisou, porque tinha outros planos para aquela noite.

Sehun voltou para dentro, assim como todos os outros criados e, quando a chama da última vela foi apagada, Baekhyun se arrastou para a cama e observou o anel com a maior atenção possível. Desejou, como da última vez, que fosse levado até o Pingente de Outono e, quando nada funcionou, lembrou de fechar dramaticamente os olhos como fizera naquele dia.

A pressão no ar foi mínima, mas o frio na barriga que sentiu garantiu a ele que soubesse já não estar no lugar de antes. Abriu os olhos, esperando ver o mesmo cenário desolado onde o túmulo da família real ficava, porém se deparou com a escuridão e uma superfície fofa, que destoava completamente do que supostamente lembrava.

Piscou os olhos repetidas vezes, tentando se acostumar com a escuridão, e, aos poucos, seus olhos começaram a distinguir pequenas coisas a sua volta. Havia um tapete felpudo no chão, embora não conseguisse definir a cor, uma mesa baixa de madeira, provavelmente para estudos, e uma prateleira lotada de pergaminhos. Aparentemente, a coisa fofa em que estava sentado era uma cama e Baekhyun se perguntou qual poderia ser o problema daquele anel.

Deveria estar no lugar em que a joia o levara anteriormente e não em um suposto quarto bonito que poderia estar localizado em qualquer lugar da cidade. 

Baekhyun franziu os olhos, notando outros detalhes pertinentes no cômodo. Os lençóis da cama eram muito macios, feitos de um tecido que dificilmente qualquer família de comerciantes poderia pagar. Além de estantes com pergaminhos, havia outras abarrotadas de livros, um artigo não muito barato para que qualquer um pudesse ter aos montes. Cortinas bonitas separavam a parte mais privada de uma cadeira extravagante mais a frente do quarto.

Oh, era um trono, não uma cadeira.

A constatação fez Baekhyun arregalar os olhos, tateando a cama para poder levantar. Sua mão acabou esbarrando em algo macio que ele imediatamente puxou para cima, tentando ver o que era.

— Ai!

Teria ficado assustado com o resmungo, porque mobílias tecnicamente não falavam “ai”, mas seu momentâneo desespero se deu porque, quase ao mesmo tempo em que a voz surgia, uma lâmina muito afiada era pressionada contra o seu pescoço. Droga, droga, droga! Baekhyun estava lascado, lascadinho.

Teve apenas tempo para engolir em seco quando todas as velas foram instantaneamente acesas, a luz amarelada iluminando o quarto grandioso e olhos vermelhos muito ameaçadores. Ali estava Baekhyun na cama enorme e extravagante de um integrante da família real, com o Príncipe Herdeiro completamente descabelado ameaçando seu pescocinho com uma espada gigantesca que poderia facilmente pesar mais que o próprio Baekhyun.

Chanyeol piscou os olhos, provavelmente pensando estar tendo algum tipo de alucinação, mas, mesmo finalmente percebendo que aquele era apenas o criado responsável pelo Banho de Cinzas, fez questão de continuar pressionando a lâmina na pele alheia, como se temesse que Baekhyun fosse uma ameaça perigosíssima a sua vida de futuro monarca.

— O que está fazendo na minha cama?

Finalmente percebeu a arma apontada para o criado e, abaixando a espada, Baekhyun pode enfim soltar a respiração. Porém, estar fora do alcance de uma lâmina afiada significava que deveria começar a responder a pergunta do príncipe e, infelizmente, a raposa não conseguia elaborar uma resposta aceitável o suficiente para manter seu pescoço continuamente intacto.

— Essa é uma pergunta aceitável e merece uma resposta igualmente aceitável. — Riu, tentando ganhar tempo.

— Sou todo ouvidos.

Baekhyun observou as orelhas do príncipe, cujas pontas apareciam no meio dos cabelos compridos e escuros, quase como se não conseguissem ficar escondidas. Quando viu Chanyeol de cabelos amarrados, pensou ter imaginado que suas orelhas fossem maiores do que o usual, mas agora percebia que eram exatamente daquela forma. Não que isso fosse ruim; pelo contrário, era diferente.

— Eu imagino — comentou, completamente distraído, enquanto pensava com cuidado nas próximas palavras.

— Está querendo insinuar algo com isso? — Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, provavelmente tentando descobrir se Baekhyun tentava zombar de alguém tão importante.

— Juro que não quis insinuar nada, alteza. — Usou o título com extremo cuidado e respeito, pensando que talvez conseguiria sair de tamanha enrascada com uma boa dose de educação. — Você tem orelhas muito bonitas.

Não pensou muito no que disse, porém observou com curiosidade as pontas das orelhas do príncipe ficarem vermelhas, ao mesmo tempo em que ele desviava os olhos dos seus. Elas ganharam a mesma coloração que as bochechas de Baekhyun passaram a adquirir nos últimos dias por diversas situações! Seria pelo mesmo motivo que as dele? Estaria o Príncipe Herdeiro com vergonha? Ainda não saber exatamente o que aquilo significava não ajudava Baekhyun a descobrir como reagir toda vez que acontecia.

— Normalmente as pessoas cochicham sobre como elas são grandes e estranhas — murmurou em resposta e Baekhyun imediatamente franziu o rosto.

— Por que o que te define seria algo negativo?

Chanyeol sorriu pequeno.

— Você tem um jeito diferente de ver as coisas — observou —, mas acho que está me enrolando, porque até agora não me disse como veio parar aqui.

Abriu a boca para responder, mas não sabia o que dizer para evitar que um problema maior acontecesse. A espada enorme e afiada estava calmamente descansando no colo do Príncipe Herdeiro e aquele fato não ajudava o cérebro de Baekhyun a raciocinar mais rápido. 

Estava em choque pensando na possibilidade de ser cortado em tantos pedaços que seria impossível ser reconhecido quando finalmente voltasse para casa.

— Na verdade, eu estava caminhando depois do jantar e acabei me perdendo pelos corredores. Não sabia muito bem o caminho para voltar e, como a arquitetura sempre é muito parecida, entrei aqui. — Era a coisa mais ridícula que podia dizer, mas também era a única em que conseguia pensar.

— E como passou pelos guardas?

Pequenos detalhes nos quais Baekhyun esquecera de pensar.

— Os guardas? — Baekhyun parou para raciocinar. — Engraçado, não lembro de ter visto nenhum deles.

Chanyeol semicerrou os olhos vermelhos, como se pudesse arrancar a verdade dele. A espada continuava chamando a atenção da raposa, que só queria ir embora o mais rápido possível. Para ajudar, o Anel da Aurora parecia pulsar em seu dedo, desviando momentaneamente sua atenção até do possível risco iminente de morte. Qual era o problema daquela joia estranha?

— Deve ter sido na troca de turnos — o príncipe murmurou baixo, mas Baekhyun afirmou repetidamente com a cabeça. — Por que ficou tanto tempo aqui dentro?

O interrogatório parecia interminável e Baekhyun só queria ir embora. Teria sorte se, no dia seguinte, não fosse chutado do palácio por invadir o quarto do Príncipe Herdeiro. Seu disfarce poderia estar com os dias contados.

— Eu dormi.

— _Dormiu?_ — Estava visivelmente desacreditado. 

— Estava cansado e resolvi esperar que os novos guardas saíssem para que eu fosse embora. — Tentou elaborar melhor a mentira ridícula que insistia em contar. — Como demoraram muito, acabei pegando no sono. Acordei só agora e, como tudo estava escuro, pensei que seria um bom momento para sair. Não estava enxergando direito e acabei aqui — finalizou com um sorrisinho inocente.

O Príncipe Herdeiro o avaliou por alguns momentos, processando toda a explicação repetidas vezes. Baekhyun aproveitou para se certificar de que poderia sair correndo caso a espada resolvesse lhe cortar a cabeça por mentir. Ao fim, Chanyeol se contentou com um suspirar, dando o assunto por encerrado.

— Estou cansado demais para me importar com o que você estava fazendo aqui, então vamos esquecer esse assunto, tudo bem?

Com tamanha sorte, Baekhyun sorriu e afirmou com a cabeça tantas vezes que quase pode senti-la se desprender de seu pescoço. Alegremente levantou da cama, pronto para deixar o quarto o mais rápido que podia. Contudo seu pulso foi imediatamente agarrado pela mão grande, que o puxou para sentar novamente.

Baekhyun piscou os olhos, aturdido demais com toda a esquisita situação.

— Alteza? — indagou com todo o respeito que conseguia colocar em uma só palavra. — Se me der licença, preciso retornar ao alojamento.

— Não pode ir embora agora.

— O quê? — Baekhyun imediatamente fixou os olhos na espada afiada, temendo que o príncipe fosse puni-lo de qualquer forma.

— Você _não pode_ sair agora — reafirmou, os olhos brilhantes e determinados. — Está cheio de guardas na entrada dos meus aposentos.

— E daí?

— Você é muito irresponsável. Já pensou o que podem pensar se você sair daqui a essa hora da noite?

O mais baixo ponderou por um momento, mas ainda assim não entendia o que o príncipe queria apontar.

— E o que eles poderiam pensar, alteza? 

Chanyeol abriu a boca, mas tornou a fechá-la logo em seguida, o rosto ficando vermelho. Oh, novamente a mesma coloração que as bochechas e o pescoço de Baekhyun passaram a adquirir em vários momentos nos últimos dias! No que o príncipe estava pensando para ficar com vergonha?

— Você é _tão_ estranho — contentou-se em murmurar, retirando a espada do colo. — De qualquer forma, você vai ter que ficar aqui esta noite. Não pode sair até a manhã seguinte, quando os guardas trocarem de turno.

Sem qualquer outra escolha, Baekhyun afirmou com a cabeça, completamente desanimado. O plano era tentar encontrar o Pingente de Outono, mas acabou preso em um quarto sem qualquer oportunidade para avançar em suas buscas. Sua falta de sorte estava beirando ao ridículo e constatar que as coisas davam cada vez mais errado era desanimador.

Voltou sua atenção para o príncipe, que começou a se ajeitar em sua cama para voltar a dormir. Sentindo-se muito perdido, olhou em volta do quarto, procurando qualquer canto em que pudesse se apoiar para tirar uma soneca. Ao encontrar absolutamente nenhum, coçou a cabeça em uma mistura de confusão e constrangimento.

— Alteza, onde eu vou dormir?

O príncipe, que estava prestes a apagar as luzes de todas as velas, o encarou como se fosse óbvio.

— Aqui?

Os olhos de Baekhyun dobraram de tamanho e ele se afastou da cama tão depressa que acabou caindo dela. Sentiu na mesma hora o familiar calor nas bochechas e no pescoço e desejou que o Príncipe Herdeiro tivesse usado a espada, pois teria resolvido as coisas de um jeito muito mais rápido.

— Não diga absurdos, alteza. — Riu nervoso. — Não seria adequado.

— Também não era adequado que você invadisse meus aposentos, mas veja só em que situação estamos.

Sem ter como contestar, Baekhyun sentou na ponta do acolchoado fofo, sem fazer qualquer menção de se ajeitar.

— Então não dormirei — decretou.

— Você está livre para fazer o que achar melhor. — Cobriu-se e, em um instante, todas as chamas foram extintas. 

Baekhyun piscou diante do breu, sem conseguir identificar nada no cômodo com a repentina escuridão. Tentou enxergar as próprias mãos que descansavam em seu colo, mas era a mesma coisa que estar flutuando no vazio. Encarou o mesmo ponto por um bom tempo, até começar a distinguir algumas formas pelo quarto: o trono, as cortinas, a mesa de estudos.

Sem surpresa nenhuma, começou a ficar cansado. Seus olhos passaram a piscar em intervalos prolongados e quase nem se abriam mais. O escuro o embalava como uma canção de ninar e, agora que a tensão de Baekhyun finalmente o deixara, só queria aproveitar suas merecidas horas de sono.

Não parecia mais tão inadequada a ideia de compartilhar a cama com Chanyeol porque, diante dos olhos sonolentos de Baekhyun, ela era grande o suficiente para que os dois estivessem em extremidades opostas. Ninguém saberia que dormiu ali de qualquer forma e ele estava _cansado._ Engolir qualquer regra e orgulho fazia muito mais sentido do que passar a madrugada inteira sentado em um colchão macio.

Com isso, deitou timidamente o mais afastado possível do príncipe, sentindo suas costas agradecerem por esse instante de alívio. Fechou os olhos, podendo constatar que o sono já o abraçava, mas alguma coisa não parecia certa. A cama era grande, porém confortável _demais._ Baekhyun tentava se ajeitar, mas nunca parecia à vontade o suficiente para finalmente cair no sono.

— Você pode parar de se mexer? — A voz do príncipe interrompeu suas tentativas falhas de encontrar uma melhor maneira de ficar confortável no colchão.

— Desculpe, alteza — murmurou, sem graça. — Sua cama é muito confortável.

— E isso é um problema? — Baekhyun não podia vê-lo na penumbra, mas imaginava que ele estivesse com o cenho franzido.

— Para alguém que passou tanto tempo dormindo nas esteiras acolchoadas disponíveis no alojamento dos criados, sua cama pode ser desconfortável de tão confortável.

O Príncipe Herdeiro fez um som engraçado.

— Na maioria das vezes, não consigo acompanhar metade das coisas que você diz — observou, se ajeitando em seu próprio lugar.

— Sinto muito por atrapalhar o seu sono — desculpou-se no auge da derrota.

— Acho que tudo bem — tranquilizou com um punhado de gentileza. — Também não consigo dormir.

— Por quê?

— Bem, não é todo dia que eu tenho meu quarto invadido e minha cama compartilhada. 

Baekhyun riu, querendo sumir dali o mais rápido possível. Quanto mais aquilo era jogado em sua cara, mais parecia absurdo. Não sabia se deveria falar alguma coisa, porém o silêncio era sufocante e duplamente desconfortável, fazendo com que voltasse a procurar uma maneira mais agradável de passar a noite ali.

— Alteza, por que seu cabelo é tão comprido? — Bateu-se mentalmente por fazer uma pergunta tão invasiva e idiota, já contando em ser completamente ignorado.

— Quando eu era pequeno, alguns criados cochichavam sobre as minhas orelhas pelos corredores. Eu fingia não ouvir, mas quando algo passa a ser constantemente pontuado por todos, você acaba não sabendo mais o que é e o que não é a verdade. 

A voz de Chanyeol soava nostálgica, porém não parecia triste. Aqueles eram fatos aparentemente ocorridos há muito tempo, fatos que não o chateavam tanto quanto antes.

— Parece muito cruel — Baekhyun observou.

— Às vezes, as pessoas são cruéis até quando não querem ser — pontuou distraído. — Deixei meu cabelo crescer para esconder minhas orelhas, contudo as pessoas encontraram outros motivos para sussurrar pelos cantos. Os novos criados que chegaram começaram a me confundir com uma garota e isso gerou mais comentários que deixariam qualquer criança infeliz. Eu tentava me adequar ao que as pessoas esperavam de mim, porque era assim que um futuro rei deveria se comportar, mas nada nunca pareceu bom o suficiente para que os cochichos parassem.

Baekhyun encarou com o canto dos olhos a forma do príncipe no escuro. Queria saber qual era seu semblante naquele momento porque, por mais que sua voz parecesse estar contando uma história antiga, tudo parecia tão triste que não entendia como ele demonstrava estar tão tranquilo. Quando contava sobre as inúmeras confusões que causava no Clã Raposa, nunca se sentia triste, pois os sermões e brigas não o machucavam. Com Chanyeol era diferente porque ficava claro que ele carregava muitas daquelas cicatrizes, mesmo que não fosse mais criança.

— Pouco antes de meu pai ficar doente, ele me chamou para conversar. Disse que eu deveria escutar a todos sempre, mas que possuía autonomia o suficiente para não aceitar tudo o que diziam. Nem tudo o que dizem deve nos definir e isso fez com que eu começasse a sentir orgulho de quem eu era. — Chanyeol fez uma pausa e Baekhyun acabou bocejando, se sentindo cansado novamente. — Meu pai acabou adoecendo e eu prometi que, quando ele melhorasse, cortaríamos meu cabelo juntos, mas ele ainda continua na mesma.

— É por isso que você não parece gostar muito que outras pessoas mexam no seu cabelo?

Baekhyun lembrou de uma de suas conversas com Sehun, quando mencionou que o príncipe nunca deixava com que o criado prendesse seu cabelo antes do Banho de Cinzas. Seu amigo concordou, informando que sempre fora assim: Chanyeol não deixava que qualquer servo arrumasse os fios, sendo o único a fazer isso.

— Tornou-se simbólico antes mesmo que eu notasse — o Príncipe Herdeiro confirmou.

— Desculpe por puxá-lo antes. — Lembrou com vergonha.

— Tudo bem — tranquilizou. — Não se preocupe com isso, você não estava vendo o que fazia.

O silêncio se fez presente, mas Baekhyun estava sonolento demais para ficar incomodado com ele. Seus olhos piscaram muito devagar e bocejou mais uma vez, sentindo a doce tontura de estar adormecendo.

— Nunca tenha vergonha de ser quem você é — murmurou lentamente, as palavras embolando, enquanto ele cedia.

Um “obrigado” foi o que pensou ter ouvido antes de tudo desaparecer.

[...]

Depois daquela noite constrangedora, a dinâmica entre Baekhyun e o príncipe mudou mais uma vez. Ainda era a pessoa responsável por esfregar cinzas e água com essência nas costas do monarca, porém agora parecia muito mais fácil manter qualquer conversa. Tudo que Chanyeol lhe dizia vinha com um tom de confissão que fazia parecer que o príncipe não podia falar aquilo para mais ninguém. Baekhyun de bom grado ouvia — ouvia e falava para, então, ouvir de novo.

Tentou usar o Anel da Aurora outras duas vezes, mas não obteve sucesso, pois não possuía mais reservas de energia para ativar sua função. Era incômodo sempre precisar de dias para se recuperar, porque aquilo atrasava qualquer tipo de buscas ao Pingente de Outono. Sem qualquer outra forma de encontrar o amuleto de seu clã, seguia como um criado, dividindo seu tempo entre conversar com Sehun e realizar sua única tarefa por ali.

Não poder perambular por áreas mais restritas também o deixava com muito tempo livre, que tediosamente gastava lendo qualquer coisa que encontrasse ou aceitando ajudar Sehun na cozinha. Seus dias pareciam um mar gigantesco de monotonia e suas horas mais bem aproveitadas passaram a ser aquelas em que conversava com o Príncipe Herdeiro.

— Eu deveria tentar conversar com Kyungsoo?

Mais uma vez, ponderava em voz alta, pensando em fingir qualquer dor para encontrar o dragão e perguntar se ele possuía informações sobre sua família. Kyungsoo prometera que avisaria Baekhyun se alguma coisa estivesse acontecendo no Clã Raposa, porém não reportara nada desde que a raposa se instalara no Palácio das Mil Penas.

Baekhyun estava pensando em ir até a cozinha para, pelo menos, ter com quem falar quando algo branco e pequeno passou correndo diante de seus olhos. Sentindo a euforia tomar conta de seu corpo, pulou do banco em que estava sentado e saiu correndo atrás da forma, a perseguindo até que tentou se esconder perto de um dos prédios.

— Que coisinha fofa nós temos aqui? — observou o gato branco, olhos brilhantes com a conquista. 

O animal era gordo e muito peludo. Seu focinho achatado se movia como o de um coelho. Parecia apavorado com a possibilidade de ser segurado por Baekhyun e, com medo, o felino tentou arranhá-lo. Porém o jovem era hábil, passando anos a segurar filhotes rebeldes que não queriam tomar banho, sendo fácil desvencilhar de unhas finas que podiam lhe arrancar sangue.

Quando o gato cansou e seus braços, sorriu vitorioso, mergulhando a mão nos pelos fofos. Virou-se satisfeito para sair dali, apenas para encontrar dois olhos grandes que o miravam de baixo com incômodo evidente.

— Quem é você? — Baekhyun perguntou, observando os olhinhos da criança piscarem intrigados.

— O gato… — Apontou para o animal que estava nos braços de Baekhyun, o dedinho pequeno erguido o mais alto que conseguia. — É o meu gato…

Quase derreteu, sentindo ímpetos de levar a mão aos cabelos alinhados do garotinho, completamente encantado com os olhos vermelhos que parecia já ter visto antes. Naquele momento, percebeu o quanto sentia falta dos filhotes do Clã Raposa, que sempre pareciam idolatrar Baekhyun e segui-lo deliberadamente por todos os lugares possíveis.

— Você precisa cuidar do seu bichinho — recomendou, entregando o felino nos pequenos braços do menino. — E de onde você veio, afinal?

A presença da criança ali era, no mínimo, surpreendente, já que Baekhyun nunca vira um servo tão pequeno por ali. Pelo que lembrava, todos os criados do palácio já se encontravam na idade adulta e, pelo que também recordava, filhos não eram permitidos ali. Por isso que, quando chegavam na idade de constituir família, os servos eram dispensados do trabalho e realocados no centro da cidade.

Porém, as roupas alinhadas do menino e os inúmeros fios de ouro com os quais eram bordadas diziam a Baekhyun que ele não poderia ser simplesmente ligado a criadagem. Apesar de ser pequeno, o porte elegantemente assustador dava a certeza de que nunca vira um ser tão jovem quanto aquele.

— Eu vim procurar Loulou — falou com timidez, sinalizando o animal em seu colo. — Ela acabou se assustando com a chegada do professor e correu para o pátio.

— Bem, é melhor você ter cuidado a partir de agora. — Baekhyun sorriu para ele o mais amigável que conseguia. — Se eu não tivesse a encontrado, quem sabe onde ela poderia estar agora?

O menininho o encarou com curiosidade, abraçando apertado a gata. O animal parecia gostar do garoto, porque Baekhyun podia ouvir naquela distância os ronronos dela. 

— Loulou nunca me abandonaria. — Fez um biquinho adorável. Movido por ele, deixou com que a mão pousasse no topo da cabeça do garotinho, bagunçando seus cabelos e arrancando uma risada alegre. 

— Qual é o seu nome?

— Chanhyeon.

O nome era estranho e inspirava uma familiaridade que Baekhyun achava deveras estranha.

— Nome legal. O meu é Baekhyun. — Sorriu de forma amigável. — Onde está sua mãe? — Olhou de um lado para o outro, tentando encontrar alguém que houvesse perdido uma criança pelo palácio.

— Ela está ocupada — murmurou, aparentemente chateado com o fato. — Ela _sempre_ está ocupada.

— E você tem alguém para ficar com você? 

— Meu irmão. — Sorriu ao lembrar. — Ele sempre brinca comigo! Ele me deu a Loulou! Ah, mas ele também está ocupado — murmurou tristonho.

Baekhyun agachou para ficar na altura do menino, sentindo que era seu dever alegrá-lo. Aquela criança pequena o lembrava de todos os filhotes do Clã Raposa que sempre corriam para perturbá-lo. Sentia falta das crianças e pensou mais uma vez que precisava encontrar o Pingente de Outono para voltar para casa. Devia isso aos filhotes e a todos os integrantes de sua família.

— Vamos fazer o seguinte: sempre que estiver sozinho e quiser brincar com alguém, pode me procurar — Baekhyun propôs, logo recebendo um sorriso. — Brincarei com você sempre que tiver vontade.

— Jura? — Seus olhos quase dobraram de tamanho. — Mesmo, mesmo?

— Claro! — Sorriu de forma encorajadora.

Antes que a criança pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, uma criada bem vestida surgiu no pátio, completamente ofegante. Ela perceber os dois ali e imediatamente suspirou em puro alívio.

— Alteza, você não pode sair correndo todas as vezes que Loulou fugir! — repreendeu, completamente exausta.

O garotinho lhe dirigiu um sorriso envergonhado e Baekhyun pôde finalmente entender porque, num geral, ele parecia tão familiar. Aquela coisinha pequena era o príncipe caçula, irmão mais novo do Príncipe Herdeiro e segundo filho do Rei e da Rainha Fênix. Agora era possível perceber mais atentamente as semelhanças: os olhos vermelhos e profundos, os cabelos escuros e aparentemente macios, o sorriso grande e as sobrancelhas grossas. Ambos os irmãos eram muito parecidos.

A criada tentou pegar Loulou no colo, mas a gata imediatamente tentou arranhá-la. Assustada, a mulher a largou no chão, apenas para que o animal corresse imediatamente para perto de Baekhyun, em uma tentativa de se esconder da nova ameaça que acabava de surgir. Isso foi suficiente para que a moça finalmente notasse o jovem e torcesse o nariz.

— Você não tem nada melhor para fazer, Baekhyun? — alfinetou de maneira ranzinza. 

— Infelizmente não. — Sorriu e levantou.

— Deveria se portar mais adequadamente na presença da realeza.

— Que descuido o meu. — Baekhyun fingiu estar desapontado, fazendo uma reverência tão exagerada que Chanhyeon acabou gargalhando.

O rosto da criada praticamente se contorceu diante de tamanha audácia.

— Você é ridículo. — Pegou uma das mãozinhas do príncipe. — Vamos, alteza, você tem lições e seu professor já está esperando.

Chanhyeon ficou decepcionado por um momento, mas afirmou com a cabeça, segurando firmemente Loulou em seu abraço.

— Posso mesmo voltar para brincar? — perguntou a Baekhyun.

— Quando você desejar. 

Diante das palavras, o pequeno príncipe abriu um enorme sorriso, que deixou Baekhyun momentaneamente atônito por ser idêntico ao de Chanyeol. Sorriu de volta e, com muito custo, passou o resto da tarde tentando não se distrair com as lembranças.

[...]

Estranhamente, naquela noite, Chanyeol estava muito inquieto.

Sentado na banheira, constantemente soltava murmúrios, enquanto Baekhyun tentava se concentrar em esfregar as nojeiras de costume em seus ombros. Era quase como se estivesse incomodado demais com alguma coisa; incomodado o suficiente para não conseguir colocá-la em palavras.

Baekhyun esperou que ele dissesse o que o inquietava — como normalmente acontecia —, porém o príncipe continuava da mesma forma.

— Por que você parece tão mal-humorado? — resolveu perguntar, sempre movido por sua constante curiosidade.

— Aconteceram muitas coisas hoje — simplesmente respondeu, não fazendo qualquer menção de descrever _o que_ exatamente acontecera.

— Não são coisas boas?

Chanyeol soltou um suspiro.

— Ainda não sei o que podem ser — começou a esfregar as cinzas nas próprias mãos e Baekhyun pôde atestar com isso que ele estava nervoso.

— Talvez você só precise de tempo para descobrir — sugeriu suavemente, o pano esfregando a nuca alheia.

O silêncio voltou a reinar, fazendo com que Baekhyun constatasse que era desconfortável daquela forma.

Estava acostumado com a voz do príncipe ocupando todo o cômodo, contando sobre as lições cansativas que tivera ou sobre alguma reunião séria com os generais da fronteira. Era estranho que o mais alto permanecesse tão calado, porque isso surpreendentemente preocupava Baekhyun.

Sabendo que não estava em mínima posição para fazer com que o Príncipe Herdeiro falasse quando não queria falar, Baekhyun voltou a esfregar, enquanto Chanyeol tornava a murmurar em voz baixa, distraído demais para perceber qualquer outra coisa ao seu redor.

Tentou prestar atenção no que ele dizia, porém a bagunça desconexa fazia com que Baekhyun apenas ficasse mais confuso. O príncipe parecia cansado e chateado, como se houvesse perdido uma intensa batalha de argumentos. Seu abatimento incomum deixou o outro ainda mais desconfortável, mesmo que não entendesse exatamente o porquê.

— Ei! — o príncipe soltou, virando a cabeça para trás. Baekhyun percebeu que aplicava muita força ao esfregar o ombro direito dele. — Você está bem? Parece que está tentando arrancar a minha pele.

Afastou o pano, constatando a marca vermelha e irritada na pele alheia, mais chamativa do que poderia admitir em voz alta.

— Sinto muito, alteza — murmurou, verdadeiramente culpado. — Estava distraído.

— Distraído com o quê? — Chanyeol se virou na banheira para encará-lo melhor e Baekhyun automaticamente desviou os olhos dos dele. Era uma regra básica não encarar qualquer pessoa hierarquicamente colocada acima de você e, embora constantemente esquecesse disso ao interagir com o Príncipe Herdeiro, nos últimos dias parecia mais fácil lembrar deste princípio.

— Bem… você parece estar muito incomodado com os assuntos da corte e também parece cansado, então imagino que esteja com alguns problemas — divagou, enquanto encarava a parede no final do cômodo.

— Está preocupado comigo? — O príncipe deu um sorrisinho e Baekhyun o detestou um pouco por isso.

— É natural que as pessoas fiquem preocupadas com você, já que é o futuro rei da nação. — Encarou-o para pontuar, sentindo uma estranha vontade de se esconder.

— Não foi o que perguntei. — O sorriso aumentou e Baekhyun voltou a encarar a parede como se fosse a coisa mais extraordinária do lugar. — Mas você não precisa ficar tão preocupado, não aconteceu nada demais. Alguns representantes do Clã Raposa vieram fazer uma visita pela manhã, só isso.

Diante da resposta do príncipe, Baekhyun congelou, completamente apavorado. Saber que integrantes de seu próprio clã estava dentro do palácio há poucas horas atrás era tão assustador que se encontrou momentaneamente incapaz de raciocinar. Seu pai sabia que estava ali? Enviara pessoas para encontrar pistas referentes ao Pingente de Outono? Kyungsoo sabia de alguma coisa? Eram muitas perguntas e a cabeça de Baekhyun estava girando rápido demais para que pudesse se concentrar em arranjar respostas para elas.

O que deveria fazer? O que poderia fazer?

Conseguia ouvir Chanyeol chamando seu nome, porém tudo ao redor parecia distante naquele momento. Baekhyun sentia que suas mãos estavam tremendo, que seu corpo estava gelado e que seu coração batia forte dentro do peito, mas absolutamente as coisas aparentavam estar acontecendo há milhas de distância; até mesmo aquelas que ocorriam dentro dele.

Sentiu-se flutuar em pânico e desespero, esquecido até mesmo de sua atual existência. A volta a realidade se deu por uma mão apertando seu braço, tão doloroso que quase o fez reclamar. O cômodo mais uma vez se tornou visível diante de Baekhyun, assim como os olhos estranhamente preocupados do Príncipe Herdeiro.

— Por que está apertando o meu braço? — indagou confuso, sentindo o local em que a mão repousava queimar.

Chanyeol pareceu perceber o que fazia e o soltou na mesma hora.

— Desculpe — disse, aparentemente chocado com seu próprio ato. — Chamei você várias vezes, mas não respondeu em nenhuma delas. Foi um pouco assustador.

Baekhyun estava enjoado e a preocupação com o futuro de seu disfarce no Clã Fênix o deixava ainda mais apavorado. A visita dos representantes de seu clã poderia significar absolutamente qualquer coisa: desde a procura para fazê-lo voltar derrotado para casa até o início de um conflito entre as duas nações.

Simplesmente não conseguiria esperar para saber o que estava acontecendo e seria suspeito tentar conseguir detalhes de Chanyeol. Assim, decidido, levantou determinado, a mente trabalhando com todas as possibilidades de conseguir chegar até Kyungsoo e perguntar se o médico poderia tranquilizá-lo.

— O que foi? Onde você vai? — o príncipe perguntou confuso, vendo Baekhyun começar a caminhar em direção a porta.

— Preciso fazer algo muito importante. — respondeu apressado, a mente novamente flutuando para longe e pensando em como resolveria aquele novo problema.

Na pressa para sair do quarto de banho, Baekhyun esqueceu que, às vezes, o chão ficava molhado depois que os criados enchiam a grande banheira. Aquela poça de água aparentemente inofensiva não foi vista por ele, que teve o azar de pisar justamente ali, escorregando e se desequilibrando vergonhosamente na direção do aglomerado de água. 

Foram segundos torturantes que poderia ser resumidos em Baekhyun caindo na água escaldante, engolindo aquela mistura horrorosa que entrou direto em seus pobres pulmões e sendo içado por duas mãos gigantes que quase se fundiram em seus braços. 

Baekhyun tossiu a água suja, mal sentindo as próprias pernas. Estava encharcado, completamente perdido e sua cabeça latejava como o inferno. O príncipe o segurava com uma força surpreendente, como se tivesse medo que caísse de novo na água e acabasse sumindo.

O criado se sentia desorientado, mas não desorientado o suficiente para ignorar o fato de que estava na mesma banheira que o Príncipe Herdeiro e que engolira a água que ele estava utilizando para lavar _todas_ as partes do corpo. Saber que o outro estava sem qualquer roupa ali dentro não ajudava nem um pouco que seus neurônios parassem de se debater dentro da própria cabeça.

— Alteza… — começou no auge do nervosismo, assim que a realidade bateu com força em seu rosto. — Será que… você poderia me soltar?

O príncipe não parecia prestar atenção ao que falava, muito ocupado em olhar fixamente para um ponto em específico na testa de Baekhyun. Naquele momento, sentiu algo escorrendo pela lateral do rosto e chegando à bochecha. Pensou ser água, mas quando o gosto de ferro atingiu seu lábios, ponderou sobre aquela certeza.

Foi surpreendido, quando os dedos quentes de Chanyeol tocaram sua bochecha, e não evitou ficar completamente paralisado, porque aquela era, com toda a certeza, a situação mais bizarra que estava vivenciando.

Afastando os dedos de seu rosto, o príncipe pareceu analisá-los por um momento, até finalmente mostrá-los a Baekhyun. Sim, havia sangue diluído na água, mas era inegavelmente vermelho e pavoroso. Curioso, levou a mão à própria testa, apenas para esboçar uma careta dolorida e perceber que batera a cabeça naquela confusão.

— Você está sangrando… — o príncipe concluiu em voz baixa. Chanyeol ainda mantinha uma mão grudada em seu braço, amparando seu corpo caso vacilasse.

— Sim, acho que estou sangrando, alteza — confirmou, tentando se afastar do príncipe ao lembrar mais uma vez de que o outro estava sem roupas. 

Chanyeol não parecia recordar do fato, porque o guiou até que chegasse à borda da banheira. Baekhyun sentou ali, ainda confuso. Em questão de segundos, o príncipe, que já vestira seu típico robe, apareceu ao seu lado. Baekhyun tentou dizer que estava bem, mas ainda sentia a fina linha de sangue escorrer por sua têmpora. Prometer que não estava passando mal também não impediu que Chanyeol se agachasse ao seu lado e levantasse seu rosto na direção do dele.

Surpreso, o mais baixo arregalou os olhos, não sabendo exatamente como reagir. O Príncipe Herdeiro observou atentamente em seu rosto o corte logo acima de sua sobrancelha, aparentemente avaliando o estrago que a quase morte de Baekhyun causara. Sem que o criado quisesse, suas bochechas ficaram quentes e precisou desviar o olhar do resto alheio. Não foi a decisão mais sábia porque, com Chanyeol segurando seu rosto, não havia para onde olhar além do príncipe, e encarar a gola do robe aberto era duas vezes mais sufocante do que olhar para a cara dele.

— Não parece nada grave. Acha que devemos chamar Kyungsoo? — o príncipe falava baixo, pois estava perto o suficiente para tal coisa. Sua respiração batia no rosto de Baekhyun de acordo com o que ele dizia. Não era nem um pouco confortável em um momento estranho como aquele.

Mais uma vez, a situação era tão estranha que Baekhyun se encontrava incapaz de raciocinar para responder, ainda procurando um lugar mais seguro no príncipe para manter seu olhos. Sua falta de retorno atraiu a atenção de Chanyeol, que desviou os olhos do corte para encará-lo. Foi então que pôde jurar que alguma coisa _naquele_ momento aconteceu e, mesmo que a raposa ainda não entendesse o que era, algo imediatamente ficou diferente.

Baekhyun engoliu em seco, sentindo seu coração martelar revoltado em seus ouvidos.

— Acho que posso estar morrendo neste exato momento — constatou, fazendo Chanyeol dar um pequeno sorriso.

— Acredito que você esteja apenas nervoso por causa do que eu disse antes. — Suas mãos deixaram o rosto de Baekhyun, mas o lugar em que seus dedos estavam ainda parecia pinicar. — Não se preocupe, não vamos entrar em nenhum conflito porque o Clã Raposa veio até aqui.

Surpreendeu-se com o fato do príncipe entender exatamente o que o deixara agitado. Pelo que entendia, os integrantes do Clã Fênix não confiavam nas raposas, assim como as raposas não confiavam neles. Isso fez com que Baekhyun pensasse nos anos de pequenas desavenças que cercaram as duas nações apenas porque as diferentes tradições criavam julgamentos mais fáceis de moldar do que a verdadeira percepção das pessoas.

Todos estavam errados em pensar que a forma como se enxergavam deveria ser justificativa para criticar a forma como os outros realmente eram. Os dois lados estavam equivocados e Baekhyun também.

— Então está tudo bem? — Baekhyun sentiu o coração levitar ao pensar que aquela visita poderia ser apenas seu pai preocupado com ele. 

— Está sim, não se preocupe tanto. Não participei da reunião entre eles e minha mãe, mas acho que eram apenas assuntos referentes às fronteiras dos clãs, já que são territórios próximos. — O jeito com o qual o príncipe falava tirou o resto das preocupações da raposa.

Baekhyun encarou a água, seus pés ainda estavam dentro da banheira e pensou que seria mais adequado que se retirasse, principalmente levando em conta o fato de estar completamente encharcado. Contudo, não teve tempo para levantar, pois sentiu uma toalha grande e felpuda cair em seus ombros ao mesmo tempo em que outra era colocada suavemente em sua cabeça.

Sem que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o príncipe passou a secar seus cabelos bagunçados, muito concentrado na tarefa para perceber a cara chocada com que Baekhyun tentava olhá-lo.

— Alteza, não acho que o que está fazendo seja apropriado — tentou argumentar, embora precisasse admitir que era legal ter alguém secando seus cabelos depois de anos. Sua avó costumava fazer isso quando ele era filhote, mas parou quando seu pai afirmou que Baekhyun já era grandinho demais para ser ajudado.

— Você me dá banho todos os dias, então acho que posso secar seu cabelo pelo menos por hoje — murmurou com um sorriso.

Como não parecia certo refutar um integrante real, Baekhyun deixou com que continuasse o que estava fazendo. Era estranho essa espécie de cuidado direcionado a ele, principalmente quando já se acostumara a estar sozinho.

Seu corte parara de sangrar e agora sentia seus olhos fecharem contra a sua vontade.

Percebendo que o príncipe tentava pentear seus cabelos rebeldes com os próprios dedos, Baekhyun suspirou, agradecendo por não ter qualquer parentesco com felinos, ou estaria ronronando naquele exato momento.

— Você é um serzinho muito estranho — Chanyeol observou.

— Isso foi um elogio?

— Claro, foi um elogio, tampinha.

E, mesmo que Baekhyun estivesse de olhos fechados, sabia com uma surpreendente riqueza de detalhes que Chanyeol estava sorrindo.

[...]

Era cedinho pela manhã quando Baekhyun saiu da cozinha, decidido a passar o dia inteiro fazendo absolutamente nada. Não eram planos muito originais, porque ultimamente o que mais fazia era passar o tempo arrastando sua existência pelos diversos corredores do Palácio das Mil Penas, porém ficou igualmente chateado quando sua ideia foi frustrada por um Príncipe Herdeiro o esperando no meio do pátio da Ala Oeste.

Não colaborando com aquele momento, o Anel da Aurora achou que seria uma boa oportunidade para começar a queimar seu dedo e, cansado de todos os enganos que a joia cometia nos últimos dias, Baekhyun a arrancou do dedo, guardando o objeto em um dos bolsos de suas vestimentas. Kyungsoo já o aconselhara a apenas utilizar o anel quando tentasse encontrar o Pingente de Outono e, pensando que talvez o amuleto pudesse enganá-lo menos, decidiu, naquele momento, fazer exatamente o que o dragão sugeriu.

— Estou atrapalhando alguma de suas atividades? — o príncipe indagou, sempre extremamente polido quando estava perto de outros criados.

— Jamais, alteza. — Seguiu a mesma etiqueta pomposa.

Apenas com um primeiro olhar, Baekhyun já era capaz de dizer que alguma coisa aconteceria. Ao contrário das roupas extravagantes e do típico rabo de cavalo com que Chanyeol normalmente se apresentava, ostentava agora um coque simples e roupas desprovidas de qualquer bordado excêntrico, muito mais parecido com um dos muitos criados do palácio.

Aquela também era uma das raríssimas vezes em que Chanyeol saía de seus aposentos para caminhar pelos corredores, o que significava os olhos curiosos de todos os criados a acompanhá-lo por onde passava. Enquanto o príncipe fingia não perceber as encaradas nem um pouco sutis que recebia, o mesmo não poderia ser seguido por Baekhyun, porque os olhos de todos sempre acabavam nele também.

— O que está fazendo aqui, alteza? — Sorriu sem vontade, sabendo que os olhos de Sehun tentavam fazer um buraco em sua cabeça pela janela da cozinha.

O príncipe não respondeu de imediato, pois um rostinho conhecido apareceu de trás de suas pernas — muito curioso para saber de quem era aquela voz. Baekhyun ficou ainda mais confuso com a aparição do caçula da família real, principalmente porque sabia que os olhos dos criados dobravam de tamanho com aquele bônus. Não era muito frequente que dois integrantes tão importantes do palácio dessem o ar da graça no mesmo dia, então aquele evento seria motivo de comentários pelo resto da semana.

— Acho que não preciso apresentar vocês. — Chanyeol sorriu, pegando a mão do príncipe caçula com uma gentileza surpreendente para alguém tão grande. — Chanhyeon disse que já conhece você.

Sorriu para o garotinho, que voltou a se esconder atrás das pernas do irmão, aparentemente envergonhado. Baekhyun o entendia, a situação era um pouco constrangedora.

— Precisam de alguma coisa? — indagou, esperando que não fosse nada. Baekhyun desejava que fossem embora para evitar mais cochichos desnecessários.

— Na verdade, sim — o Príncipe Herdeiro afirmou e o criado quase choramingou, pensando que seu dia estava arruinado. 

Chanhyeon pareceu animado com o que o irmão falara, pois saiu de trás dele para segurar com as mãozinhas a barra da roupa de Baekhyun; os olhinhos brilhantes e pidões. Não fazia ideia do que ele iria pedir, mas já sabia que a resposta seria sim, pois era praticamente impossível recusar aquela carinha redonda que o olhava com muita expectativa.

— É meu aniversário. — O príncipe caçula sorriu, fazendo Baekhyun quase derreter ali mesmo.

— Mesmo? — prontamente se abaixou, a mão bagunçando os cabelos do garotinho como se aquele fosse um vício difícil de parar. Sabia que, naquele momento, todos os outros criados encontravam-se desacreditados, porque, aparentemente, um simples servo não deveria se portar daquela maneira. — Quantos anos você está fazendo?

Animado, o pequeno príncipe contou seus dedinhos por um momento, até finalmente mostrá-los a Baekhyun. Diante do número três, sorriu para ele.

— Trinta? Então você já está grandinho — observou, voltando a ficar em pé. Chanhyeon ainda queria alguma coisa, pois não soltou suas roupas. — Então... O que eu posso fazer por esse aniversariante?

— Queremos ir para a cidade! — Chanhyeon praticamente gritou, pois lembrar do que fariam parecia impedi-lo de manter a calma, seus bracinhos remexendo descontroladamente no auge da animação.

— E queremos que você vá conosco — o Príncipe Herdeiro completou, olhando com uma expectativa que poderia fazer qualquer pessoa esquecer que ele era um adulto de pouco mais de 300 anos.

— Queremos ir rápido!

— O quanto antes — Chanyeol pontuou e Baekhyun ficou confuso diante de tanta pressa.

— O que está acontecendo, afinal?

Os dois príncipes se entreolharam, parecendo indagar um ao outro se era seguro revelar o que quer que fosse a Baekhyun.

— Estamos fugindo da prima Iseul — Chanhyeon se aproximou para explicar em voz baixa, fazendo o criado erguer uma sobrancelha.

— Por que estariam fugindo da princesa?

— É meu aniversário, mas ela sempre quer o irmãozão só para ela, então dessa vez decidimos fugir. — O ar conspiratório do príncipe caçula era adorável, porém Baekhyun se encontrava triste pela princesa. Parecia muito deprimente gostar tanto de alguém que não poderia correspondê-la.

Além disso, Baekhyun ficou um pouco chocado com o convite, principalmente porque aquele era seu horário de folga. Se fosse sincero e colocasse as horas que poderia fazer nada e descer mais de dez mil degraus para ser babá de duas crianças em uma balança, facilmente teria a resposta para aquela situação. Porém, optar pelo sossego significava recusar a ideia dos príncipes e a perspectiva de massacrar a animação dos dois era dolorosa demais para que Baekhyun fosse tão egoísta.

Assim, se viu ridiculamente concordando com a ideia, seguindo os outros dois pelo gigante lance de escadas — a descida demorando o dobro do tempo, pois Chanhyeon estava encantado demais perguntando “o que é isso?”, “o que é aquilo ali?” e “por que isso é assim?”. O cérebro de Baekhyun girava tentando encontrar respostas mais interessantes do que simplesmente “mato”, “mais mato” e “um grande punhado de mato”.

— O que é isso? — apontou curioso para um pequeno aglomerado de folhas secas, que saía de uma das muitas rachaduras de um dos degraus.

— É mato — Baekhyun acabou respondendo, sem ter outra palavra para substituir. — Morto, mas é mato.

— Desculpe, ele não conhece muita coisa fora do palácio. — Chanyeol descia as escadas ao seu lado, observando atentamente o comportamento do irmão mais novo.

Baekhyun podia perceber aquilo nitidamente, principalmente quando Chanhyeon via algo muito diferente do habitual, descendo as escadas com uma rapidez absurda para penas tão curtinhas.

Também notou que um pequeno grupo de guardas os seguia, provavelmente ordenados pela Rainha Fênix para garantir a segurança dos herdeiros da nação. Apesar de acompanhá-los, não estavam com suas típicas armaduras brilhantes, indicando que provavelmente estavam disfarçados.

— Por que resolveram ir até a cidade? — Baekhyun acabou perguntando.

— Foi o pedido de aniversário dele — o príncipe respondeu. — Minha mãe anda sempre muito ocupada e meu pai não está muito bem nos últimos dias, então nenhum dos dois conseguiu comemorar a data. Para que Chanhyeon não se sentisse triste, disse que poderia pedir o que quisesse de presente e, bem, ele achou que seria legal conhecer as coisas que estão lá embaixo.

— Ele está radiante — observou em resposta, notando Chanhyeon pular de degrau em degrau, como os filhotes do clã de Baekhyun faziam quando a chuva ia embora e restavam apenas possas cheias de água.

— Vai ser a primeira vez dele na cidade, então ele está com altas expectativas.

— Não acha que corre o risco dele acabar decepcionado? — Baekhyun observou Chanyeol com o canto dos olhos, percebendo que o outro príncipe também parecia muito satisfeito com aquela aparente aventura.

— É por isso que chamamos você — respondeu com um sorrisinho. — Conhece a cidade melhor do que nós dois e vai saber onde devemos ir para tornar o aniversário de Chanhyeon um dia especial.

Poderia ter suado com tamanha responsabilidade, principalmente ao lembrar que não esteve muitas vezes na cidade. O máximo que Baekhyun conhecia era a comida e mal provara tudo que gostaria. De qualquer forma, a animação do príncipe caçula precisava ser correspondida com um dia divertido porque, pelo que a raposa percebia, aquilo poderia ser o mais próximo de uma comemoração que teria naquele dia.

— Espero não decepcionar — Baekhyun murmurou.

— Você não vai — afirmou com tanta certeza que se tornou quase insuportável manter os olhos nos dele.

Os três continuaram a descer a escadaria, Chanhyeon parando na metade do caminho para apelar pelo colo do Príncipe Herdeiro, que prontamente o agarrou e ajeitou em seus braços. O garotinho parecia duas vezes menor ao se aconchegar com o irmão e Baekhyun demorou os olhos naquela imagem, achando a composição muito bonita.

O sol já estava alto quando finalmente chegaram na cidade, a típica desordem organizada colorindo os olhos acostumados com as cores escuras do Palácio das Mil Penas. Chanhyeon estava visivelmente surpreso, maravilhado com as cores e as pessoas andando de um lado para o outro da rua. Os guardas que os seguiam acabaram por sumir, provavelmente posicionados em lugares estratégicos. 

— Você quer descer? — o Príncipe Herdeiro perguntou ao irmão.

— Quero! — Animou-se, sacudindo os braços quando Chanyeol o largou no chão.

O pequeno tentou se manter parado, mas seus olhos vermelhos tentavam acompanhar todo e qualquer movimento. Se havia um casal passeando, o olhar curioso de Chanhyeon os acompanhava, até que sua atenção era tomada por uma carroça sendo puxada por um par de bois enormes. O pequeno tumulto no centro comercial deixava Baekhyun tonto, mas a criança parecia absorver tudo com um apetite curioso insaciável.

Incapaz de continuar parado, o príncipe caçula puxou com uma das mãos a roupa de seu irmão mais velho, enquanto a outra ia automaticamente para a mão de Baekhyun, que descansava ao lado do corpo. Seus olhos brilhavam por algo que ele não conseguia colocar em palavras, porém Chanyeol pareceu imediatamente entender o que queria.

— Você pode explorar o lugar, se quiser, mas fique por perto. — Foi o suficiente para o menino largá-los e sair em direção às barraquinhas, os olhos redondos tentando captar tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Chanyeol e Baekhyun decidiram acompanhá-lo mais atrás, deixando que ele aproveitasse aqueles momentos de rara liberdade. Os comerciantes pareciam achá-lo adorável, sorrindo para ele sempre que ficava na ponta dos pés para enxergar o que vendiam. Aquela composição de cena era extremamente adorável e a raposa se pegou sorrindo.

Pararam quando perceberam que algo chamara a atenção do pequeno príncipe, pois ele correu animado até a tenda de um senhor. O homem idoso vendia doces de açúcar e Chanhyeon parecia muito interessado naqueles inúmeros palitinhos expostos. Baekhyun sorriu quando seu dedinho se ergueu o mais alto que conseguia, tentando mostrar ao comerciante o que tanto queria.

— Ei, amiguinho, como vai? — O velho sorriu, provavelmente o achando extremamente fofo. — O que você gostaria de pedir?

— Eu quero um. — Chanhyeon se apoiou na ponta dos pés, o dedo da mão mostrando ao homem o doce.

— Você precisa pagar para ter um — o senhor explicou com gentileza.

— Pagar? O que é pagar?

— Pagar significa que vamos fazer uma troca — explicou com cuidado, se certificando de que uma criança tão pequena entendesse o que ele queria dizer. — Você me dá uma moedinha e eu dou a você o doce.

Chanhyeon ficou triste, o dedinho abaixando, enquanto ostentava uma carinha de choro que comoveu o comerciante.

— Eu não tenho uma moedinha. — Fungou.

— Calma, calma… — Sorriu com doçura e percebeu Chanyeol e Baekhyun observando a cena. — Você não tem a moedinha, mas pode pedir aos seus pais.

O garotinho pareceu confuso ao mesmo tempo em que Baekhyun engasgava com a própria saliva a alguns passos de distância. Sinceramente, não esperava que aquele amável senhor diria algo tão absurdo na frente de uma criancinha tão pequena. A situação beirava a loucura, mas podia sentir suas bochechas entrarem em combustão imediata.

Olhando para trás, Chanhyeon pareceu pensar um pouco, talvez tentando ligar a palavra “pais” ao irmão e Baekhyun. Depois de alguns momentos, apenas deu de ombros, saindo de perto da barraquinha para se aproximar dos dois adultos.

— Aquele velhinho disse que preciso de uma moedinha. — Apontou para o ancião, que deu a eles um aceno amigável.

— Alteza… — Baekhyun começou a falar para Chanhyeon. — Não leve a sério o que aquele senhor disse e aproveite para contar a ele que nós não somos seus pa-

Chanyeol achou que seria ótimo interrompê-lo naquele exatíssimo momento, entregando uma bolsinha de dinheiro a Chanhyeon. Na mesma hora, o pequeno pareceu esquecer que Baekhyun estava tentando dizer algo muito importante, correndo apressado até o vendedor, que riu alto ao ter diante dos olhos a pequena bolsinha vermelha cheia de moedas.

— Você não precisa me dar tudo isso, criança. — separou apenas uma única moeda de toda aquela quantia. — Aqui está o seu doce.

Com uma mão, entregou o prêmio tão desejado ao príncipe caçula, devolvendo, com a outra, a bolsinha ainda cheia de moedas.

— Feliz? — o senhor perguntou, vendo que o garotinho já se lambuzava com o doce. — Viu que não precisava chorar? Eu tinha certeza de que seus pais dariam dinheiro a você.

Baekhyun quase caiu de costas, completamente desacreditado. Aquele senhor ainda insistia na ideia de que eram pais de Chanhyeon e, a cada vez que o ancião repetia a mesma coisa, sentia que entraria em um colapso mental digno de comoção. Ver a falta de reação do Príncipe Herdeiro aumentava ainda mais sua descrença, porque era inimaginável que o outro pudesse aceitar um absurdo daqueles sem desmentir aquela possibilidade.

Porém, Chanyeol ainda estava ali, calmo e sem fazer qualquer menção de ir até lá dizer que _não,_ eles não eram os pais daquele menininho extremamente adorável. Tudo o que o mais alto fez foi permanecer no mesmo lugar, se certificando de que Chanhyeon estava feliz com seu doce nas mãos.

— Sinto muito, alteza — Baekhyun murmurou, o pescoço ardendo em um calor desconfortável.

— Pelo que está se desculpando? — Dirigiu seus olhos a ele. Era surpreendente o fato de não haver qualquer desconforto neles. — O erro foi dele, não seu.

— Ainda assim… — tentou argumentar. — Talvez seja melhor irmos até lá para desmentir, certo?

Chanyeol o ignorou, pois seu irmão voltara para perto deles.

Juntos, os dois retornaram a caminhar pela rua, deixando Baekhyun para trás. Aquilo era simplesmente esquisito, e, ainda perturbado pela vergonha que tentava esgueirar por suas entranhas, a raposa pensou se não seria mais fácil que ele mesmo fosse conversar com o ancião. Porém o velho estava atendendo os clientes e os príncipes já avançavam muito à frente. 

Decidiu segui-los para insistir que voltassem até o comerciante e esclarecessem as coisas, determinado a não deixar que fofocas sobre a família real perpetuassem na boca dos vendedores. Mesmo que talvez não soubessem quem eram, seria melhor sempre prevenir futuros problemas para Baekhyun.

— Alteza, você não acha que-

O Príncipe Herdeiro o interrompeu, colocando um dos braços ao redor dos ombros de Baekhyun e quase o matado do coração. Sinceramente, quanto mais a raposa rezava, mais as coisas complicavam de maneiras absurdas.

— Hoje somos amigos, então não precisa me tratar por qualquer título que conheça — Chanyeol avisou, os olhos acompanhando Chanhyeon mais à frente. — Também quero que meu irmão tenha pelo menos um dia como um garotinho normal e, para isso, será melhor que ninguém saiba quem nós somos, certo?

Engolindo o resto da vergonha que ainda pinicava suas bochechas, Baekhyun apenas se afastou dele, resolvendo encerrar o assunto, já que o príncipe não parecia incomodado com nada do que ocorrera antes.

Continuaram andando, sempre observando Chanhyeon, que parecia alheio demais para pensar que dois adultos o seguiam. Por vezes, Baekhyun ou Chanyeol precisavam pará-lo para evitar algum acidente, já que a animação acabava fazendo com que o garotinho esquecesse os perigos à sua volta. Fora isso, era pacífico estar acompanhando os príncipes naquele dia e Baekhyun percebeu que escolher estar com eles acabou sendo uma boa ideia.

— Uau, o que é isso? — O príncipe caçula apontou para um grande prédio vermelho. — É grande, eu gostei.

— É um loja e, aparentemente, vende bonecos de madeira — Baekhyun informou, também observando a fachada colorida.

— O que é isso?

— São como brinquedos que imitam deuses ou heróis de guerra — respondeu, sem saber exatamente como tornar aquilo mais claro para um criança. — A madeira é talhada de acordo com a imagem que se deseja representar e é possível que os bonecos sejam feitos em vários tamanhos diferentes.

Baekhyun sabia disso porque poderia reconhecer madeiras talhadas por seu clã em qualquer lugar em que as visse. Aquela loja comercializava os produtos que conhecia tão bem e que, inclusive já aprendera a fazer. Esculpir em madeira e rocha era algo que todo filhote aprendia na escola de raposas.

Ver aquela quantidade de bonequinhos delicados fez com que lembrasse de seu povo, e seu coração apertou ao não ter ideia de como todos poderiam estar naquele momento. Sentia falta da avó, do pai, dos filhotes e até dos anciãos. Por vezes, pensava se desistir daquela ideia não seria melhor para todos. Ficava claro para Baekhyun que não sabia o que estava fazendo e tinha medo de que isso acabasse piorando a situação.

— Você está bem? — a voz do príncipe fez com que voltasse para a realidade.

— Sim, tudo bem — afirmou o mais convincentemente que conseguia naquele momento. — Onde está Chanhyeon? — indagou ao não ver sinal do garoto.

— Entrou naquela loja. — Indicou com a cabeça o prédio vermelho.

— Então devemos ir atrás dele — comentou, ainda um pouco distraído.

— Tem certeza de que está bem?

— Claro, por que não estaria? — Tentou sorrir.

— Você parece triste — pontuou e Baekhyun se perguntou em pensamentos se era assim tão evidente para qualquer um que olhasse para ele.

— Não estou triste. — Tentou tranquilizar o príncipe.

— Não disse que estava, só afirmei que _parecia._ — Sorriu de forma gentil e a raposa quase contou que sentia falta de estar em casa. Contudo, aquele não era um problema de Chanyeol e ele não precisava ouvir os lamentos inúteis de Baekhyun.

Entrando no ambiente da loja, puderam ver Chanhyeon com os braços abarrotados de bonecos, olhos brilhando em direção às prateleiras que não conseguia alcançar. Uma bonita senhora o ajudava a pegar tudo para o qual apontava e, diante de tantos escolhidos, Baekhyun se aproximou, pronto para tentar salvar pelo menos uma parte da bolsinha de moedas que Chanyeol carregava.

— Chanhyeon? — chamou-o e o pequeno príncipe se apressou para lhe mostrar o que escolhera. — Não podemos levar tudo isso.

— Não?

Diante daquela notícia, fungou, os olhinhos sendo inundados por lágrimas que fizeram o coração do criado apertar. Oh, deuses, Baekhyun era um monstro horrível!

— Mas eu gosto deles. — O biquinho magoado se pronunciou, enquanto parecia lutar para não derramar nenhuma lágrima. — Gosto muito, muito, muito deles.

— Sei que gosta deles, querido… — apelou para ser carinhoso, pois não queria magoar os sentimentos de um garotinho tão fofo. — Mas nós sabemos que você tem muitos brinquedos e não precisa de todos esses.

Isso apenas fez com que Chanhyeon abraçasse os bonecos em seus braços, aparentemente não muito feliz em precisar desistir da maioria. Baekhyun suspirou e se abaixou para ficar quase da mesma altura que o menino.Percebeu que o Príncipe Herdeiro surgia ao seu lado para, logo em seguida, fazer o mesmo. Imediatamente o rostinho foi abaixado para que não vissem as duas lágrimas gordinhas que acabaram escorrendo pelas bochechas dele.

— Você gosta muito dos bonecos? — Chanyeol perguntou, munido de tanta paciência que Baekhyun ficou impressionado.

— Gosto. — Apertou-os ainda mais contra o peito.

— Você não acha que ficarão tristes se você levá-los para casa e esquecer de brincar com eles?

— Eu vou brincar com todos! — garantiu com a convicção que, normalmente, garotinhos da idade dele não teriam. Baekhyun conteve um suspiro.

— E se você acabar esquecendo? — o irmão indagou, fazendo Chanhyeon encará-lo com curiosidade. — Você tem tantos brinquedos que não seria difícil esquecer de dar atenção a esses. Não seria melhor deixar alguns para que outras crianças possam ter a oportunidade de levá-los para brincar?

Chanhyeon soltou um suspiro sofrido que fez Baekhyun querer abraçá-lo. Era muito difícil dizer a uma criança que ela não poderia levar os bonecos que gostava para casa, porque, num geral, garotinhos como o pequeno príncipe nunca recebiam uma resposta negativa. Ter a oportunidade de conseguir tudo que quisesse com apenas um pedido fazia com que crianças como ele não compreendessem que, por vezes, a resposta deveria ser _não._

Porém, o menino estava controlado o suficiente para ouvir o que o irmão mais velho tinha a dizer e, apesar dos braços ainda se manterem firmes em volta dos bonecos, Baekhyun podia quase ver com riqueza de detalhes sua cabecinha considerando o que os adultos falavam.

— Vamos fazer o seguinte… — Baekhyun começou. — Dessa vez você leva apenas os que mais gostou. Quando viermos de novo, talvez você possa levar os outros.

— Nós vamos voltar? — Os olhos de Chanhyeon brilharam como dois rubis e Baekhyun quase se arrependeu de ter prometido aquilo. A probabilidade de retornarem até a cidade era nula, mas algumas mentiras precisavam ser contadas às vezes.

Baekhyun olhou para o Príncipe Herdeiro, para garantir que aquela mentira seria perdoada, mas encontrou outro par de olhos vermelhos tão cheio de expectativa quanto o primeiro. A raposa conteve um suspiro que quis subir pela garganta, pensando em quando, exatamente, passou a ter que lidar com duas crianças ao invés de uma.

— Podemos pensar nisso depois — finalmente respondeu, esperando que fosse o suficiente. Chanhyeon pareceu aceitar, pois afirmou com a cabeça.

— Quantos eu posso levar agora? — Olhou para cima, tentando decifrar a resposta de Chanyeol e Baekhyun.

— Podemos deixar você levar dois, mas nada além disso. — Chanyeol sorriu encorajador.

— Mas eu gosto de todos.

— Você pode escolher os que mais gosta. — Baekhyun também encorajou. — Podemos ajudar você com isso.

Baekhyun pegou aleatoriamente um dos bonecos, observando todos os detalhes. Parecia a representação de algum ser celestial e, a julgar pelas roupas tingidas de tinta escarlate, deveria ser o Deus do Fogo ou o Deus da Guerra.

— Vou levar esse! — Chanhyeon largou os outros bonecos de madeira para retirar das mãos da raposa aquele. — Deus do Fogo! 

— Muito bem, já temos um. Viu que não foi difícil? — Chanyeol bagunçou os cabelos dele, visivelmente orgulhoso. — Qual será o outro?

Pensativo, o príncipe caçula encarou outros cinco bonecos no chão, muito indeciso da resposta final. Para ajudá-lo, Baekhyun ergueu um deles; a representação de uma mulher bonita de cabelos presos e vestido azul. Chanhyeon lentamente fez que não com a cabeça, parecendo triste por ter de desistir dela.

Não parecia tão difícil e a raposa fez a mesma coisa com outros dois bonecos, Chanhyeon também desistindo de escolhê-los. Faltavam apenas os dois últimos, mas agora ele se mostrava em um conflito interno muito grande, incapaz de decidir entre a figura da Rainha Fênix — sua mãe — e um outro boneco horrível que nem Baekhyun e nem Chanyeol sabiam quem poderia representar.

— Por que você está em dúvida? — Chanyeol parecia desacreditado de tal dilema. — A Rainha Fênix é a resposta certa. Olhe aquele outro: é simplesmente pavoroso.

A bonita senhora que ajudara Chanhyeon e assistira à cena até aquele momento riu, parecendo entretida com dois adultos e uma criança decidindo o futuro de simples bonecos de madeira. Ela pegou ambas as figuras do chão, as posicionando em uma prateleira bem a frente dos olhos do pequeno príncipe, para que ele pudesse vê-las de maneira mais clara.

— É normal que as crianças fiquem em dúvida entre os bonecos. — A senhora riu baixinho. — Não é fácil escolher entre a Rainha Fênix e o Príncipe Herdeiro.

Chanyeol pareceu ultrajado por um momento, os olhos arregalando tanto que poderiam facilmente pular do rosto do príncipe. Baekhyun precisou sufocar a gargalhada que queria soltar, se esquecendo que a falta de referências para esculpir o honrado Príncipe Herdeiro acabava gerando bonecos de madeira como aquele, que em nada tinham a ver com sua verdadeira aparência.

— Está me dizendo que esse boneco horroroso é o Príncipe Herdeiro? — Estava absolutamente desacreditado, ofendido demais com aquela constatação. — Em que mundo pensam que o príncipe é tão feio?

A senhora pareceu constrangida, sem saber exatamente como explicar que apenas compravam os bonecos como chegavam até a cidade.

— Muitas pessoas acreditam que ele seja assim. — Ela acabou por dar de ombros. — Temos pinturas com a mesma aparência sendo vendidas no mercado.

— O quê?! — parecia estar prestes a ter uma síncope nervosa.

— Faz anos que não vemos o Príncipe Herdeiro em público, então alguns enganos podem ser cometidos quando os bonecos de madeira são confeccionados.

Chanyeol abriu e fechou a boca uma série de vezes, tentando argumentar, mas sabia que não adiantaria e que, no final das contas, a culpa por aquilo não era de ninguém. Muito pelo contrário, era incrível que o povo ainda tentasse lembrar dele em seu dia-a-dia, mesmo quando estava doente demais para levantar da cama e visitar a cidade.

Chanhyeon finalmente se decidiu, optando por escolher o boneco da própria mãe. Sem querer olhar para a representação esquisita de si mesmo, Chanyeol levantou e se encaminhou para pagar os produtos com as moedas, deixando que o irmão e Baekhyun o esperassem ali. 

A raposa olhou novamente para aquela miniatura em madeira que em nada parecia com o real Príncipe Herdeiro, e, mesmo sabendo que era apenas um pedaço de madeira, não evitou que uma das mãos pegasse o boneco, a outra automaticamente vasculhando seu bolso em busca de algumas moedas. 

— Posso pagar para você? — perguntou à senhora.

— Claro. — sorriu, aceitando a quantia. — É absolutamente adorável quando os pais trazem as crianças para escolherem seus heróis favoritos. Sua família é linda.

Outra vez aquilo?

Sentindo quase entrar em erupção por causa da vergonha, Baekhyun guardou o pequeno boneco no próprio bolso, enquanto vomitava algumas palavras incoerentes para a senhora. Quando finalmente imaginava que poderia ser engolido pelo constrangimento, um cliente entrou na loja, fazendo com que a mulher se afastasse.

Percebeu, então, os olhos curiosos de Chanhyeon em suas ações. O garotinho parecia curioso sobre o boneco, como se não superasse o fato de precisar abrir mão dele. Sorriu na direção do príncipe, mostrando o boneco para ele e recebendo olhos brilhantes em troca.

— Acha que ele é feio? — perguntou ao garotinho, que negou com a cabeça. Baekhyun sorriu para ele. — Também não o acho tão ruim assim. — E, mesmo que não soubesse mais se falava especificamente do boneco, continuou mantendo a miniatura em segurança no bolso.

— Você é o Baekhyun. — Chanhyeon piscou os olhos em sua direção, enquanto apontava o indicador para o rosto do mais velho.

— Sim, eu sou. — Riu, achando fofo que ele parecia ter se dado conta de que aquele era seu nome apenas naquele momento do dia.

— Meu irmão fala muito de você — informou.

Imediatamente ficou impressionado, achando estranho que o príncipe caçula dissesse algo tão inusitado quanto aquilo. Curioso, Baekhyun se aproximou do garotinho para saber exatamente o que Chanyeol cochichara sobre ele para uma criaturinha tão pequena.

— E o que o seu irmão disse sobre mim?

— Ele disse que você é sur… sur… — Parecia ter dificuldade em reproduzir a palavra, o rostinho franzido pelo esforço de tentar colocá-la para fora. — Surpre… surpreendentemente lerdo — completou devagar. Depois, soltou um sorriso vitorioso ao conseguir dizer exatamente o que queria.

Baekhyun quase riu em descrença, sem acreditar que um homem daquele tamanho poderia dizer coisas tão ofensivas sobre outra pessoa para um garotinho tão inocente e fofo. Chanyeol deveria, sinceramente, cuidar o que falava para uma criança, principalmente quando meninos como Chanhyeon não conseguiam discernir entre informações boas e ruins.

— Ele é realmente inacredi-

— Meu irmão também disse que você é bonito.

Arregalou os olhos, desesperado para garantir que ninguém ouvira o que Chanhyeon acabara de dizer em voz alta para qualquer um ouvir. Ao constatar que aquela senhora felizmente já se encontrava em outro lugar da loja e que não havia outros clientes por perto, Baekhyun se permitiu respirar aliviado, sentindo as bochechas quase explodirem em um calor imediato.

Era esquisito saber que alguém o achava bonito, porque nunca recebera um elogio como aquele antes. Baekhyun era mesmo bonito? O que exatamente essa palavra queria dizer? Normalmente, homens importantes como Chanyeol reservariam palavras como aquelas para criadas do palácio, garotas elegantes e delicadas que se portavam bem e possuíam a mais polida educação. Não era nenhuma dessas coisas e não possuía nenhum desses atributos, então porque parecia tão abalado?

— Você tem certeza do que está dizendo? — indagou, porque talvez Chanhyeon estivesse o confundindo com uma das servas do palácio, como a adorável Baekmi, que era todas as coisas que Baekhyun não era.

— Claro que tenho! — Pareceu ofendido. — Meu pai sempre diz que é feio mentir.

Baekhyun abriu a boca para protestar, mas não havia o que dizer. Era aquilo e somente aquilo.

O Príncipe Herdeiro voltou e, incapaz de agir naturalmente depois do que Chanhyeon dissera, precisou de bons momentos para levantar de onde estava agachado. Suas pernas bambearam e, com grande sinceridade, não sabia dizer exatamente o porquê de estarem tão moles.

— O que você tem? — Chanyeol perguntou confuso.

— Nada, eu estou bem. 

— Seu rosto está vermelho — observou. — Pensei que pudesse estar passando mal.

Não estava passando mal! Baekhyun estava perfeitamente bem, mas era estranho olhar para Chanyeol e escutar a palavra “bonito” martelando repetidas vezes em seus pobres ouvidos. 

— Ele não está! — Chanhyeon interrompeu animada e Baekhyun quase o abraçou por isso. — Ele está assim porque eu disse que você-

A mão de Baekhyun voou para a boca do príncipe caçula, impedindo que ele piorasse toda a situação. Os olhos grandinhos ficaram confusos, provavelmente não vendo absolutamente nada de errado em estragar a reputação do irmão mais velho e, de carona, a de Baekhyun. Quando teve certeza de que Chanhyeon não falaria absolutamente nada, o soltou como se nada houvesse acabado de acontecer.

Chanyeol tombou levemente a cabeça para o lado, certamente tentando descobrir o que os dois estavam escondendo. Por fim, apenas deu de ombros, guardando a bolsinha de moedas que carregava em uma das mãos.

— Podemos ir? — perguntou especificamente ao irmãozinho.

— Para onde vamos? — A curiosidade voltou a animá-lo.

— Certo, para onde vamos? — Olhou dessa vez para Baekhyun, que sentiu algo dentro dele retorcer com aquele simples ato.

— A-Acho que podemos comer? — gaguejou, pensando no restaurante onde fora com Kyungsoo na primeira vez que esteve ali. — Há um ótimo restaurante por perto.

Chanhyeon caminhou alegremente até a porta e parou para esperá-los. Quando os adultos chegaram perto, estendeu as duas mãozinhas para cima, querendo que cada um pegasse uma para que os três prosseguissem juntos até lá. Seu irmão mais velho imediatamente agarrou sua mão esquerda, porém Baekhyun hesitou. 

Pensou se aquela seria uma boa ideia; sair sem mais nem menos de mãos dadas com uma criança e outro adulto. A mão do pequeno príncipe continuava estendida, seu rostinho incerto quanto a situação. O bracinho vacilou, Chanhyeon já não tendo mais certeza de sua ideia, quando finalmente Baekhyun deslizou sua mão na dele.

O sorriso do menininho foi tão radiante que a raposa sentiu que derreteria. Com ambas as mãos sendo seguradas, os três, enfim, puderam sair da loja.

Quase ao final da rua principal, perto de uma loja de tecidos, ficava o imponente prédio elegante do Restaurante e Casa de Chás da Fênix Virtuosa, um lugar conhecido pela arquitetura curiosa e serviço exemplar. O destaque para aquele prédio não ia necessariamente para a comida ali servida — que era incrível, de acordo com as experiências rasas de Baekhyun na comida local —; mas sim para a disposição de seus três andares no interior do local.

De forma simples, o prédio circundava um pátio extenso e ao ar livre, que servia de palco para diversas apresentações. Não havia paredes nos andares superiores, apenas uma longa divisória de madeira, quase como uma sacada, para que todos os clientes pudessem acompanhar os espetáculos que ocorriam no térreo. Atendentes subiam e desciam escadas internas a todo momento, levando chás dos mais exóticos e pratos minuciosamente preparados para que garantissem que qualquer pessoa saísse satisfeita dali no final de uma refeição.

— O que é aquilo? — Chanhyeon apontou para o centro do pátio assim que entraram, seus olhos vermelhos tentando devorar todas as informações que podiam. 

— É uma das apresentações que eles têm aqui — Baekhyun explicou, enquanto conduzia os dois príncipes por uma escada lateral, em direção aos andares superiores. — Algumas vezes, eles trazem atores para encenar alguma peça antiga; em outras, pagam ótimos contadores de histórias para entreter os clientes. Sempre há alguma coisa diferente.

O segundo andar não estava tão cheio quanto o primeiro, já que, naquele dia, havia um homem baixinho contando aventuras dos antigos reis do Clã Fênix, o que fazia todos os clientes se instalarem o mais perto que podiam, buscando ouvir melhor todas as histórias.

— E se a pessoa não quiser ver isso? 

— Existem salas privadas no terceiro andar e, como são mais distantes, os clientes que não desejam ser incomodados acabam indo para lá. — Estava com o pé em cima do primeiro degrau que os levaria até o andar mais silencioso, quando constatou que os outros dois não o seguiam.

Baekhyun encontrou ambos os irmãos completamente fascinados pela narrativa daquele homem, que parecia contar alguma história romântica sobre uma fênix apaixonada que atravessou longos oceanos para salvar seu verdadeiro amor. Riu baixinho, vendo Chanhyeon pendurado no apoio de madeira e Chanyeol de olhos arregalados, os dois muito imersos na narrativa contagiante.

Desistindo do silêncio, a raposa direcionou os príncipes até uma das mesas do segundo andar, vendo como eles mal tiravam os olhos da apresentação que ocorria no térreo para, pelo menos, verem por onde andavam.

— O que vocês vão querer comer? — Já sentados na mesa, Baekhyun precisou estalar os dedos na frente de ambos os rostos. 

— Você é o especialista, pode escolher — Chanyeol murmurou distraído.

— Quero colo — o pequeno príncipe murmurou, aparentemente desconfortável em sua cadeira. Chanhyeon era muito pequeno para uma mesa tão alta e, por isso, acabou parando no colo do irmão mais velho.

Vendo que nenhum dos dois o ajudaria a escolher os pratos, Baekhyun acabou pedindo por todos eles. Quando o atendente foi embora, a raposa voltou a prestar atenção nos dois integrantes da família real, notando que o príncipe caçula coçava os olhos, definitivamente sonolento.

— Acho que ele vai acabar dormindo — observou para Chanyeol, que olhou para baixo, tentando confirmar o que Baekhyun dizia.

— Acho que sim — afirmou, novamente distraído, enquanto olhava para o homem que contava histórias.

— Eu não vou dormir — Chanhyeon afirmou para, logo em seguida, soltar um bocejo preguiçoso.

— Ele não deveria comer primeiro? — ignorou o menino, indagando ao Príncipe Herdeiro.

— Acredito que ele vá acordar quando a comida chegar.

— E se não acordar?

— Ele pode comer mais tarde, quando voltarmos para casa.

— Mas eu pedi muita comida.

— Podemos levar o que sobrar, não podemos?

Chanyeol finalmente o encarou — talvez pela primeira vez desde que entraram na Fênix Virtuosa — e Baekhyun enfim se deu conta do quanto aquele diálogo entre eles soava doméstico e familiar. Percebeu, um pouco chocado, que aquela conversa poderia ter sido facilmente extraída de sua infância, quando seus pais conversavam distraídos sobre as tarefas do dia-a-dia, após o rei chegar de alguma reunião com outros membros do clã.

Abaixou o rosto, completamente envergonhado por pensar em uma coisa daquelas, sabendo que não havia nada demais em uma simples conversa como a que estavam tendo naquele momento. Qual era o problema dele, afinal? Por que estava tão estranho desde que aceitou guiá-los pela cidade?

Pensando melhor, Baekhyun se sentia estranho há dias. Sabia que não estava doente, pois conseguira ir até Kyungsoo para perguntar sobre a suposta visita dos integrantes do Clã Raposa, aproveitando para se queixar dos sintomas incômodos que apareciam de vez em quando. Kyungsoo não conseguiu diagnosticar nada e Baekhyun até agora não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo com ele. E se fosse alguma nova doença que o médico ainda não conhecia?

— Você parece ter gostado da história. — Decidiu que o melhor a fazer era não pensar naquilo, porque a mais útil filosofia de vida era enganar a si mesmo.

Parecendo sair de um transe, Chanyeol desviou os olhos do que acontecia no pátio para sorrir na direção da raposa, como se confirmasse a observação feita.

— É bonito — o príncipe murmurou, enquanto ainda o encarava, apoiando o queixo em uma das mãos.

— A história? — perguntou, não entendendo o porquê de estar tão nervoso.

— Isso também. — Deu um sorrisinho inocente.

Baekhyun engoliu em seco, sentindo o rosto ferver. Mas que merda!

A comida chegou, permitindo que soltasse a respiração que nem percebeu estar prendendo. O homem baixinho ainda contava a mesma história e Chanhyeon se encontrava dormindo como um bebê no colo do irmão, sendo segurado por ambos os braços do Príncipe Herdeiro. Pelo ressonar cansado que soltava, Baekhyun era certo que não acordaria tão cedo.

Sentindo a fome retorcer seu estômago, a raposa pegou seus pauzinhos, sorrindo para a grande quantidade de comida que pedira. O sabor era o mesmo da última vez em que esteve ali e isso fez com que Baekhyun devorasse a maior parte de seu prato antes de perceber que Chanyeol não estava comendo.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? Por que não começou a comer? — em resposta, o Príncipe Herdeiro olhou para Chanhyeon, que confortavelmente ocupava seus braços, como uma espécie de travesseiro improvisado. Baekhyun riu. — Uau, você parece estar um pouco ocupado. Acho que vou poder comer mais, então — brincou, vendo Chanyeol erguer uma das sobrancelhas.

No mesmo momento, o príncipe abriu a boca, precipitando o rosto para mais perto da mesa. Olhou tranquilamente para cima, esperando por alguma coisa, porém Baekhyun não entendeu.

— Já que você está tão relaxado, pode muito bem me ajudar a comer, não pode? — esclareceu e Baekhyun acabou se engasgando com a comida.

— O-O quê? — Nervoso, engoliu uma xícara inteira de chá.

— Foi exatamente o que você ouviu.

— Achei que hoje eu fosse seu amigo, não seu criado — pontuou, desesperadamente tentando se livrar do problema que ele mesmo criara.

— E amigos não ajudam uns aos outros? — Sorriu, parecendo muito orgulhoso do próprio raciocínio.

— Não acho que seja adequado. — Afastou seus pauzinhos da mesa, como se temesse que Chanyeol os atacasse.

— Você não cansa de me dizer isso? — E, proferindo isto, voltou a abrir a boca, esperando que Baekhyun pegasse a comida com os próprios pauzinhos e colocasse ali.

Os olhos do príncipe fecharam em satisfação quando Baekhyun fez exatamente aquilo, apreciando a comida e, logo depois, abrindo a boca para pedir por mais. Como Chanyeol ainda era um integrante da família real e a raposa não podia matá-lo sem ter uma nação inteira querendo sua cabeça no dia seguinte, repetiu a mesma ação várias e várias vezes, alternando entre a boca do príncipe e a dele, porque também estava com fome.

Em certo momento daquela estranha dinâmica, Chanhyeon acordou, dizendo que estava com fome e imitando o irmão ao abrir a boquinha fofa para também ser alimentado. Baekhyun estava em uma espécie de piloto automático, alimentando a si mesmo e ambos os príncipes mesmo que Chanyeol já estivesse os ambos os braços muito bem desocupados, mas os três estavam entretidos com uma nova história e dar comida a eles não parecia ser mais um grande sacrifício.

— Dever ser bom amar assim — Chanyeol murmurou, quando o homem baixinho narrou animado o sacrifício do segundo grande Rei Fênix para salvar sua esposa, se transformando em um milhão de estrelas para que ela pudesse sorrir uma última vez antes de morrer.

— Você não deveria falar sobre essas coisas na frente de uma criança. — pontuou, olhando para Chanhyeon confortavelmente aninhado no colo do irmão. A comida acabara e os três estavam muito satisfeitos. — Ele é muito novinho para ouvir essas coisas, não acha?

— Nunca é cedo para ouvir sobre o amor. — o Príncipe Herdeiro ajeitou os cabelos bagunçados do irmão, que parecia muito interessado em ouvir aquela história. — Ele precisa estar preparado para quando acontecer.

— Acontecer? — Baekhyun piscou os olhos, sem entender o que Chanyeol parecia querer dizer. 

— Uma fênix apaixonada é sempre um grande evento — disse pensativo. — É perceptível a quilômetros de distância, então Chanhyeon precisa estar preparado para o que virá quando se apaixonar.

Ali estava algo que Baekhyun realmente não entendia. Um grande evento? Perceptível a quilômetros de distância? Será que faziam uma festa quando uma fênix descobria estar apaixonada? Não fazia sentido nenhum e desejou novamente que tivesse prestado atenção nas lições de seu pai sobre os outros clãs elementais.

— Ele vai ter muito tempo para encontrar o amor — Baekhyun finalmente disse. — Quer dizer, uma hora vai aparecer, não vai?

— Nem sempre. — Chanyeol deu de ombros. — Na verdade, acaba sendo mais raro do que todos gostariam que fosse. Meus pais, por exemplo, não se amam.

Baekhyun ficou um pouco chocado com aquele fato porque, pelo que ele lembrava das histórias de sua avó, fênix eram seres extremamente passionais e amorosos, o que indicava que procurariam seu verdadeiro amor até o fim de sua existência. Saber que o Rei e a Rainha Fênix não se amavam, apesar de estarem juntos há centenas e centenas de anos, era um pouco desconcertante.

O Príncipe Herdeiro parecia completamente bem com isso e Baekhyun não entendia como ele poderia não se chatear com aquele fato. 

A raposa sabia que seus pais, assim como seus avós, sempre foram completamente apaixonados. O amor para uma raposa era algo forte o suficiente para transcender a vida, o que fazia com que o casal fosse, inclusive, enterrado junto não importando a data da morte. O túmulo do pai de Baekhyun estava pronto ao lado do lugar em que sua mãe fora enterrada e perceber que aquele tipo de sentimento não era mais tão definidor na vida de uma fênix era extremamente triste.

— Se não se amam, por que eles estão juntos? — acabou perguntando, porque curiosamente queria entender como aquele novo sistema funcionava.

— Bem, quando uma fênix precisa assumir o trono, não há tempo para procurar seu verdadeiro amor. Você precisa casar, ter um companheiro forte para ajudar você a governar e, então, garantir que a linhagem prossiga para que tudo possa ser novamente repetido. — Chanyeol falava aquilo com uma neutralidade surpreendente, contudo, nos últimos dias, Baekhyun se especializara em entendê-lo nas entrelinhas: estava triste, conformado, mas, ainda assim, triste. — Nem meu pai, nem minha mãe conseguiram tempo suficiente para encontrar alguém que realmente amassem de todo o coração.

A raposa concordou, finalmente entendendo. Era como seu pai dizia: o sacrifício de um pelo bem de todos. Cruel, porém necessário na maioria das vezes. Antes de sair do Clã Raposa, Baekhyun não compreendia; agora, conseguia ver claramente o que aquilo queria dizer em inúmeros contextos possíveis.

— Você não tem medo de que o mesmo aconteça com você?

Chanyeol pensou um pouco, depois deu de ombros.

— Não sei quanto tempo ainda tenho, mas nunca fui muito bom em procurar pelas coisas. — Ele riu, mas não parecia feliz. — Normalmente as coisas que me acham.

— Nunca pensou em dar uma chance à princesa Iseul? — Não sabia exatamente o porquê de perguntar aquilo, porém, sempre que Baekhyun lembrava do comportamento desesperado dela para ser correspondida, se sentia triste.

— Iseul está comigo desde éramos crianças, então não consigo vê-la dessa forma. Sempre fomos muito próximos e ela era minha melhor amiga, mas ultimamente só me restou fugir dela. 

— Por quê?

— Não quero machucá-la — justificou-se.

— Já está machucando.

Diante da resposta quase acusatória de Baekhyun, o Príncipe Herdeiro se calou, sem ter mais o que dizer. Sabia que a culpa não era de Chanyeol, porque não havia quem culpar no meio daquele grande problema; Iseul se apaixonou justamente por alguém que nunca conseguiria correspondê-la e agora precisaria lidar com aquilo.

— Podemos ir para casa? — Chanhyeon voltou a se pronunciar, olhando de Baekhyun para Chanyeol.

— Você não quer ir a nenhum outro lugar? — seu irmão perguntou.

O príncipe caçula negou com a cabeça e então decidiram deixar o restaurante, depois de Baekhyun insistir que pelo menos a comida ele deveria pagar. 

A volta foi mais silenciosa por parte de Baekhyun e do Príncipe Herdeiro, mas extremamente barulhenta por causa de Chanhyeon, que, caminhando mais a frente, listava animadamente todas as coisas incríveis que vira na cidade. Repetindo todas elas incansavelmente para não esquecer de contar coisa alguma aos pais. Conforme o pequeno príncipe relembrava tudo que acontecera, os fatos iam se embaralhando, de forma que, em algum momento, “compramos brinquedos e fomos comer” acabou virando “levamos meus brinquedos para comer”.

Seguindo mais atrás dos irmãos, Baekhyun tomou tempo para analisá-los, a bonita composição fazendo com que seu coração inexplicavelmente desse solavancos horríveis dentro do próprio peito. Naquele exatíssimo momento, pôde perceber que alguma coisa, em algum momento, mudara. A raposa não sabia o que era e quando acontecera, porém tinha a estranha certeza de que, a partir de agora, nada seria como antes.


	4. Labaredas

Quando o tempo passa e tudo continua igual, você quase pode convencer-se de que nada estranho vai acontecer por um bom tempo. 

Porém, os deuses sempre parecem ter planos maiores do que os planejados pelos simples seres terrenos e, justamente por isso, a aparição de uma belíssima jovem no pátio de entrada foi o que mudou tudo, em uma manhã aparentemente normal no Palácio das Mil Penas.

Baekhyun e Sehun saíam da Ala dos Criados para irem até a cozinha quando foram pegos de surpresa por aquela bonita fada, como se a Deusa das Flores houvesse materializado-se ali para conhecer o mundo mundano. Era alta, mas possuía uma graciosidade invejável, a pele pálida como um pequeno lírio recém desabrochado. Seu vestido longo e azul claro só não arrastava no chão porque suas botinhas possuíam pequenos saltos que a deixavam ainda mais elegante, e a forma como ela postava-se polida mostrava claramente que ela não era uma nova criada.

— Acho que ela é a moça mais bonita que já vi. — Sehun murmurou ao lado dele, intrigado com aquela jovem e delicada aparição. Baekhyun concordou com ele, porque a beleza da jovem poderia tirar o fôlego de qualquer ser vivo.

Notaram que, junto a ela, havia uma comitiva, composta por uma dúzia de guardas em armadura dourada, seis criadas muito bem vestidas e três homens carregando bagagens enormes. Parecia vir de longe e pelo rosto sorridente, a raposa apostaria que ela estava disposta a ficar por um bom tempo.

Seu amigo franziu o rosto, ainda mais curioso.

— Ela parece familiar — observou, vendo como a estranha possuía traços suaves, um nariz levemente redondo e sobrancelhas muito finas. — Com toda certeza é nobre. 

A raposa voltou a olhá-la, tentando captar qual era a essência que ela emanava para Sehun decididamente classificá-la como alguém tão importante. Contudo, fora as roupas bonitas que ela vestia, nada parecia dizer a Baekhyun que ela era tão nobre quanto seu amigo afirmava. Acabou dando de ombros, ele não entendia o apelo de tantas classificações e já havia desistido de ver sentido naquele aspecto do Clã Fênix.

Os dois seguiram para a cozinha, vendo que todos já movimentavam-se para preparar o café da manhã dos integrantes da família real. Sehun preguiçosamente vestiu seu avental e Baekhyun, como não tinha obrigação nenhuma de trabalhar ali, apenas sentou-se em um banquinho para fazer companhia ao amigo.

— É injusta a forma como você acompanha meu sofrimento todos os dias sem me ajudar a enfrentá-lo — dramatizou, visualizando a lista do menu daquela manhã e automaticamente procurando pelos ingredientes necessários para fazer o que quer que estivesse escrito ali.

Todos os dias as reclamações repetiam-se e Baekhyun, muito acostumados a elas, ria baixinho e ignorava o mais novo, disposto a deixá-lo continuar apenas porque era divertido vê-lo resmungando. Também poderia ser uma compensação pela raposa precisar mentir tanto para ele, mas Baekhyun não pensava muito nessa segunda parte, pois sempre sentia o característico aperto no peito ao se imaginar magoado Sehun com aquilo.

— Você tem sorte de eu ficar aqui com você, sabia? — Baekhyun desdenhou com graça. — E você fala como se eu não trabalhasse também.

Sehun estreitou os olhos, aparentemente ultrajado com a coragem que o mais velho possuía para comparar seu trabalho ao dele.

— Como se esfregar as costas largas do Príncipe Herdeiro todos os dias fosse um grande sacrifício, né, Baekhyun? — sibilou, como a cobrinha que, por vezes, era, apenas para provocar a raposa.

 _Era um sacrifício!,_ Baekhyun queria imediatamente confirmar, com o intuito de que Sehun calasse a boca, porém ele estaria deliberadamente mentindo se o fizesse.

Poderia ter sido um horrível e doloroso sacrifício no começo, contudo não o era mais. A raposa precisava admitir que as coisas estavam muito diferentes naqueles últimos dias, principalmente porque ele e o príncipe haviam criado uma estranha cumplicidade que facilitava a tarefa de Baekhyun e os dias de Chanyeol. 

Com isso, não era estranho ver o jovem integrante da família real com seu irmãozinho sempre atrás da raposa pelos numerosos corredores, fazendo convites que, na maioria das vezes, o criado julgava como coisa de crianças entediadas. Nessas ocasiões, Baekhyun ria, sabendo muito bem o que era ser um garotinho cheio de tédio. Assim, acompanhava-os nas mais diferentes aventuras pelo palácio, o que rendia sermões longos para a raposa depois que os outros dois iam embora, deixando-o para lutar com as consequências dos problemas que ocasionalmente arranjavam para o Chefe dos Criados.

Pela noite, durante o Banho de Cinzas, Baekhyun acabava contando como sempre precisava despistar o chefe, que ralhava como o velho que ainda não era. Chanyeol gargalhava e, nestes exatos momentos, a raposa quase podia sentir-se flutuar, embora não entendesse o porquê. Eles pareciam amigos — poderiam realmente o ser, se Baekhyun não lembrasse constantemente que eram tão diferentes —, ele gostava de pensar que existia algo ali, algo que Chanyeol provavelmente não havia construído com mais ninguém, mas, na mesma proporção que parecia satisfeito; também sentia que não deveria incentivar o que quer que aquilo fosse.

— O que está fazendo? — Voltou à realidade, observando Sehun com uma tábua de madeira cheia de pequenos pedacinhos que acabara de cortar.

— Colocando _aipo_ na sopa? — Seu amigo parecia confuso e Baekhyun prontamente revirou os olhos, retirando-a de Sehun. — Ei, o que _você_ está fazendo? — ditou acusatório.

— O Príncipe Herdeiro é alérgico à aipo — pontuou, fazendo Sehun franzir o rosto. — O que foi?

— Nós colocamos os mesmos ingredientes todos os dias, como ele seria alérgico? — quis saber, achando que talvez a falta do que fazer na maior parte do dia estivesse afetando o cérebro de seu amigo.

— Sim, colocam os mesmos ingredientes todos os dias — Baekhyun afirmou com a cabeça. — Por que acha que ele nunca come?

Sehun abriu a boca para protestar, mas voltou a fechá-la quando percebeu que Baekhyun tinha razão. O Príncipe Herdeiro dificilmente tomava o café da manhã, porém todos os criados pensavam que aquilo devia-se ao fato de rejeitar as refeições que a princesa Iseul levava para ele. Pelo jeito, não era nada relacionado com a jovem dama e sim com o ingrediente que usavam para preparar as refeições da manhã.

O mais novo piscou os olhos, muito impressionado.

— Por que ele nunca pediu para pararmos de preparar a comida com isso? — Pareceu genuinamente confuso, exatamente como Baekhyun ficara quando o príncipe revelou-lhe aquilo.

— O príncipe caçula é apaixonado pela comida do jeito que todos a fazem, então ele acha injusto tirar um ingrediente que o irmão tanto gosta — revelou sorrindo.

— Tão altruísta… — Sehun observou impressionado, pensando que o príncipe seria um ótimo rei no futuro. — Acho que, se conversarmos com os outros, podemos preparar uma porção à parte sem aipo.

Baekhyun afirmou, anotando mentalmente que deveria contar a Chanyeol sobre a novidade naquela noite. Ultimamente, suas listas com “coisas para contar ao príncipe caso não se encontrem por coincidência durante o dia” eram feitas quase que automaticamente por seu cérebro agitado. Tudo parecia diferente ou divertido para que fosse compartilhado e, por isso, havia noites em que a raposa mal deixava que o Príncipe Herdeiro abrisse a boca.

Quando Sehun terminou de preparar o café da manhã, Baekhyun o ajudou a ajeitá-lo na típica bandeja de madeira, para que uma das criadas da princesa Iseul viesse buscá-la. 

Porém, naquele dia, o tempo passou e nenhuma criada bonita e elegante apareceu. Não houve o típico esvoaçar de um vestido lilás ou rosa, um rosto acanhado e os trejeitos amedrontados com os quais uma típica serva da princesa se apresentaria. Não havia nada e isso intrigou as dez pessoas que encontravam-se no cômodo.

Nenhum dos servos da cozinha atrevia-se a encostar no tabuleiro, principalmente as garotas, já com as mentes tatuadas pelos gritos e repreensões severos da nobre jovem. Embora ninguém aparecesse, eles precisavam fazer alguma coisa com a refeição, porque não levá-la seria um grande ultraje ao Príncipe Herdeiro, mesmo que ele dificilmente comesse o que estava disposto ali.

Baekhyun encarou Sehun e, em resposta, seu amigo encarou-o de volta. Cansado daquela nuvem obscura de nervosismo que havia instalado-se na cozinha, a raposa suspirou, pronto para ir até a bandeja e levá-la ele mesmo.

Neste momento, um cheiro doce chegou até o lugar, cheiro este que não poderia pertencer a nenhuma das criadas da princesa Iseul. Era exótico e quase alucinante, dava uma vontade avassaladora de fechar os olhos e viajar nos contornos do perfume; quase uma espécie de mistura das especiarias mais raras do mundo. Diante do odor hipnotizante, o olhar de todos chegou até a porta, onde a figura alta e delicada de uma jovem esperava.

A raposa a reconheceu como a bonita garota do pátio, porém ela não mais vestia a estonteando roupa azul e as botinhas de salto. Naquele momento, portava-se de forma mais singela, com sapatilhas delicadas da cor preta e um vestido de mesmo tom, com bordados dourados em padrões estranhos que Baekhyun não reconhecia. O conjunto parecia deixar sua pele ainda mais alva e a raposa pensou que ela poderia facilmente ser confundida com uma ninfa das lendas que sua mãe lhe contava antes de morrer.

— Pois não, minha senhora? — o mais velho dos criados proferiu, muito respeitoso com a jovem. Baekhyun novamente trocou olhares com Sehun, que também não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo.

— Desculpe interrompê-los. — Ela sorriu sem jeito e todos pareceram engolir o suspiro admirado que soltariam se ela não estivesse ali. — Estou na cozinha real?

— Certamente, minha senhora — o mesmo criado afirmou e o sorriso da bela moça aumentou. — Podemos ajudá-la com alguma coisa?

— Estou aqui para buscar a refeição do Príncipe Herdeiro.

Diante daquele choque momentâneo, algumas bocas se abriram, abaladas demais para que proferissem qualquer som. Baekhyun imediatamente franziu o rosto, uma sensação gelada e esquisita crescendo dentro dele e o deixando muito desconfortável. A linda jovem esperava por uma resposta e, vendo que aquela delicada dama parecia um pouco perdida, o mais velho ali apressou-se para entregar a bandeja a ela.

Em agradecimento, ela sorriu do jeito mais doce que eles já haviam visto, visivelmente grata pela ajuda. Sem ter mais o que fazer ali, ela deixou a cozinha e os olhos arregalados dos criados encararam-se para, em seguida, darem início a um barulhento pandemônio, com todos tentando perguntar ao mais velho dos criados o que ele aparentemente sabia sobre aquela misteriosa moça.

— Vocês realmente não imaginam o que ela está fazendo aqui? — instigou a curiosidade dos mais novos, fazendo mistério. — Olhem para seu porte, seus modos, sua fala… Não fica óbvio?

Pareceram ponderar sobre aquelas considerações por um momento e Baekhyun, mesmo não entendendo o motivo, queria apenas que mudassem de assunto. Ao seu lado, Sehun finalmente entendeu o que tudo aquilo parecia querer dizer, arfando antes de apontar o dedo para o mais velho e praticamente gritar para toda a cozinha:

— Um casamento!

Pelo menos três mãos o estapearam, pedindo desesperadamente para que ele falasse mais baixo. Todos correram para as janelas do corredor, checando para terem certeza de que o Chefe dos Criados não apareceria ali do nada para distribuir sermões gratuitos e acusá-los de “mexericos desnecessários”. Igualmente apressados, voltaram para o centro da cozinha, todos encarando o mais velho ali em busca de uma suposta confirmação para o palpite de Sehun.

— Sim, de fato, é provável que logo tenhamos um casamento — ele sussurrou, iludido ao pensar que o assunto não sairia dali. 

— O quê? — Baekhyun interrompeu a sessão de tagarelices, um pouco mais alto e desesperado do que gostaria de ter soado. — O que quer dizer com casamento, afinal?

O homem sorriu em sua direção, como se o julgasse inocente demais.

— Ora, meu jovem, era uma questão de tempo até isso acontecer. — Todos concordaram, mesmo que as garotas estivessem visivelmente abatidas e desanimadas. — O Príncipe Herdeiro só não havia casado ainda porque estava muito doente. Agora que está curado, é natural que a Rainha Fênix traga uma jovem de boa família para ser a futura governante junto a ele. 

Os olhos de Baekhyun dobraram de tamanho quando finalmente pareceu compreender as palavras de todos. Surpreendentemente, junto com a constatação, um gosto amargo e desagradável tomou seu paladar, provocando uma careta de desgosto que ele não conseguiu esconder. 

Passos pesados no corredor foram ouvidos e, sabendo que tratava-se possivelmente do chefe, todos voltaram apressados aos seus afazeres. Baekhyun continuou no mesmo lugar, a mente tentando encontrar qualquer fato que pudesse desmentir as especulações dos outros criados. Porém acabou surpreendendo-se ainda mais ao não encontrar nenhum. 

Remexeu-se desconfortável, porque alguma coisa parecia incomodar, mesmo que ele não soubesse exatamente o quê.

Sehun chamou-o, pedindo para que, pelo menos por aquele dia, ajudasse-o com o menu estranhamente requintado do almoço. Achando que o melhor a fazer era ser útil, caminhou para o lado do amigo, sentindo que a palavra “casamento” quase parecia ter sido marcada com ferro quente em seus pensamentos.

[...]

Naquele mesmo dia, Baekhyun estava atravessando a Ala Sul quando seus ouvidos captaram murmúrios chorosos vindo do pátio interno. Curioso, ele atravessou o corredor, apenas para constatar que a princesa Iseul havia escolhido aquele lugar para chafurdar na sua aparente derrota daquela árdua guerra do amor. Suas batalhas, travadas desde muito cedo, não pareciam mais fazer sentido naquele momento e não controlou o suspiro triste ao vê-la daquele jeito.

Inconsolável, ela parecia tentar impedir que seus choramingos saíssem, fungando penosamente, enquanto suas mãos seguravam as bordas do branco de pedra em que estava sentada. Era, de fato, uma cena muito deprimente e a raposa acabou aproximando-se com cautela; conhecendo seu temperamento inconstante e explosivo, porém ainda querendo ajudá-la.

— Alteza, você está bem? — Sua voz pareceu muito alta no pátio solitário e Iseul imediatamente encarou-o com olhos borrados e ferozes.

— Saia daqui! — brandou ao mesmo tempo em que apontava o dedo para a saída mais próxima. Baekhyun não se mexeu, ainda mais determinado em fazer-lhe companhia. — Você é surdo, por acaso?

Ele tentou sorrir para ela, uma forma de demonstrar que só queria ajudá-la. Aparentemente, a princesa era desconfiada em relação a qualquer criado e isso poderia ser consequência dos anos de fofocas que circulavam pelos corredores do palácio. Era natural que ela não sentisse confiança para se aproximar de ninguém, principalmente quando todos a viam como uma menina mimada e extremamente desequilibrada.

Era engraçado que a raposa conseguisse ver além daquilo, que realmente estivesse determinada em ajudá-la. Baekhyun não sabia o porquê, mas vê-la sozinha lembrava-lhe o tempo em que ele esteve desamparado e desprotegido, e ninguém, em sua inocente concepção, merecia um sentimento tão desesperador.

— Sou tão patética que agora não ouvirão mais as minhas ordens? — ela soltou um som de desdém e era triste que uma garota tão jovem acabasse daquele jeito. — Certo, vá em frente, faça piadas e ria de mim!

Contrariando o que ela proferia, Baekhyun sentou-se no chão, as pernas cruzadas como se fosse um filhote animado para ouvir uma história antes da hora de ir para a cama. Sem entender o que estava acontecendo, Iseul arregalou os olhos, virando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, tendo certeza de que ninguém observava aquela bizarrice sem precedentes.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? — Encarou-o horrorizada e Baekhyun sorriu para ela.

— Não está mais chorando, alteza — pontuou, aparentemente muito satisfeito com aquela conquista. A princesa desviou os olhos dele, tentando limpar desajeitadamente o borrado de sua maquiagem. Naquele momento, ela pareceu tão humana que Baekhyun perguntou-se por quanto tempo ela tinha sido forte ao fingir que nada nunca a atingia.

— O que quer aqui, afinal? — Fungou, ainda tentando recompor-se.

— Você parece muito triste e, por isso, pensei que precisava de um amigo.

Seus cílios longos piscaram na direção de Baekhyun e ela provavelmente passou alguns momentos tentando descobrir se ele estava planejava enganá-la. Enquanto ela ponderava, a raposa notava o quanto ela era bela, o quanto seus olhos eram suaves — quando desprovidos da raiva que sentia pelas criadas — e o quanto suas mãos eram pequenas, embora ela fosse muito alta. Contudo, a não ser por sua aparente beleza, não sabia absolutamente nada sobre ela.

Com sinceridade, Baekhyun acreditava que ninguém a conhecia de verdade. Fora seu amor incorrespondido pelo Príncipe Herdeiro, não pareciam saber quem ela realmente era. Não sabiam sobre suas mágoas, suas alegrias, seus gostos, seus segredos ou seus desejos; rotulavam-a por ser temperamental e inconstante, porém não pareciam interessados em dar-lhe oportunidade para que fosse algo que não apenas a prima desvairada.

Era sufocante vê-la sozinha pelo palácio, correndo atrás de um amor que nunca seria dela; parecendo tão corajosa por suportar tudo calada que as pessoas acabavam esquecendo que ela era uma menina jovem e de carne e osso como qualquer outra.

— Não tenho amigos — ela finalmente respondeu-lhe. — Todos acabam indo embora, meu primo será apenas mais um. — seus olhos não pareciam querer deixar um ponto qualquer no chão, ao lado do lugar em que Baekhyun estava sentado.

— Alteza, posso ser sincero com você?

Encarou-o, novamente vestindo a máscara de superioridade que sempre dirigia a todo mundo. Proteger-se dos ataques verbais que recebia, em sua grande maioria pelas costas, havia tornado-a inflexível e praticamente inabalável a olhos mal treinados.

— Sincero? — indagou no auge da desconfiança.

— Sim, sem quaisquer meias palavras, apenas a opinião de um criado muito curioso e observador — propôs, sabendo que ela poderia imediatamente recusar.

Iseul ponderou, apenas para que, em seguida, afirmasse com a cabeça, os olhos em uma mistura de cansaço e interesse.

— Com todo o respeito, alteza, mas acho que você merece ser feliz — começou, escolhendo cuidadosamente as palavras, embora não fosse muito bom nisso. — E quando digo que você deve ser feliz, não me refiro a casar com um homem nobre, ter filhos e ser a honrada mãe e esposa de um lar. A vida tem possibilidades demais para que você sonhe sempre com a mesma coisa.

De olhos completamente desacreditados, a princesa ajeitou-se no banco de pedra, chegando mais perto de Baekhyun, completamente contagiada com o que ele dizia.

— Ser feliz não significa ter uma família? — ela murmurou em dúvida.

— Alteza, a senhorita tem passado tempo demais trancada neste palácio — inconscientemente repreendeu-a, quase ultrajado pela única visão que ela, com toda certeza, cultivara por grande parte da vida. — O mundo é gigantesco e existem muitas oportunidades para que você trate o Príncipe Herdeiro como a única. A senhorita pode viajar para outras nações, conhecer a cidade movimentada de seu próprio clã, estudar, fazer amigos e, inclusive, tratar com gentileza as criadas.

— Mas elas-

Tentou dizer, mas parou quando percebeu que Baekhyun parecia animado demais com suas considerações para cogitar ouvi-la.

— Alteza, se pararmos para pensar, as criadas têm tanta chance quanto você — observou, vendo distraidamente os olhos dela arregalaram-se. — A senhorita não tem como impedir que o príncipe se apaixone por qualquer uma delas e, mesmo que impeça, apenas servirá para deixá-los muito tristes. No final, ele ainda gostará dela e não de você.

— Ora, seu-

— Estou certo ou não estou?

Baekhyun podia sentir a energia incontrolável que emanava da princesa para discordar dele, no entanto, seus argumentos nunca chegaram aos ouvidos da raposa. Iseul abaixou o rosto corado, parecendo, pela primeira vez, ter-se dado conta daquela realidade.

— Você pode muito mais, alteza.

— Por que acha isso? — Ela pareceu muito perdida, como os filhotes do Clã Raposa desbravando a gigante floresta pela primeira vez. — Por que me diz isso quando pode fazer como todo mundo e ficar o mais longe possível de mim?

— Para ser bem franco, a senhorita precisava de um bom choque de realidade — respondeu sem jeito, consciente de que ela poderia muito bem mandá-lo embora do palácio. — Sua visão é claramente limitada porque passou muito tempo com a mesma ideia na cabeça.

— Acha que eu sou desequilibrada? — a pergunta, por incrível que possa parecer, foi dirigida a Baekhyun sem qualquer traço de raiva ou revolta.

— _Talvez._ — frizou, aproveitando que ela parecia inesperadamente bem receptiva às suas considerações —, mas também sei que está perdida e que precisa conversar com o Príncipe Herdeiro sobre essa situação.

— Conversar com meu primo? — indagou, cada vez mais surpresa com o que saída da boca daquele estranho criado.

— Claro que sim — incentivou, sorrindo amigavelmente para ela. — A senhorita precisa resolver definitivamente esse problema para que possa, enfim, enxergar outras possibilidades. O príncipe deveria ter feito isso desde o começo, mas ele não queria magoá-la, já que você é importante para ele.

— Eu sou? — Seus olhos marejaram e Baekhyun tentou confortá-la.

— Não do jeito que você gostaria de ser, mas ele gosta muito de você, alteza.

Com um suspiro cansado, Iseul pareceu pensar em cada uma daquelas palavras, aparentemente cansada demais para continuar sendo a vilã. Logo, ela lançou-lhe um olhar ligeiramente determinado, embora ainda não fosse o suficiente para que a moça tomasse qualquer atitude. 

A raposa sorriu compreensiva, entendendo que, por vezes, certas coisas precisavam mais de contemplação do que de coragem. Talvez Iseul ouvi-lo fosse o primeiro passo para que ela finalmente pudesse encerrar aquela história para preparar-se para outra; que Baekhyun torcia para que fosse mais feliz que a atual.

— Acha que ainda tenho tempo para ser gentil? — indagou, parecendo achar que era tarde demais, depois de tantos gritos com jovens que não parecia ter culpa por seu amor incorrespondido.

— Sempre há tempo para fazer diferente, alteza, porém não acho que vá conseguir sem colocar um ponto final nesse problema — aconselhou, porque era o melhor que poderia fazer.

A princesa afirmou distraidamente com a cabeça, imersa em toda a conversa que havia acabado de ter. Por fim, ela pareceu encarar-lhe para dizer algo, mas sua atenção foi imediatamente tomada para algo que acontecia em algum ponto atrás de Baekhyun. Curioso, ele também direcionou os olhos para aquela direção, apenas para ser chocado com a visão do Príncipe Herdeiro e da bela convidada a andar calmamente pelo pátio, provavelmente entretidos em uma conversa que a raposa não podia captar nem com seus ouvidos sensíveis.

Iseul suspirou, porém Baekhyun não conseguiu prestar atenção dela, ocupado demais em grudar os olhos na forma como a deslumbrante convidada sorria na direção de Chanyeol ao mesmo tempo em que uma das mãos dele tocava delicadamente a metade de suas costas, guiando-a no passeio.

Inesperadamente, a raposa sentiu que poderia vomitar, uma pressão estranha no peito que fez com que se perguntasse mentalmente se estaria doente. Havia também um gosto amargo na boca que ele simplesmente não compreendia de onde viera e acabou concluindo que eram grandes as chances de estar passando mal. 

— Infelizmente eles formam um casal bonito — a princesa pronunciou em uma clara derrota e Baekhyun sentiu, naquele momento, que alguma coisa _muito_ errada estava acontecendo com ele.

Levantando-se, ele quase pareceu desnorteado, e Iseul sentiu-se na obrigação de perguntar se ele estava bem. Pelo jeito, ser gentil não era tão difícil para ela; uma vez que seus pensamentos estivessem desligados do primo. Com isso, ele sabia que a princesa se sairia bem, Baekhyun tinha absoluta certeza.

— Preciso ir, alteza — disse, achando que, se chegasse com tempo até Kyungsoo, talvez seu destino não fosse a morte.

— Tudo bem — ela concordou, ainda intrigada.

Baekhyun virou-se para sair, mas seus olhos novamente encontraram as duas figuras passeando ao longe no pátio. Decidiu que seria mais seguro voltar pelos corredores internos do palácio, porque estava longe de suas intenções atrapalhá-los em seu adorável passeio diurno.

Engolindo em seco, preparou-se para sair, despedindo-se da princesa com uma reverência exagerada e apressada. Estava quase na porta quando a voz da jovem nobre o interrompeu:

— Obrigada — expressou, as bochechas coradas de rosa pela fala incomum. Parecia difícil expressar pequenas gentilezas, porém era um bom começo.

— Pelo quê? — Baekhyun não virou-se, embora não entendesse exatamente o porquê. Sabia que não era relacionado a Iseul, mas também não compreendia o motivo pelo qual seus pés se recusavam a virar seu corpo na direção da paisagem do pátio.

— Por não me tratar como a vilã.

— Você nunca foi uma.

E, dizendo isso, ele permitiu-se sair.

[...]

Inesperadamente, foi um choque para todos quando, na manhã seguinte, Chanyeol e a linda jovem saíram para jogar damas no pátio perto dos aposentos do Príncipe Herdeiro. Ali, aos olhos dos criados, eles pareciam tranquilos em uma conversa cortês, que deixava as servas suspirando de tristeza, enquanto sussurros sobre a probabilidade de uma união matrimonial espalhavam-se como fogo pelos cômodos e corredores.

O sistema repetiu-se no dia seguinte e no seguinte também. Os dois passaram a caminhar frequentemente pelo palácio, falando sobre assuntos que os servos não sabiam dizer quais eram. Apesar daquela estranha relação desenrolar-se aos poucos, muitos davam por definitivo o acordo de casamento que poderia ser selado a qualquer momento, pois acreditavam ser questão de tempo para que o Príncipe Herdeiro verdadeiramente se apaixonasse por uma jovem tão encantadora.

Conforme eles passeavam juntos todas as manhãs e a maioria das tardes — o príncipe sorrindo e a garota corando de tempos em tempos —, o assunto começou a repetir-se exaustivamente na lavanderia, na cozinha, nos pátios — quando varridos — e nos corredores intermináveis do palácio. Tudo o que sua alteza e a jovem faziam era digno de nota e comentários curiosos em todos os lugares, e isso estava começando a irritar Baekhyun.

Quanto mais Chanyeol aparentemente parecia ver naquela misteriosa convidada sua futura rainha, menos ele parecia disposto a falar com Baekhyun. Nos últimos dias, o Banho de Cinzas encontrava-se pautado em um silêncio desconfortável, que provocava coceiras na raposa, porque, o que antes era uma rotina descontraída em que imperava uma boa troca de conversa, agora apenas parecia a chata função de um criado.

A raposa logo chegou à conclusão de que era estranho e não gostava das coisas como estavam desde que a moça chegara por ali. Precisar lutar contra o gosto amargo na boca e seu estômago revirando descontroladamente toda vez que Chanyeol parecia ignorá-lo também não estava o ajudando, e Baekhyun, com toda a inteligência que possuía, ponderou se não estava ficando doente.

— Levante os seus braços.

Com a ordem de Kyungsoo, Baekhyun imediatamente ergueu-os, mesmo que não entendesse o porquê de um pedido tão estranho. O médico dificilmente usava mais do que dedos no pulso para diagnosticá-lo, mas talvez a raposa não entendesse muito bem como a medicina funcionava, já que dificilmente ficava doente.

Aquela era uma exceção em sua rotina, se o jovem descontasse as outras duas vezes que havia ido até ali, desesperado para que o dragão garantisse que ele não morreria devido a uma nova doença estranha, que quase o fazia vomitar seu estômago sem que entendesse o porquê.

— Não há nada de errado com você — concluiu, já afastando-se de Baekhyun e o deixando desacreditado no pequeno banquinho em que encontrava-se sentado desde que chegara ali.

— Como assim “nada de errado”? — Estava claramente inconformado com a falta de um diagnóstico. — Eu posso estar morrendo neste exato momento!

Kyungsoo arqueou uma de suas grossas sobrancelhas, como se o desafiasse a continuar naquele mesmo tom exaltado. Baekhyun detestava quando ele fazia aquilo e sentia frequentemente que sua concepção de quase morte era motivo de chacota silenciosa por parte do dragão

— Você está totalmente saudável, Baekhyun — voltou a dizer. — Não sei porque continua voltando aqui.

Baekhyun quis protestar e fazer um escândalo, alguma coisa muito feia borbulhava dentro dele e, mesmo que ele sentisse que a culpa não era de Kyungsoo, também sentia que _precisava_ revoltar-se com algo. Estava incomodado, cansado e extremamente estressado. Não saber o motivo o irritava, porque ele via que os outros criados o evitavam e sabia apenas com um olhar que nem Sehun o aguentava mais.

Nem Baekhyun aguentava sua pessoa e, se Kyungsoo não poderia ajudá-lo, quem mais nesse mundo conseguiria?

— E se eu estiver amaldiçoado? — Tentou, indo atrás do dragão. Kyungsoo caminhava rápido para alguém tão velho, mas Baekhyun poderia facilmente alcançá-lo quando movido pelo desespero e pela curiosidade.

— Eu já disse que maldições deixam marcas nos amaldiçoados — respondeu cansado, passando pela porta e atravessando seu pequeno pátio interno. — Você não tem qualquer marca, então não pode ser uma maldição.

O dragão seguiu até sua mesa de madeira ao ar livre, na qual várias plantas e substâncias esquisitas estavam desordenadamente expostas. Baekhyun pode identificar os espinhos de Fogo-Frio que o dragão havia pego quando foi até o Clã Raposa e isso fez com que ele franzisse o rosto.

— Eles ainda estão aqui? — Apontou com curiosidade, porém Kyungsoo não pareceu importar-se muito. — Achei que você ia usá-los para curar o príncipe.

— Estou trabalhando nisso.

Baekhyun pareceu ainda mais confuso.

— Ele já não está curado?

Kyungsoo novamente ignorou-o e Baekhyun desistiu de perguntar especificamente sobre aquilo.

— E se eu estiver com uma nova maldição?

— Você _não_ está amaldiçoado — voltou a reiterar.

— Podem ter desenvolvido alguma que não deixe marcas — ponderou, cutucando com os dedos as ferramentas esquisitas que Kyungsoo usava.

— Não insista nisso, já disse que é impossível. — Tirou os instrumentos afiados das mãos do jovem, imaginando que a probabilidade de um acidente acontecer era grande com alguém tão cabeça de vento mexendo em suas coisas.

— Então porque sinto que estou morrendo às vezes? — quis saber, exasperado para tentar dar um sentido a todo o desconforto que constantemente sentia naqueles dias.

— Eu não tenho como ter certeza quando você não consegue nem me dizer o momento em que tudo começou. — Parou de mexer nas plantas estranhas para encarar o mais jovem. — Seus sintomas são confusos e podem indicar qualquer coisa; desde uma dor de barriga até uma crise de ciúmes.

A raposa encarou-o em completa descrença, sentindo que as palavras de Kyungsoo pareciam, naquele momento, muito mais ofensivas do que realmente eram.

— Não estou com ciúmes! — brandou, completamente chocado com aquela possibilidade. Baekhyun estava sempre ocupado fazendo nada, como arranjaria tempo para um sentimento tão sem sentido como aquele? Ele nem tinha motivos para sentir-se assim em relação à qualquer coisa.

— E eu, por acaso, disse que você estava?

Foi a vez de Baekhyun ignorá-lo e Kyungsoo percebeu o quanto ele parecia cansado.

— Escute… — Aproximou-se do outro. — Talvez você só esteja nervoso por causa do Pingente de Outono.

Aquela consideração tomou a atenção de Baekhyun, que olhou-o como se pedisse para que o dragão continuasse.

— Você quer achar o amuleto para voltar para casa e, provavelmente, não tê-lo encontrado está deixando você ansioso.

Baekhyun pegou-se concordando, porque era um motivo confortável o suficiente para confortá-lo.

— Não tenho conseguido usar o Anel da Aurora. — Lembrou-se.

— É provavelmente porque você está desesperado demais. Situações de muita tensão acabam dificultando a troca de energia por magia — sugeriu, mesmo que fosse difícil entender como realmente objetos mágicos funcionavam. Num geral, não havia muita lógica e as pessoas apenas aceitavam isso, porém Baekhyun precisava urgentemente ser tranquilizado.

— Mas foi justamente o meu desespero que desencadeou a primeira troca — Baekhyun afirmou cansado.

— Nem sempre há lógica nessas coisas, Baekhyun. — Kyungsoo ensaiou um sorriso compreensivo, porém apenas pareceu que ele queria livrar-se da raposa. — Aconselho você a descansar e manter a calma, porque quando acontecer, vai acontecer.

Baekhyun suspirou, não sentindo-se mais tão mal, mas ainda achando que algo muito errado acontecia com ele.

— Esse é o pior conselho que você já me deu — murmurou.

— É o melhor que posso dar agora.

[...]

O cheiro de incenso, naquela noite em específico, pinicava o nariz de Baekhyun. 

A essência familiar anterior, que algum servo sempre ascendia antes de deixá-lo entrar no cômodo, parecia ter sido trocada pela primeira vez desde que ele se tornara o criado do Banho de Cinzas. Estranhamente, aquele simples fato, que antes nem era processado por seu nariz, resolveu incomodá-lo também, assim como as milhares de coisas que ele vinha percebendo nos últimos dias.

Tentando ignorar o desconforto crescente que tomava forma em seu interior, focou suas mãos em ir e vir na pele do Príncipe Herdeiro, enquanto formava diálogos imaginários em sua cabeça que nunca deixariam o campo imaginativo. Sentia-se desanimado e seu trabalho, que anteriormente deixara de ser incômodo e estranho, havia voltado para as definições iniciais.

O que ele havia feito de errado? O que estaria acontecendo com ele?

Não conseguia descartar a ideia de que estava doente, mesmo que Kyungsoo já houvesse dito que nenhuma doença ou maldição circulavam pelo corpo de Baekhyun. Não lembrava-se de já ter sentido o que sentia naquele momento e, após comparar seus sintomas com diversas outras situações vividas no Clã Raposa, chegou à conclusão de que provavelmente estava enlouquecendo.

Enlouquecendo por sentir falta de casa ou enlouquecendo por não encontrar o amuleto que garantia a proteção de seu clã? Baekhyun não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo com ele e isso irritava-o em níveis alarmantes.

— Você está bem?

Baekhyun foi surpreendido pela voz de Chanyeol quebrando o silêncio sempre estranho que já havia tornado-se uma terceira companhia naquele ambiente. Um pouco perdida, a raposa levou mais tempo do que o necessário para processar aquelas três simples palavras; formando de longe a sentença mais longa que Chanyeol lhe direcionou nos últimos dias.

Queria estar aliviado com a pergunta, pois o príncipe parecia disposto a ouvi-lo depois de dias em um silêncio sufocante, porém Baekhyun apenas sentiu-se mais estranho; a sensação de que algo parecia errado em toda a situação pinicando sua nuca e fazendo sua mão vacilar nos ombros alheios.

— Você anda distraído — Chanyeol comentou, como se não fosse ele quem ignorava Baekhyun desde a aparição de sua possível-futura-noiva. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ponderou sobre a pergunta por alguns instantes. Havia acontecido alguma coisa? Baekhyun não sabia dizer e talvez fosse isso que tanto o incomodava. 

Falar com alguém que não fosse Kyungsoo tentando convencê-lo de que estava tudo bem poderia ajudar, não é? Essa era mais uma das indagações que ficaria sem resposta, porém Baekhyun achou que não teria problema contar o que quer que estivesse sentindo a Chanyeol, apegando-se ao fato dele parecer disposto a conversar pela primeira vez em um bom tempo.

— Tenho me sentido estranho. — Não era um bom começo, mas era o melhor que conseguia expressar naquele momento. 

Imaginou que se sentiria bem compartilhando, mas surpreendeu-se ao sentir mais uma vez o gelado nervoso dos dias anteriores espalhar-se pelo corpo, juntamente com a sensação de que estava fazendo algo que não deveria. O que o príncipe pensaria dele se o visse falando coisas tão estranhas? Chanyeol o acharia tão maluco quanto Baekhyun se sentia naqueles últimos dias?

— Defina “estranho” — Chanyeol pediu e, apesar de estar de costas para o criado, Baekhyun podia constatar que toda a atenção do príncipe estava nele.

— Não sei muito bem como definir, mas tenho me sentido cansado e irritado.

— Talvez você esteja doente? — O príncipe tentou.

— Foi exatamente isso que pensei! — Baekhyun animou-se em concordar, uma parte dele ainda acreditando que aquele era o único motivo para explicar seu comportamento. 

Antes que Baekhyun pudesse continuar, o Príncipe Herdeiro virou o rosto em sua direção. Chanyeol aparentar estar preocupado fez com que a raposa se perdesse momentaneamente em suas próprias considerações, mergulhando nos olhos vermelhos e aflitos que haviam parado para analisar se algo em sua fisionomia indicava seu possível estado de saúde.

Olhar para o príncipe deu-lhe a sensação de estar sendo sugado para uma escuridão reconfortante; escuridão da qual Baekhyun teve a vaga sensação de sentir falta, porque não lembrava direito a última vez que o príncipe verdadeiramente enxergara a raposa. Aquela constatação automaticamente enviou um calorzinho ao peito para travar uma batalha feroz com o constante gelado que Baekhyun começara a cultivar ali dentro.

— Você está mesmo doente? — A preocupação genuína fez com que o calor familiar, que Baekhyun não sentia há dias, voltasse a habitar suas bochechas.

— Não, não, não! — apressou-se em responder, não querendo causar qualquer mal entendido. — O Grande Médico disse que nada de errado está acontecendo comigo.

Chanyeol expressou certo alívio, porém Baekhyun poderia estar apenas imaginando demais.

— Bom — murmurou em compreensão. — O que você acha que pode estar acontecendo então?

Deu de ombros, porque realmente não havia chegado à qualquer conclusão.

— Não acho que saiba mais do que Kyungsoo para tentar um palpite, mas espero que você logo se sinta melhor. — Sorriu de forma reconfortante e Baekhyun pensou se poderia ser capaz de flutuar, já que seu corpo estava leve depois daquilo.

O silêncio logo voltou a envolvê-los, porém Baekhyun sentia-se muito mais tranquilo, esfregando a nuca de Chanyeol até que precisou parar por causa de um espirro. O cheiro do incenso era incômodo e começara a fazê-lo fungar e espirrar, quase como se tivesse desenvolvido uma alergia àquela essência tão doce.

Chanyeol acabou rindo, o som facilmente abrindo espaço naquele novo silêncio.

— Tem certeza de que não está doente? — Brincou, enquanto Baekhyun terminava de recompor-se daquela crise momentânea.

— Eu estou bem — tratou de afirmar. — Acho que é por causa do incenso.

O príncipe pareceu perceber o novo aroma.

— Provavelmente trocaram pelo que Hyelim trouxe.

Com a pronúncia tão fácil do nome saindo da garganta de Chanyeol, a raposa parou o que estava fazendo. Sua boca abriu-se em uma espécie de choque, embora nenhuma palavra parecesse querer deixá-la naquele momento.

— Hyelim? — Testou o nome na própria voz, mas nem de longe saiu tão suave quanto o som expresso pelo príncipe. 

Baekhyun encolheu-se sem entender o motivo.

— A moça bonita que chegou há alguns dias. — Foi mais específico, porém Baekhyun já imaginava quem era antes mesmo que Chanyeol precisasse dizer tão ternamente o quanto a nova presença no palácio era bela.

— Ela parece ser gentil — praticamente vomitou, porque imaginava que deveria dizer alguma coisa naquela situação.

— Ela é — Chanyeol prontamente concordou e Baekhyun achou melhor manter-se calado. — Foi muito atenciosa ao trazer alguns novos incensos para auxiliar na minha recuperação, porque ficou sabendo que eu estava melhor. 

Quis responder com um “que maravilha”, mas sabia que não achava nada de incrível naquilo, então provavelmente seria mais saudável que mantivesse a boca fechada, principalmente porque não poderia garantir que acabasse soando amigável.

Inesperadamente, o príncipe achou que aquela abertura dava-lhe o direito de continuar falando sobre Hyelim, que, em suas próprias palavras, era “a filha mais querida do General Wang, talentosa na dança clássica e portadora de maneiras muito educadas”. Baekhyun não respondia a nada, hiper-focado apenas no que deveria fazer, surpreendentemente desesperado para terminar e ir embora.

Pegou-se desejando que Chanyeol calasse a boca, achando, pela primeira vez desde que começara naquela tarefa, que o silêncio teria sido uma escolha menos irritante e claustrofóbica. Aquilo tudo deixava Baekhyun extremamente irritado, embora ele não conseguisse afirmar com muita certeza _o que_ deixava-o tão incomodado.

Foi no “ela é ótima no xadrez e jogamos três vezes até que eu pudesse ganhar dela” que Baekhyun percebeu com muita incredulidade que não gostava da senhorita Hyelim. Não gostava de sua estadia no Palácio das Mil Penas, de seus incensos doces, de sua graciosa aparição pelos corredores e de sua gentileza velada. Simplesmente não gostava dela e isso o chocava porque sequer a conhecia e nunca havia falado com ela.

— O que foi? — O príncipe pareceu perceber a falta de respostas e Baekhyun obrigou-se a engolir o desconforto que sentia.

— Nada — murmurou, constatando com um horror crescente que poderia socá-lo se olhasse muito para ele. — Está tudo bem — disse mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer outra pessoa.

Chanyeol não precisava saber daquilo tudo e por isso eles foram novamente afogados no silêncio sufocante.

[...]

No décimo sétimo dia de hospedagem da senhorita Hyelim no Palácio das Mil Penas — e que fique claro que Baekhyun não estava contando —, um novo assunto pareceu magicamente enfeitiçar a língua de todos os criados.

De repente, como o bote de uma águia faminta, as conversas sobre o noivado diminuíram para que dessem lugar a comentários animados, que somavam-se à preparativos extravagantes e afazeres rebuscados, fiscalizados com o dobro de cuidado pelo Chefe dos Criados.

O palácio sempre neutro parecia modificar-se a cada dia: algumas lanternas coloridas aqui, algumas cortinas vermelhas ali; tudo muito bem colocado para trazer alegria ao dia tão especial que chegaria. Baekhyun olhava para aquilo com uma pontinha de apatia que dificilmente o deixava, principalmente ao saber que tudo estava sendo cuidadosamente organizado pela senhorita Hyelim para celebrar o aniversário do Príncipe Herdeiro.

Uma comemoração digna de uma festa, já que seria o primeiro aniversário de Chanyeol em que ele não estaria doente e sem energia para qualquer festejo. Todas as alas do palácio real encontravam-se em extrema euforia, há anos uma festa não era planejada ali e as ideias mirabolantes de um grande banquete e uma noite de fogos da nova convidada acabou contagiando todas as pessoas que residiam ali.

Todas, menos Baekhyun.

— O que você acha?

Piscou os olhos ao ouvir a voz de Sehun ao seu lado, querendo sua opinião para algo que a raposa não incomodou-se em saber o que era. Nos últimos dias ele encontrava-se, na maioria das vezes, daquela forma e provavelmente seu amigo já havia se acostumado. Não que Baekhyun quisesse ser um péssimo ouvinte, porém ele sentia-se constantemente uma pessoas feia naqueles últimos dias. Não feia por fora; mas sim por dentro, cultivando tantos sentimentos horríveis e mesquinhos que, com toda certeza, sua avó ficaria decepcionada se soubesse.

— O que você disse? — Não escondeu sua confusão.

— Pensamentos flutuantes de novo? — provocou em respostas, empurrando levemente o corpo de Baekhyun com o seu.

O mais novo estava em seu horário de descanso e Baekhyun, como sempre, encontrava-se sem fazer nada, o que acabou colocando-os em um passeio silencioso pelo pátio limpo da Ala Leste. Sehun era perceptivo o suficiente para saber que a raposa não estava bem e ultimamente o mais baixo estava cansado demais para ocupar energia e tempo disfarçando um bem estar que quase não sentia.

Baekhyun parecia doente e seu aspecto deveras apático chegou a preocupar Kyungsoo, que voltou atrás sobre ele não estar doente para examiná-lo de novo e perceber que a raposa apenas parecia triste. Uma análise meticulosa para que o dragão apenas chegasse àquela conclusão e, embora ele quisesse saber o que parecia deixar um garoto normalmente tão alegre abatido daquele jeito, Baekhyun não conseguia respondê-lo; não conseguia porque também não sabia a resposta.

— Perguntei a você o que acha que o Príncipe Herdeiro vai ganhar de aniversário — finalmente explicou e Baekhyun, por um momento, sentiu-se diminuindo.

Não era um bom assunto para o momento, embora ele precisasse admitir que nos últimos dias Chanyeol como um todo não apresentava-se como um tópico que ele gostaria de abordar. Justamente por isso, era mais do que natural que alguma parte de Baekhyun desejasse que Sehun calasse a boca o mais rápido possível, incapaz de mostrar um mínimo de energia para discorrer sobre a vida privada de qualquer herdeiro real.

Mesmo que ele quisesse fugir do assunto por algum misterioso motivo, o qual ainda desconhecia, também acabava convencendo-se de que poderia _sim_ caminhar calmamente com seu amigo enquanto ele fuxicava sobre a vida de Chanyeol e sua quase-perfeita-noiva. Assim, constantemente enganava a si mesmo ao acreditar que ainda conseguia fingir que as coisas não o incomodavam.

Sua falta de respostas infelizmente não era qualquer indicativo para Sehun, que voltou a importuná-lo com a mesma pergunta anterior, arrancando de Baekhyun um suspiro contrariado.

— Não é de nosso interesse o que ele supostamente irá ganhar — contentou-se em responder, achando que seria menos suspeito do que qualquer meio resmungo que pudesse dar.

— É de interesse da minha curiosidade — Sehun pontuou, crente de que não estava infringindo nenhuma regra com aquilo. — Todos parecem estar muito interessados nisso, menos você.

Baekhyun sentiu-se ofendido no fundo de seu coração, porém ele não estava de bom humor para revidar à altura.

— Meu pai já dizia que não sou todo mundo.

Ele esperava que isso fizesse Sehun seguir o passeio sem abrir a boca, contudo o efeito foi justamente o contrário.

— O que você acha que a senhorita Hyelim vai dar a ele?

Novamente, Baekhyun sentiu um típico gosto amargo pinicar sua língua, juntamente com a sensação crescente de algo subindo do fundo da garganta e querendo sair desesperadamente por algum lugar. Ele estava enjoado.

— Quem se importa com o que ela dará? — soou mais infeliz do que gostaria de ter soado.

— Você está bem? — Sehun indagou preocupado.

— Estou.

— Você não parece bem — observou, levando o mais velho a morder a língua para não respondê-lo de forma agressiva.

— Eu estou!

A resposta saiu como um flecha envenenada diretamente para Sehun, que abriu a boca em busca de qualquer coisa para responder àquela afirmação tão exausta e revoltada. Baekhyun não conseguia olhá-lo direito para saber se havia o magoado, porque seus olhos surpreendentemente estavam embaçados, enquanto sua garganta parecia sufocar com um bolo enorme que a raposa recusava-se a deixar sair.

Os minutos pareceram arrastar-se enquanto Baekhyun respirava fundo para controlar sua pequena erupção irada e, quando ele finalmente encontrou-se apresentável mais uma vez, sentiu os dedos esguios de Sehun calmamente esboçarem tapinhas consoladores em seu ombro.

— Nem sempre estaremos bem, Baek — ditou com uma experiência que seus poucos anos de idade não lhe atribuíam. — Não precisamos ser fortes o tempo inteiro, então, não importa o que aconteça, lembre-se de que estarei aqui para ajudar e apoiar você.

Ouvindo isso, Baekhyun sorriu pequeno e genuíno pela primeira vez nos últimos dias.

— Obrigado, Sehun.

— Você não precisa me agradecer por isso. — Sehun sorriu de volta. — É meu dever como seu amigo.

Nunca pensou em ter um amigo como Sehun. Não que ele fosse sozinho — porque tinha todos os filhotes e sua avó para acompanhá-lo —, porém em toda a sua vida, não pode compartilhar momentos como aquele com alguém de sua idade. Normalmente, os filhotes cresciam, paravam de ver graça no que ele fazia e partiam para as funções da vida adulta, levando Baekhyun a pacientemente esperar por outros filhotes, apenas para que tudo se repetisse de novo e de novo.

Por não seguir os padrões de um futuro líder ou um adulto responsável, as raposas de sua idade acabavam distanciando-se dele. Eram adultos demais para subirem em árvores como Baekhyun, ocupados demais com coisas importantes para acompanhá-lo em uma aventura pela floresta. Todos acabaram inevitavelmente indo embora.

Sehun parecia seu primeiro amigo de verdade e era doloroso saber que ele também não poderia ficar.

— Sabe o que minha mãe sempre sugere para momentos como esse? — Diante da pergunta, Baekhyun tombou a cabeça para o lado.

— O quê? — indagou em resposta.

Ele fez uma cara conspiratória diante da curiosidade do mais velho e aproximou-se para contar o que poderia ser o maior de todos os segredos.

— Abraços grudentos!

Antes que Baekhyun pudesse perguntar que estranheza era aquela, seu amigo passou os braços ao redor de seus ombros e apertou-o em um abraço de lado até que a raposa ficasse completamente imóvel. Sem poder conter-se diante daquela bizarrice, optou por gargalhar, sentindo metade da frustração que nutria dissipar-se no ar quente do dia.

Sehun balançou-o como um boneco de pano e Baekhyun tentou soltar-se algumas vezes, desistindo quando percebeu que o mais novo estava muito determinado em fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Sehun era um bom amigo e, depois de sua avó, Baekhyun poderia considerá-lo o melhor que já teve.

— Acho que escolhemos passear em um mau momento. — A voz suave vinda de muito perto foi o suficiente para que Sehun o soltasse, dando três passos para longe de Baekhyun e ajeitando suas próprias roupas para que ficassem livres de qualquer mínimo amarrotado.

Em trajes azuis claros, bem em frente a eles, a senhoria Hyelim sorria amigavelmente. Ao seu lado, com uma cara um tanto contrariada, o Príncipe Herdeiro observava os dois em silêncio, quase como se os julgasse com seus olhos vermelhos. Seu olhar deveras inquisidor era potencializado com o cabelo amarrado em seu típico rabo de cavalo, sem nenhum fiozinho sequer fora do lugar. Inconscientemente, Sehun deu mais um passo para longe de Baekhyun.

Com o presente constrangimento, os quatro alternaram o olhar de um para o outro, Hyelim curiosa em desvendá-los, enquanto Chanyeol parecia muito interessado na presença de Sehun. Era meio lamentável que o príncipe não tivesse dignado ao menos um rápido olhar para a raposa, preferindo encarar um servo que mal conhecia do que aquele para o qual propôs amizade.

Também era lamentável que Baekhyun se sentisse tão chateado ao constatar aquilo.

— Melhor usarmos o outro pátio, Yeol. — O apelido usado pela senhorita Hyelim fez o estômago de Baekhyun contorcer-se. — Não acho que seja confortável ficarem portando-se bem diante de você até em seus horários de descanso. 

A senhorita Hyelim propôs com tanta gentileza, que ficava claro que pensava no bem estar dele e de Sehun, imaginando que seria constrangedor que precisassem estar perto do príncipe até quando deveriam estar descansando. Mesmo assim, com todo aquele gesto cordial, Baekhyun ainda surpreendia a si mesmo ao reforçar seu argumento irracional de que não gostava dela.

Parando para analisar minuciosamente a situação, não era um desgostar mesquinho, porque ele admitia que ela era amável e graciosa. Baekhyun não conseguia definir o que sentia por ela e essa incerteza apenas aumentava seu desconforto em relação à jovem.

O fato era que a dama queria salvar os quatro de mais constrangimentos, mas o Príncipe Herdeiro não parecia compartilhar dos mesmos ideais silenciosamente já aceitos por Baekhyun e Sehun.

— Acho que eles não se importariam de nos ter como companhia nesse adorável passeio, não é? — Com a fala, a senhorita Hyelim prontamente encarou-o confusa, porém o príncipe não pareceu notar, ocupado demais em observar os dois criados diante de seus olhos.

Sehun trocou olhares com Baekhyun, não sabendo exatamente o que seria correto responder. A raposa quase deu de ombros, embora no fundo desejasse que o criado mais jovem negasse por ele. Aquela situação parecia um problema, principalmente porque Baekhyun não tinha ideia do motivo pelo qual Chanyeol fazia tanta questão de acompanhá-los.

A senhorita Hyelim desviou os olhos daquela estranha composição, talvez constrangida demais para continuar encarando uma cena tão constrangedora. Chanyeol não fez menção de mover-se para ir embora e, engolindo a derrota, Baekhyun tomou coragem para responder-lhe.

— Será uma honra, alteza.

O Príncipe Herdeiro encarou-o verdadeiramente pela primeira vez, os olhos rubros praticamente penetrando nos de Baekhyun, quase o fazendo encolher. Era estranho que o olhar hostil que dirigia a Sehun poucos segundos atrás suavizasse de repente ao encará-lo, porém ele novamente deveria estar imaginando as coisas.

Com um arrastar de pés inicial, Chanyeol virou-se para continuar o passeio mais estranho da história, sendo seguido por Hyelim e, logo atrás, pelo dois criados. A situação quase beirava o absurdo e o desconforto de Baekhyun duplicou com a constatação de que agora precisaria ver o príncipe e sua quase-gentil-noiva calmamente caminharem pelo pátio, enquanto conversavam sobre trivialidades da nobreza.

Não foi novidade quando Baekhyun sentiu-se novamente enjoado.

— Desde quando trabalham aqui? — A indagação da senhorita Hyelim fez com que os olhos dos dois aumentassem de tamanho, sem acreditar que ela estava mesmo tentando iniciar uma amigável conversa com eles. — Ah, por favor, gostaria de conversar um pouco. Yeol é sempre tão silencioso que acabo me sentindo mais sozinha do que acompanhada.

Ela riu de um jeito divertido, mas só Sehun a acompanhou. Baekhyun franziu o rosto, sem entender ao certo como interpretar aquela última afirmação. Quando os criados cochichavam sobre o novo casal, sempre diziam que o príncipe constantemente parecia interessado em manter uma conversa com a jovem. Não era daquela forma ou a senhorita Hyelim apenas estava sendo educada?

— Começamos juntos e logo nos tornamos amigos. — Sehun a respondeu, claramente animado para conversar com uma moça tão bonita e importante. Baekhyun podia imaginá-lo mais tarde, contando animado sobre a grande honra que teve ao poder compartilhar assuntos amenos com ela.

Impediu-se de revirar os olhos, seu estômago embrulhava e ele tinha certeza de que começaria a passar mal.

— Você acha que pode ter sido o destino que uniu vocês? — O tom de brincadeira da jovem era espirituoso, porém Chanyeol acelerou o passo e os três quase precisaram correr para alcançá-lo. 

O Príncipe Herdeiro, para alguém sempre tão cortês, comportava-se de uma maneira completamente estranha naquele dia. No começo, apesar de parecer um tanto frio e distante das coisas com as quais não estava familiarizado, sempre demonstrava um olhar curioso com o qual se dirigia aos criados. Seu olhar foi gradativamente tornando-se mais suave conforme ele começava a transitar pelas alas do palácio, até que a visão dos servos mudou de “o príncipe de gelo” para o “príncipe atencioso”.

Baekhyun lembrava de quando ainda eram familiarizados o suficiente para que pudesse considerá-lo um amigo — os sorrisos grandes e as risadas que tomavam todo o corpo ainda vívidos na mente da raposa. Agora, no entanto, não havia a amistosidade para os servos ou a antiga gentileza para Baekhyun, porque Chanyeol apenas parecia… carrancudo.

Carrancudo e mal humorado.

— Eu gosto desse clima mais quente. — A jovem quebrou o silêncio estranho que instalou-se entre eles. — Dificilmente temos um sol tão radiante na Guarnição Norte.

— A senhorita veio da fronteira do norte? — Sehun parecia maravilhado, embora aquele fato não fosse motivo para que ele esquecesse sua educação e cordialidade com os nobres.

— Meu pai é o general Wang.

— O famoso general Wang?! — O jovem arregalou os olhos, inquirindo mais alto do que o recomendado pelas intermináveis regras do palácio. Em resposta, a senhorita Hyelim apenas riu baixinho, afirmando com a cabeça. — Ele é uma lenda e um dos amigos mais próximos do Rei Fênix. Seu pai foi meu herói na infância.

— Ora, então terei certeza de dizer isso a ele quando eu voltar para casa.

Baekhyun encarou-a pelo canto dos olhos, sem compreender. A bela moça mostrava tanta certeza em retornar para casa que parecia esquecer-se de que casaria com o Príncipe Herdeiro, passando a residir no Palácio das Mil Penas ao lado do marido. Sua convicção era comovente e acabou fazendo com que a raposa se perguntasse se ela sabia que precisaria ficar ali depois de casada. 

Impossível que ela não soubesse. Então por que referia-se à guarnição norte como se apenas estivesse em uma viagem antes de voltar para lá?

Ao longe, ele podia ver o final do pátio. Se cerrasse os olhos, seria capaz de distinguir os dois caminhos de pequenas pedras pretas que levavam a direções opostas. Aquele passeio estava tornando-se cada vez mais sufocante e Baekhyun, tomado pela vontade crescente de desaparecer, só queria que eles chegassem até a saída.

O príncipe ainda encontrava-se mortalmente calado, Baekhyun sentia-se derrotado demais para abrir a boca e Sehun, juntamente com Hyelim, discorriam sobre os grandes feitos do pai dela, salientando como sua família era incrível como ela. A nobre senhorita era alguém notável, visivelmente acolhedora e parecia sempre disposta a quebrar a barreira entre servo e nobre. Contudo, apesar dos apesares, Baekhyun ainda não conseguia engolir a constante derrota que sentia ao estar ao lado dela.

— E você? — A senhorita Hyelim virou o rosto em sua direção, provavelmente curiosa com seu constante silêncio.

Baekhyun piscou lentamente os olhos, sentindo a boca secar.

— Pois não, senhorita?

— Você é tão diferente. — Observou, sorrindo amigavelmente para ele. — Nunca vi alguém tão baixinho antes.

Um pouco envergonhado, Baekhyun controlou a vontade de encolher-se, visivelmente desconfortável com o comentário. Ele não era baixo, apenas acontecia das pessoas por ali serem altas demais. 

— Hyelim, cuide dos seus modos. — Chanyeol finalmente falou, a alfinetada nem um pouco discreta causando a descrença dos outros três.

O choque da jovem fez com que ela, pela primeira vez naquele passeio, ficassem sem saber o que dizer. Suas bochechas alternaram do rosa para o vermelho, antes que ela pudesse encontrar novamente as palavras. Baekhyun, igualmente atordoado, encarou Chanyeol, que tranquilamente continuou caminhando, dessa vez, menos carrancudo que anteriormente.

De um modo quase instantâneo, a raposa praticamente sentiu-se flutuar, não entendendo por qual razão parecia prestes a esboçar um sorriso.

— Sinto muito, não era minha intenção ofender. — O pequeno curvar dos lábios dela ainda pautavam-se em uma pontinha de constrangimento, mas Baekhyun estava surpreendentemente satisfeito para sorrir em retorno, como se confirmasse que não guardava qualquer ressentimento.

Uma série de passos depois e eles encontraram-se no fim do pátio, cada caminho de pedra cintilando contra o sol para levá-los na direção em que gostariam de seguir. O Príncipe Herdeiro procurou os olhos de Baekhyun, mas não precisou fazer esforço, pois era comum que a raposa dificilmente tirasse os olhos dele. Quando os olhares se encontraram naquele pequeno instante, o mais baixo pode sentir um iminente chacoalhar de asas no estômago, algo estranho, mas não necessariamente ruim, parecendo ganhar vida.

Imediatamente desviou os olhos, apenas para constatar que Hyelim os olhava com uma curiosidade quase genuína. Uma sombra de entendimento, de repente, passou pelo rosto dela e Baekhyun acreditou que seria mais seguro encarar Sehun do que qualquer um dos outros dois.

— Pode me acompanhar de volta, Yeol? — A voz dela soou cansada e talvez ela verdadeiramente estivesse.

O príncipe pareceu contrariado, quase como se desejasse dizer mais alguma coisa a eles; a Baekhyun. A raposa realmente ansiou para que ele o fizesse, porém Chanyeol contentou-se em virar-se para acompanhar a senhorita Hyelim de volta à Ala Oeste.

Foi com isso que ele pôde finalmente desviar os olhos, uma mistura de sensações que o deixavam tonto e o levavam a entender menos ainda como realmente se sentia.

[...]

O bolso de Baekhyun parecia pesar uma tonelada na agitada manhã do aniversário do Príncipe Herdeiro. 

Apesar de esconder com ele um segredo digno de colorir suas bochechas de vermelho, não tinha muito tempo para pensar se preparar um presente às pressas para Chanyeol havia sido uma boa ideia. Todas as alas estavam em alvoroço — roupas de luxo sendo preparadas na lavanderia, criados carregando para a cozinha ingrediente suficientes para alimentar um vilarejo inteiro, lindas servas fazendo os últimos ajustes nos corredores e no grande salão do banquete; tudo sendo milimetricamente organizado pelo Chefe dos Criados no auge de um quase ataque de nervos.

Baekhyun também fora chamado para ajudar e convenceu-se que aquela era uma ótima oportunidade para que não ficasse constantemente martirizando-se pelo presente que elaborou quase sem perceber. Agora, enquanto ajudava Sehun a organizar os pequenos doces recheados com creme de pó de rubi, pensava no quão ridícula sua ideia parecia.

Toda vez que lembrava do que escondia no bolso da calça folgada, o presente parecia pesar três vezes mais e a raposa quase podia sentir o objeto zombando dele.

— O que você está fazendo? — Sehun pegou-o encarando o próprio bolso como se tivesse algo muito perigoso ali dentro.

Bem, era perigoso, embora Baekhyun não conseguisse explicar o porquê de o ser.

— Nada — simplesmente disse.

— Ótimo! — disse satisfeito, entregando a bandeja cheia de docinhos delicadamente enfeitados. — Leve estes para o salão do banquete, todos estão ocupados demais para levar por mim, então só sobrou você.

Estreitou os olhos na direção do mais novo, desafiando-o a dar-lhe outra ordem. Sehun estava ocupado o suficiente para ignorá-lo, apenas murmurando para que Baekhyun se apressasse. 

Ajeitando a bandeja cheia e pesada, ele saiu pela larga porta, começando a caminhar pelo corredor. O pequeno esforço fazia com que ele sentisse o suor brotar na pele, mesmo que já estivesse mais do que acostumado com o calor do Clã Fênix. Admitia que o clima ali era bom quando não precisava suar como um condenado em busca de redenção.

Durante o trajeto, esperava que o príncipe magicamente aparecesse pelo pátio, pois isso daria-lhe a oportunidade de entregar o presente, livrando-se enfim daquele constante embaraço. Não viu sinal algum de Chanyeol, mas coincidentemente o pequeno caçula apareceu no corredor. Vendo Baekhyun ele apressou-se para encontrá-lo no meio do caminho, eufórico demais por finalmente encontrá-lo depois de tanto tempo.

— Baek! — gritou alto, os braços inconscientemente rodeando as pernas da raposa e quase a fazendo cair com a bandeja de delicados doces. Baekhyun riu, achando adorável toda aquela aparente saudade de criança.

— Garotinho bobo, não saia agarrando as pessoas assim — falsamente censurou, afastando o que carregava para ver aquele rostinho redondo completamente animado por vê-lo. — O que está fazendo sozinho por aqui?

Chanhyeon largou-o, olhando de um lado para o outro, parecendo finalmente perceber que estava sozinho. Sem conseguir conter-se, Baekhyun apoiou a bandeja em uma só mão, a outra embrenhando-se nos cabelos macios do príncipe caçula. As mechas sempre bem penteadas do menino estavam mais compridas do que a raposa se lembrava, atestando o fato de não vê-lo há algum tempo.

Vendo que o pequeno serzinho não parecia disposto a deixá-lo seguir com seus afazeres, Baekhyun sorriu carinhosamente e resolveu dar a atenção que ele tanto pedia.

— Não me diga que perdeu Loulou de novo. — Arqueou exageradamente as sobrancelhas, fazendo a risada solta reverberar pelo ar.

— Não mesmo! — garantiu. Sua mãozinha pegou timidamente na barra da roupa de Baekhyun, como ele acabou acostumando-se a fazer quando eles e Chanyeol brincavam pelos corredores. A raposa sorriu de forma terna, observando o dedo indicador da outra mão ser levado a boca.

— Já não conversamos sobre esse dedinho? — Voltou a sustentar a bandeja com ambas as mãos. Precisava levá-la até o salão, porém descobriu que sentia saudades suficientes de Chanhyeon para protelar a entrega. 

— _Dixcupa._ — A palavra saiu distorcida porque, mesmo com o lembrete de Baekhyun, o dedo continuou exatamente onde estava. O principezinho notou o que fazia e sua mão imediatamente retornou para o lado do corpo. — Estou triste, ninguém brinca comigo.

Baekhyun fez sinal para que ele continuasse.

— Queria brincar e então eu fugi — terminou, visivelmente satisfeito consigo mesmo.

— Você poderia ter brincado junto com Sungah, não é? Por que precisava fugir? Não pensou que ela ficaria preocupada ou que a colocaria em problemas? — Sabia que deveria convencer o garotinho a voltar, antes que a criada responsável por ele acabasse com problemas por não vigiá-lo devidamente. 

— Sinto muito — murmurou chateado. — Eu queria achar o irmãozão.

— O Príncipe Herdeiro deve estar muito ocupado agora — informou, tentandoo não demonstrar o desconforto aparente que sempre sentia ao pensar que o príncipe mais velho provavelmente estava com a senhorita Hyelim.

— Eu queria que ele ficasse feliz — disse um pouco tristinho. — Ele está triste e eu quero que ele fique muito, muito feliz!

— Por que seu irmão estaria triste? — indagou confuso.

— Porque ele está com saudade de você.

Diante da resposta, Baekhyun soltou uma risada nervosa, o rosto esquentando em segundos. Poderia ter dito que o príncipe caçula estava exagerando ou talvez imaginando coisas, mas conhecia o garotinho o suficiente para saber que ele era apenas sincero demais com suas próprias convicções.

Pigarreou, olhando para os lados e esperando que ninguém além deles tivesse ouvido aquilo. Então, encarou Chanhyeon novamente, os olhos vermelhos esperando qualquer resposta da raposa, muito intrigado com a possível cor estranha que possuía suas bochechas naquele momento. Duplamente constrangido por ser pego no auge do acanhamento por um menininho tão novo, tentou recompor-se, deixando de prestar atenção em seu coração batendo de forma esquisita dentro do peito.

— Melhor não ficar dizendo essas coisas sobre seu irmão, alteza. E se alguém acabar ouvindo você?

Chanhyeon tombou a cabeça para o lado, sem entender o que Baekhyun estava tentando dizer a ele. Talvez a raposa precisasse de uma linguagem mais simples para enfiar naquela cabecinha tão inteligente que nem tudo que as pessoas pensavam podia ser dito a qualquer momento.

— Por que seria ruim se estou só falando a verdade?

Quando achava que suas bochechas poderiam ter finalmente um descanso, lá estava Chanhyeon com uma nova fala inocente para acertar em cheio o coração em frangalhos de Baekhyun. Ele deveria ver Kyungsoo outra vez? Por que sentia que poderia ter uma síncope nervosa ali mesmo?

— Não podemos voltar a brincar juntos? — A mãozinha sacudiu a barra de sua roupa, uma mistura de tristeza e esperança moldando as feições do pequeno príncipe.

— O Príncipe Herdeiro está ocupado conhecendo sua... _noiva_. — A última palavra quase precisou ser vomitada, a língua comichando com a vontade de engoli-la outra vez.

— Noiva? O que é isso?

— Bom… — Coçou a cabeça, sem saber como explicar o termo da forma mais simples possível. — Quando duas pessoas se gostam, elas acabam casando. Ao serem prometidas uma a outra, se tornam noivas.

Chanhyeon precisou de um momento em silêncio para processar aquela informação. Porém, ele não pareceu satisfeito com aquilo, prontamente negando em resposta. Seus bracinhos pequenos foram cruzados e o príncipe caçula mostrou-se muito decidido quanto a sua silenciosa opinião.

— Mas, Baek, meu irmão gosta mesmo dela? — finalmente internalizou sua dúvida, a inocência infantil rendendo-lhe mais um afago nos cabelos.

— Não sei… Ele gosta? — Não controlou a língua ao perguntar, sentindo o familiar friozinho na barriga que passou a sentir quando acabava fazendo a Sehun ou qualquer outro perguntas específicas como aquela.

— Hnm… — Pensou um pouco. — Acho que não.

Baekhyun quase sorriu com a resposta, _quase._

— E você? Gosta dela?

— Não — negou cheio de sinceridade. — Ela não é divertida, prefiro você.

Tentou não levar a sério demais aquelas simples palavras, porém agradeceu silenciosamente pela gentileza.

— Não diga coisas como essas. Eles vão casar e isso quer dizer que ela vai ser sua cunhada. — Baekhyun forçou um sorriso.

— Não quero que ela seja minha cunhada! 

— Eu também não.

Chanhyeon imediatamente levantou a cabeça para sorrir para ele.

— Não quer?

Percebendo o que ele mesmo dissera, a raposa arregalou os olhos, completamente atônita. Ele não queria? Por que ele não queria? Não fazia sentido algum ele não querer algo que nem deveria ser problema dele!

Mesmo assim, ainda não queria, e reforçar aquela opinião apenas assustou-o mais. Nos últimos dias, muitos outros pensamentos também o deixavam abismado consigo mesmo, muitos deles seguindo a mesma linha do atual. Nesses momentos, ele precisava lembrar-se de qual exatamente era o seu lugar e objetivo, porém, ainda assim, parecia quase impossível fazer com que seu coração não continuasse batendo em seus ouvidos.

— Ao invés de falar bobagens, por que você não me ajuda a levar isso? — sugeriu, esperando que pudesse distrair Chanhyeon e encontrar Sungah no caminho.

— Posso levar os docinhos? — Os olhinhos pidões quase fizeram Baekhyun ceder.

— São pesados, então a resposta é não. — Comovido pelo rostinho chateado, a raposa alcançou-lhe um dos doces. — Mas pode me fazer companhia na caminhada enquanto saboreia um, que tal?

Recompensou-lhe com um adorável sorriso, enquanto sua mãozinha voltava a enganchar-se na roupa de Baekhyun.

— E se, hipoteticamente, eu tivesse preparado um presente para o príncipe? — soltou para Sehun quando voltou à cozinha, depois de largar a bandeja de doces no salão e levar Chanhyeon até Sungah.

— Você preparou um presente para o príncipe? — respondeu impressionado, o que fez Baekhyun pedir para que ele falasse mais baixo. Depois de conferir se mais ninguém prestava atenção neles, a raposa voltou a encará-lo.

— Eu disse _hipoteticamente_ — reforçou, esperando que não corasse com tamanha vergonha que sentia.

— Todo mundo sabe que quando se usa “hipoteticamente”, significa que existe nada de hipoteticamente na afirmação. — Sehun deu-lhe um sorrisinho, mas não parecia julgá-lo pelo fato de querer dar algo à Chanyeol. — Por que você parece tão preocupado com isso? 

— Não estou preocupado — rebateu, aproveitando para olhar dentro da grande panela que Sehun mexia. — Mas não sei se essa foi uma boa ideia. O Príncipe Herdeiro vai receber tantos presentes, por que se importaria com o meu?

Sehun ergueu uma sobrancelha e Baekhyun teve certeza de que o mais novo estava caçoando dele.

— Já disse que não estou preocupado. 

— Você está claramente preocupado com isso. — Começou a rir baixinho e a raposa cogitou se seria uma boa ideia bater nele. — Mas se gostaria da minha sincera opinião sobre o assunto, aqui está ela: acho que não importa o que você der a ele, o príncipe ficará feliz com o presente — finalizou com um pequeno sorriso encorajador que Baekhyun não sabia ao certo como interpretar.

— Por que acha que ele ficará feliz?

Seu amigo deu de ombros, como se não soubesse ao certo.

— Sua alteza sempre parece feliz quando você está por perto, então imagino que o mesmo sentimento irá valer para o presente.

As bochechas de Baekhyun foram mais atingidas por aquelas palavras do que seu próprio coração desavisado. Sehun, na grande maioria das vezes, tendia a ser tão sincero quanto Chanhyeon e Baekhyun nem sempre sabia o que fazer com aquela franqueza toda.

— Espero que você esteja certo — murmurou nervoso.

— Não sei se você já percebeu, mas eu _sempre_ estou certo. 

[...]

O restante do dia passou em um piscar de olhos, ou por Baekhyun estar ocupado ou simplesmente por estar nervoso. Nas três vezes em que ele tentou furtivamente sair da cozinha para encontrar Chanyeol e dar-lhe logo o presente que havia preparado, foi pego pelo Chefe dos Criados, que, cansado de impedi-lo de fugir do trabalho, colocou-o com algumas outras criadas na lavanderia a desamassar inúmeras toalhas para enfeitar o salão.

Isso fez com que a única oportunidade que lhe restasse fosse esgueirar-se clandestinamente para os aposentos de Chanyeol, quando a noite surgiu no horizonte e a grande celebração começou. Não havia guardas do lado de fora; todos ocupados em proteger o número impressionante de nobres que tomou o grande salão de festas. Assim, a raposa pensou que seria mais fácil e menos constrangedor se simplesmente depositasse o presente no quarto do príncipe e fosse embora para agir como se aquilo nunca houvesse acontecido.

Estava dando certo no começo, com Baekhyun tirando o presente do bolso e depositado cuidadosamente na baixa mesa de estudos do príncipe, porém, eis que o destino pareceu achar aquele um bom momento para zombar dele, fazendo com que seus ouvidos captassem alguém entrando nos aposentos bem naquela crucial hora.

Antes que Baekhyun pudesse encontrar qualquer chance para esconder-se, Chanyeol já se encontrava no quarto, esfregando inutilmente uma grande mancha de vinho em seu manto. Desesperado, apenas contenta-se em esconder o presente atrás das costas, completamente deslocado no espaço quando o olhar do príncipe prende-se nele.

— Baekhyun? — O Príncipe Herdeiro aparentava estar meio desacreditado e era bem compreensível, porque a raposa definitivamente não deveria estar ali. Pensando bem, nem Chanyeol deveria estar ali, já que seu lugar no momento deveria ser em uma grande festa com um número impressionante de convidados. — O que está fazendo aqui?

Inventar uma boa desculpa era o mais lógico a se fazer, porém, ao abrir a boca, Baekhyun percebeu que nada poderia explicar o porquê de estar escondido no quarto de um príncipe bem na hora em que ele coincidentemente também não estava lá. Tudo bem, Baekhyun precisava admitir que aquela havia sido uma péssima ideia e que qualquer explicação esfarrapada não poderia salvá-lo agora.

— Alteza! — saudou em um instante de puro nervosismo. — Como vai?

— Bem, eu acho — respondeu em dúvida. — E você?

— Bem também, acredito eu. 

O silêncio momentâneo deixou tudo ainda mais esquisito porque Baekhyun não pretendia explicar absolutamente nada e Chanyeol não aparentava saber como conduzir uma conversa sem a necessária explicação do porque a raposa estava ali sozinha no meio da noite. Nervoso, o mais baixo quase deixou o presente cair atrás das costas, as mãos inesperadamente suadas pelo nervosismo que esgueirava-se por cada mínima parte dele.

Talvez fosse melhor apenas dizer que entrou no lugar errado, certo? Não, era uma péssima ideia, porque Baekhyun possuía a tarefa perfeita para que pudesse passar boa parte do dia perambulando pelo palácio. Ninguém acreditaria se ele dissesse que havia, sem querer, entrado no lugar errado.

Diante da falta de palavras, o príncipe pigarreou, aproximando-se um pouco mais de Baekhyun. Inconscientemente, a raposa apertou o objeto entre as mãos, nervoso demais com a probabilidade alta em ser descoberto por Chanyeol.

— Não temos conversado direito, não é? — A afirmação pegou Baekhyun de surpresa, principalmente porque ele acreditava que o Príncipe Herdeiro insistiria em querer saber o que ele fazia ali quando não havia guardas do lado de fora.

— Você tem estado ocupado, alteza — respondeu com cuidado, pois qualquer ressentimento que escapulisse junto com a sentença poderia tornar as coisas ainda mais estranhas do que já estavam. 

— Eu sei… — admitiu, visivelmente chateado. — Você também tem parecido ocupado.

— Ocupado? 

— Sim, dentro da sua cabeça. — Sorriu e Baekhyun pegou-se engolindo em seco. — Normalmente você fica tão concentrado que parece quase um pecado tirar você do seu próprio mundo. Está passando por algum problema?

Era uma pergunta válida, porém acabava sendo mais uma que Baekhyun não sabia como responder. Ele sabia que havia sim um problema, mas não saber exatamente qual era impedia que ele conseguisse compartilhá-lo. Também havia algo dentro dele que constantemente o alertava para que não dissesse nada a Chanyeol, porque, por algum motivo que a raposa também não compreendia, poderia fazer com que fosse descoberta.

Pelo que Baekhyun seria descoberto? Essa era uma ótima pergunta que _também_ não possuía resposta.

— Tenho procurado manter a mente ocupada para não atrapalhá-lo, alteza. Você constantemente desdobra-se para participar de inúmeras reuniões com os generais e fazer companhia à senhorita Hyelim, então não gostaria de enchê-lo com as minhas bobagens. — Talvez Baekhyun tenha soado um pouco mais amargo do que pretendia? _Talvez._

— Não seria incômodo também me desdobrar para falar com você. — A observação fez Baekhyun prolongar o silêncio, sem saber exatamente como responder. Aproveitou aquele momento para pensar no porque as coisas terem acabado ficando tão estranhas entre eles. — Podemos conversar agora, se você quiser.

— Você tem convidados o esperando, alteza. — Sorriu triste. — A senhorita Hyelim pode ficar preocupada com a sua demora.

Chanyeol acabou franzindo o rosto, não parecendo entender o que a raposa tentava insinuar. Não que Baekhyun estivesse dando qualquer coisa a entender, ele só imaginava que a possível-futura-noiva de um príncipe não gostaria de precisar esperá-lo, enquanto ele perdia tempo com um criado qualquer.

Talvez ele também estivesse mais deprimido do que o normal, principalmente quando Chanyeol estava ali, com suas roupas incríveis e cabelo extremamente arrumado. Admitir que ele estava muito bonito naquela noite não ajudava em nada o resto de orgulho que ainda restava no mais baixo.

— Hyelim tem estado tanto comigo que acredito já ter enjoado da minha companhia. — O príncipe tentou fazer graça, mas não obteve qualquer reação de Baekhyun. Bem, não era como se a raposa quisesse aquele fato sendo jogado em sua cara com tanta boa vontade.

— Ela não parece nem um pouco enjoada. — Sem conseguir segurar o comentário, Baekhyun sentiu-se feio ao ouvir sua própria voz tão inquisidora.

Qual era o problema dele afinal?

— Bem, ela perdeu a mãe há alguns meses, então acho que é natural que precise de um ouvinte.

Ouvindo aquilo, Baekhyun deixou o queixo cair, impressionado com a força daquela sentença. Escutar que a jovem perdera a mãe foi como lembrá-lo de que ele havia passado pela mesma situação, o que fez a raposa sentir-se muito pior pelo comportamento mesquinho que apresentava.

Para o próprio bem, acreditou que seria muito mais produtivo que desviasse os olhos de Chanyeol para qualquer outro ponto do quarto, enquanto tentava desesperadamente esconder a pessoa horrível que era por dentro.

— Tem certeza de que está bem? — O príncipe aproximou-se, deixando Baekhyun ainda mais nervoso.

— C-Claro que sim, alteza.

— Por que está gaguejando então? — Os passos de Chanyeol eram longos e Baekhyun pensou que sua crescente monstruosidade poderia ser vista assim que ele chegasse mais perto.

— Alteza, acredito que seja melhor você voltar. — Riu nervoso, as unhas fincando no objeto escondido atrás do corpo.

— Tenho outras prioridades no momento. 

— A festa deveria ser sua prioridade. 

— Posso garantir que você é mais importante do que uma celebração com convidados bajuladores e minha mãe discretamente pegando no meu pé. — Com apenas um metro separando-os, o príncipe curvou-se para que ficassem da mesma altura, seu indicador tocando suavemente entre as sobrancelhas de Baekhyun. A pressão do dedo fez com que Baekhyun relaxasse o rosto que nem sabia ter franzido.

Baekhyun fechou os olhos, porque eles ardiam muito.

— Talvez eu seja um monstro — acabou dizendo, com medo do que enxergaria se abrisse os olhos.

— Você definitivamente não é um monstro, tampinha. — A voz de Chanyeol parecia carregada com diversão, porém Baekhyun estava nervoso demais para ter certeza.

— Talvez não seja agora porque ainda estou me transformando em um.

— Tenho certeza de que você não está — garantiu.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza? — abriu os olhos quando sentiu falta da pressão entre suas sobrancelhas. O que encontrou foram olhos vermelhos e muito grandes acompanhados por um sorriso acolhedor.

— Porque confio em você — finalmente disse. — Se estivesse se transformando em um monstro, eu seria o primeiro a notar.

Pegou-se afirmando com a cabeça, sem entender porque as palavras de Chanyeol pareciam tão tranquilizadoras. Talvez ele estivesse certo. Baekhyun não era um monstro e provavelmente só estava cansado de pensar ser um. Mais calmo, a raposa animou-se para esboçar um pequeno sorriso, finalmente acreditando que seu “estou bem” poderia incluir mais sinceridade do que vinha mostrando nos últimos dias.

— Por que você está rindo? — A atenção de Baekhyun foi desviada pela pequena risada do príncipe, que olhava para ele com os olhos mais brilhantes que Baekhyun já havia visto na vida.

— Acabei de me dar conta de uma coisa importante.

— Que coisa?

Chanyeol parecia tentado a respondê-lo, mas parou quando percebeu suas mãos atrás das costas.

— O que está escondendo aí?

Arregalou os olhos com a pergunta e a risada nervosa que soltou em seguida praticamente atestou a veracidade no palpite do príncipe.

— Nada! — ainda assim, negou por impulso, embora já soubesse ser inútil qualquer tentativa para escapar da curiosidade de Chanyeol.

— Se não é nada, por que está com as mãos atrás das costas desde que cheguei? — indagou, o sorrisinho aumentando consideravelmente ao ver a cara perdida de Baekhyun.

— Elas gostam de ficar atrás das minhas costas.

— Jura?

— Mas é claro.

O príncipe tentou inutilmente olhar por cima do ombro de Baekhyun, aproveitando ser bem mais alto do que a raposa. Porém, ele esquecia-se de que, o que Chanyeol possuía de altura, o mais baixo possuía de agilidade. Assim, os dois ocuparam-se naquela pequena brincadeira de gato e rato, até que Chanyeol cansou e deu-se por vencido.

— Certo, nós dois sabemos muito bem que você está escondendo alguma coisa aí atrás — disse pensativo e Baekhyun pode captar a aura de barganha antes que o príncipe pudesse lançar qualquer propostas. — Façamos o seguinte: você me mostra o que é e eu finjo que nunca vi você aqui.

Sem conter-se, Baekhyun riu, a coragem por estar andando em um terreno conhecido deixando-o menos nervoso. 

— Você já me fez propostas mais tentadoras, alteza. — Não era para ter soado em forma de provocação declarada, porque, no fim das contas, não o era. Porém, a raposa ainda pôde perceber as orelhas do príncipe avermelharem com a sentença. Baekhyun sequer sentiu-se culpado, pois isso dava-lhe a falsa ilusão de uma reparação por todos os momentos em que suas bochechas entraram em erupção.

— Não acha que está sendo muito malvado? — Chanyeol rapidamente se recompôs para rebater. — Hoje é meu aniversário e acredito que isso é um motivo bom o suficiente para esquecermos a barganha.

Ali estava algo que o Príncipe Herdeiro fazia muito melhor do que Baekhyun: chantagem emocional. Apesar de tudo, Baekhyun precisava admitir que estava sendo mais malvado do que inicialmente planejava. Bem, ele não imaginava que Chanyeol estaria ali quando resolver seguir sua ideia irresponsável de invadir o quarto dele, mas o objetivo não era justamente entregar o presente? Por que ele estava hesitando tanto?

Decidido a acabar logo com aquilo, Baekhyun retirou as mãos das costas, o objeto logo sendo colocado na frente dos olhos do príncipe. Ainda inseguro com o que o mais alto poderia achar, a raposa reprimiu a vontade de voltar a esconder o presente, esperando pacientemente para que Chanyeol dissesse alguma coisa.

— Uau… — começou, apenas para parar novamente. — Posso pegá-lo?

Com o pedido, Baekhyun depositou a pequena forma nas mãos grandes do príncipe, o presente ficando duas vezes menor do que quando segurado pelas mãos pequena e esguias da raposa.

— É muito bonito. Onde o encontrou?

Baekhyun observou mais uma vez o pequeno boneco de madeira que havia comprado naquela chamativa loja, quando levou Chanyeol e Chanhyeon até a cidade. Dessa vez, porém, a miniatura não possuía mais o rosto grotesco que em nada tinha a ver com a fisionomia do príncipe; agora, depois de Baekhyun passar os últimos dias lapidando novamente cada mínimo traço, ficava nítida a semelhança entre a peça de madeira e a figura original.

Observou o Príncipe Herdeiro cuidadosamente passar os dedos por cada vinco do boneco, muito admirado com os detalhes cuidadosamente traçados ali. Inconscientemente, a raposa sentiu o orgulho esgueirar-se pelas veias e instalar-se dentro do peito. Certo, talvez não aquela não tivesse sido uma ideia tão ruim.

— Eu comprei naquela mesma loja — finalmente respondeu, vendo os olhos brilhantes de Chanyeol voltarem para ele.

— Achei que só vendessem aquela versão horrível e deprimente. — A insatisfação misturada com descrença quase fez a raposa rir.

— Bem, eles vendem só aquela — confirmou sorrindo. —, mas eu comprei e lapidei todos os detalhes de novo, então você agora não parece mais um velho corcunda de milhares de anos.

Chanyeol concordou ainda meio estarrecido, manuseando a figura de madeira com tanto cuidado entre os dedos que parecia ter medo de quebrá-la. A raposa sentiu seu sorriso aumentar com a imagem.

— Sei que é um presente simples comparado com todos os raros tesouros que você ganhou hoje, mas-

— É perfeito — o príncipe interrompeu-o. — É o presente mais bonito que alguém já me deu.

Para seu próprio bem, o mais baixo queria duvidar, mas a certeza expressa pelo príncipe em cada palavra fez com que Baekhyun acabasse acreditando em todas elas, sem qualquer exceção. 

— Pelos deuses, você é muito talentoso. — A raposa quase flutuou com o elogio. Eles ainda estavam perto, então era possível ver o brilho realizado nos olhos do príncipe. — Para falar a verdade, você é provavelmente a pessoa mais extraordinária que eu já conheci.

Baekhyun não tinha certeza do que isso significava, mas ele sabia que gostava de como a palavra soava sendo dita por Chanyeol. Ele também sabia que adorava a forma como os olhos de Chanyeol brilhavam ao olhar para ele, como se a raposa fosse importante; como se fosse preciosa apenas por ser exatamente quem era.

Não impediu quando a mão do príncipe acariciou sua bochecha e também não censurou quando o rosto dele aproximou-se ainda mais do seu. Baekhyun costumava pensar que beijos eram coisas estranhas que seus pais faziam quando ele não estava olhando; sem saberem que, às vezes, o pequeno esgueirava-se para olhá-los escondido, observando os dois rindo juntos, enquanto seu pai carinhosamente grudava a boca dele na de sua mãe.

Beijos, para a raposa, sempre pareceram estranhos, porém ali estava ele recebendo a pressão sutil dos lábios de Chanyeol, simples e singela, quase como o bater de asas de uma borboleta rara. Ainda assim, a carícia repentina não impediu que Baekhyun sentisse o familiar calor nas bochechas, também acompanhado pelo bater descompassado de seu coração.

Tão logo quanto sentiu a boca do príncipe colada na dele, seus lábios se separaram. Completamente desatinado, sentia que deveria falar alguma coisa; qualquer coisa, principalmente porque Chanyeol olhava-o de um jeito quase febril, suor escorrendo pelas laterais do rosto dele. Porém, as palavras que Baekhyun queria dizer — sejam lá quais fossem elas — ficaram presas em sua garganta, porque passos vindos do lado de fora alertaram para uma possível nova presença nos aposentos.

O príncipe imediatamente deslocou-os no lugar, dando as costas para a porta ao mesmo tempo em que a mão grande afundava a cabeça de Baekhyun no próprio peito, escondendo-o da nova presença. A raposa podia ouvir o coração de Chanyeol batendo violentamente contra o peito, seus ouvidos zumbindo com a força das marteladas.

Esperava que o príncipe não explodisse se continuasse daquele jeito.

— Alteza, você está bem? — alguém perguntou do lado de fora.

— Sim, estou bem! — Chanyeol gritou em resposta e Baekhyun notou que ele parecia quase sem fôlego.

— Precisa de ajuda?

— Não, já estou saindo.

Foi o suficiente para que os passos se afastassem e a raposa pudesse desgrudar a cabeça do peito alheio. No entanto, as mãos do príncipe continuaram firmemente nos braços de Baekhyun, como se pudessem impedi-lo de ir embora depois do que aconteceu.

Contudo Chanyeol não precisava se preocupar, o mais baixo não iria a lugar algum.

— Baekhyun, me escute — começou, mas Baekhyun não sabia se deveria prestar atenção no que o príncipe dizia ou no suor brotando cada vez mais rápido no rosto dele. Mesmo assim, ele afirmou com a cabeça. — Não quero assustar você, mas acho que… — Chanyeol parou, pensando melhor no que estava prestes a dizer.

A raposa esperou, mas, quando mais nada veio e Chanyeol fechou os olhos aparentando estar cansado, pensou se teria feito algo de muito errado para deixar o príncipe naquele estado tão lastimável.

— Encontre-me amanhã no pátio da Ala Oeste, certo? — Diante da súbita mudança de percurso na fala de Chanyeol, Baekhyun piscou os olhos, ainda confuso demais para dar uma resposta. — É importante, _muito_. Por favor?

Pegou-se afirmando, mesmo sem ter certeza do que estava acontecendo ali, mas foi o suficiente para o príncipe, que trocou rapidamente o manto manchado de vinho e marchou em direção à saída.

[...]

Quando Baekhyun acordou naquela madrugada, sacudido por Sehun no auge de um desespero incomum para alguém tão calmo como ele, havia um nublado tão cinzento dentro do cômodo que quase o sufocou.

Tossindo ao inalar a fumaça densa, ele sentiu seus braços serem erguidos, seu amigo gritando algo para ele que, ainda movido pelo sono, não conseguia entender. Antes que eles chegassem até a porta, um estouro alto pareceu vir do céu, um clarão iluminando o rosto anormalmente assustado de Sehun. 

Os dois caíram no chão quando o barulho ensurdecedor fez tudo tremer e Baekhyun pensou que o mundo estava acabando, principalmente porque seu amigo murmurava repetidamente que deveriam apressarem-se para sair dali.

Finalmente sentindo o corpo acordar e o cérebro processar mais de uma informação ao mesmo tempo, notou que, do lado de fora, havia fumaça e fogo para todos os lados, uma correria desenfreada de guardas em armaduras e criados observando tudo com uma admiração surpreendente para quem presenciava um incêndio tão devastador. O calor parecia quase descolar a pele de Baekhyun e perguntou-se silenciosamente quem havia sido tão descuidado para gerar aquela comoção catastrófica.

Desgrudando os olhos das chamas que já subiam alto no céu escuro e que pareciam vir de outra ala, a raposa passou a observar os criados amontoados no pátio, todos encantados demais para desviarem a atenção daquele pandemônio. Franzindo o rosto, Baekhyun observou Sehun também, percebendo que ele não possuía mais o olhar desesperado de antes; quando arrastou-o para fora com uma força que o mais baixo nem imaginava que ele possuía.

— O que está acontecendo? — indagou ao mais alto, sentindo que algo parecia tremendamente errado naquela situação toda. Sehun olhou-o com uma animação que parecia de outro mundo, como se aquela desgraça atestasse a maior das bênçãos que os deuses poderiam dar a eles.

— Olhe só para aquilo, Baek. — Apontou para o horizonte, onde as gigantes labaredas pareciam engolir tudo que ousasse tocá-las. Talvez o rosto de Baekhyun estivesse assustado demais, porque seu amigo riu, antes de dar alguns tapinhas em seus ombros. — Não se preocupe, apesar de ser muito inusitado, acredito que a Ala Norte já esteja preparada para isso.

Ala Norte? Não era a área designada ao Príncipe Herdeiro? 

Arregalando os olhos, Baekhyun imediatamente virou-se para correr, o pânico momentâneo quase o deixando tonto, porém Sehun agarrou seu braço antes que ele sequer conseguisse dar meia dúzia de passos na direção que desejava. A raposa abriu a boca, preparada para argumentar _qualquer coisa_ , mas descobriu que não fazia ideia do que dizer.

— Está tudo bem, eu prometo que vai ficar tudo bem. — Sehun parecia saber que ele estava mortalmente assustado, porque, enquanto falava, circulava os braços nos ombros de Baekhyun, como se tivesse medo que o amigo tentasse fugir mais uma vez para fazer qualquer besteira impensada. — Os guardas são treinados para todas as situações de perigo, incluindo essa.

Sem ter mais o que fazer, deixou os olhos perderem-se no laranja cegante das chamas, enquanto ouvia os cochichos dos criados reverberarem em seus ouvidos sensíveis. Eram tantas informações ao mesmo tempo que Baekhyun notou ter começado a hiperventilar, nervoso demais para continuar olhando, porém intensamente hipnotizado para prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa.

Quando as chamas aumentaram de tamanho, a raposa não suportou mais manter os olhos na cena. O crepitar do fogo intenso parecia estar impresso em sua audição e, embora ninguém mais aparentasse estar preocupado, Baekhyun sentia que seus nervos seriam incinerados juntamente com aquela parte do palácio.

O que havia começado tudo aquilo? Poderia Chanyeol ainda estar lá dentro? Se o príncipe não estivesse mais na Ala Norte, estaria ferido ou ileso? As perguntas torturavam-no ainda mais e, incapaz de ficar parado assistindo àquele desastre todo, soltou-se de Sehun para encará-lo nos olhos.

— O que é tudo isso? — perguntou sem fôlego, sendo ele o único a ver problema em chamas com mais de três metros de altura tomando uma boa parte do Palácio das Mil Penas.

— Tanto tempo em expedições com o Grande Médico fizeram você esquecer até das lendas mais famosas do nosso clã? — Sehun sorriu, porque ele sempre achava engraçada a falta de memória de Baekhyun para os costumes do Clã Fênix.

— O quê?

— “Sob o céu estrelado da noite escura, ao sentir o coração palpitar como se fosse a última vez, a Grande Fênix percebeu amar tão profundamente que nada poderia extinguir aquele sentimento tão genuíno que aflorava. A intensidade, não cabendo dentro de seu próprio corpo, transbordou de tal forma que desencadeou em uma grande explosão de fogo, queimando a cidade durante três dias e três noites. O amor extinguiu o próprio ser para que ele pudesse renascer preparado para suportá-lo” — recitou melodicamente, como se a cantiga tivesse sido-lhe contada tantas vezes que foi praticamente impossível não decorá-la.

— Espere… O que isso quer dizer?

— Não é óbvio? — Sehun aumentou o sorriso, porque ele aparentemente amava contar suas pequenas conspirações. — Apesar de um evento magnífico como este não acontecer há alguns bons milhares de anos, fica claro que essa confusão é a prova de que o Príncipe Herdeiro se apaixonou pela senhorita Hyelim.

Em dúvida se prestava atenção na revelação de Sehun ou na pontada que sentiu dentro do peito, Baekhyun franziu o rosto, ainda sem conseguir conectar todas as partes daquela estranha odisseia. 

— Faz todo o sentido! — outro servo, ao lado deles, afirmou. — Os criados no salão disseram que o Príncipe Herdeiro estava muito estranho na comemoração. Quando a senhorita Hyelim levantou-se para entregar sua dança de aniversário a ele, seus olhos estavam tão vidrados e ele suava tanto, que pensaram que ele fosse derreter ali mesmo. 

— Eu estava servindo vinho na comemoração e vi com meus próprios olhos! — uma criada de rosto redondo reforçou. — Era como se ele estivesse ali e, ao mesmo tempo, estivesse _muito_ longe. Achei que ele poderia estar passando mal por algo que comeu, mas quem diria que seria a provação do verdadeiro amor?

Todos os outros concordaram, aparentemente satisfeitos com o rumo que as coisas estavam tomando.

— Agora que está mais do que claro que o Príncipe Herdeiro a ama, podemos esperar pelo trabalhão que esse casamento nos dará para organizar — um dos servos mais velhos pronunciou-se.

As conversas seguiram a mesma linha, contudo Baekhyun não prestava mais atenção nelas. Seus olhos voltaram a mirar as chamas intermináveis que quase pareciam capazes de tocar o lar dos deuses. O cheiro de queimado arranhava sua garganta, mas ele duvidava muito que seus olhos estivessem marejando por causa do fogo.

A sensação de perda era quase enlouquecedora e a raposa não entendia porque, de repente, queria vomitar seu coração.


	5. Incêndios

“Para todos os jovens aqui presentes hoje, quero ensinar a vocês uma lição: para conquistar a donzela amada, garanto que precisam muito mais do que apenas coração. Pensando nisso, ofereço aqui, não uma odisseia ou fantasia, mas a verdade nua e crua, contada com uma boa dose de cortesia.

A história trazida hoje talvez todos vocês conheçam, mas os detalhes mais interessantes, revelarei agora, então não se esqueçam. Aconteceu na noite mais quente do ano, quando todos já dormiam, uma grande explosão de fogo que ninguém, a princípio, entendia. 

Logo, fogo, fumaça e gritos surgiram de todas as direções, mas o que vocês não sabem é a origem por trás dessas absurdas comoções. Os arranjos deram-se muito antes daquela noite, na aparição de uma jovem delicada, que ganhou rapidamente a simpatia de todos com seus olhos tranquilos e trejeitos de fada encantada.

O Príncipe Herdeiro, ao ver a jovem dama pela primeira vez, imediatamente caiu de amores e toda a sua indiferença se desfez. Passaram a serem vistos juntos, sempre muito grudados, a mão do nobre em suas costas e os risinhos dela custosamente abafados. Naqueles dias juntos, a moça pôde perceber, que era ele quem amava, mas que talvez o outro não devesse saber.

Dois corações atormentados por um amor aparentemente incorrespondido seguiram separados, até que, na noite do aniversário do príncipe, enfim colidiram apaixonados. Com um beijo ardente e repentino, enfim perceberam que o que sentiam era igualmente retribuído. Quem acreditava que a lenda da fênix apaixonada era real, com toda certeza ficou contente ao ouvir essa história sentimental”. 

A batida de uma xícara de chá contra o tampo de madeira de uma das mesas reverberou pelo ambiente, sendo ouvido por cada pessoa que silenciosamente prestava atenção na história contada pelo velho senhor. Imediatamente, os olhos curiosos seguiram na direção do som, para logo descansarem em dois jovens sentados no segundo andar. Um deles parecia constrangido o suficiente para mover a boca em um pedido de desculpa; o outro, porém, pouco parecia se incomodar com a pequena interrupção que causou.

— Baek, acho que estão nos olhando — sentado na frente da raposa, Sehun murmurou, sorrindo constrangido para todos os outros clientes.

O mais velho imediatamente lançou-lhe um olhar afiado, que acabou fazendo o outro fechar a boca e engolir o resto de chá que descansava já meio frio em sua própria xícara. Antes que Sehun pudesse pensar em servir-se de mais uma porção do líquido, seu amigo levantou-se, depositando na mesa duas moedas médias e encaminhando-se para as escadas.

Apressado, não teve outra saída a não ser segui-lo, principalmente porque sabia que o mais baixo andava desanimado e um tanto temperamental naqueles últimos dias. 

Saindo para a rua movimentada, os dois seguiram lado a lado, vendo jovens pais comprando produtos acompanhados de seus filhos pequenos. Os comerciantes pareciam mais animados do que de costume, aproveitando as últimas notícias do palácio para fisgarem os clientes no meio de seu trajeto. Ninguém negava atualizações da família real e o assunto não dava indícios de que mudaria tão cedo, todas as pessoas muito curiosas para comentar sobre a provação amorosa do Príncipe Herdeiro.

— Achei que trazer você para a cidade no meu dia de folga melhoraria o seu humor, mas acho que talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia — Sehun provocou-o, tentando fazê-lo rir, porém Baekhyun parecia perdido nos próprios pensamentos. — Sabe, seria legal se a gente saísse do restaurante _depois_ de comer.

— O quê? — finalmente deu-lhe uma resposta, o rosto franzindo ao tentar situar-se no que o amigo falava. Nos últimos dias, Baekhyun estava abatido e pálido; constantemente andando pelos corredores sem um rumo certo. Sehun não era o único preocupado, todos os criados comentavam que o brilho do mais velho parecia ter-se apagado de forma inexplicável.

— Esse foi o terceiro restaurante em que entramos — lembrou, embora não acreditasse que Baekhyun estivesse contando como ele. — Por que não sentamos e comemos logo? Estou com fome e nenhum lugar parece bom o suficiente para você.

Baekhyun olhou-o ainda meio perdido, considerando as queixas declaradas pelo mais alto. Suspirou, coçando a cabeça e, com isso, acabou por bagunçar os cabelos rebeldes. Parecia tão perdido que Sehun até arrependeu-se de reclamar.

— Só queria um lugar sem histórias — murmurou, mas não foi direcionado ao mais novo. — Por que todos precisam contar exatamente a mesma coisa?

Sem saber o que responder, Sehun apenas contentou-se em dar dois tapinhas amigáveis no ombro do outro, esperando que fosse o suficiente para que ele se animasse. Não era incomum ver Baekhyun irritadisso com os burburinhos repetitivos que tomaram o palácio nos últimos dias, e, justamente por isso, o mais novo pensou ser uma boa ideia arrastá-lo para a cidade. 

Infelizmente, a notícia da explosão do Príncipe Herdeiro pela senhorita Hyelim havia virado motivo para cochichos inclusive no centro comercial e, apesar de ninguém saber como a fofoca conseguiu descer mais de dez mil degraus tão rápido, era fato que todo mundo comentava a mesmíssima coisa. A saída organizada por Sehun acabou virando o novo pesadelo de Baekhyun, que imediatamente voltou a ostentar um rosto apático e os pensamentos distantes.

— Que tal comermos na rua? — sugeriu, atraindo novamente o olhar de Baekhyun. — Podemos comprar doces e espetinhos salgados com muito pó de rubi. O que você acha disso?

— Não estou com fome. 

_Mas eu estou!,_ Sehun quis gritar. No entanto, ele concentrou-se em encontrar uma forma mais inteligente para resolver a situação, embora não fosse fácil pensar quando sua barriga tentava sobreviver desde muito cedo à base de água e um pãozinho pego às pressas na cozinha real. Ambos desceram muito cedo até a cidade e, apesar do plano de Sehun estar indo por água abaixo, ele pensava que pelo menos conseguiria encher a barriga antes de voltar.

Enquanto observava o rosto cansado do mais velho com o canto dos olhos, dedicava-se principalmente em não deixar que seu estômago protestasse por fome e em não sacudir Baekhyun para que ele voltasse urgentemente a parecer mais vivo do que morto.

— Certo… — Respirou fundo, o cérebro com dificuldades para encontrar argumentos diferentes do que os já cansativamente explorados por ele anteriormente. — Podemos comprar as coisas e você come quando achar que está com fome. Melhor assim?

Não obteve resposta e parou imediatamente quando percebeu estar caminhando sozinho. Virando para trás, pôde observar Baekhyun parado na calçada, em frente a um prédio vermelho imponente. Sehun imediatamente lembrou-se de quando era pequeno, pouco antes de entrar na Escola de Servos Reais, e seu pai levou-o até ali para escolher um boneco de madeira para dar-lhe sorte na nova jornada como futuro criado no palácio.

Sorriu e voltou para perto do mais velho, imaginando que oferecer-se para comprar uma miniatura o deixaria mais feliz.

— Gostou da loja, Baek? Quer que eu compre um bonequinho para você?

A recepção que sua suposta gentileza teve por parte do mais velho não foi nem um pouco a que Sehun esperava, pois Baekhyun direcionou seus olhos cansados e completamente brilhantes de lágrimas para ele. Chocado com a possibilidade do amigo chorar no meio da rua, abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa animadora, mas nada saiu quando percebeu que não sabia o que fizera de errado para tentar consertar.

Baekhyun fungou de um jeito lamentável e isso aparentemente fez com que ele constatasse seu próprio estado. Um tanto desacreditado, o mais baixo passou as mãos nos próprios olhos, notando com um horror meio engraçado a ponta molhada dos dedos.

— O que é isso?

O mais novo esboçou um sorrisinho compreensivo, retirando do bolso um lenço e pegando calmamente a mão de Baekhyun para secá-la.

— É choro — respondeu. Depois, ergueu um dos dedos e passou-o pela bochecha do amigo, imediatamente mostrando a ponta molhada a ele. — Viu? Você está chorando.

Em uma mistura de descrença e vergonha, Baekhyun rapidamente secou o próprio rosto, os olhos movendo-se de um lado para o outro na rua, provavelmente com medo de ter sido pego em um momento de fragilidade por um bando de desconhecidos. Felizmente, as pessoas no Clã Fênix estavam apenas interessadas em saber sobre o aparente beijo apaixonado do Príncipe Herdeiro e da senhorita Hyelim.

— Por que estou chorando? — indagou confuso.

— Bem, é o que acontece quando alguém está tão cheio de emoções que precisa colocá-las para fora de algum jeito. Alguns gritam, outros choram, mas tem gente que faz as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. — Talvez essa não fosse exatamente a explicação que Baekhyun queria, porém era a única que Sehun poderia lhe dar.

— Eu sei o porquê das pessoas chorarem, Sehun. — O mais alto gostou de ver a cara entediada do amigo, porque ela era muito mais fácil de lidar do que a apática que ele constantemente passou a apresentar na maioria das situações.

— Então por que perguntou? — Fingiu estar ofendido e foi retribuído com um sorrisinho fraco que rapidamente iluminou o rosto de Baekhyun.

— Só não entendo o motivo de estar chorando. — Suspirou, voltando a andar. Sehun seguiu-o, esperando que o mais velho estivesse minimamente animado para que fossem comer. — Nunca fui muito bom nisso.

Concordou em silêncio, lembrando do dia em que Baekhyun comentara que ele não levava muito jeito para chorar. Munido de uma vergonha graciosa, ele havia quase sussurrado que não conseguiu derramar qualquer lágrima quando a mãe morreu. Sehun lembrava de ter pensado, nesse dia, que o mais baixo não chorava por sempre ter escondida uma reserva de alegria para os piores momentos.

Agora, observando-o tão perdido, perguntava-se em pensamentos para onde havia ido aquela reserva inesgotável de otimismo que sempre os guiava até nas conversas mais estranhas. Baekhyun agia como se tivesse perdido um tesouro e, seja lá qual fosse ele, Sehun esperava ansiosamente que o amigo logo o encontrasse.

— Talvez esteja chorando porque está cansado — sugeriu mesmo que nem ele e nem Baekhyun acreditassem nessa possibilidade.

Baekhyun afirmou com a cabeça e Sehun soube que ele não estava preparado para lidar com aquilo naquele momento. Com um soquinho gentil no ombro do mais baixo, deu a conversa por encerrada, seus ouvidos sendo atraídos pelos gritos de um vendedor oferecendo sopa picante à um preço camarada. Sentindo o peso de suas moedas no saquinho de tecido que carregava, Sehun contemplou a barraquinha de forma sonhadora.

— Está com fome, não está? — Baekhyun olhou-o, finalmente percebendo o desespero do estômago do mais novo. Como se soubesse estar sendo ouvido, a barriga de Sehun produziu um barulho constrangedor que foi incapaz de ser contido. — Já entendi, já entendi. — Riu e Sehun sentiu a tensão dos últimos dias quase dissipar-se completamente.

— Nós vamos comer agora? — indagou em pura expectativa.

— Sim, nós vamos — afirmou. — E, como você é sempre um ótimo amigo aguentando meus humores inesperados, pagarei para você.

Queria dizer que não havia necessidade da última parte, mas Baekhyun parecia feliz ao proporcionar ao mais novo uma refeição. Assim, engolindo aquela e muitas outras coisas que verdadeiramente queria dizer a ele, Sehun apenas sorriu em sua direção e juntos eles seguiram na direção da barraquinha.

[...]

O Príncipe Herdeiro não era visto pelos corredores do palácio desde a fatídica madrugada da explosão, há exatos quatorze dias. Não que Baekhyun quisesse contar por vontade própria, porém aquela era a única coisa que havia lhe restado para fazer ao ter sido dispensado do Banho de Cinzas, pouco antes da Ala Norte ser fechada. 

Agora, apenas Kyungsoo era permitido a transitar por lá, ninguém podendo passar do pátio em frente aos aposentos de Chanyeol. A raposa até diria que o espaço havia virado um santuário ou uma espécie de túmulo sagrado se não sentisse tanto medo de proferir aquilo em voz alta.

Todos os criados relacionados ao príncipe mais velho foram desligados de suas funções por tempo indeterminado. Sob as ordens firmes do Chefe dos Criados, a grande maioria foi remanejada para a cozinha, lavanderia e outras alas, servindo, posteriormente, aos demais nobres que residiam no palácio. Baekhyun, porém, continuava sendo uma estranha e constante exceção, largado para divagar pelos corredores não somente durante o dia; mas no decorrer da noite também.

Estar sozinho significava ter tempo demais para pensar em coisas que normalmente não pensaria. Com isso, pegava-se em uma constante derrota interna por não cumprir sua obrigação noturna; o sentimento de que algo parecia faltar quase o sufocando algumas vezes. Também acabava inconscientemente caminhando até a Ala Norte para parar diante da porta que levava ao quarto do Príncipe Herdeiro, observando de longe tão focado que sua mente quase sempre pregava-lhe peças ao pensar ter ouvido algum barulho vindo lá de dentro.

— Você sabe como funciona? — pegou-se indagando a Sehun em uma tarde em que resolveu acompanhá-lo na cozinha. Não pretendia perguntar absolutamente coisa alguma sobre o evento presenciado por todos eles, mas era quase inevitável pensar no ocorrido, principalmente quando todos os outros criados reproduziam exaustivamente o que viram naquela noite.

— A explosão? — A resposta veio abafada, pois Sehun estava enfiado na apertada despensa. Logo, ele saiu carregado de tantos rabanetes que Baekhyun precisou correr para ajudá-lo. — Acho que essa é uma pergunta que ninguém conseguirá responder. Quer dizer, apesar de ouvirmos exaustivamente essa história quando somos crianças, algo tão mágico sempre foi tratado mais como uma lenda do que como verdade. As pessoas nem conseguem lembrar da última vez que isso aconteceu, então tornou-se mais um mito do que qualquer outra coisa.

— Você acredita que eles estejam apaixonados? — soltou sem querer, o enjoo deixando-o meio tonto. — Acha que ele a ama?

— Se não amasse, como tudo isso poderia ter acontecido? — O mais alto franziu o rosto quando Baekhyun suspirou com sua resposta, mas não disse nada.

Repetir incansavelmente a resposta dada por Sehun acabou deixando-lhe mais nervoso do que gostaria de admitir e, depois de ponderar por um dia inteiro, decidiu que a melhor forma de não pensar naquilo era ocupando a cabeça. A decisão fez com que a raposa acabasse implorando ao Chefe dos Criados que desse a ele qualquer função temporária e isso acarretou em Baekhyun preso na lavanderia com jovens servas mais velhas que não pareciam tão interessadas nas fofocas do palácio.

Com suas roupas simples e neutras — nem um pouco glamourosas como as das criadas mais jovens que andavam pelos corredores —, elas dividiam-se entre lavar, pendurar e estender uma série de tecidos que valiam mais que o dote de suas filhas. Porém, Baekhyun viu-se gostando das conversas sobre os maridos e os filhos já crescidos que esperavam-nas uma vez por semana na cidade. Ouvi-las falarem com tanto carinho da própria família fazia com que a raposa lembrasse da sua e de como sentia falta de todos que precisou deixar para trás.

O tempo naquela nova função possibilitou que Baekhyun também pensasse em maneiras de fazer o Anel da Aurora funcionar, já que ele não dava indícios de que o ajudaria há longas semanas. Na horas vagas, quando a mente de Baekhyun voltava a vagar pela Ala Norte, ele pensava em maneiras de encontrar Kyungsoo para perguntar o que estava acontecendo e se ele caridosamente poderia compartilhar algumas notícias sobre Chanyeol. Não que estivesse desesperado para saber, só estava… _curioso?_ Ainda não sabia exatamente que tipo de curiosidade poderia quase matá-lo de ansiedade, mas também estava trabalhando nisso.

Infelizmente seu chefe era inteligente o suficiente para prever quando a raposa decidia aprontar na tentativa de encontrar o Grande Médico, aparecendo na hora certa para brigar com ele e forçá-lo a voltar para o trabalho.

— Ei! — Baekhyun protestou quando uma capa escura foi jogada nele. Retirando o tecido do rosto, estreitou os olhos ameaçadores na direção de sua agressora, que contentou-se em mostrar a língua a ele. — Por que você não cresce, Kyungri?

— Não preciso crescer mais, já sou bem maior do que você — zombou, como sempre fazia desde que a raposa chegara ali.

Kyungri apresentava-se, à primeira vista, como uma moça madura e inteligente; possuidora de mãos hábeis para estender um grande cesto de lençóis lavados em curtíssimo tempo. Porém, quando se convivia com ela por mais de dois dias, via-se que o serzinho por trás da máscara de primeiras impressões era muito irritante e demoníaco. Apesar de estar ali há muito tempo e ter o dobro da idade de Baekhyun, ela era duas vezes mais infantil e brincalhona, provocando o mais novo durante boa parte do dia.

— Por que você não vai lavar roupas? — resmungou, como sempre fazia quando ela zombava de sua altura nem um pouco convencional.

— Já lavei — respondeu, entregando a Baekhyun um cesto enorme de roupas. A raposa sentiu os braços tremerem com o peso, mas não reclamou. Tudo que menos queria era mais um motivo para que a mais velha pegasse em sua cauda. — Acho que são as últimas de hoje, então, depois de estendê-las, você está livre para fazer seja lá o que jovens distraídos como você fazem.

Sua constante distração também era motivo para provocações, porém ele não a culpava por essa parte. Até mesmo Baekhyun reconhecia que sua mente constantemente viajava para lugares que não deveria nos últimos dias.

Sabendo que poderia visitar Sehun na cozinha depois que terminasse sua tarefa, Baekhyun ocupou-se em estender todos os tecidos na grande área localizada atrás da lavanderia. Não havia vento para ajudar na secagem, mas o calor era suficiente para dar conta daquela função.

Inconscientemente, ele sempre acabava tomando o caminho mais longo até a cozinha, caminho este que requeria passar pela Ala Norte, bem em frente ao pátio onde se localizava os aposentos do Príncipe Herdeiro. No curto momento em que passava naquela área, observava cada mínimo detalhe guardado na memória, esperando qualquer modificação que pudesse revelar que tudo poderia voltar ao mais normal possível.

Contrariando seus próprios desejos, as coisas sempre pareciam iguais. As paredes danificadas pelo fogo haviam sido restauradas e, se não houvesse presenciado a calamidade daquela madrugada, Baekhyun nunca diria que aquela área teria sofrido tantos estragos. Tudo sempre, em todos os dias que se seguiram depois da restauração, continuava igual, mas existiam pequenas exceções. 

Normalmente as exceções resumiam-se a Baekhyun parado por algum tempo na frente da porta, encarando-a tão fixamente que ela, se pudesse, abriria sozinha apenas para não vê-lo naquele estado lastimável, sempre coberto de expectativas. Outras vezes — essas em menores quantidades —, a princesa Iseul passava e soltava um suspiro, provavelmente ainda dividida entre o luto do amor não correspondido e o desejo de que o primo melhorasse para finalmente colocarem um ponto final naquela história.

Porém, naquele dia, havia outra figura parada no pátio, o vestido lilás quase arrastando no chão coberto por uma fina camada de pó de rubi. Baekhyun reconheceu Sungah sem precisar analisá-la por muito tempo e logo encaminhou-se para seu lado, querendo entender o motivo de parecer tão preocupada.

Não foi preciso muito para adivinhar o que tanto a perturbava, já que, sentado em um banco mais a frente de onde estavam, uma pequena criaturinha olhava tristemente para os aposentos do Príncipe Herdeiro. A raposa respirou fundo ao ver as perninhas balançarem no banco, ainda pequenas para alcançar o chão. Sungah olhou para ele, nem um pouco surpresa ao vê-lo ali.

Talvez Baekhyun estivesse ficando muito previsível.

— Ele está ali o dia todo — murmurou sem tirar os olhos do garotinho sentado no banco. — Se recusou a sair nas duas vezes que pedi.

— Não acho que ele entenda o que está acontecendo. — Baekhyun também não desviou os olhos dele.

— Tentei explicar da melhor maneira que pude.

— Às vezes nem tudo se resolve com explicações. — Sorriu ao tentar consolá-la. Sungah nunca gostou muito dele, assim como a grande maioria das criadas, mas ela estava triste o suficiente para que ele ignorasse esse fato. — Ele é só uma criança que sente falta do irmão mais velho. Ele não quer explicações, quer o irmão por perto e quer que ele esteja bem.

Sungah suspirou. Ela parecia exausta.

— Eu sei que ele quer o Príncipe Herdeiro por perto, mas não podemos dar isso a ele nesse momento. — Era possível sentir o carinho que ela nutria pelo príncipe caçula em cada palavra dolorosamente proferida. Sungah cuidava de Chanhyeon desde que ele era um bebê e isso quase a fazia tão mãe dele quanto a Rainha Fênix. — Você pode ir até lá falar com ele?

Ficou surpreso com o pedido, até porque Sungah constantemente fazia questão de dizer-lhe que ele era uma péssima influência ao pequeno príncipe. No entanto, ela parecia sem saber o que mais poderia fazer e, sorrindo com uma tranquilidade que nunca teve, Baekhyun afirmou com a cabeça. 

O jeito como Chanhyeon olhava na direção do quarto de Chanyeol quase fez Baekhyun vacilar, porque era perdido e triste o suficiente para que a raposa não fizesse ideia do que dizer ao garotinho. Mesmo assim, sem saber exatamente como começar qualquer conversa, sentou-se ao lado dele no banco, vendo o rostinho redondo encará-lo com uma melancolia que deveria ser proibida em crianças tão pequenas.

— Eu estou triste — Chanhyeon simplesmente disse, movido pela sinceridade que sempre o acompanhava.

— Eu sei.

— Sinto saudade do meu irmão.

— Sei disso também.

— Por que ele não pode abrir a porta? — indagou. Baekhyun não possuía a resposta exata, mas sabia que deveria dizer alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa,_ para que o principezinho parasse de esboçar um olhar tão triste.

— Ele está se recuperando — disse, não porque deveria dizer algo otimista; mas simplesmente porque constantemente pegava-se desejando que aquilo fosse verdade. A falta de cochichos sobre o atual estado de saúde do Príncipe Herdeiro era quase tão agonizante do que os intermináveis cochichos sobre a relação dele com a senhorita Hyelim.

— Ele está doente de novo? — os olhinhos de Chanhyeon ficaram brilhantes por causa das lágrimas e ele fungou quando o narizinho começou a querer escorrer.

Baekhyun pensou em mentir, mas não seria justo. Dando de ombros, ele suspirou como forma de dizer ao pequeno príncipe que não sabia com certeza o que estava acontecendo com o irmão dele. Ao captar o movimento, Chanhyeon voltou a lacrimejar e imediatamente prendeu a respiração, como se isso o impedisse de derramar qualquer gota dos olhos.

— Você pode chorar, se quiser. — Baekhyun deu tapinhas em suas costas.

— Mamãe disse que garotos corajosos não devem chorar. 

— Até os mais corajosos choram quando estão tristes. 

— Mesmo? — Fungou outra vez e Baekhyun limpou precariamente o nariz alheio com a manga de sua roupa.

— Claro, chorar não é feio. — Tranquilizou-o com um sorriso fraco. — Só mostra como seus sentimentos são puros e sinceros. Então, se estiver triste e precisar chorar, apenas faça isso.

A fala de Baekhyun permitiu que duas lágrimas gordinhas rolassem pelas bochechas de Chanhyeon. Com uma das mãos, a raposa bagunçou os cabelos macios de forma preguiçosa, um carinho que o príncipe caçula nunca parecia recusar. Mais lágrimas vieram depois dessas e os dois ficaram ali em silêncio, até que o garotinho conseguisse diminuir o choro.

— Você não vai chorar também? — perguntou confuso, a voz rouca por causa da garganta dolorida.

— Como assim?

— Também está triste. — O príncipe apontou o dedo para o rosto alheio. — Sei que está com saudade do irmãozão também.

Em choque momentâneo, Baekhyun abriu a boca para contestar, porém pegou-se sem saber exatamente sobre _o quê_ deveria protestar. Perceber que Chanhyeon estava parcialmente certo não ajudava sua atual situação, então resolveu fazer o que qualquer adulto irresponsável faria: desviar do assunto principal sem sair do assunto principal.

— Todo mundo sente falta do Príncipe Herdeiro — pontuou, quase sorrindo satisfeito com a simples volta que deu.

— Mas eu perguntei sobre você, Baek, não sobre todo mundo. — O biquinho de Chanhyeon, juntamente com a fala tão audaciosa, quase o desmontou. Droga, aquele garotinho estava crescendo rápido demais!

Permaneceu em silêncio, antes de suspirar em derrota e olhar para o príncipe caçula. Chanhyeon ainda esperava por uma resposta mais convincente e, sem ter como enganá-lo, Baekhyun acabou cedendo.

— Sim, alteza. — Baekhyun sorriu triste. — Também sinto saudades dele.

Chanhyeon abraçou-o e, naquele momento, mais nada precisou ser dito.

[...]

Trabalhar na lavanderia significava estar constantemente com as mãos frias.

Apesar de nunca ter chovido desde que Baekhyun pisara no Clã Fênix, as criadas contaram-lhe que a água chegava até ali por engenhosos mecanismos abaixo do chão, que traziam o líquido de muito longe para o palácio e a cidade. Elas pareciam saber muito dos detalhes sobre como tudo aquilo funcionava, mas a raposa não estava interessada em entender sobre os anos e anos de escavações para estruturar um sistema tão complexo e milagroso, que fez toda a nação parar de sofrer pela falta de água.

Não que Baekhyun não gostasse de ouvi-las falar, mas, às vezes, sua mente tendia a correr para outros lugares — embora seu corpo sempre precisasse estar ali. Algumas vezes, seus pensamentos encontravam-se na cozinha, vendo Sehun concentrado em ajudar os outros criados a finalizar o almoço. Em outras, ele pegava-se indo mais longe, chegando em casa e vendo que todos estavam bem e saudáveis. Quando o tédio de mergulhar lençóis o dominava, ele ia até a residência de Kyungsoo, imaginando-o contando todos os ingredientes naturais para produzir um novo medicamente.

Porém, na grande maioria das vezes, a mente de Baekhyun encontrava-se de frente para a mesma porta fechada; vigiada incansavelmente por guardas enormes e ranzinzas. Normalmente, os pensamentos imaginativos não iam além dela, quase como se tivessem medo de prosseguir. Mas, quando encontrava coragem suficiente para levantar hipóteses, se perguntava se o dono do quarto estaria bem, se não se sentia sozinho e se a senhorita Hyelim o visitava escondida para deixá-lo feliz.

Baekhyun tendia a ignorar a dorzinha estranha dentro do peito quando pensava na última parte — agora quase a tratando como uma nova companhia, que sempre mostrava-se disposta a dar as caras para lembrá-lo de que estava ali.

— Por que você não para de fazer caretas atrás de mim? — perguntou a Kyungri, enquanto ocupava-se em dobrar alguns guardanapos. 

— Como sabe que estou fazendo careta? — quis saber, parando ao seu lado para ajudá-lo. — Você está há tanto tempo nisso que, se eu não ajudá-lo, vai acabar só amanhã. — O tom de reprovação não incomodou Baekhyun. A falta de reação do mais novo deixou a mulher ainda mais disposta a importuná-lo.

— Não preciso olhar, porque sei que sempre faz careta quando acha que não estou ouvindo você.

Kyungri bufou e Baekhyun não precisava dignar-lhe um olhar para saber que ela, com toda certeza, revirava os olhos. Ela era uma pessoa notável e de personalidade forte, então era natural que em pouco tempo a raposa pudesse prever a maioria de seus movimentos.

— Então você estava me ouvindo? — observou de olhos cerrados. 

— Sim, mas às vezes gosto de fingir que não só para irritar você. — provocou, sabendo muito bem que ela odiava aquilo. Ser constantemente provocado por Kyungri fez com que Baekhyun precisasse contra-atacar para defender-se. Obviamente, a melhor forma de fazer isso era igualmente irritá-la.

— Você é ridículo — murmurou, fazendo Baekhyun rir.

— Faço o possível para me igualar a você. — Mostrou a língua.

— Quer saber, não vou brigar com você hoje — avisou determinada, largando os guardanapos para checar os lenços de molho. — Estou de bom humor e nada vai estragá-lo.

— De bom humor? — Zombou, mas não podia negar que ela estava estranhamente radiante. — O que aconteceu de tão bom para você recusar uma briga?

Uma das mulheres mais velhas soltou um risinho e Baekhyun virou-se para encará-la. Ela olhou-o de forma conspiratória, sorrindo simpática; os cabelos grisalhos escapando do coque solto que sempre fazia todas as manhãs. Estar com aquelas senhoras lembrava-o de sua avó e o sentimento era bom na mesma proporção que quase o sufocava em saudade.

— Ela está feliz porque o noivo marcou a data do casamento — informou a ele. As bochechas de Kyungri foram pintadas de vermelho antes que ela pudesse impedir. — Depois de tantos anos arranjando problemas, finalmente encontrou alguém para amá-la do jeito que ela é.

— Senhora Han! — Kyungri protestou, tentando em vão esconder o rubor que a deixava ainda mais jovem do que aparentava ser. 

— Vai mesmo casar? — a raposa perguntou-lhe e, diante da afirmação relutante da mulher, aproximou-se dela. — Você o ama?

— Por que precisa fazer perguntas tão constrangedoras do nada? — reclamou, nem um pouco culpada por tentar esquivar-se daquele assunto na frente de todo mundo. Kyungri não era muito habilidosa em demonstrar os próprios sentimentos, principalmente os mais singelos como gratidão e amor.

— Só estou curioso. — Deu de ombros.

Não era mentira, já que Baekhyun _estava_ curioso. Nos últimos dias, mesmo que a moça não quisesse admitir, era possível vê-la levemente distraída, sorrindo como boba pelos cantos e inconscientemente suspirando daquele jeito feliz que toda moça apaixonada fazia. A raposa sabia que Kyungri estava noiva, mas não fazia ideia de que ela realmente gostasse do homem com quem casaria.

No Clã Fênix, percebeu que uma boa parte dos casais acabavam unindo-se sem estarem apaixonados. Para alguém vindo do Clã Raposa, o fato quase beirava ao absurdo, já que o povo de Baekhyun sempre teve muita certeza sobre o amor. Porém, ali onde estava agora, coisas importantantes como amar a pessoa com quem você passará o resto de sua vida deixavam de ser importantes para que a garantia de um bom casamento fosse certa. 

Encontrar um casal que verdadeiramente se amasse naquele lugar era quase tão difícil quanto descobrir o segredo mais profundo de um dragão.

— Não que seja da sua conta, mas sim, eu o amo — respondeu. Baekhyun quase conseguia ver o esforço monstruoso que ela fazia para não sorrir com a própria resposta. — Não amava antes, mas com certeza amo agora.

As senhoras mais velhas bateram palmas e soltaram risinhos, apenas porque sabiam que uma Kyungri envergonhada era muito mais fácil de irritar. Em resposta, a mulher mostrou a língua a elas.

— Qual é a diferença entre antes e agora? — Baekhyun voltou a perguntar.

— Há sentimento agora — simplesmente disse. — Quando noivamos, eu não o conhecia; não fazia ideia de quem ele era. Poderia ter continuado assim, mas ele quis que nos conhecêssemos mesmo que eu não estivesse nem um pouco interessada em saber qualquer coisa sobre ele. Nos aproximamos sem que eu nem percebesse e logo eu me vi pensando nele quase o tempo todo... Deuses, é constrangedor demais falar isso para vocês!

Todos riram e a leveza da atmosfera permitiu que Baekhyun sorrisse para a cena. Ali estavam todas aquelas mulheres com diferentes histórias de vida, compartilhando um pouco de seus segredos e felicidades naqueles momentos em que ficavam juntos. Era tão injusto que a raposa não pudesse compartilhar a verdade sobre si mesma que frequentemente sentia-se horrível ao imaginar que estava enganando cada um que conhecia no Clã Fênix.

Apesar de diferentes em muitos aspectos, aquele povo assemelhava-se ao seu em muitas outras coisas. Também sofriam, sonhavam, lutavam para sobreviver e amavam. Havia amor ali, mesmo que Baekhyun achasse difícil de encontrá-lo, pois Kyungri amava seu noivo, Sungah amava Chanhyeon como seu próprio filho, Sehun amava sua família e Chanyeol amava Hyelim.

Se o amor era algo tão bonito, por que pensar no último exemplo _sempre_ doía?

— Baekhyun! — Kyungri chamou sua atenção e, vendo que ele havia se distraído mais uma vez, desculpou-se baixinho. — Tem alguém procurando por você. — Indicou com a cabeça a entrada da lavanderia, onde Kyungsoo elegantemente estava parado, o queixo erguido em sua direção.

A presença fez com que o coração de Baekhyun pesasse dentro do peito, a mente embolando ao pensar em todas as possibilidades horríveis para que o dragão viesse até ali procurá-lo. Sua avó deu notícias ruins? Seu povo não estava bem? Chanyeol realmente ficou doente e não apresentava melhoras? 

Como se pudesse prever cada um de seus pensamentos, Kyungsoo balançou negativamente a cabeça, de forma tão discreta que Baekhyun apenas percebeu porque olhava fixamente para ele. Pedindo licença às criadas, praticamente tropeçou em direção a saída, o coração martelando dolorosamente dentro do peito mesmo quando o dragão silenciosamente garantiu-lhe que nada de ruim teria acontecido naqueles dias em que não se encontraram.

Ao contrário do que a raposa imaginava ao chegar até a porta, Kyungsoo não lhe disse absolutamente nada, virando-se e começando a caminhar pelo pátio. Ainda nervoso, Baekhyun resolveu segui-lo, imaginando que talvez o médico apenas quisesse mais privacidade para falar com ele.

— Aconteceu algo com minha avó e meu pai? — Não segurou-se e precisou perguntar para ter certeza. Kyungsoo negou com a cabeça. — Todos estão bem? Alguma coisa séria aconteceu com algum dos filhotes? Alguém está doente?

— Você faz perguntas demais. — Kyungsoo não direcionou-lhe qualquer olhar, concentrado em entrar pelos corredores e seguir sempre em frente.Baekhyun não fazia ideia de para onde estavam indo. — Sua avó não me mandou notícias e acredito que seja indicativo suficiente para imaginar que todos estão conseguindo sobreviver sem o Pingente de Outono. Bem, pelo menos por enquanto.

Baekhyun quase parou com o choque momentâneo, o “por enquanto” de Kyungsoo deixando-o ainda mais nervoso. Porém, pela postura do dragão, o assunto não parecia ter qualquer conexão com o seu clã. Isso fez com que o mais novo ficasse, além de ansioso, confuso, já que não conseguia prever para que o médico precisava tanto dele.

Entre perguntar e não perguntar, Baekhyun acabou pigarreando, meio perdido quanto ao que deveria fazer em seguida. O som fez Kyungsoo estancar no caminho, virando-se imediatamente para encará-lo como se pudesse sugar sua alma com um simples olhar. Ele analisou o jovem por alguns momentos, mas foram poderosos e suficientes para que a raposa esperasse calada por qualquer futura ordem ou informação. Longe dele querer irritar Kyungsoo quando o dragão claramente parecia tão cansado.

Voltaram a caminhar e Baekhyun contentou-se em analisar as feições do dragão para distrair-se.

Nunca vira o médico com olheiras, mas lá estavam elas; proeminentes no rosto e incapazes de serem escondidas. Isso fez com que Baekhyun lembrasse de que Kyungsoo mal dormia ao precisar cuidar do Príncipe Herdeiro e, com isso, seu coração voltou a afundar dentro do peito. Depois de passar dias tentando encontrar uma desculpa convincente o suficiente para encontrar Kyungsoo e tentar saber sobre o estado de Chanyeol, ali estava a oportunidade perfeita. Como qualquer raposa astuta, seria um desperdício enorme se o jovem não a aproveitasse.

— Então… — começou meio incerto, já se arrependendo de ter dito a primeira palavra. — Você tem estado muito ocupado, não é?

Kyungsoo continuou andando e Baekhyun mordeu o lábio para não soltar qualquer palavra feia. Ele estava nervoso! Embora não soubesse muito bem o porquê de estar tão agitado, custava o médico apenas colaborar e facilitar sua vida?

— Sabe para onde estamos indo? — pegou o mais novo de surpresa ao indagar.

— Não? — respondeu em tom de dúvida.

— Imagina para onde estou levando você?

Engoliu em seco, sentindo as mãos começarem a suar.

— Acho que não? — Imaginar não era o mesmo que desejar, certo? Então Baekhyun tecnicamente não estava mentindo. Não que ele _desejasse_ ser levado para algum lugar em particular, ele só… só… estava curioso. Preocupado e curioso.

O médico não fez mais perguntas, tampouco elucidou alguma coisa, mas não foi preciso dizer mais nada. Poucos minutos de caminhada levaram-nos até uma ala muito familiar para Baekhyun, mais precisamente até a porta que constantemente aparecia em seus pensamentos.

Ainda mais nervoso do que antes, a raposa abriu e fechou as mãos, apenas para ter certeza de que possuía pleno controle do próprio corpo. Seu coração quase parecia querer sair pela garganta e abandonar de vez seu peito, cansado das fortes emoções que era constantemente obrigado a suportar. Respirou fundo, mas permaneceu parado, pois não sabia o que Kyungsoo queria que ele fizesse.

— Sabe, Baekhyun, tendo a ser insuportavelmente observador às vezes — murmurou, nem alto e nem baixo. Os pelos da nuca do mais novo eriçaram-se, porque, mesmo que já soubesse daquele fato, a exposição repentina não parecia ter sido trazida apenas para acalmar os ânimos. Muito pelo contrário, o médico parecia querer fixar em cada palavra um aviso implícito ao qual Baekhyun não estava pronto para processar no momento. — Quando se observa demais, você acaba notando coisas que os outros dificilmente notariam e é por isso que preciso fazer um teste muito importante.

— Que teste vai fazer? — tentou perguntar, mesmo sabendo que Kyungsoo dificilmente contaria se achasse não ser necessário dizê-lo.

— Você não precisa saber dos detalhes. 

Mesmo que previsse aquele tipo de resposta, não evitou a pequena revolta interna que borbulhou dentro dele. Contudo, antes que pudesse pensar em contestar qualquer atitude de um dragão tão velho e ranzinza, Kyungsoo empurrou a porta de correr, revelando um cômodo que já estava exaustivamente gravado em cada canto da mente de Baekhyun.

Subitamente, todo o ar de seus pulmões pareceu evaporar, e a raposa precisou segurar-se no batente da porta, processando tudo que acontecia ao mesmo tempo. Sabia que Kyungsoo observava-o com curiosidade, mas sua própria sanidade encontrava espaço naquela bagunça interna para alertá-lo do perigo de parecer tão afetado diante de olhos tão afiados como os do dragão.

Estava… aberta? Depois de tantos dias imaginando como seria abrir aquela porta, estava simplesmente aberta na frente de seus olhos?

— Kyungsoo, eu… — Deu dois passos para trás. — Tudo bem se eu entrar?

Com o canto dos olhos, Baekhyun distinguiu os guardas encarando os dois, alertas no caso de qualquer possível sinal perigoso. Chegava a ser ridículo tanto cuidado e desconfiança direcionados a alguém do tamanho do jovem, já que poderiam desmontá-lo com um tapa, se quisessem.

— Se não quiser, podemos apenas voltar. — Estava fechando a porta quando Baekhyun sobressaltou-se, o pé impedindo que o quarto voltasse a ser ocultado pela moldura.

— Não! — exclamou, assustado não somente Kyungsoo como a ele mesmo.

Diante de sua resposta negativa e meio desesperada, o dragão quase sorriu, dando um maior espaço para que entrasse no cômodo.

— Vá em frente então. — Indicou o quarto com a cabeça.

Não respondeu, ocupado demais em impedir que que seus nervos fossem incinerados durante sua crise ansiosa. Respirou fundo uma última vez e, sentindo o coração flutuar antes que pudesse dar o primeiro passo, finalmente se moveu.

[...]

Todo o cômodo parecia assustadoramente igual ao que Baekhyun se lembrava. Mesmo que as janelas estivessem fechadas e a parca iluminação viesse de algumas velas acesas, nada impedia que ele soubesse exatamente onde deveria pisar e de quais móveis desviar. 

Enquanto passava pelo trono bonito e colocava o pé no degrau que levava a parte mais privada do quarto do Príncipe Herdeiro, Baekhyun se deu conta de que noites e mais noites acordado fizeram com que ele inconscientemente remontasse cada pedacinho do lugar onde estava agora. Não saber o que fazer com aquela informação levou-o a hesitar em subir o último dos degraus, com medo do que poderia ver atrás da cortina que separava a primeira parte da segunda.

Mentiria se dissesse que estava preparado para encontrar o príncipe depois de tudo que aconteceu, porque, mesmo que pensasse na possibilidade mais de uma vez por dia, estar ali ainda trazia um sentimento de incredulidade difícil de superar. Era quase como estar dentro de um dos sonhos que ele custosamente admitia para si mesmo ter em algumas noites de sono agitado.

A cortina era transparente para ver os móveis do outro lado, mas não o suficiente para distinguir todos os detalhes. Naquele momento, entre acreditar ou não que realmente estava ali, algo remexeu-se do outro lado, onde Baekhyun lembrava-se de estar a cama de Chanyeol e aquilo foi o suficiente para que a coragem que lhe restava permitisse que ele afastasse o tecido com uma das mãos.

Aquela parte do cômodo também permanecia igual; a única diferença entre antes e depois se dando pela forma encolhida entre um amontoado de lençóis bagunçados na cama enorme. Foi automático percorrer os olhos pelo rosto do Príncipe Herdeiro, antes que ele notasse a presença de Baekhyun e o mais baixo fosse obrigado a desviar o olhar, nervoso demais para saber o que fazer em seguida.

— Oh, você veio. — Chanyeol esboçou um sorriso fraco e a raposa voltou a olhá-lo, notando o quão cansado ele parecia. Sabendo que não poderia ficar na entrada para sempre, arrastou os pés até pisar no tapete escuro, contando os passos até que estivesse mais próximo do outro.

Os cabelos do príncipe estavam soltos, longas mechas escorrendo pelos ombros em fios extremamente desalinhados pela falta de cuidados. Havia bolsas profundas abaixo de seus olhos e seu rosto estava tão pálido que era mais fácil assemelhar-se a um fantasma do que a alguém da nobreza. Apoiado com as costas na cabeceira extravagante da cama, Chanyeol parecia uma criança perdida e imóvel, olhando-o como se estivesse com muita dor. O sorriso que direcionava a Baekhyun parecia estar quase ruindo e seus olhos mostravam-se tão opacos que era praticamente impossível enxergar o antigo vermelho brilhante das íris.

Olhou em volta, procurando um lugar próximo a Chanyeol para sentar-se, porém não havia qualquer cadeira perto o suficiente para que fosse usada, restando apenas espaço na cama grande. Mesmo assim, não era adequado que Baekhyun se sentasse ali, e, sentindo um desconforto descomunal, permaneceu em pé, como uma estátua deslocada que não combinava com o ambiente. 

Esperava que o príncipe dissesse qualquer coisa, os pensamentos divididos entre querer ir embora e querer ficar, a cabeça zumbindo com possibilidades demais para coragem de menos e talvez Baekhyun precisasse admitir que poderia estar enlouquecendo nos últimos dias. O turbilhão de pensamentos foi interrompido quando a mão de Chanyeol pegou a sua, os dedos quentes fazendo uma pressão mínima na pele de Baekhyun, indicando que ele poderia sentar ali.

Fez exatamente aquilo, não porque estava decidido de que aquela era uma boa ideia; mas porque acreditava que suas pernas não conseguiriam sustentá-lo por muito tempo.

— Como você está, alteza? — Com muito custo, conseguiu encontrar a própria voz para dizer alguma coisa, mesmo que soasse estranha aos seus ouvidos. No impulso, quase ergueu a outra mão na direção do rosto de Chanyeol, genuinamente preocupado com o estado abatido do outro, mas parou a si mesmo antes que o fizesse, acreditando que aquele gesto seria muito inconveniente.

Por algum motivo muito estranho, a mão segurada pela do príncipe não foi solta, embora Baekhyun já estivesse sentado, e, com isso, pode observar que a palma do mais alto suava tanto quanto a sua. Percebeu que ele pareceu ponderar sobre a pergunta feita pela raposa, escolhendo as palavras com tanto cuidado que duvidou se realmente acabaria lhe respondendo.

— Eu estou bem. — Era mentira, qualquer um conseguiria ver ao olhar para ele. A voz de Chanyeol tremia a cada palavra e ele fazia um notável esforço ao falar, provavelmente para que a dor que sentia não fosse revelada em cada sentença.

— Não acredito em você — murmurou em resposta, antes que pudesse conter a própria língua. Chanyeol fechou os olhos e sorriu. O cansaço aparente fez Baekhyun pensar que ele dormiria ali, segurando sua mão na dele.

— Não acredita em mim porque é muito esperto. — Provavelmente Chanyeol estava tentando descontrair o ambiente, mas era difícil para Baekhyun entrar na brincadeira quando o outro parecia tão fraco. — Mas vou melhorar, prometo.

— Você está com dor — pontuou, sentindo a agitação quase impedir que ele continuasse parado no lugar.

O príncipe riu, mas interrompeu-se com uma careta dolorida. 

— Talvez eu esteja com um pouco de dor — admitiu, ainda que levemente contrariado.

— Você está com _muita_ dor! — protestou.

Chanyeol olhou-o no fundo dos olhos e, pela primeira vez em tantos dias, Baekhyun foi agraciado com um brilho de animação dentro das pupilas mais curiosas que já viu na vida.

— Bom saber que se preocupa tanto comigo.

Martirizou-se por sentir as bochechas ferverem com o comentário e, como em tantas outras vezes, desviou os olhos para cravá-los em um ponto qualquer longe do rosto alheio.

— Todos se preocupam com você, alteza.

— Mas não estou interessado na preocupação de todos, tampinha. — A nova afirmação fez com que a raposa abrisse a boca em choque, um pouco descrente do que estava ouvindo. O calor das bochechas também ganhou seu pescoço e talvez fosse muito mais saudável que o tópico fosse mudado imediatamente. 

— Causou uma grande comoção — falou, sentindo a mão tomada pela do príncipe quase derreter no calor alheio. No entanto, não fez questão de movê-la, ambas firmemente unidas por cima dos lençóis. — As pessoas não falam de outra coisa desde que você… bem, que você…

— Explodi? — completou ao erguer uma das sobrancelhas.

— Desculpe, mas ainda parece estranho e inacreditável — confessou constrangido. Bem, Baekhyun não podia ser culpado por achar tudo tão absurdo, já que pessoas simplesmente não explodiam em seu clã.

— Se não tivesse sentido meus ossos derretendo, também acharia inacreditável. — Não se controlou e riu alto quando os olhos de Baekhyun arregalaram-se em descrença, o corpo sacudindo com o barulho. A raposa soltou um suspiro aliviado ao ouvir o som, admitindo em pensamentos que sentia falta daquilo; dos olhos transformados em pequenas fendas e dos dentes grandes e extremamente brancos à mostra.

Chanyeol logo parou de rir, acometido por uma crise de tosses que quase o deixou sem fôlego. O mais baixo precipitou-se para ajudá-lo, mas foi impedido por alguns resmungos do príncipe. Voltando a sentar-se, observou o outro soltar sua mão para pegar um lenço e abafar os ruídos que ainda insistiam em sair.

Meio distraído, franziu o rosto, achando estranho a falta do calor aconchegante que a mão do Príncipe Herdeiro emanava em cima da sua.

Quando o outro acalmou-se e afastou o lenço, Baekhyun acabou arregalando os olhos mais uma vez, pois inegavelmente havia sangue no tecido claro. Ao contrário de seu estado alarmado, Chanyeol parecia tranquilo ao dobrá-lo mais uma vez, embora ficasse claro que ele parecia duas vezes mais cansado depois daquele ataque repentino.

— Era sangue — avisou, porque a calma do príncipe não parecia condizer com um problema aparentemente muito sério. Chanyeol, depois de tantas tosses, estava ainda mais pálido e começara a suar visivelmente, embora aquilo não fosse o suficiente para que ele tomasse qualquer iniciativa em chamar Kyungsoo.

Quando Chanyeol foi acometido por uma onda de dor tão forte que não conseguiu impedir-se de gemer, Baekhyun levantou-se decidido, o coração martelando dentro do peito ao perceber o estado lastimável em que o outro se encontrava.

— Certo, eu vou chamar o Grande Médico. — No entanto, seu braço foi segurado pela mão grande do príncipe, impedindo que ele continuasse o que planejava fazer. Chanyeol estava ofegante, mas parecia estar sofrendo menos ao segurar desesperadamente seu braço. Ele levou algum tempo para voltar a respirar novamente e Baekhyun certificou-se de ter certeza de que ele não sofreria um colapso.

— Deixe Kyungsoo ter uma folga dos meus problemas — pediu, a pressão suave no braço de Baekhyun indicando que ele deveria sentar-se mais uma vez. — Se não enlouquecer com dor, enlouquecerei com ele caminhando o dia inteiro de um lado para o outro na minha frente. E, de qualquer forma, não há nada que ele possa fazer, porque, aparentemente, a lista de sofrimento é extensa e precisa ser cumprida. — A intenção do Príncipe Herdeiro era tranquilizá-lo, mas era um pouco difícil aceitar aquelas palavras quando precisava ver Chanyeol sangrando e sofrendo bem diante de seus olhos.

Ainda contrariado, voltou a sentar-se, observando cuidadosamente o rosto cansado do outro. Voltando a fechar os olhos, Chanyeol pegou a mão de Baekhyun e levou até o próprio rosto, pressionando a palma menor em sua bochecha quente. Não prevendo aquele movimento, a raposa assustou-se tentando retirar a mão ao pensar que poderia soar inapropriado para qualquer um que adentrasse o cômodo. Entretanto, o príncipe aumentou a pressão em seu próprio rosto e a suavidade de sua expressão antes conturbada pela dor foi o suficiente para que o mais baixo desistisse da ideia de afastar-se.

— Alteza, você não acha que isso pode ser um pouco-

— Sei o que vai dizer, mas confesso estar com muita dor e isso, por si só, já é motivo suficiente para que eu não dê a mínima para o que os outros pensarão — murmurou ainda de olhos fechados. — Podemos ficar assim apenas por alguns instantes? Dói menos dessa forma.

Baekhyun aquiesceu, vendo o quão frágil um homem daquele tamanho parecia.

— Você passou por um bocado de coisas nos últimos dias — reconheceu, observando Chanyeol respirar com menos dificuldade. — Deve ter sido difícil.

— Foi. — Não abriu os olhos, parecendo cansado demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa que não fosse continuar pressionando a mão de Baekhyun contra o próprio rosto quente. A raposa sentiu algo pinicar nos olhos e desviou-os de Chanyeol por alguns instantes; um bolo enorme na garganta quase o impedindo de continuar respirando. — Nem quando estive doente por tantos anos pude imaginar que existisse uma dor tão dilacerante quanto a de ser queimado vivo por um fogo inexistente. Você começa a queimar e só para quando se torna cinzas, quando não sobra absolutamente nada de quem você foi para contar história.

Engoliu em seco e abaixou os olhos, sentindo o coração ser praticamente esmagado pelas palavras doloridas de Chanyeol. Mesmo assim, continuou ouvindo, porque o príncipe aparentemente precisava desesperadamente compartilhar aquilo com alguém. Algum lugar no fundo da mente de Baekhyun pensou se a senhorita Hyelim teria ouvido aquele desabafo sufocante, mas a raposa logo dispensou o observação, pois não era hora de ser ressentido ou mesquinho.

— Depois disso, há nada por um bom tempo, até que você volta a sentir tudo: dor, agonia e cada parte do seu corpo existindo de novo, se reintegrando e moldando-se envolta da sua consciência. E dói muito, continua queimando quando eu fecho os olhos e até quando os mantenho abertos. Doeu por tantos dias que pensei que não conheceria mais um mundo em que não sentisse esse sofrimento.

— Sinto muito, alteza — disse em voz baixa, sentindo que poderia desabar se Chanyeol continuasse falando. — Sinto muito, muito mesmo.

— Pelo que está de desculpando? — Riu baixinho e não parecia mais ter tanta dificuldade para fazê-lo. — Estava destinado a acontecer, de qualquer forma, então não se culpe por isso.

Havia algo a mais ali, algo que Baekhyun não conseguiu entender, mas que alguma coisa dentro dele pareceu decifrar por conta própria. Apesar disso, escolheu não desenvolver qualquer ideia baseada na sensação constante de que seu coração sairia flutuando a qualquer momento pelo quarto.

Mesmo que o Príncipe Herdeiro estivesse conformado com sua própria situação, ainda doía na raposa vê-lo em um estado tão triste, sofrendo dores intensas longe de qualquer outra pessoa que pudesse ajudá-lo. Por que o sofrimento deveria ser uma provação? Por que pessoas como ele e Chanyeol precisavam passar por aquilo? 

Um dos Nove Círculos da Vida que um futuro rei do Clã Raposa precisava passar era o sofrimento e seu pai tentava prepará-lo para isso desde que Baekhyun era um filhote, como se fosse incrível esperar por qualquer oportunidade de dor intensa para que o herdeiro estivesse preparado para assumir o trono. 

Às vezes, parecia pouco importar o que ele realmente sentia ou as consequências de tais provações em sua vida. Isso sempre o inconformava de maneiras tão revoltantes que via-se querendo fugir ainda mais do que o Rei Raposa tanto desejava.

— Por que passar por tanta dor? — acabou soltando, sentindo a mão queimar no rosto do príncipe. — Às vezes, me pergunto se vale a pena.

— Vale — não hesitou ao responder-lhe, os olhos voltando a abrirem e quase perfurando os de Baekhyun com aquele brilho determinado e hipnotizante. — Eu passaria por tudo de novo se significasse deixar meu coração bater da maneira que bate agora. Por vezes, é preciso que soframos para apreciar melhor um sentimento tão bonito quanto este.

Enfrentou em silêncio a vontade de encolher-se com o quão verdadeiros os sentimentos de Chanyeol soavam a cada palavra, sofrendo com uma angústia momentânea ao perceber que quem deveria estar ali ouvindo todas elas era Hyelim. Era para aquela jovem, com seus trejeitos de fada e gentileza de moça apaixonada, a quem ele se referia e ela, com toda a certeza que Baekhyun podia empregar, o correspondia em cada ponto e vírgula daquela quase declaração.

Respirando fundo e cerrando os dentes, Baekhyun se recompôs, tentando sorrir da maneira mais polida que seu coração permitia. Talvez tenha assemelhando-se mais a uma careta, pois o príncipe franziu o rosto em uma espécie de inesperada confusão.

— Espero que a dor pare em breve — desejou sincero, mesmo que sentisse um vazio estranho dentro do peito, acompanhado de um amargor enjoativo na boca.

— Já está passando. — Chanyeol abaixou a mão da raposa de sua própria bochecha, mas não a soltou. — A lenda diz que tocar a pessoa amada diminui as dores e acalma o coração. Talvez seja verdade.

Dessa vez, Baekhyun não pensou na senhorita Hyelim, pois tudo que havia diante dele eram os olhos determinados de Chanyeol, parecendo querer lhe dizer algo que ele ainda não conseguia compreender. A raposa preparou-se para respondê-lo, mas foi interrompido pela voz de um guarda na porta do quarto.

— Alteza, a senhorita Hyelim está aqui — anunciou. — Ela trouxe sopa para ajudar na sua recuperação e deseja vê-lo.

Foi naquele momento que a mente de Baekhyun voltou a funcionar e ele lembrou-se de que era por ela que o Príncipe Herdeiro estava apaixonado. Decepcionado consigo mesmo por esquecer de um detalhe tão importante, levantou-se para ir embora, sabendo que ela seria muito mais útil ali do que ele estava sendo.

Chanyeol imediatamente segurou seu braço e, talvez a raposa estivesse imaginando coisas, porque ele parecia sufocar com a menção da saída dele. Mesmo assim, o príncipe não disse nada e Baekhyun concluiu que ele apenas queria que o criado se retirasse para poder ficar perto de quem realmente amava.

Respeitando aquele desejo, ele se retiou, passando por Hyelim na entrada e fazendo uma pequena referência em seu respeito. A jovem sorriu para ele, ligeiramente animada por reencontrá-lo depois de um bom tempo. Sem prestar atenção em mais nada, saiu do lugar com um nó gigantesco na garganta, irritado consigo mesmo por sentir-se tão mal.

[...]

Baekhyun não lembrava de sentir tanta falta de esfregar as costas de Chanyeol até ser informado de que o príncipe estava bem o suficiente para voltar ao Banho de Cinzas.

Não que a raposa sentisse falta dele, porque, estranhamente, Kyungsoo passou a chamá-lo para fazer companhia ao mais alto mais vezes do que poderia ser considerado normal para pessoas inteligentes e perspicazes. No entanto, a volta da rotina permitiu à Baekhyun uma maior capacidade para entender seus próprios sentimentos, já muito incômodos para continuarem sendo ignorados.

Apesar de não conseguir nomear qualquer coisa que sentia naquele turbilhão de sensações que quase o levavam a um tormento infinito, precisava ser adulto e admitir que certos acontecimentos o perturbavam muito. Não eram coisas impossíveis de lidar quando aconteciam isoladas, porém acabavam tornando-o supreendentemente irritadisso quando davam-se ao mesmo tempo ou em uma coincidente sequência.

Para que ele não se perdesse nos próprios pensamentos, passou a elencar o que mais deixava-o chateado ou irritado, tomando notas mentais do que deveria ser repassado e analisado em sua cabeça quando fosse dormir ou estivesse distraído durante sua função. Assim, em poucos dias, ele acabou com:

  1. Não conseguir usar o Anel da Aurora;
  2. Kyungri o provocando ao dizer que ele parece uma garotinha apaixonada;
  3. Kyungsoo dizer — sempre que a oportunidade surge — que ele não consegue usar o anel porque talvez esteja distraído demais com coisas que não deveria;
  4. Chanyeol estar sendo cada vez mais gentil;
  5. Não falar sobre o beijo inesperado na festa de aniversário do príncipe;
  6. Hyelim aparecer sempre que eles estão juntos;
  7. Seu coração ter perdido a capacidade de bater em um ritmo normal sempre que está falando com o príncipe;
  8. O sorriso de Chanyeol aparentar estar mais bonito do que o normalmente aceito por sua consciência;
  9. Precisar agir como se nunca tivesse perdido o primeiro beijo para alguém que supostamente não quer falar sobre seu maldito primeiro beijo;
  10. Não poder falar sobre nenhuma das coisas anteriores com alguém, por medo de parecer maluco ou mesquinho.



Deveria preocupar-se quando a maioria das coisas em sua lista referiam-se ao Príncipe Herdeiro? _Talvez_. Contudo, Baekhyun encontrava-se irritado consigo mesmo por dar tanta importância à maioria dos itens acima. Quer dizer, por que ele se sentia tão furioso por não poder falar sobre a porcaria de um beijo? Por favor, Chanyeol nem deveria mais lembrar do que acontecera naquela noite e a falta de abordagem daquele tópico era indicativo suficiente para atestar a irrelevância do ocorrido.

Mesmo sabendo da aparente insignificância de um dos acontecimentos mais relevantes na vida de uma jovem raposa para qualquer integrante do Clã Fênix, Baekhyun não conseguia engolir a frustração pela falta de menção ao assunto. Irritava-o ainda mais não conseguir compreender os verdadeiros sentimentos por trás da constante indignação que sentia pela situação.

— Ai! — Diante do tom surpreso de Chanyeol, a raposa voltou a realidade, afastando o pano do ombro largo e notando a vermelhidão que provocara com a esfregação raivosa e inconsciente. Arregalando os olhos, afastou as mãos, sentindo-se culpado por descontar sua irritação momentânea na pele alheia.

Chanyeol virou-se na banheira para olhá-lo com atenção, como passou a fazer sempre que estavam juntos em momentos como aquele. Os fios presos no coque, que o príncipe fizera antes de entrar na água, estavam quase soltando-se e Baekhyun precisou unir forças para não erguer a mão e arrumá-los. 

Era em momentos como esse que esquecia-se de que estava revoltado com todas as indagações ridículas que cultivava interiormente, que seus problemas pareciam dissolver-se e que a única coisa que restava em sua cabeça eram os mesmos olhos vermelhos que tanto passaram a confundi-lo. Baekhyun admitia estar perdido nessas horas, só não conseguia aceitar o fato de _gostar_ de não encontrar a saída para o próprio juízo desviado.

— E mais uma vez você não está ouvindo nada do que estou falando. — Piscou os olhos, sabendo que Chanyeol estava dizendo alguma coisa, mas não conseguindo focar em nada que não fosse a boca dele. Seus ouvidos decidiram não colaborar também, transformando qualquer som em murmúrios que Baekhyun não fazia ideia do que eram.

— O quê? — Sentiu-se horrorizado com as próprias ações, decidido a parar de deixar a mente vagar por caminhos tão estúpidos. Qual era o problema dele, afinal?

Sua momentânea confusão fez com que Chanyeol sorrisse de um jeito compreensivo, pegando as mãos de Baekhyun para segurá-las entre as suas. Talvez o propósito daquilo fosse acamá-lo — porque a raposa poderia estar mais horrorizada com os próprios pensamentos do que o normal —, mas o atencioso gesto de Chanyeol só permitiu com que Baekhyun se sentisse mais perdido.

As mãos do Príncipe Herdeiro estavam molhadas, mas, ainda assim, emanavam um calor doloroso que frustrava a raposa. Frustrava porque era _bom_ e _confortável_ e _cuidadoso;_ essas três coisas o envolvendo para empurrá-lo na direção de um abismo infinito de incertezas com as quais ele não sabia lidar. Havia algo que não deveria estar dentro dele se desenvolvendo de um jeito tão assustador, que a perspectiva daquilo continuar ali o perturbava, porque não era ruim, mas perceber que não desgostava não ajudava Baekhyun a entender o que estava acontecendo.

— Não quero mais ser seu servo. 

A sentença surpreendeu até mesmo Baekhyun, que sentiu o estômago gelar ao ouvir as próprias palavras ecoarem em seus ouvidos. Não era o que ele queria dizer! Porém, mesmo que não fosse exatamente aquilo que gostaria de expressar, não era possível que palavras já ditas pudessem ser engolidas, uma vez que possuíam a rápida capacidade de sumir pelo ar ou serem absorvidas pelos ouvidos de quem estivesse por perto.

Infelizmente, os ouvidos em questão eram os de Chanyeol e, pela cara confusa que ele ostentava ao encarar Baekhyun, talvez esperasse absorver tudo naquela noite, menos o que foi dito pela raposa. Se prestasse atenção e deixasse seus olhos se perderem nas feições do príncipe, conseguiria ver que ele estava mais ferido do que descrente — porém Baekhyun, naquele momento, não conseguiria notar qualquer coisa que não fosse seu crescente incômodo e sua absurda frustração.

As mãos de Chanyeol lentamente deslizaram das suas e Baekhyun sentiu uma vontade absurda de agarrá-las. Contudo, mesmo que aquela ânsia quase o desnorteasse, deixou com que elas voltassem para a água, assistindo o príncipe pigarrear e mascarar seu olhar decepcionado com outro; vago e distante.

— O que você quer então, Baekhyun? — A pergunta soou cansada como se Chanyeol estivesse esperando há muito tempo por algo que nunca chegaria até ele.

Baekhyun não sabia o que responder, pois perguntas como aquela não eram frequentemente destinadas a ele. Normalmente, sempre era o que seu pai queria, seu povo desejava ou o que o destino planejava. Se contasse nos dedos todas as vezes em que o perguntaram o que ele gostaria de ser ou fazer, dificilmente encheria uma das mãos. Talvez fosse por isso que Baekhyun não fazia ideia do que queria naquele momento, acostumado demais a nunca entender o que ele esperava de si mesmo.

Com um suspiro, o príncipe massageou as têmporas, os dedos longos apertando tanto a pele que a raposa teve medo de que as marcas continuassem ali depois que Chanyeol os afastasse. Era insuportável continuar olhando para ele e Baekhyun desviou o olhar para grudá-lo na mistura nojenta de água e cinzas.

— Certo — o Príncipe Herdeiro murmurou por fim e, por mais que Baekhyun quisesse direcionar-lhe os olhos confusos, continuou com a atenção fixa nas parcas ondulações que a água suja fazia na banheira. — Já que quer tanto sair do Banho de Cinzas, farei exatamente o que você deseja. A partir de hoje, você está dispensado de sua função atual e será remanejado de acordo com a vontade do Chefe dos Criados.

Oh, havia mesmo sido tão fácil?

Se Chanyeol estava reagindo tão bem e agora ele poderia ter tempo para se dedicar a usar o Anel da Aurora, por que sentia-se tão miserável?

— Você pode sair agora. — Chanyeol não olhou para ele quando ordenou.

Foi a deixa para que Baekhyun se levantasse e imediatamente virasse as costas, o coração pesado a cada batida e passo dado em direção à porta.

— Lembra quando disse a você que não existia sofrimento tão dilacerante quanto o de ser queimado vivo? — A raposa parou, as palavras o sacudindo por dentro. — Eu estava errado, porque aquela não foi nem de longe a pior dor que eu poderia ter sentido.

Aquelas palavras seguiram com Baekhyun pelo restante da noite.

[...]

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

Baekhyun fez questão de ignorar Kyungri quando ela entrou na lavanderia, acompanhada por todas as outras mulheres. Ignorou-a porque passara a noite em claro por ali e não estava com energia para comprar qualquer implicância que ela já houvesse preparado.

Embora a moça sequer imaginasse que o encontraria ali — a julgar por sua surpresa momentânea ao vê-lo curtindo sua aparente derrota —, ela parecia satisfeita com a visita, talvez porque habituara-se a presença do garoto ou simplesmente porque a idade não permitia que ela fizesse com as senhoras mais velhas as mesmas brincadeiras ridículas que acostumou-se a fazer com Baekhyun. O fato é que ele recebeu um surpreendente afago na cabeça quando ela aproximou-se, o olhar curioso esperando pela resposta da pergunta anterior.

— Não consegui dormir, então achei que seria mais produtivo se adiantasse o trabalho de vocês — murmurou cansado, finalmente sentindo o sono começar a espreitar sua mente. Já era hora, depois de vagar pela lavanderia durante toda a madrugada.

Sua fala fez Kyungri observar em volta, notando com descrença que Baekhyun não havia apenas adiantado o trabalho, mas também lavado e estendido todas as roupas que foram deixadas nos cestos de palha. Sem saber o que dizer, a mulher suspirou, negando com a cabeça e se aproximando dele para dar-lhe um peteleco na testa.

— Perdeu uma noite inteira de sono para fazer um trabalho que nem é seu? — Estreitou os olhos, tentando analisá-lo. — O que aconteceu com você?

— Só quis ser gentil. — Deu de ombros.

— Você mente muito mal! — acusou, pronta para sacudi-lo até que ele cuspisse a verdade. No entanto, Baekhyun continuou ali, deitado com a cabeça nos próprios braços, aparentemente muito abatido para pensar em inventar uma desculpa boa o suficiente para enganá-la. — Você está horrível. — observou com menos implicância e mais pesar; uma quase gentileza que a raposa aceitou de bom grado, embora não acreditasse que merecesse.

— Estou cansado — simplesmente disse, porque essa não era uma completa mentira. 

— Sabe que pode conversar comigo sobre qualquer coisa, não sabe?

— Eu sei, mas tem coisas que não podem ser resolvidas simplesmente conversando. — Fechou os olhos, sentindo-os arder. Seu estado de espírito deveria estar péssimo, porque recebeu mais um afago dela.

— Acho que você está errado — respondeu-lhe, atraindo o olhar sonolento de Baekhyun. — A maior parte dos conflitos pode ser solucionada com uma boa e sincera conversa. Vai por mim, não estou falando o que eu costumo fazer, mas acredito que minha vida seria muito mais simples se eu abrisse minha boca ao invés de remoer tudo dentro do coração. Talvez, se você seguir o conselho que não sigo, seja mais fácil para você do que normalmente é para mim.

Afirmou com a cabeça, mesmo acreditando que não seguiria a recomendação de Kyungri. Como poderia? Já havia arruinado sua função como criado do Príncipe Herdeiro, agora só restava aceitar o sentimento de fracasso e engolir qualquer outra tarefa que o Chefe dos Criados estava disposto a oferecer.

Era justamente por causa do Chefe dos Criados que Baekhyun estava na lavanderia, escondido de seu possível destino terrível. O que esperava por ele agora que não era mais responsável pelo Banho de Cinzas? Será que teria uma função pior do que a de cortar cebolas picantes o dia todo ou mergulhar as mãos em águas tão frias para um lugar tão quente? Tudo era incerto porque seu chefe tendia a ser muito desalmado quando precisava fazer coisas que não gostava e, infelizmente para Baekhyun, ele detestava rearranjar os servos em suas funções.

— Parece que você está morrendo. — Kyungri cutucou sua bochecha. Talvez adiantar o trabalho dela não tenha sido uma ideia tão boa assim, já que, sem ter o que fazer, sobrava muito tempo para que ela o importunasse.

— Possivelmente essa teria sido uma opção melhor — disse ao chafurdar na própria consciência culpada, não conseguindo tirar as últimas palavras do príncipe da cabeça. Ele havia feito algo de errado, não é? Por que ele tinha a impressão constante de que fizera algo de muito errado?

— Quanto drama. — Revirou os olhos, colocando um de seus braços compridos ao redor dos ombros de Baekhyun. — Você é um dos criados mais sortudos do Palácio das Mil Penas, como pode pensar em coisas tão mórbidas?

Baekhyun olhou-a pelo canto dos olhos, meio desconfiado.

— Eu sou? 

— Mas é claro! — Empolgou-se, sacudindo-o em plena animação. — Você tem a melhor função entre os criados e pode ver aquelas costas maravilhosas toda a noite, quem aqui não faria qualquer coisa para ter a sorte que você tem?

Ouvindo o absurdo que saiu da boca de Kyungri, a raposa bufou, embora as bochechas estivessem inegavelmente vermelhas. Para que a mais velha não notasse, girou no pequeno banquinho em que estava sentado desde que terminara o trabalho, dando as costas para ela. Claro que não seria assim tão fácil fugir do olhar curioso da mulher, que ergueu as sobrancelhas e aproximou-se dele.

— Por que está tão tímido? — O risinho quase fez Baekhyun querer virar-se para contestar, porém, enfrentá-la seria mostrar-lhe suas bochechas quentes e seu rosto envergonhado, coisa que ele definitivamente não queria.

— Pensei que você estivesse noiva — acabou murmurando, esperando que o foco saísse dele e mudasse para ela e seu casamento cada vez mais próximo.

— Eu _estou_ noiva — concordou —, mas não estou cega.

— Pare de ficar repetindo esses absurdos. — Claro que seu pedido foi ignorado por Kyungri.

— Você precisa admitir que ele é muito bonito.

— Definitivamente não preciso. — Começou a levantar-se, mas a mais velha puxou-o para sentar mais uma vez. — Qual é o seu problema?

— Qual é o _seu_ problema? — devolveu e então percebeu a coloração rosada de suas bochechas. — Você está com vergonha! Oh, você fica tão fofo vermelho desse jeito, senhora Han olhe só isso!

Claro que Kyungri não perderia a oportunidade de expô-lo ao ridículo, chamando todas as demais mulheres para observarem a fofidês de um Baekhyun vermelho e constrangido. Apesar dos apesares, aquela pequena comoção fazia com que a raposa se sentisse querida por elas e, pensando em como todas aquelas mulheres melhoravam sua estadia cheia de incertezas no Clã Fênix, aguentou o acanhamento e os milhares de comentários que afirmavam que ele seria um bom genro para suas filhas e um ótimo amigo para seus filhos.

Elas não afirmariam aquilo com tanta certeza se soubessem que Baekhyun era a pior influência possível para crianças e jovens da idade dele em seu clã.

No meio dos risinhos das mulheres e das gargalhadas altas de Kyungri, o chefe apareceu na porta, um pouco ultrajado pelo barulho e falta de roupas sendo esfregadas e carregadas para fora. Imediatamente, todas as senhoras se dispersaram, deixando Baekhyun e mulher mais nova para lidarem com as consequências das brincadeiras irresponsáveis de Kyungri.

— Chefe! — A mulher sorriu radiante, tentando diminuir a carranca dele com sua animação. Baekhyun murmurou um “sem vergonha”, apenas para que ela ouvisse. O sorriso que ostentava no rosto aumentou quando ela aceitou o insulto de bom grado.

— Parece estar de folga hoje, Kyungri — ele disse, mas, curiosamente, não havia qualquer hostilidade no modo como se dirigia a ela. Baekhyun nunca vira o chefe interagir com a moça, já que ele dificilmente aparecia na lavanderia, então era estranho assisti-lo sendo tão diferente do habitual.

— Sim, estou com tempo livre — informou apontando para as cestas vazias. — Veja o trabalho do qual fui poupada graças ao meu bom amigo Baekhyun. 

O chefe direcionou-lhe o olhar e a raposa sorriu sem graça, no fundo querendo cobrir a boca de Kyungri com as mãos, apenas para ter certeza de que ela não acabaria piorando a situação deles. Logo, os olhos do homem voltaram para ela e pareciam considerar o que fora dito anteriormente.

— Deveria fazer seu próprio trabalho — pontuou e Kyungri adotou um ar falsamente sério, pensando na sugestão.

— Não se zangue, chefe. — ergueu as mãos em um pedido de paz. — Baekhyun só fez essa gentileza como um presente de casamento, já que ele não sabia com o que me presentear. 

A menção ao casamento fez com que uma coisa surpreendente acontecesse com o homem — fora uma mudança pequena, quase invisível para alguém que não estivesse prestando muita atenção nele. Com os olhos ainda pousados em Kyungri, suas orelhas foram rapidamente manchadas por um rosa sutil, mas que deixava evidente que ele estava com… vergonha?

Espere, espere, espere… O que estava acontecendo ali?

— Bem, parabéns pelo casamento — disse depois de pigarrear.

— Parabéns pelo seu também. — O sorriso de Kyungri foi tão brilhante que Baekhyun apenas pôde confirmar as próprias suspeitas.

— Você. — Apontou para a raposa. — Não pense que não sei que está se escondendo de mim. Estou esperando você lá fora, então pegue suas coisas e se apresse.

Girando nos próprios calcanhares, ele foi embora, saindo pela porta da lavanderia como se nunca houvesse entrado ali. Entre temer pela sua nova função e pegar suas coisas, Baekhyun virou-se impressionado para Kyungri, murmurando um “Então é ele!” que a fez sorrir cúmplice para ele.

— Não tenho ideia do que você está falando.

— Você é tão… tão… _cínica_. — Revoltou-se. — Claro que ele é seu noivo. — Mesmo que quisesse gritar para que todas as senhoras ouvissem, Baekhyun imaginava que aquela informação deveria continuar sendo um segredo. Kyungri era tão esperta que tinha certeza de que a raposa não contaria para mais ninguém caso descobrisse.

— Se você não quer me contar sobre a sua vida amorosa, não tenho motivos para descrever a minha a você. — A mais velha era tão rude e malvada! — É melhor você ir, porque só os céus sabem como ele fica ranzinza com atrasos.

Baekhyun estreitou os olhos na direção dela, garantindo em silêncio que não era o fim daquela conversa. Correndo para fora da lavanderia, encontrou o chefe o esperando já impaciente, o pé batendo incansavelmente no chão; um cacoete que ele fazia questão de manter, apenas para pressionar os demais servos do palácio.

Olhando atentamente para ele, era estranho que Kyungri fosse casar justamente com alguém como o chefe ranzinza. Não que o homem fosse feio — pelo contrário, era alguém muito apresentável —, porém, pensando na mulher divertida que sempre provocava Baekhyun e animava as senhoras na lavanderia, o chefe era uma escolha… estranha. Não ruim, talvez não boa, apenas estranha.

Por que uma mulher como Kyungri casaria com seu chefe? Pelo que lembrava, ela, nas raras vezes em que falava do noivo, se referia a ele com um carinho velado de pequenas implicâncias. Também dissera que acabou se apaixonando por ele com o tempo e que o próprio noivo fez questão de que passassem de desconhecidos a casal apaixonado. O que a fez gostar dele sendo os dois tão diferentes?

A raposa estava tão perdida em pensamentos que sequer percebeu o caminho que estavam tomando, voltas e mais voltas que os fizeram parar na frente de uma porta grande e ornamentada com padrões quase escandalosos de fênix.

— Que familiar… — pronunciou em voz baixa. Seus olhos varreram o pátio, percebendo ainda mais familiaridade com as coisas dispostas pela área. — Isso é tão estranho, parece até que estamos na Ala Norte.

O chefe direcionou-o um olhar estranho, como se o julgasse por falas tão estúpidas. Diante daquela expressão tão condenável, Baekhyun percebeu com visível choque de que realmente estavam onde estavam e que aquela porta deveras familiar levaria ambos ao quarto de Chanyeol.

Deu meia dúzia de passos para trás, como se a porta representasse um perigo iminente — e representava, se levássemos em conta a tragédia da última noite. Mais uma vez, o chefe pareceu julgá-lo, pedindo e voz baixa para que Baekhyun se portasse com modos mais elegantes e menos esquisitos. Engolindo em seco, a raposa o obedeceu, parando ao lado dele mais uma vez e tentando não ficar vesgo ao encarar aquela porta como se fosse sua maior inimiga.

Abrindo a porta, o chefe indicou o cômodo com a cabeça; uma ordem para que Baekhyun entrasse. Quando o mais novo não deu qualquer sinal de que se moveria, o homem virou-se para ele, os olhos estreitando para ameaçá-lo.

— O que está esperando? — apressou-o, mas Baekhyun continuou parado, encarando a porta e a porta o encarando. — Não tenho o dia todo, garoto.

— Acho que estamos no lugar errado. — Finalmente desviou os olhos para o chefe, esperando que ele concordasse. Infelizmente, o mais velho apenas franziu o rosto, provavelmente achando que a raposa estava provocando-o. — Quer dizer, eu saí da minha função anterior ontem. O senhor não deveria me colocar em outra tarefa?

Os dois se olharam, cada um tentando entender a confusão alheia. Em seguida, o chefe suspirou, abrindo mais a porta, e Baekhyun teve certeza de que ele também teria revirado os olhos se o gesto em questão não fosse tão deselegante.

— Estou fazendo exatamente isso — informou ao indicar novamente a entrada.

— Tenho que limpar alguma coisa aqui dentro? — indagou, apenas para ter certeza. — Vossa alteza não está? — Enfiando a cabeça pelo vão da porta, Baekhyun tentou enxergar o ambiente lá dentro, apenas para ter certeza de que estava vazio e completamente inabitado por um príncipe que lhe tirava o sono.

Sua ingenuidade fez com que o chefe aproveitasse para empurrá-lo para dentro, aparentemente esgotado de tanta enrolação. Baekhyun tentou voltar e perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas, diante da porta sendo fechada em sua cara, talvez não fosse muito seguro irritar o mais velho.

Sem qualquer outra opção, a raposa virou-se para o quarto, apenas para encontrar o Príncipe Herdeiro sentado tranquilamente em seu trono, lendo um livro grande, enquanto sua bochecha descansava na própria mão em punho. Antes que Baekhyun pudesse ter qualquer reação, os olhos de Chanyeol prenderam-se nele, o vermelho das íris fazendo com que o mais baixo prendesse a respiração.

Chanyeol parecia extremamente alinhado agora que estava próximo da completa recuperação do incidente que ocorrera em seu aniversário. As roupas escuras e o cabelo preso em seu típico no rabo de cavalo, mais do que nunca, deixavam-no com uma aparência quase inalcançável, como se apenas os deuses fossem dignos de suas palavras ou sortudos por poderem desfrutar de sua companhia. O conjunto era bonito e o coração de Baekhyun apertou dentro do peito.

— Ah, você chegou. — O sorriso quase tímido pegou Baekhyun de surpresa, impossibilitando-o de encontrar uma resposta ligeiramente inteligente para não parecer ainda mais perdido do que já se sentia. — Acredito que você possa começar pelas estantes da direita. Depois, se sobrar tempo, você organiza as da esquerda.

Franzindo o rosto, Baekhyun olhou de um lado para o outro, observando as estantes enormes que o príncipe possuía em seu quarto. Voltou a encarar o mais alto, mas ele parecia imperturbável com sua leitura naquele momento. 

— Achei que eu seria remanejado para outra tarefa. — Encontrou sua voz para falar e o modo como ela praticamente ricocheteou nas paredes quase o fez corar. Por que precisava ser sempre tão difícil olhar para Chanyeol quando sentia-se tão mal por algo que nem sabia direito o que era?

— Você foi remanejado para outra tarefa — informou, o que fez Baekhyun ficar mais confuso ainda. — Não é mais o responsável pelo Banho de Cinzas.

— Sim, compreendo. — Respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar, mas até mesmo aquilo produziu um barulho alto e desconfortável. — Então… O que estou fazendo aqui?

— Cumprindo sua nova tarefa. 

— Acho que não entendi, alteza. 

Chanyeol fechou o livro e ajeitou-se no trono, o que fez Baekhyun ficar ainda mais nervoso.

— Sua nova tarefa é seu meu criado pessoal. — A informação entrou pelos ouvidos da raposa e precisou de alguns bons momentos para ser processada. 

Criado pessoal? Se ele não estava equivocado, esse era o nome dado às criadas da Rainha Fênix, que faziam-lhe companhia durante o dia e eram próximas o suficiente para darem conselhos à governante. Lembrava de Sehun já ter mencionado aquilo, embora ver servas tão importantes fosse quase tão raro quanto encontrar a própria monarca.

Se estivesse certo em seu palpite, isso significaria que, ao invés de cuidar de Chanyeol apenas por uma noite, teria de acompanhá-lo durante todo o dia. A nova perspectiva sacudiu seu coração e Baekhyun precisou repeti-la em pensamentos para convencer-se de que, ao contrário do que sua intuição dizia, ele não havia arruinado tudo — seja lá o que _tudo_ poderia ser.

A atitude do príncipe ao colocá-lo naquela posição não parecia uma punição ou um sacrifício. Na verdade, se Baekhyun olhasse atentamente para o rosto um tanto curioso que esperava por sua reação, poderia facilmente ver que tudo se tratava de… vingança. Uma vingança ingênua e infantil que quase o fez sorrir.

— Algum problema? — O rosto sério de Chanyeol quase parecia ruir e a raposa deixou que o sorriso aliviado finalmente moldasse seus lábios. Talvez ele só precisasse pensar menos, afinal.

— Não, nenhum — respondeu, o sorriso aumentando sem que ele quisesse.

O príncipe pigarreou, desviando os olhos dele e os pousando novamente no livro que descansava em seu colo. 

— Você deveria começar logo. — Apontou para as estantes.

Baekhyun concordou, sentindo o coração pesar bem menos do que antes.

[...]

Era sempre estranho ter os olhos de todos a olhá-lo curiosos sempre que precisava ir até a cozinha buscar a comida do Príncipe Herdeiro. Apesar de não ser mais novidade estar naquela nova função, os outros servos ainda agiam como se aquele fosse o mais interessante acontecimento em eras; cochichos insistentes circulando para tentar descobrir porque Baekhyun, aparentemente, detinha de tanta sorte.

Não vamos muito longe, a raposa não acreditava que poderia chamar aquilo de sorte. Ele estava preso durante o dia com Chanyeol, limpando poeira de prateleiras intermináveis, buscando suas refeições e impedindo que ele ficasse entediado demais para fazer coisas potencialmente perigosas, como, por exemplo, tentar incendiar o próprio quarto ao olhar fixamente para as cortinas, simplesmente porque ele não conseguia pensar em nada melhor para fazer. 

Talvez Chanyeol agisse daquela maneira porque sua infância havia sido arruinada por uma doença que o impedia de viver como um menino normal. Ou, quem sabe, o príncipe só queria enlouquecer Baekhyun ao ocupá-lo com milhares de pequenas tarefas que nunca pareciam ter fim, testando para ver até onde Baekhyun seguiria sem ficar irritado.

Baekhyun nunca ficava, porque _gostava_ de conversar com Chanyeol, apreciava ajudá-lo e desejava constantemente estar perto dele. Sua função possibilitou que ele, aos poucos, aprendesse a administrar os solavancos constantes de seu coração e o fato de sempre se sentir suar quando o Príncipe Herdeiro olhava-o. A raposa adquiriu prática em não pensar tanto e apenas seguir os instintos que possuía, porque, como sua avó costumava dizer, apesar de raposas serem espertas, definitivamente não eram boas em seguir a razão”.

— É sempre tão estranho ver você aqui. — Esse era o cumprimento de Sehun todas as vezes em que Baekhyun chegava pela manhã na cozinha, pronto para pegar o desjejum de Chanyeol. Não era apenas o olhar curioso de seu amigo que recebia, porque todos os outros criados pareciam vê-lo com a mesma fascinação e as mesmas indagações implícitas.

— Você fala como se eu nunca tivesse estado aqui antes. — Quase revirou os olhos, mas contentou-se em sorrir para o amigo, já que dificilmente podia vê-lo durante o dia. — Parece esquecer que passei semanas e mais semanas ajudando você na cozinha. 

— Era seu dever me ajudar quando acabei na cozinha por sua causa! — acusou, o que fez Baekhyun rir baixinho. Um dos outros criados entregou-lhe a bandeja e ele agradeceu, antes de encarar Sehun mais uma vez e mostrar-lhe a língua do jeito mais infantil que conhecia.

— Você é tão ressentido! — Dramatizou, apenas para ver o mais alto tentando acertá-lo com um pedacinho de cenoura. Baekhyun desviou a tempo, gargalhando e contagiando os outros servos. — Melhor treinar sua pontaria.

— Melhor você levar isso, antes que eu jogue uma faca. — Apontou para a bandeja e Baekhyun deu-lhe as costas, saindo da cozinha.

Carregar vários preparos ao mesmo tempo foi difícil nos primeiros dias, mas ele logo acostumou-se quando percebeu que precisaria fazer aquela viagem da cozinha até os aposentos de Chanyeol pelo menos três vezes ao dia. Pensando bem, era engraçado notar como coisas que o importunavam acabaram transformando-se em pequenos incômodos com os quais ele poderia lidar mais tarde, sem revoltas desnecessárias ou toneladas de desconforto quase impossíveis de administrar.

O príncipe estava em sua mesa, analisando alguns mapas mais velhos do que Kyungsoo. Ainda era cedo, porém essa era uma das características de Chanyeol: acordar antes que todos os outros para sentar-se naquele mesmo lugar e estudar estratégias de batalhas e rotas secretas que ele provavelmente nunca usaria. Baekhyun acostumara-se a encontrá-lo ali todas as manhãs, antes de suspirar e virar-se para ir até a cozinha, já que o príncipe não parecia importar-se muito com a possibilidade de morrer de fome.

— O que você está analisando agora? — Baekhyun indagou, como sempre fazia ao colocar a bandeja ao lado dos papéis do príncipe. Chanyeol olhou-o rapidamente para sorrir em agradecimento e foi inevitável retribuir o gesto.

— São alguns mapas mais antigos do Clã Raposa — respondeu com os olhos voltados ao papel amarelado. — Estou comparando com os atuais e tentando verificar as mudanças. — Com a mão que não segurava o pincel que utilizava para fazer as marcações, Chanyeol pegou os pauzinhos da bandeja e começou a comer, sem sequer olhar o que estava fazendo.

Sabendo que, não importa o que Baekhyun dissesse sobre aquela falta de cuidado em relação a comida, o príncipe ainda faria aquela mesma coisa no dia seguinte e no seguinte do seguinte também, contentou-se em suspirar e observar com cuidado o mapa. As linhas eram muito bem traçadas e os pontos bem localizados, mas pequenas inconsistências espalhavam-se pelo papel.

Sem conter-se, já que conhecia aquele território tão bem quanto Chanyeol conhecia o dele, apontou para um ponto em particular no papel, o dedo batendo na pequena bola escura que indicava a Floresta Outono.

— O que foi? — o príncipe perguntou confuso com o dedo indicando a área.

— Está errado — disse com um confiança que dificilmente sentia. Mas aquele lugar no papel amarelado pelo tempo era sua _casa_ , com sua _família._ Poder ver tudo que amava apenas em uma mísera folha antiga parecia tão injusto! 

— Por que está errado?

— O rio não corta a floresta, ele passa ao redor e vai em direção ao vale. — O dedo deslizou pelo papel, até parar em outro ponto escuro. — Essa área não é onde os arbustos de Fogo-Frio ficam e eles não são encontrados no mesmo lugar em que a escola está. Seria muita estupidez construir um lugar como esse no meio de plantas tão venenosas.

Olhando para Baekhyun, o príncipe comprimiu os lábios, como se evitasse que um sorriso escapasse deles.

— E como sabe de tudo isso?

Com os olhos levemente arregalados, Baekhyun afastou-se da mesa, pego de surpresa e sem qualquer explicação inteligente para oferecer ao mais alto. Quando pensar por alguns momentos não ajudou-o a formular qualquer resposta meia boca, virou-se para a estante grande que encontrava-se atrás do outro e começou a analisá-la. 

— Essa aqui também tem poeira! — concluiu falsamente indignado. — Por que tudo por aqui parece não ser limpo há milênios? 

Ignorar o tópico surtiu efeito, porque Chanyeol voltou a focar os olhos vermelhos no mapa. Baekhyun constatou com um orgulho absurdo que o outro começara a anotar as mudanças que sugeriu, traçando no papel os pontos que provavelmente seriam verificados mais tarde.

— Eu não gosto que as pessoas andem pelo meu quarto — pronunciou em resposta. — É desconfortável.

 _Então porque estou aqui?!,_ quis perguntar em um pequeno acesso de revolta, mas controlou-se. Já aceitara que Chanyeol era estranho e que a maioria das coisas que ele dizia dificilmente aplicavam-se a raposa.

— O problema de não deixar outros criados entrarem é que sempre sou eu que preciso limpar a sujeira acumulada — resmungou, começando a retirar todos os livros e pergaminhos que estavam organizados ali. — Por que tenho a impressão de que você está se aproveitando da minha boa vontade?

— Você sempre tem impressões sobre as coisas erradas. 

Baekhyun virou o rosto para olhá-lo, porém o príncipe ainda estava focado em traçar algumas linhas no velho mapa.

— O que isso quer dizer?

— Você acha que quer dizer alguma coisa? — devolveu, largando o pincel e apoiando a bochecha no punho. 

Virou-se para semicerrar os olhos de forma ameaçadora na direção de Chanyeol e, sem querer, acabou derrubando mais alguns pergaminhos no chão. Meio atrapalhado, afastou-os com o pé, aproximando-se mais uma vez da mesa. O príncipe estava imperturbável, o olhar calmo quase desdenhado da pose intimidante que Baekhyun tentava mostrar.

— Eu não sei? — respondeu em tom de dúvida. — Tem algo que queira me contar? — devolveu, não sabendo por que motivos acabara por prender a respiração depois de perguntar.

— Para ser sincero, se for obrigado a dizer mais do que já disse, talvez precise desenhar. — Não sabia se estava sendo insultado, então apenas voltou-se novamente para a estante, pensando em como deveria limpá-la. Havia uma crosta de poeira assustadora e impossível de esconder, e Baekhyun perguntou-se como aquele quarto conseguira sobreviver por tanto tempo sem uma mísera limpeza.

Conforme retirava os livros e os colocava no chão, a raposa permitia-se pensar em como acabara naquela situação, limpando calmamente uma estante abarrotada de arquivos como se fosse algo que ele faria tranquilamente por vontade própria antes de acabar no Clã Fênix. Baekhyun, antes de toda aquela confusão acontecer, nunca poderia imaginar-se fazendo as coisas que fazia agora.

Antes de sair escondido de casa, não acreditava ser capaz de sobreviver por conta própria em uma jornada tão longa e incerta. Também não acreditava que conseguiria manter-se infiltrado em outra nação por tanto tempo. Não pensava ser possível fazer um amigo como Sehun, conhecer pessoas como Kyungri e Chanhyeon, mudar sua opinião sobre outro povo e beijar um Príncipe Herdeiro.

Não — não, não, não! Não poderia pensar sobre a última parte!

Decidir que o tópico em questão não deveria ser abordado por sua mente fez maravilhas a Baekhyun. Não que ele não quisesse falar sobre o ocorrido, porém, depois de passar dias sentindo-se mal ao repassar o episódio incontáveis vezes dentro da própria cabeça, a melhor saída para não dizer qualquer coisa impensadamente errada era fingir que o que aconteceu nunca acontecera de fato. 

Não era como se Chanyeol estivesse interessado em abordar qualquer coisa, já que fazia questão de ser o primeiro a fingir que o beijo acontecera. Talvez ele estivesse certo, afinal, o que era um beijo de um simples criado quando se podia estar com a garota mais gentil e bonita dos quatro clãs?

— Iseul disse que queria falar comigo. — A voz do príncipe parecia tensa, ao dizer aquilo. — Você acha que é uma boa ideia?

Baekhyun tentou guardar quaisquer pensamentos confusos no fundo da mente, voltando sua atenção para o dilema de Chanyeol. A raposa estava feliz pela princesa finalmente ter encontrado coragem para acertar as coisas com o primo, mas entendia que a conversa poderia ser difícil para ambos os lados, porque Iseul ainda gostava dele e o Príncipe Herdeiro provavelmente nunca pensaria em correspondê-la.

Era estranho pensar que conseguia entendê-la melhor do que ninguém, embora ainda não compreendesse o motivo para constantemente tomar as dores dela para si mesmo.

— Acredito que vocês dois merecem ter essa conversa — pontuou com cuidado, porque sabia que Chanyeol gostava muito de Iseul e não era sua intenção machucá-la ao precisar dizer-lhe a verdade clara e inevitável. — Precisa ser honesto com ela, porque, mesmo que a machuque, ela estará livre para viver a própria vida ao invés de tentar viver a sua. Há muitas possibilidades fora do palácio e, inclusive, fora do Clã Fênix, então seria injusto prendê-la aqui; condenada a alguém que não pode corresponder seus sentimentos.

O príncipe afirmou com a cabeça, suspirando com pesar.

— Você está certo — finalmente disse, porém Baekhyun sabia que ele ainda se sentia contrariado. 

O mais baixo queria poder animá-lo ou dizer que tudo daria certo, porque Iseul já mostrava claros sinais de mudança: sorrindo de vez em quando na direção dos criados e sendo educada como sempre deveria ter sido. Porém, não sabia o que falar para atestar sua certeza de que as coisas acabariam bem, então calou-se e decidiu buscar um espanador para finalmente dar fim àquele poeira grotesca. Quem sabe poderia passar na cozinha e encontrar algum doce que deixasse Chanyeol com uma carinha menos perdida e temerosa.

No entanto, Baekhyun esqueceu-se de que deixara o chão ao seu redor completamente tomado por livros e pergaminhos espalhados desordenadamente. Seu descuido culminou em um escorregão que poderia ter lhe deixado com alguma mancha roxa pelos próximos dias se não fossem alguns “poréns” dignos de nota.

Porém número 1: a raposa havia tentado escapar da queda dando dois passos para longe da confusão de papéis;

Porém número 2: acabou tropeçando nos próprios pés;

Porém número 3: Chanyeol percebeu o que acontecia com o dobro da velocidade que Baekhyun utilizava para tentar sair daquela situação;

Porém número 4: a raposa não soube exatamente como fora parar no colo do Príncipe Herdeiro, mas havia sido exatamente isso que acabou acontecendo em seguida.

Engolindo em seco, Baekhyun prendeu a respiração, sentindo as mãos grandes de Chanyeol o segurarem um pouco abaixo de suas costelas; seus olhos parecendo genuinamente preocupados ao encará-lo. As irís bonitas e apreensivas contrastavam comicamente com as de Baekhyun; descrentes demais para assimilarem a situação. 

Sinceramente, a raposa não conseguia entender como aquelas coisas improváveis sempre acabavam acontecendo quando se tratava do príncipe. Baekhyun, pela lógica de sua própria espécie, deveria ter conseguido equilibrar-se com facilidade, e Chanyeol, como o nobre importante que era, não deveria ter-lhe segurado como se soubesse _exatamente_ onde pôr as mãos.

— Você está bem? — o sussurro do príncipe enviou arrepios para a nuca de Baekhyun e ele ponderou se estava passando mal, já que sentia a barriga revirar como uma grande rocha descendo a montanha.

— Estou… Estou sim — forçou-se a falar, mesmo que não fizesse ideia do que estava dizendo. 

Chanyeol não soltou-o e Baekhyun não fez menção de que levantaria, mas apenas porque não sentia suas pernas e tinha medo de que elas não pudessem sustentá-lo quando levantasse.

Sem saber como proceder, voltou a encarar os olhos vibrantes do Príncipe Herdeiro, notando que havia algo ali dentro que parecia cada vez mais visível. Se Baekhyun se concentrasse e verdadeiramente estivesse disposto a ver, saberia o que era, porque o outro sequer fazia questão de esconder, principalmente dele — pois a raposa até poderia não saber, mas movia cada brilho que atingia os olhos de Chanyeol.

Um pouco surpreso, o mais baixo notou que estava tremendo e precisou apertar as mãos em punhos, apoiando-as nos ombros do príncipe. O outro perguntou mais uma vez se ele estava bem; tão baixo que a raposa cogitou a possibilidade de derreter, o coração transtornado contra suas costelas e suor brotando em suas costas. Se por um acaso estivesse morrendo, por que seu coração insistia em lhe mostrar que estava mais vivo do que nunca?

— Baekhyun, eu-

— Alteza!

Passos pesados de um dos guardas ecoaram na entrada e Baekhyun finalmente encontrou a força perdida de suas pernas, levantando-se com tanta rapidez que sentiu vertigens violentas. Ainda meio desnorteado, apoiou-se na estante que deveria limpar, precisando puxar longas lufadas de ar para não cair ali mesmo, na frente do príncipe e do guarda.

— Algum problema? — Chanyeol não parecia nem um pouco satisfeito em vê-lo e o homem na armadura engoliu em seco antes de dar um passo afrente.

— A senhorita Hyelim convidou-o para encontrá-la na Ala Leste — informou e viu Chanyeol franzir o rosto. Ainda não parecia um motivo bom o suficiente para que ele entrasse sem ser chamado. — E-Ela disse que está cultivando algumas flores da fronteira desde que chegou e que elas floresceram hoje, por isso pensou que seria uma boa ideia chamá-lo para admirá-las.

Com um murmúrio descontente, o mais alto levantou-se, avisando ao guarda que já sairia. Voltando a olhar para Baekhyun, aproximou-se dele — e precisou segurá-lo para que ele não caísse. 

— Tem certeza de que consegue ficar de pé sozinho? — Fez graça para tentar descontrair o clima estranho que pairava no ar. No entanto, Baekhyun parecia quase em outro plano, mal processando as coisas que o príncipe dizia-lhe.

Quando a raposa finalmente conseguiu confiar o suficiente em suas próprias pernas para afastar-se de Chanyeol, o príncipe encarou-a ainda preocupado, como se pensasse sobre a possibilidade de sair. Lembrando que a senhorita Hyelim esperava por ele, Baekhyun respondeu que estava bem, dessa vez a frase soando mais verdadeira do que as anteriores.

O príncipe ainda parecia querer dizer-lhe alguma coisa, mas voltou atrás e apenas pediu para que a raposa esperasse por sua volta; que prometia não demorar e que, não importa o que acontecesse, precisava que ele ficasse ali.

Baekhyun firmou com a cabeça, ainda perdido na seriedade das palavras. Acreditou, porque a certeza de Chanyeol parecia contagiá-lo naquele momento. Porém, quando a tarde passou e o Príncipe Herdeiro não voltou, riu consigo mesmo, achando-se tolo. Deveria pensar demais? Apenas deveria parar de pensar? Baekhyun não sabia e aquilo voltou a preocupar-lhe, trazendo um sentimento quase sufocante para dentro do peito.

Quando a noite começou a aparecer no horizonte, desistiu, saindo da Ala Norte e, por consequência, das infinidades de possibilidades que tanto o perturbavam.

[...]

Baekhyun não soube como, mas um barulho o acordou durante a madrugada.

A experiência de ser despertado do sono no meio da noite ainda trazia-lhe a sufocante lembrança do incêndio — e do príncipe explodindo, enquanto tudo queimava ao redor. Recordar aquelas frescas memórias o pegou desprevenido, fazendo com que levantasse assustado; desperto o suficiente para passar os olhos pelo cômodo mal iluminado e se certificar de que nada queimava em um pandêmonio de labaredas descontroladas.

Não havia fogo, nem correria e nem explosões — apenas silêncio e todos os seus colegas dormindo em um sono profundo que também deveria pertencê-lo. Se estava tudo bem e a noite continuava tranquila, por que estava acordado?

Ouvindo novamente o barulho; apenas o estalo de algo contra a parede que separava o dormitório da rua, Baekhyun franziu o rosto, não fazendo ideia do que estava acontecendo ali. Quando se repetiu pela terceira vez, driblou as camas dos colegas e se enfiou no corredor estreito, rumando para a porta, antes que o constante barulho despertasse qualquer um deles, pois não era justo que precisassem acordar no meio da noite depois de um dia repleto de trabalho.

Do lado de fora, havia apenas o mesmo pátio iluminado pelas luzes das lanternas e o céu pesado de estrelas. Baekhyun deu meia dúzia de passos, incerto do que estava fazendo ali fora ao invés de voltar a dormir. Pensou em circundar o dormitório, mas o medo de que a ronda dos guardas passasse por ali e o pegassem do lado de fora impedia que se movesse.

Tentava verdadeiramente ser discreto para não arranjar confusão, porém o mesmo não podia ser dito de outra figura naquele mesmo pátio, que saiu de trás do prédio como se estivesse calmamente passeando naquela noite quente. Apesar das lanternas produzirem uma péssima iluminação, Baekhyun reconheceria aqueles olhos vermelhos e os cabelos enormes em qualquer lugar, sem precisar olhar mais de uma vez para o homem calmo que se aproximava.

— Alteza! — sussurrou em repreensão, alarmado com a presença de Chanyeol ali. O receio de que a ronda passasse bem naquele momento fez com que Baekhyun olhasse repetidamente para os lados, os ouvidos atentos a quaisquer passos que pudessem denunciar a chegada de alguém. — O que está fazendo aqui? Deuses, você não pode caminhar assim no meio da noite!

Ainda inquieto, virou o Príncipe Herdeiro na direção da Ala Norte, mas, quando ele não fez qualquer menção de que se mexeria, suspirou pesadamente e apenas desistiu. Não era como se Chanyeol fizesse o que não queria por vontade própria e Baekhyun sabia que aquilo sempre acabava gerando pequenos conflitos entre ele e sua mãe. 

— Não pode ficar aqui, alteza, ou vai acabar arrumando confusão — apelou para o bom senso, mas o príncipe parecia desconhecê-lo naquele momento.

— Eu sou o príncipe — informou o óbvio. — Não acredito que acabaria arranjando quaisquer problemas para mim nessa situação.

— Mas vai acabar arranjando para mim! — pontuou nervoso. — Os guardas constantemente fazem rondas por aqui e, se pegarem você perambulando comigo pelo palácio, podem pensar que estou sequestrando você.

Chanyeol riu baixinho diante da possibilidade estranha e a raposa segurou-se para não insultá-lo com nomes feios o suficientes para condená-lo a um castigo horrível. Seus olhos involuntariamente deixavam o príncipe para vagar de um lado para o outro, tentando prever qualquer movimento vindo de longe.

— Você não me esperou como prometeu. — A quase acusação fez Baekhyun pousar os olhos nele, sobrancelhas franzidas ao processar a fala. Ali estava o Príncipe Herdeiro lhe cobrando por não esperá-lo quando ele fora o único a não aparecer durante o resto do dia, provavelmente ocupado ao olhar as flores incríveis da senhorita Hyelim.

— Eu o esperei por horas, alteza, mas você provavelmente estava ocupado demais para perceber que passou muito tempo ocupado e longe da Ala Norte. — Não era para ter soado extremamente julgador e ressentido, porém foi impossível esconder os verdadeiros sentimentos que passaram a borbulhar dentro dele.

— Desculpe por fazê-lo esperar. — A sinceridade expressa por Chanyeol deixou Baekhyun sem reação, mas ele ainda estava chateado o suficiente para ignorá-la. — Iseul acabou me encontrando na volta e a conversa foi mais difícil e desconfortável do que eu imaginava que seria. Levou tempo, algumas lágrimas e pedidos de desculpas, mas acredito que ela ficará bem agora.

Não esperando por qualquer explicação, Baekhyun piscou os olhos; atônito ao saber o motivo de tanto atraso. Depois, quando o cérebro repetiu por vezes suficiente o motivo, também sentiu vergonha, pequenas garrinhas beliscando suas bochechas e deixando-as completamente vermelhas. 

— Oh, entendo. — Foi a única coisa que conseguiu murmurar, engolindo o constrangimento que queria saltar da garganta apenas para deixá-lo ainda com mais vergonha. O Príncipe Herdeiro pareceu perceber algo que ele não notara, deixando um pequeno sorrisinho moldar seu rosto, como se houvesse pego Baekhyun em flagrante naquela pequena reação exagerada. — O-O que foi?

O príncipe deixou o sorriso aumentar. 

— Você está… — Fez uma pausa. Em seguida, pensou melhor e somente negou com a cabeça, ainda que parecesse plenamente satisfeito com tudo que estava acontecendo.

— Por que está sorrindo tanto? — resmungou ao perceber que Chanyeol não lhe diria nada. 

— Estou feliz. — Sim, ele parecia muito feliz, embora Baekhyun não soubesse o motivo. — As pessoas sorriem quando estão felizes.

— Sim, eu sei disso.

— Então deveria fazer mais coisas como essa.

— Ser feliz ou sorrir? — indagou em dúvida.

— Ambos — esclareceu. — Você fica bonito sorrindo, mas fica mais ainda quando faz isso porque está feliz.

O pescoço de Baekhyun ficou quente e ele precisou pigarrear para não se perder nas palavras do outro. Não deveria pensar em coisas como aquelas, apenas não deveria!

— O que está fazendo aqui, alteza? — finalmente perguntou e não se conteve ao olhar mais uma vez ao redor, garantindo que ninguém além deles estava ali no meio da noite.

— Eu já disse. — Descansou as mãos atrás das costas e rearranjou sua posição. Talvez Baekhyun estivesse imaginando coisas, porque o mais alto parecia nervoso. — Precisei vir até aqui porque você não estava lá quando voltei.

— Poderia ter esperado até o dia seguinte.

— Não gosto de adiar quando preciso dizer algo tão importante.

— E o que precisa me dizer, afinal? — o corpo da raposa começou a reagir às possibilidades de resposta para aquela pergunta, fazendo seu coração bater compulsivamente dentro do peito e leves tonturas o atingirem. Não poderia ser algo ruim, certo? Será que Chanyeol iria colocá-lo para fora do palácio?

A fala do príncipe foi cortada antes que pudesse ter a oportunidade de deixar os lábios dele, pois uma série de passos pesados alcançou o pátio. Arregalando os olhos, Baekhyun se viu apavorado com a possibilidade de ser pego pela guarda real e, no auge do desespero, pensou se poderia xingar Chanyeol antes de ser capturado e acusado de qualquer conspiração absurda. 

Entre o tempo em que os guardas levaram para virar o corredor e chegar até ali e Baekhyun poder expressar qualquer reação, Chanyeol puxou-o pelo braço até que se eles estivessem escondidos atrás do prédio dos criados — a raposa esmagada entre a parede e o corpo mais alto, que tentava escondê-lo dos soldados que faziam a ronda da área.

Aqueles momentos se arrastaram, enquanto Baekhyun temia que eles fossem descobertos pelas batidas caóticas de seu coração e por sua respiração, que saía em forma de ruídos quase sufocados. Ele estava zonzo — muito, muito zonzo. Talvez porque Chanyeol puxou-o rápido demais para escondê-lo ou porque seu coração estava se desmantelando aos poucos dentro dele, mas havia circunstâncias suficientes para que ele acreditasse que poderia estar morrendo, derretendo nos braços que o seguravam contra a parede do prédio.

No momento em que o príncipe finalmente encarou-o para dizer que os guardas já haviam ido embora, Baekhyun pegou-se encarando os olhos dele como se realmente os enxergasse pela primeira vez. Eram muito vermelhos e havia um brilho lá dentro que a raposa cogitava pela primeira vez, a mente girando ainda mais ao levar as próprias mãos ao rosto alheio para ver melhor — sim, estava ali, havia realmente algo ali; algo que fez com que deixasse Chanyeol beijá-lo de novo.

E de novo, e de novo, e de novo, e de novo…

Não entendia porque era beijado com tanta vontade quando o príncipe estava perdidamente apaixonado pela senhorita Hyelim, mas, no momento, sequer conseguia pensar nisso, porque seu corpo queimava tanto que chegou a acreditar que Chanyeol talvez não fosse o único capaz de explodir.

Ao soltar a raposa, o Príncipe Herdeiro precisou segurá-la, pois as pernas de Baekhyun o traíram de uma maneira vergonhosa, quase o fazendo ceder. Os dois ficaram ali por um tempo infindável, Baekhyun de olhos fechados, organizando os próprios pensamentos ao lutar contra a mente nublada, e Chanyeol apoiando-o contra a parede, quase como se tivesse medo de deixá-lo cair ao acabar se afastando muito.

— Baekhyun… — murmurou, quebrando o silêncio e sacudindo o cérebro do mais baixo de um jeito que voltou a deixá-lo desorientado. — Acredito que seja um bom momento para dizer que gos-

As mãos de Baekhyun voaram para a boca do príncipe, a respiração acelerando ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos determinados se abriam.

— Não diga — pediu baixinho, o coração quase entrando em colapso. — Por favor, não diga agora.

O mais alto abraçou-o, porque Baekhyun tremia tanto que era incapaz de continuar parado no lugar. Esfregar as costas dele em círculos lentos pareceu surtir efeito depois de algum tempo, porque ele se acalmou o suficiente para murmurar um pedido trêmulo de desculpas pela audácia em interrompê-lo.

Chanyeol riu baixinho, se afastando para ajeitar o cabelo de Baekhyun — duas vezes mais desordenado do que de costume. O mais baixo pôde finalmente relaxar, os braços libertos da tensão quase esmagadora que sentira antes. Nesse processo, o príncipe murmurou “Está tudo bem” tantas vezes que aquelas pareciam as únicas palavras que rondavam a cabeça de Baekhyun no momento. Ele acreditou nelas em todas as vezes que foram proferidas.

— Obrigado — disse cansado. Chanyeol o entendia de verdade e parecia compreender os conflitos de Baekhyun melhor do ele mesmo.

— Você não precisa agradecer por isso. — O sorriso que recebeu dissipou o resto da tensão que sentia e a raposa pôde finalmente soltar a respiração que tentava reter. — Talvez seja melhor você entrar agora. Está tarde e você precisa descansar.

Baekhyun realmente queria acreditar que dormiria depois do ocorrido, mas sabia que o resto da noite seria utilizado para reviver exaustivamente cada um daqueles momentos que já o enlouqueciam antes mesmo de deitar a cabeça no travesseiro.

— Certo, eu irei… Sim, irei mesmo. — Sentia-se pisando em nuvens quando desvencilhou-se dos braços de Chanyeol e, antes de entrar na porta do prédio, olhou-o mais uma vez, o olhar preocupado dele quase o fazendo desmontar ali mesmo. — Boa noite, alteza.

Ele sorriu e Baekhyun não evitou em devolver o gesto da mesma maneira.

— Está vendo? — Seu sorriso aumentou e os dentes brilhantes ficaram à mostra. — Fica muito mais bonito quando sorri por estar feliz.

[...]

Iseul estava indo embora.

A princesa encontrara Baekhyun naquela manhã especialmente para contar a novidade a ele; três dias depois de resolver com o primo todos os assuntos que afligiam seu coração. Parecia quase alegre — embora ainda um tanto abatida — quando fez questão de lhe agradecer pela ajuda que dera a ela. Agora, determinada a seguir o pai até o Clã Água-Viva em uma missão diplomática, sentia-se pronta para dar novos rumos ao próprio coração.

Baekhyun estava feliz por ela — esboçou um sorriso sincero e lhe desejou as maiores felicitações e desejos de boa sorte —, mas o choque momentâneo da repentina notícia acompanhou-o pelo resto do caminho e se instalou dentro dele mesmo quando já estava nos aposentos de Chanyeol, sentado em um canto enquanto analisava um livro emprestado pelo príncipe.

Pensar em Iseul indo embora fazia com que ele se perguntasse a quanto tempo já estava ali, tecendo pequenas mentiras para cada um que conhecia e apostando na sorte que quase não tinha para encontrar o objeto mais preciso de sua nação. Pensando bem, como em uma ampulheta enfeitiçada, o tempo corria depressa através do vidro e Baekhyun inconscientemente perdia a cada dia a capacidade de temê-lo indo embora.

Por vezes, sentia-se paralisar quando pensava não estar indo a lugar algum, completamente perdido no que realmente deveria fazer ali. O mesmo tempo que deveria ser aproveitado para dar novas esperanças ao seu povo desmantelava-se aos poucos e possivelmente o coração de Baekhyun estava tão dividido que ele já não sabia mais o propósito real de estar ali — e, se o sabia, já não recordava mais.

— O que você acha? — A voz interrompeu sua leitura e, desviando os olhos do grosso livro que tentava entender para distrair-se, pousou-os nas mãos do Príncipe Herdeiro, que seguravam dois bonitos broches para cabelos. Baekhyun ponderou por alguns instantes, antes de apontar para o mais discreto deles; o dourado das pequenas penas detalhadamente moldadas no objeto sendo visíveis apenas de perto. — Hm, eu gosto muito do outro.

— Então por que perguntou? — Um pequeno riso desprendeu-se da gargante de Baekhyun, enquanto ele tentava voltar sua atenção para o livro. Porém, sabia que os olhos de Chanyeol continuavam nele e era simplesmente impossível manter-se concentrado daquela forma.

— Gosto de saber sua opinião, mesmo que nem sempre eu vá segui-la. 

Desistindo de tentar ler o livro, Baekhyun fechou-o com um baque, levantando-se e indo guardá-lo na estante apenas para que o príncipe não precisasse se deparar com suas bochechas anormalmente vermelhas.

Os últimos dias resumiam-se naquilo, em pequenas falas que deixavam a raposa confusa e pequenos gestos gentis que quase o desmontavam em incertezas das mais diversas. Apesar de não terem se beijado de novo ou mencionado aquilo, Baekhyun ainda podia sentir a boca arder e as pernas tremerem quando olhava tempo demais para o príncipe ou quando ele mesmo era o alvo de olhares nem um pouco discretos. Tentava não pensar muito, porque estava cansado de pensar tanto e chegar sempre às mesmas indagações cansativas.

Não pensava, porque, assim, cansava menos e ia inevitavelmente protelando o confronto com os próprios sentimentos. No fundo, sabia que era burrice, mas Baekhyun já perdera as contas de quantas decisões impensadas precisou tomar desde que fugiu de casa.

— Você não deveria ser meu criado pessoal? — Chanyeol arqueou as sobrancelhas e Baekhyun sabia que ele tentava provocá-lo.

— Eu sou seu criado pessoal. — Devolveu, os dedos deslizando por todas as lombadas escuras dos livros que cogitava ler. Passara a ser um novo hábito mergulhar nas obras que o príncipe possuía ali e isso permitiu com que percebesse que ler não era tão chato quanto sempre afirmara a seu pai nas inúmeras lições que precisava tomar.

— Então porque está sentado aí ao invés de me ajudar?

Com um franzir de sobrancelhas, Baekhyun virou-se para o outro, sem saber exatamente ao que ele se referia. Não havia o que pudesse fazer no momento, pois Chanyeol estava de saída para um reunião com importantes generais e a Rainha Fênix. Fora os cabelos por pentear, estava pronto e completamente composto, um Príncipe Herdeiro exemplar que causaria inveja a qualquer outra nação.

Chanyeol ergueu a mão com o broche escolhido em sua direção e Baekhyun percebeu com uma boa parcela de choque que o mais alto queria que ele arrumasse seu cabelo. Era inesperado e deveras surpreendente, porque, de acordo com qualquer criado — fosse ele jovem ou mais velho —, o Príncipe Herdeiro nunca, em momento algum de sua vida, deixou que alguém fizesse isso por ele.

— Alteza, eu não acredito que-

Queria dizer que não sabia como pentear os cabelos de alguém porque sequer penteava os seus, mas a própria voz morreu na garganta quando Chanyeol aproximou-se para colocar o broche em suas mãos, caminhando até o pequeno banco em frente ao enorme espelho para sentar-se e esperar por ele.

Colocando-se atrás de Chanyeol, o mais baixo alcança a escova na pequena mesa ao lado e, sem saber muito bem como fazê-lo, começa a pentear lentamente as mechas compridas do príncipe. De cima para baixo, de cima para baixo, de cima para baixo e de cima para baixo, a escova facilmente deslizando entre os inúmeros fios e deixando-os ainda mais bonitos do que já eram antes de serem arrumados.

Admitia que não estava sendo tão difícil quanto imaginava ao começar, mas o mérito era totalmente dos cabelos macios de Chanyeol, que pareciam sempre em ordem e não embaraçavam nem com uma série de difíceis feitiços. Não evitou pensar nos próprios fios, sempre bagunçados e rebeldes; impossíveis de se manterem apresentáveis por muito tempo. O conteste o fez sorrir, enquanto cuidadosamente erguia as mechas de Chanyeol todas para cima, para formar o típico rabo de cavalo que ele sempre se orgulhava em ostentar pelos corredores.

Ao prender o penteado com o bonito broche, Baekhyun direcionou seu olhar para o espelho, notando o quanto tudo havia ficado torto e desleixado. Estava horrível e arruinado, mas, pelos olhos calmos de Chanyeol analisando o próprio penteado, o príncipe não considerava o resultado tão ruim.

— Está horrível — expressou com sinceridade, porque o Príncipe Herdeiro não mostrava-se disposto a processar aquele terrível fato.

— Está perfeito. — Segurou a mão de Baekhyun quando a raposa fez um movimento em direção ao penteado, querendo desesperadamente desfazê-lo. Chanyeol colocou calmamente a mão do criado em seu ombro e os dois trocaram olhares pelo reflexo do espelho. — Não poderia estar melhor — repetiu com tanta franqueza que Baekhyun poderia ter facilmente desmontado ali mesmo.

— Você não deveria mentir tão bem, alteza.

— Não estou mentindo.

— Às vezes, gostaria que você estivesse. — Sorriu e, diante do peso das próprias palavras, precisou acrescentar: — Assim não precisaria constantemente duvidar do seu bom gosto.

Chanyeol deixou que um sorriso grande modificasse suas feições.

— Posso garantir a você que meus gostos são excelentes. — O arquear das sobrancelhas fez com que Baekhyun imediatamente desviasse os olhos dos dele.

Logo, o príncipe levantou-se, ajeitou as próprias roupas e agradeceu pela ajuda de Baekhyun. Ele estava quase na porta do cômodo quando a raposa percebeu o que acontecia, correndo para impedi-lo de sair com os cabelos naquele estado lastimável.

— Alteza, você não pode sair assim! 

— Por que não? — indagou com graça e Baekhyun quis muito insultá-lo, como sempre acontecia quando Chanyeol propositalmente deixava-o sem graça.

— Seu cabelo… — apontou freneticamente para o topo da cabeça alheia. — Está péssimo! Você precisa arrumá-lo antes de sair.

— Ele já está arrumado. — O príncipe virou-se mais uma vez, mas foi puxado por Baekhyun. — O que foi agora?

— Com toda a sinceridade, alteza, eu não acredito que isso seja-

— Apropriado, adequado, conveniente e todos os demais sinônimos que possam ser empregados nesse contexto. Sim, eu sei exatamente o que você quer dizer, mas continuo acreditando que o penteado não poderia estar mais bonito e é exatamente desta forma que sairei hoje.

Antes que Baekhyun pudesse insistir mais uma vez, o Príncipe Herdeiro direcionou-lhe um sorriso satisfeito, virando-se e seguindo em direção a porta. A raposa suspirou, finalmente desistindo e voltou para o canto de antes, segurando o mesmo livro que tentava ler desde o começo da tarde. Esperava que, ao menos, ninguém visse Chanyeol ostentar aquele penteado pavoroso pelos corredores.

Porém, quando Baekhyun dirigiu-se para o pequeno refeitório dos criados, soube com uma riqueza impressionante de detalhes o quanto o príncipe parecia orgulhoso do próprio cabelo. Quase engasgou com a sopa que tomava quando Sehun disse-lhe que o viu com o mesmo penteado pavoroso durante todo a tarde e, mesmo que ainda achasse que Chanyeol havia enlouquecido por breves momentos naquele dia, não conseguiu esconder o sorriso que apareceu em seu rosto pelo restante daquela noite.

[...]

Baekhyun era jovem.

Era jovem, possuía um coração maior do que imaginava e guardava dentro do peito uma vontade grande o suficiente para enfrentar as maiores adversidades da vida. Suportou a perda da mãe, as desesperanças do pai, toneladas de expectativas do próprio povo e a incerteza de não saber o que está fazendo. Resistiu ainda há milhares de pequenas coisas que desconhecia, impulsionado pela sensação de fazer o que era correto e a certeza de que não machucaria as pessoas que amava.

Porém, havia uma adversidade que uma jovem raposa como ele nunca conseguiria ultrapassar: o tempo.

Alongá-lo, encurtá-lo, pulá-lo e pará-lo… Coisas impossíveis de realizar até munido da mais impressionante magia, mas que ele desesperadamente gostaria de saber fazer no momento em que Kyungsoo chamou-o até sua residência para dizer que sua avó estava doente. Estava desmoronando e não era a única.

Com um impacto catastrófico, a informação ricocheteou em seus ouvidos e instalou-se dentro dele; a xícara de chá que segurava nas mãos quase sendo derrubada no processo. Estavam doentes a avó, alguns filhotes, a maioria dos anciãos e, mais do que nunca, Baekhyun sentia-se envergonhado com a possibilidade de falhar. Não apenas isso, sentia-se aterrorizado pela perspectiva de não conseguir salvá-los. 

O que no mundo ele poderia fazer diante daquela catástrofe?

Agora, enquanto ele fingia arrumar alguns mapas antigos nos grandes armários do Príncipe Herdeiro — apenas porque precisava disfarçar o desespero que deixava-o completamente desnorteado —, sentia o Anel da Aurora pesar dentro do bolso de suas vestes, enviando sinais de que estava ali para finalmente ser usado com toda a ansiedade que a raposa tinha a oferecer. Quem sabe a joia colaborasse o suficiente para trocar angústia por magia ou invés da energia usual.

Fechando as mãos em punhos para impedir-se de pegar o anel, Baekhyun observou o cômodo, notando que o príncipe mantivera-se tão silencioso até aquele momento por ter pego no sono em cima de uma pilha de documentos. Se não estivesse sentindo seu coração ruir a cada momento daquele dia infernal, teria sorrido para a cena e talvez até se aproximaria para cobri-lo. 

Havia tantas perspectivas horríveis circulando sua cabeça que ele fechou os olhos com força e colocou a mão no bolso, retirando o anel e enfiando-o no dedo. Não havia qualquer pessoa ali que pudesse flagrá-lo e Chanyeol parecia exausto o suficiente para que não acordasse até que alguém o chamasse. Baekhyun só queria testá-lo porque não possuía mais _tempo_ e a falta dele poderia significar a morte das pessoas que ele deveria estar lutando para salvar.

— Vamos lá, por favor, vamos lá — sussurrou para a joia, a ansiedade advinda da espera apenas fazendo com que ele não conseguisse parar no lugar.

Os instantes se arrastaram até que um puxão no dedo quase o desequilibrou — o Anel da Aurora queimando sua pele de um jeito inexplicável. No entanto, Baekhyun ainda estava no mesmo lugar, olhando para as mesmas coisas que via todos os dias. Não existia Pingente de Outono ali e, mais uma vez, sentiu a descrença ao constatar que a joia não funcionava.

Quis gritar quando a frustração borbulhou dentro dele, principalmente porque o anel continuava pulsando em seu dedo, impedindo que a raposa pudesse pensar em alguma solução para mais aquele problema. 

Estava cansado, cansado, cansado, cansado, cansado, cansado, cansado, cansado, cansado, cansado, cansado, cansado, cansado, cansado, cansado… Tudo que imaginava era que decepcionaria o pai e condenaria todas as pessoas que deveria proteger. Não haveria mais sua avó dando cubinhos de açúcar para os filhotes, não existiriam mais as crianças que sempre o acompanhavam em absurdas aventuras pela floresta, não restaria mais os anciãos que constantemente cobravam-no por uma maturidade que Baekhyun nunca importou-se em encontrar nele mesmo.

Estava tudo perdido, malditamente perdido e a culpa era somente dele.

O súbito ataque de ira fez com que ele atirasse o anel para longe, arrependendo-se no mesmo instante ao ver a jóia voar para perto da mesa onde Chanyeol dormia. Antes que o príncipe acordasse, a raposa aproximou-se para guardar o objeto, convencendo-se de que perder a cabeça não o ajudaria a encontrar o Pingente de Outono.

A camisa bem passada do príncipe estava torta e, naquela pequena abertura ocasionada pela posição, Baekhyun pôde perceber uma fina corrente circundando o pescoço dele. Era delicada e parecia longa, sumindo por dentro da roupa e dando ao criado a sensação de que já havia visto aquela mesma corrente antes, em um contexto completamente diferente daquele. O Anel da Aurora voltou a ficar quente em sua mão, mesmo que ele nem estivesse o usando no dedo, e, movido por uma coragem quase inexistente, Baekhyun puxou a corrente levemente para cima.

Um pingente fora revelado — bonito e dourado, a imagem da árvore sendo inconfundível, mesmo que Baekhyun não a visse há tanto tempo. Mordeu a mão com a boca, dividido entre sufocar e gritar, pânico o atingindo com uma força descomunal. 

Estava ali, ali, ali, bem _ali_ o tempo todo e o anel não esteve com quaisquer problemas, porque quem não enxergava o óbvio era Baekhyun e sua mania de achar que poderia fazer tudo sozinho. A raposa estava tonta e a incapacidade de agir naquele momento o consumiu de um jeito devastador, a visão sendo borrada como um aviso de que logo seu rosto seria inundado por água salgada, assim como as praias que eram o lar do povo do Clã Água-Viva. 

O príncipe remexeu-se em seu lugar, mas Baekhyun não conseguia desviar os olhos do cordão, sabendo exatamente o que havia ali, escondido nas roupas de Chanyeol. Íris vermelhas logo o encararam; sonolentas, estudando atentamente seu atual estado. A raposa engoliu em seco, piscando os olhos para focá-los em meio ao nublado desesperador.

— O que foi? — A voz de Chanyeol doeu-lhe nos ouvidos e Baekhyun precisou afastar-se, tão zonzo que sentiu-se balançar em cima dos próprios pés.

Não conseguiu pensar em uma resposta boa o suficiente para dar a ele. Na verdade, o mais baixo não conseguia pensar em coisa alguma, ocupado demais em tentar desesperadamente impedir que o coração desmantelasse dentro do peito.

— O que é isso? — Não evitou apontar para a corrente, que ainda era visível onde a roupa torta não cobria.

Seguindo seu dedo, o príncipe percebeu o cordão, puxando–o para fora da roupa e deixando o amuleto completamente visível. Ver pela segunda vez produziu uma reação em cadeia dentro de Baekhyun e ele precisou segurar-se para não pegar o Pingente de Outono entre os dedos, as mãos coçando tanto para finalmente tê-lo que precisou fincar as unhas nas palmas suadas.

Era tão, tão, _tão_ injusto aquilo estar acontecendo. Baekhyun sentia vontade de vomitar.

— Eu não sei muito bem o que é, mas, aparentemente, tem me ajudado a continuar vivo. — A frase foi quase como uma bofetada no rosto do mais baixo e ele precisou respirar fundo, muito fundo para não desabar. — A Faísca de Gelo não tem qualquer efeito em mim quando eu uso esse amuleto. É por isso que melhorei e voltei a ficar saudável.

— Achei que estava curado — sussurrou tão baixo que duvidou por um momento que o príncipe houvesse escutado.

— Isso foi o mais perto de uma cura que acharam em anos — observou pensativo e o estômago de Baekhyun parecia tão inconformado que dava voltas absurdas dentro dele. — Acredito que essa perspectiva seja melhor do que continuar esperando a morte, então eu não devo reclamar.

Perdeu-se em um monte de nada, a mente em branco, enquanto todas as partes dele tentavam processar o absurdo da situação. O que mantinha Chanyeol vivo era o mesmo amuleto que garantia que seu povo estivesse seguro. O que faria se um mesmo objeto não poderia estar em dois lugares diferentes?

— Tem certeza de que está bem?

Baekhyun não tinha, assim como não fazia ideia do que fazer agora.

— Eu estou bem — forçou-se a falar, mais apático do que gostaria de ter soado. — Só estou cansado.

— Está ficando tarde. — O príncipe dirigiu-lhe um pequeno sorriso, o que apenas fez com que tudo em Baekhyun doesse mais: a consciência, a alma e o coração. — Você deve descansar e dormir bem.

Pegou-se concordando com a sugestão, embora soubesse que, naquela noite, faria qualquer coisa, menos dormir. Estava desesperado e, ao não poder manipular o tempo, usaria o que lhe restava dele.

[...]

Uma série confusa de coisas — das quais Baekhyun dificilmente lembrava — fizeram com que ele acordasse o Príncipe Herdeiro com sua própria espada a pressionar perigosamente seu pescoço, enquanto olhos vermelhos e ainda sonolentos miravam seu rosto tomado de claro desespero.

Baekhyun era jovem, mas também era ágil para esconder-se no quarto de Chanyeol, silencioso para esperar até que ele adormecesse e perspicaz para roubar sua espada e ameaçá-lo com ela, mesmo que sua mão tremesse tanto que quase não conseguisse mantê-la erguida. Ainda assim, ele era inconsequente o suficiente para permanecer com a lâmina pressionada contra a pele quente do pescoço alheio, esperando não desmoronar durante o processo de roubar o que era de seu povo por direito; o objeto que nunca deveria ter saído do Clã Raposa.

Sabia que a culpa era unicamente sua e ninguém tiraria dele aquele fardo que carregaria para sempre, mas ele estava sem _tempo_ e nem todas as palavras milimetricamente planejadas poderiam tornar aquilo menos doloroso. Porque não lhe restavam mais sentenças, apenas a angústia de saber que estava falhando.

Estava falhando e, por isso, pessoas estavam morrendo.

— O que está fazendo? — Chanyeol não gritou, não tentou afastar-se, não chamou pelos guardas. Ele estava em um quase transe, imóvel e confuso. A mão de Baekhyun tremeu na espada e ele podia jurar que sentia milhares de minúsculas formigas caminhares por seu corpo. Pensou em desistir, pensou de verdade, com tanta força que a ideia pareceu tão tentadora que sentiu-se, por uma fração enlouquecedora do tempo, soltar a espada.

Porém Baekhyun não tinha mais tempo.

Fungou, enquanto o dedo da mão desocupada erguia-se no ar, tão trêmulo quanto um filhote abandonado na neve, em direção ao pescoço alheio. As sobrancelhas do príncipe por pouco não se uniram diante da mais nova confusão e Baekhyun quis desistir porque era injusto e machucava tanto que a dor já havia virado um anestésico que o deixava internamente em um estado deplorável.

— O cordão — ditou com uma calma surpreendente até para si mesmo; a fala limpa só não debatendo-se entre as paredes porque falara baixo o suficiente para que apenas Chanyeol ouvisse. O rosto do outro ficou pálido com uma rapidez desconcertante, a perspectiva de entregar a única coisa que o salvava o impedindo de reagir por mais tempo que o necessariamente aceito por um Baekhyun atormentado por incontáveis demônios e possibilidades assustadoras.

Porque Baekhyun não tinha mais tempo.

— Para quê? — finalmente disse, a persistência da calma alvoroçando os nervos da raposa. Inconscientemente, apertou a lâmina no pescoço do príncipe e sangue escorreu por toda a lateral, o cheiro chegando ao nariz de Baekhyun e o fazendo ficar ainda mais tonto.

Deuses, ele não queria, não queria, não queria fazer aquilo — mas estava fazendo e o corte também parecia doer nele, mil vezes mais profundo e aberto do que aquele que provavelmente deixaria uma cicatriz no pescoço de Chanyeol.

Queria dizer que sentia muito — porque realmente sentia —, mas não conseguia dizer nada, porque simplesmente pensar em fazê-lo deixava-o tonto. A culpa parecia comer seu coração, deixando-o sufocar aos poucos na própria infelicidade e ele só queria poder deixar claro que sentia muito; sentia tanto que estava se afogando nas palavras que não podia pronunciar.

Não podia, pois, mais do que em qualquer outro momento, Baekhyun não tinha mais tempo.

— O cordão; me dê o cordão e o pingente _agora._ — Vomitar o jantar que mal comera naquele dia teria sido mais fácil do que pronunciar as palavras que dizia agora, o coração batendo tão forte dentro do peito que, se não estivesse tão desesperado, poderia indagar-se sobre a possibilidade de atravessar carne, ossos, pele e cair no chão, em frente aos seus pés.

Diante de outro pressionar da espada, o príncipe calmamente retirou o cordão; a árvore dourada balançando no ar, até que Chanyeol atirasse o amuleto sobre os lençóis desarrumados da cama. Seus olhos não pareciam mais confusos, porque novas emoções tomaram formas ali e, com as parcas luzes das velas a iluminá-los, Baekhyun pôde decifrar a maioria delas: tristeza, dor, mágoa e _decepção_.

Engoliu em seco quando seus dedos tocaram desesperadamente o Pingente de Outono, a sensação de recuperá-lo enviando vertigens para todo o corpo. Cambaleou por um momento, antes de firmar-se novamente e sustentar melhor a espada na mão suada. A falta de reação do Príncipe Herdeiro o apavorava, mas Baekhyun precisava ir embora antes que ele a encontrasse, preparado para chamar os guardas e o condenar à morte.

— E-Eu quero ir embora — gaguejou, enquanto sentia que as formigas imaginárias adentravam sua boca, porque sua língua estava tão dormente que Baekhyun sequer entendia o que pronunciava. — Não quero que ninguém me siga.

Chanyeol riu, mas a risada era seca e doía nos ouvidos de Baekhyun. 

— Faço questão que você vá embora. — Agora também havia raiva e desgosto em seus olhos, formando um redemoinho tempestuoso que fez a raposa pensar na real possibilidade do príncipe a queimar viva. 

Ainda sob a ameaça da espada, Chanyeol deslocou-se pela cama grande, até chegar na pequena mesa que ficava ao lado da cabeceira. Os dedos longos tatearam por baixo da madeira escura até que o som de algo atrás de Baekhyun foi ouvido. Virando-se, a raposa viu uma passagem escura que surgiu no chão e se lembrou com amargor de quando Sehun contou-lhe das lendas sobre o palácio, dizendo que era tão antigo e engenhoso que possuía passagens secretas por todos os lados, principalmente no solo.

Baekhyun não tinha motivos para acreditar que Chanyeol o ajudaria, mas mesmo assim acreditou.

Quando a passagem começar a fechar, já dentro dela e munido da espada — apenas pela falsa garantia de que conseguiria proteger-se caso viessem atrás dele —, ouviu um fungar desolador em suas costas que por pouco não o fez virar-se para trás; para checar se o príncipe ficaria bem. Baekhyun _sabia_ que ele não ficaria, porém, mesmo assim, continuou parado, incapaz de olhá-lo pela última vez.

— Você é cruel. — A constatação do príncipe foi tão certeira quanto uma flecha, atingindo em cheio o peito de Baekhyun. — É a pessoa mais cruel que já conheci. 

— Às vezes, as pessoas são cruéis até quando não querem ser.

Chanyeol riu outra vez, tão quebrado que o som tornou-se ainda mais feio. Foi ali que Baekhyun finalmente entendeu o que significava condenar uma vida para salvar tantas outras.

— Não acredito em você.

Quando a abertura fechou-se com um pequeno estrondo, Baekhyun correu.


	6. Cinzas

A senhora Dong carregava uma bandeja cheia de bolinhos de ervas para sua barraquinha quando quase foi atropelada por meia dúzia de filhotes naquela manhã fresca e bonita. 

Pega de surpresa por dois garotinhos correndo envolta de suas pernas roliças para fugirem um do outro, mal conseguiu evitar que algumas massas recém assadas escorregassem do tabuleiro e caíssem no chão, imediatamente ficando sujas demais para serem vendidas. Os filhotes, todos correndo igualmente agitados pelo vilarejo, sequer pouparam-lhe um olhar, seguindo com a brincadeira para longe de seus gritos irados — movidos por tamanho descaso.

— Parem de correr, parem de correr! — A menor das crianças, uma garotinha adorável com tranças curtas, pediu, seguindo atrás das outras cinco.

— Seja mais rápida! — um dos garotos provocou, mas cessou aos poucos a pequena agitação quando percebeu que ela realmente parecia ter dificuldade em acompanhá-los. Voltaram caminhando para perto dela. — Você é muito devagar.

— Não sou devagar! — protestou ao cruzar exageradamente os braços. — Vocês que são rápidos demais. Minhas perninhas são curtas e vocês nunca dão vantagem. — Ao expor suas dificuldades, os colegas pareceram ponderar e, logo, o mais alto deles já tomava a palavra, responsável por sempre mediar os conflitos entre os amigos.

— Acho que a gente pode brincar de outra coisa, então — sugeriu e as demais cabeças logo concordaram. — Já sei! Podemos fingir que somos heróis e vamos salvar o nosso clã! Eu sou a Raposa da Coragem!

— Quero ser a Raposa do Nascimento! — a menina mais alta pediu.

— Que coisa sem graça!

— Fala de novo que te desço o soco!

— Você sempre diz isso, mas nunca faz. — Riu, mostrando a falta de dois dentes na parte inferior da boca. A garota imediatamente fechou a mão em um punho bem cerrado, erguendo-o na frente do rosto dele. — Calma, Joohyun, não me bate! Desculpa, desculpa, não me bate, não!

— Covardão, nem pra aguentar um soquinho de nada. — Virou o rosto, não estando mais disposta a discutir com ele.

— Quero ser o Baekhyun — a mesma garotinha de tranças pediu, empolgada com a nova brincadeira.

— Eu vou ser o Baekhyun! — um garotinho fofo retrucou, reivindicando seu personagem favorito em brincadeiras como aquela.

— Nem vem, Nini, você sempre é o Baekhyun! — O protesto saiu magoado, mas o outro filhote não estava nem um pouco comovido.

— Você pode ser a Raposa do Sofrimento, Jongin — o mais velho dos amigos sugeriu, mais uma vez tentando evitar qualquer possível conflito. A garotinha concordou, esperançosa com a possibilidade de finalmente conseguir ser o personagem que queria.

— Ninguém quer ser essa! — observou desacreditado, achando a maior traição que um de seus amigos mais chegados sugerisse aquilo justamente para ele. A inconformidade aumentou quando os outros filhotes se entreolharam, pensando nas outras possibilidades nem um pouco atraentes, porque não sobraram boas provações para que fossem escolhidas.

— Minha mãe disse que o sofrimento é necessário — um dos filhotes pontuou. — Que nos faz crescer e ser mais fortes.

— E daí? — Jongin fungou, chateado o suficiente para ser rude.

— Você vai querer ser essa?

— Não!

A discussão acalorou-se entre eles e, quando os dois filhotes não quiseram abrir mão do herói escolhido, os outros quatro perceberam que nada poderia ser feito para resolver aquela situação. Jongin era teimoso demais para desistir e a garotinha igualmente persistente para continuar insistindo em sua escolha, alegando cheia de orgulho que havia pedido primeiro.

No meio das palavras confusas das crianças, uma sombra ergueu-se acima delas, mais alta do que qualquer um dos filhotes ali reunidos. Com os olhos brilhando, eles sorriram grandemente para a figura, que, ao contrário do que sempre acontecia antes, não devolveu qualquer gesto gentil aos pequenos.

Pulando para o lado da nova presença, a menininha puxou dramaticamente a barra das roupas bonitas, pedindo a atenção necessária para expressar seus desejos desesperados. O rosto inclinou-se calmamente para baixo, olhos bonitos a encarando e silenciosamente indagando o que ela tanto gostaria de falar. Jongin, percebendo o que ela tentava fazer, também correu para puxar as roupas alheias e os dois ficaram nesse jogo furioso até que finalmente um deles resolvesse falar.

— Baek, você pode pedir para o Nini deixar eu ser você na brincadeira?

Com um franzir de sobrancelhas, Baekhyun olhou de um para o outro, tão sério que a mão da garota lentamente deslizou para baixo; para bem longe das roupas alinhadas dele. Ainda era estranho para filhotes como ela verem o filho do Rei Raposa tão distante, sem qualquer sorriso e sem qualquer convite para explorar as partes mais curiosas da Floresta Outono. 

Ela olhou mais uma vez para ele, tentando despertar um mínimo sorriso alheio com seus olhinhos pidões, mas tudo que recebeu foi um ligeiro e distante afago na franja torta.

Jongin ainda mantinha-se na insistência de uma ansiedade infantil, preocupado em perder o papel importante na brincadeira que eles fariam depois de resolvido o problema atual. Ele estava nervoso, a mão ainda num sobe e desce com a camisa do mais velho, de modo que Baekhyun delicadamente pegou a sua mão e cobriu com a dele. Todos os movimento eram assustadoramente silenciosos, como havia tornado-se desde que o mais alto voltara para salvá-los.

— Do que estão brincando? — perguntou, olhando cada uma das crianças ao esperar pela resposta. Silêncio circulou por eles, até que o filhote mais velho resolveu dar um passo à frente.

— Estamos brincando de heróis que salvam o vilarejo. — A voz quase vacilou, principalmente porque era muito difícil falar com um Baekhyun que não estava constantemente sorrindo. — Nini e Seungwan começaram a brigar porque os dois querem ser você.

Baekhyun suspirou com a explicação, como passou a fazer às vezes, principalmente quando estava sozinho. Sob o olhar de crianças curiosas como aquelas, o filho do Rei Raposa parecia sempre cansado, como se carregasse um peso enorme nas costas. Não saía muito, apenas o fazia com o pai, e sempre ostentava um rosto distraído que impedia a aproximação dos filhotes.

Era estranho vê-lo tão… _adulto_. 

Adulto e triste.

— Não sou um herói — finalmente disse, mas as crianças não notaram o tom quase lamentável na voz do mais velho.

— Você é sim! — Seungwan contrariou-o, naquela energia de criança que sempre acredita estar certa. Em qualquer outro momento, Baekhyun teria rido e bagunçado seus cabelos, mas não naquele. Ele não esboçou reação alguma além de um forte comprimir de lábios. — Minha mãe disse que você é um grande herói.

— Meu pai também disse isso! — Jongin pulou animado, sempre alegre ao falar com Baekhyun. — É o maior herói da geração!

— O que é “geração”? — Joohyun interrompeu para perguntar.

— Eu não sei. — O garoto deu de ombros. — Mas deve ser algo importante e legal, já que o Baek é importante e legal também. — Todos concordaram e Baekhyun suspirou mais uma vez.

— Eu não sou importante e legal — tentou pontuar e seis pares de olhos piscaram confusos em sua direção. — Também não sou um herói porque heróis não… heróis não fazem o que eu fiz.

— E o que você fez? — A cabeça de Jongin tombou para o lado, genuinamente curioso. Porém, Baekhyun recuou imediatamente, como se houvesse levado uma bofetada dolorosa no rosto.

Uma sombra ainda maior do que a de Baekhyun surgiu em cena e, de olhos arregalados, as crianças se despediram dele e saíram correndo para longe. Uma mão pesada tocou o ombro do garoto e ele não precisou virar-se para saber que era seu pai, novamente visitando o mercado animado do vilarejo para conversar com os comerciantes e cumprir suas obrigações de líder honrado.

— Apenas aceite o mérito, filho. — A mão apertou seu ombro e Baekhyun sentiu ondas tão grandes de desconforto que deu dois passos para frente. Ele _não merecia_ qualquer reconhecimento que quisessem dar a ele. — Você chegou quando nosso povo mais precisava com o Pingente de Outono e uma grande dose de esperança. É normal que todos vejam você como um salvador.

A palavra incomodava tanto que parecia coçar na pele dele. O inesperado desconforto fez com que o filho fincasse as unhas nas próprias palmas, incapaz de contradizer o pai, mas ainda mais impossibilitado de aceitar uma glória que não deveria pertencê-lo.

— Não mereço tanto — murmurou abatido, fazendo com que o pai se preocupasse em silêncio mais uma vez.

— Queria entender o porquê de sempre acreditar que não merece um reconhecimento que é seu por direito.

O mais novo não respondeu. Ele nunca respondia.

As crianças encaravam os dois ao longe, murmurando entre si o que poderiam estar conversando. Joohyun apostava em “adultices”, porém Seungwan ainda acreditava que Baekhyun estava pedindo conselhos ao Rei Raposa para resolver o problema entre ela e Jongin. A nova brincadeira tornou-se aquela observação curiosa de pai e filho, os filhotes cada vez mais animados para fazerem apostas — que envolviam desde os cubinhos de açúcar que não haviam comido até seus estilingues preciosos e engenhosamente confeccionados.

Quando Baekhyun foi embora, mais uma brincadeira perdeu a graça, e os filhotes começaram a caminhar em direção a parte densa da floresta, onde sempre podiam subir nas árvores e pegar frutinhas.

— Será que o Baek vai voltar a brincar com a gente? — Jongin indagou inocentemente. Eles esperavam por isso desde que foram liberados do descanso, alguns dias depois do filho do Rei Raposa voltar com o Pingente de Outono.

— Eu não sei — Joohyun respondeu. — É mais fácil ele voltar a brincar com a gente ou voltar a sorrir?

Nenhum deles riu.

— Sinto falta dele.

— Eu também — todos concordaram.

— Às vezes, é como se ele nunca tivesse voltado.

— Como isso é possível? — Seungwan, a mais nova entre todos eles, encontrava dificuldades para entender a conversa dos amigos.

— Minha avó diz que isso acontece algumas vezes — o mais velho entre eles falou e a atenção de todos concentrou-se nele. — Ela disse que as pessoas são feitas de várias partes: corpo, mente, alma e coração. O Baek não foi viajar?

Vários acenos afirmativos foram enviados em resposta.

— Então deve ser isso — concluiu. — Ele esqueceu alguma parte dele nesse lugar e, por isso, parece tão diferente agora.

— Você acha que tem como a gente ir pegar para ele? — Joohyun indagou. — Não quero que ele fique desse jeito por tanto tempo; é estranho.

— Minha avó também disse que algumas dessas partes você só consegue recuperar sozinho. 

— E é muito difícil?

— Isso eu já não sei.

— Qual dessas partes vocês acham que o Baek perdeu? — Jongin perguntou, o tom quase conspiratório fazendo com que as risadinhas finalmente aparecessem. — Deve ser a parte mais importante, certo? Ele anda tão esquisito.

— Provavelmente é a alma, já que ele parece um fantasma!

Chegaram nas árvores favoritas para serem escaladas. Joohyun ajudou Seungwan a subir primeiro, já que ela ainda era muito pequenininha para pegar impulso e chegar a uma boa altura sozinha. Depois que cada um encontrou o galho que queria, eles retomaram as conspirações infantis.

— Talvez seja a mente — Joohyun observou, sempre muito inteligente e perspicaz. — Ele parece sempre tão confuso! Minha tia diz que a cabeça dele vive no mundo da lua. Nem sei onde fica isso, mas acho que é longe.

— Se for um desses dois, não é tão preocupante — o mais velho voltou a falar, tão certo do que dizia que os outros logo giraram em seus galhos para encará-lo melhor. — O que foi?

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Eu não quero dizer nada. — Deu de ombros. — Mas minha avó disse que a parte mais difícil de recuperar é o coração.

Todos prenderam a respiração, mas Jongin teve coragem de quebrar o momento de tensão, eufórico com a perspectiva de não haver mais coração dentro do peito de Baekhyun.

— Nós precisamos ajudar o Baek!

— Não dá, Nini. 

— Por quê?

— Vovó diz que não depende da gente — anunciou, fazendo a determinação alheia dissipar-se. — Não depende nem dele.

— Depende de quem, então? — Seungwan exigiu curiosa.

— Bem, depende da pessoa para quem ele deixou o coração.

Olhos se arregalaram, enquanto as crianças esperavam por mais informações, porém o mais velho já parecia ter terminado.

— Vocês acham que essa pessoa vai demorar para devolver? — Jongin murmurou chateado.

— Espero que não — Joohyun respondeu. — Baek está precisando muito.

Nada mais foi dito.

[...]

A brisa fresca do Clã Raposa era irritante.

Não que Baekhyun não gostasse dela, porque a sentia desde que era filhote; o frescor do vento constantemente bagunçando seus cabelos e despertando a sensação de ser livre. Em certas épocas da vida, ele ansiara por aquele sopro no rosto — principalmente quando seu pai decidia trancá-lo na caverna para receber incontáveis lições—, porém, agora, apenas sentia que desacostumara-se a apreciar o vento em todos os momentos que precisava estar ao ar livre.

O frescor outonal do lugar onde nascera não era a única coisa que passou a irritá-lo desde que havia voltado para casa. O vivo laranja das árvores e o sol sutil no horizonte também passaram a perturbá-lo, obrigando Baekhyun a ficar mais tempo dentro de casa do que fora. Ele ainda amava todas aquelas coisas, mas o clima e as cores não pareciam mais tão certos quanto antes. 

No começo, achou que era porque tudo parecia feio devido aos pequenos desastres que ocorreram e sua ausência: folhas murchas e sem vida, seu povo doente, sol fraco e distante. Contudo, quando as coisas começaram a voltar ao normal diante de seus olhos, percebeu que não se tratava do ambiente em que estava; mas dele mesmo. Baekhyun estava diferente e essa sim passou a ser a maior mudança do Clã Raposa.

— O que você acha, Baekhyun? 

Piscando os olhos, voltou com os pensamentos para onde eles deveriam permanecer — na cabana de reuniões do clã. Surpreendentemente, ou não, ele era assistido por quase vinte pares de olhos que pareciam aguardar ansiosamente por sua opinião. Remexeu-se, completamente desconfortável, porque, além de não ter ideia do que estava sendo discutido, não acreditava que merecia ser ouvido por pessoas que eram nitidamente mais velhas e responsáveis do que ele.

Um tanto nervoso, procurou o pai com o canto dos olhos, quase não suportando o rosto orgulhoso e incentivador que ele exibia. Foi nesse momento que ele, mais uma vez, arrependeu-se de começar a participar daquelas longas reuniões, movido pela empolgação do Rei Raposa e pela necessidade gritante de distrair-se com alguma coisa; mais precisamente com _qualquer_ coisa.

— Acha que podemos fazer a cerimônia de coroação no próximo Equinócio de Outono? — A pergunta foi repetida por um dos anciãos e Baekhyun não soube como respondê-lo.

A palavra _coroação_ sempre doía-lhe nos ouvidos, principalmente quando queria evitá-la o máximo possível. No entanto, era difícil prorrogar o improrrogável, sobretudo quando se possuía oito caudas e um pai absurdamente ansioso.

Oh, sim, oito caudas — grandes, felpudas e agitadas. Baekhyun sequer lembrava-se de como as adquiriu em tão pouco tempo, mas lá estavam elas, atestando que, aparentemente, ele se encontrava pronto para ser coroado. Isso, claro, se ele conseguisse passar pelos Nove Testes de Yon, a primeira e mais antiga raposa de seu clã; um ser místico que guardava a Caverna dos Espíritos com outras nove raposas celestiais.

— Eu… — começou, mesmo que não fizesse ideia do que deveria responder. Suas mãos coçaram e ele teve certeza de que estavam suando.

— Acha que devemos marcar para uma data mais próxima? — uma senhora indagou, fazendo algumas cabeças acenarem em afirmativo.

— Não! — Baekhyun precipitou-se, assustando a todos. Pigarreando, ele respirou fundo, tentando consertar a situação. O Equinócio de Outono já estava perto, qualquer data mais próxima que isso faria com que ele enlouquecesse de vez. — Acho que a primeira data é um opção aceitável. Os deuses normalmente nos abençoam nesse período e será proveitoso que aconteça nessa época.

Satisfeitos com a enrolação, os mais velhos aceitaram de bom grado a data escolhida e Baekhyun pôde respirar aliviado, embora soubesse que a definição daquele compromisso o perseguiria pelos próximos dias. No entanto, não era como se ele pudesse evitar, já que assumir a liderança do clã era as raposas esperavam de alguém que salvara a todos de um destino terrível e cruel.

Baekhyun não merecia, mas, diante da perspectiva de finalmente proporcionar ao pai um bom descanso depois de todos os anos de problemas, passou a aceitar o compromisso para o qual tanto o empurravam.

— Sempre muito sensato, alteza. — A mesma senhora de antes sorriu para ele e Baekhyun sentiu-se quase sem fôlego diante do _alteza._

Nas raras vezes em que o chamavam por aquele título, sentia uma pontada tão absurda de dor e desconforto que era praticamente impossível não cair em um profundo redemoinho de sensações ruins. Baekhyun se sentia muito mal em todas as vezes, sem qualquer exceção. 

— Então definimos as datas da coroação e da celebração — seu pai pronunciou-se, muito satisfeito com o resultado daquele encontro. Baekhyun, no entanto, franziu as sobrancelhas, notavelmente confuso com a última parte.

— Celebração? — indagou ao pai, enquanto todos os outros saíam. — Que celebração?

— A que faremos para homenagear você, é claro. 

Baekhyun não evitou que seu queixo caísse, completamente desacreditado.

— E quem concordou com isso?

— Todos, inclusive você. — A obviedade na expressão do pai apenas fez com que ele se sentisse ainda mais perdido.

— Quando eu concordei com isso? — Estava inconformado, mesmo que a culpa fosse unicamente sua por não prestar atenção ao que todos diziam antes.

— Não fique chateado — o pai pediu, o sorriso quase escondido no grande bigode que crescia abaixo do nariz. Às vezes, ao olhá-lo, Baekhyun quase não o reconhecia, já que o rei havia ficado um pouco mais velho e mais cansado no período em que o filho esteve fora. Era estranho perceber que o tempo estava passando, que seu pai não era mais tão jovem quanto lembrava e que, em breve, seria ele ali, a olhar para outro jovem, com um bigode assustadoramente grande embaixo do nariz. — As pessoas só querem agradecer pelo seu esforço.

Mais uma vez, Baekhyun disse a si mesmo que não merecia a gratidão de ninguém, mas estava cansado demais para reiterar isso ao pai. Agora era tarde para desmarcar a desnecessária comemoração, porque, com toda certeza que Baekhyun poderia ter ao afirmar, boa parte do mercado já deveria estar comentando o evento.

— Não estou chateado — garantiu ao Rei Raposa, mas parecia convencer mais a si mesmo do que ao pai.

— Mas está triste — observou, aquele leve tom preocupado fazendo com que o mais novo se sentisse culpado. Era engraçado perceber que aquela sensação de não merecer qualquer preocupação vinda dos outros tornara-se o que ele mais passou a sentir desde que voltou para casa.

Admitia que merecia o sentimento, mas não a preocupação que ele provocava em outras pessoas.

— Eu estou bem. — Talvez, se continuasse repetindo a mesma coisa, poderia convencer-se de que dizia a verdade.

Seu pai parecia contrariado ao aceitar aquela afirmação, mas não insistiu no assunto. Os dois compartilharam um silêncio momentâneo quando a sala ficou vazia, até que Baekhyun pôde sentir um curto afago da mão pesada em seus cabeços. Foi rápido e desajeitado, mas o mais novo sentiu que era o único jeito que seu pai conseguia encontrar para deixar claro que sempre estaria ali para ele.

— Sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa, não sabe?

Baekhyun sabia, mas isso não significava que estava pronto para dizer qualquer coisa ao pai, principalmente quando o assunto envolvia uma série de complicações que ele não conseguia processar. Não suportava nem dizer a si mesmo, porque inconscientemente afundou-se em um estado vergonhoso de negação.

— Eu sei. — Tentou tranquilizá-lo com o olhar de quem tentaria lidar com aquilo sozinho, mesmo que demorasse uma eternidade para, de fato, acontecer. — E obrigado.

Seu pai sorriu, porém Baekhyun não conseguiu devolver o mesmo gesto.

[...]

O peito pesado por causa de uma angústia incômoda passara a ser algo constante e comum na vida de Baekhyun. 

Ao acompanhar o pai nas diversas e cansativas reuniões, ao passear pelo mercado ou ao ler pergaminhos e mais pergaminhos para entender mais da história de seu povo e de outras regiões, ela sempre estava lá; cutucando incansavelmente, como se ser sentida em todos os momentos não fosse suficiente e ela quisesse _mais_ atenção. Baekhyun costumava negar-lhe tanta importância quando estava na companhia do pai, da avó ou dos anciãos, porém havia vezes em que estava sozinho e era inevitável gastar demasiado tempo pensando nela.

Agora era um bom exemplo. Sentado perto da Caverna dos Espíritos, enquanto observava o sol ir embora — escondido pela primeira vez das responsabilidades que passou a adotar desde que voltara. Boxian estava ao seu lado, mas apenas porque Baekhyun trouxera algumas maçãs junto e, distraído, passara a descascá-las para ele.

Ali, quieto com seus próprios pensamentos, era quase impossível não divagar sobre a dor profunda que pinicava seu coração e que o desestabilizava de um jeito quase cômico. Doía muito, incomodava dia e noite, mas aprendera a ocultar de forma vergonhosa, porque não acreditava merecer qualquer tipo de compaixão quando ele mesmo tivera nenhuma.

— Um doce pelos seus pensamentos. — A voz da avó encheu seus ouvidos e o peito de Baekhyun aliviou o suficiente para que ele olhasse para ela e lhe dirigisse o melhor sorriso que podia oferecer. O franzir sutil das sobrancelhas dela afirmava que não havia sido dos melhores, mas ele não conseguia importar-se o suficiente para tentar de novo. 

Boxian grunhiu em uma felicidade admirável quando a notou ali e ela recompensou-o com um afago demorado entre as orelhas.

— Garanto que meus pensamentos não valem tudo isso — respondeu, enquanto enfiava mais um pedaço de maçã na boca de Boxian para fazê-lo parar de invadir os bolsos das vestes da avó com o focinho, crente de que ela poderia ter qualquer petisco ali dentro.

— Conte-me e poderemos ter certeza. — A jogada era boa, mas Baekhyun era tão esperto quanto ela. 

Os olhos do neto vislumbraram o horizonte, mas logo voltaram a descansar no rosto dela, porque era gratificante demais vê-la bem e saudável. Baekhyun ainda se lembrava do dia em que chegou em casa, do jeito opaco que ela olhou para ele e do aspecto doente que ela emanava, sem energia para levantar-se e abraçá-lo. Ela ainda parecia debilitada, mas ao menos podia sorrir com o mesmo brilho nos olhos que alguém cheio de vida poderia fazer.

Ultimamente, aquela constatação era a única coisa que trazia algum tipo de paz para vida dele: saber que a avó estava bem ao invés de doente ou morta. Ainda assim, não era uma percepção boa o suficiente para que ele fizesse as pazes com a própria consciência. 

— Seu pai está preocupado com você. — A menção fez o garoto sentir-se desconfortável, porque esquivar-se constantemente era sempre incômodo e cansativo. — Confesso que também estou. Quero dizer, você tem estado tão ocupado ultimamente que se tornou inevitável a preocupação que sentimos ao imaginar que talvez possamos estar sobrecarregando você.

— Eu estou bem — garantiu, embora os olhos dela sempre duvidassem de cada uma das palavras. — Você deveria se preocupar com sua saúde, que ainda não está boa, e com o número considerável de filhotes que precisam de bons corretivos. 

Ela riu, balançando negativamente a cabeça.

— E posso saber o motivo pelo qual crianças tão adoráveis deveriam ser punidas? — Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e Baekhyun quase respirou aliviado quando ela mordeu a isca para mudar de assunto.

— Correndo pelo mercado, infernizando os mais velhos, assustando os animais, fugindo para a floresta, confabulando planos mirabolantes para tirar vantagem dos adultos e-

Foi interrompido por mais uma risada — desta vez alta, vibrante e cheia de energia. O coração de Baekhyun quase amoleceu e ele tinha certeza de que seu peito doeria bem menos se a avó continuasse ali, fazendo-lhe companhia durante aquele final bonito de tarde.

— Você deveria estar contente, já que eles estão fazendo exatamente o que você os ensinou.

Aquela observação quase fez Baekhyun protestar indignado, mas, diante da sensatez e verdades expressas, apenas calou-se, o bico chateado moldando-se nos lábios cheinhos. Sem conter-se, a mais velha levou os dedos longos às bochechas do neto, apertando a pele gordinha até que ele reclamasse, ainda chateado com a fala anterior.

Boxian fez um barulho em protesto pela falta de maçãs e levantou-se para sair em busca de qualquer outra coisa comestível que encontrasse por ali.

— Ei, onde você está indo? — perguntou ao animal, que olhou sua cara de reprovação e voltou a sentar-se obedientemente perto dele. Desde que passou a ser treinado pelas crianças, o adorável porco deixara de invadir as propriedades alheias e passara a ouvir mais Baekhyun. Os filhotes fizeram um ótimo trabalho em educá-lo para comer apenas o que lhe fosse ofertado, dizendo que era uma forma de agradecer ao filho do Rei Raposa por tudo o que fizera por eles.

Baekhyun não acreditava que merecia, mas ter Boxian dando-lhe ouvidos era simplesmente extraordinário.

— Acho que não poderei chamar você de filhotinho por muito tempo.

— Por que não?

— Você está crescido. — Sorriu na direção dele. — Ajuda o nosso povo, vai nas reuniões com o seu pai e até ralha com os filhotes por seguirem seus antigos conselhos. Você cresceu tão rápido que acredito não caber mais na palavra _filhotinho_. — Não evitou que suas bochechas fossem coloridas de vermelho ao ouvir a avó, tão terna e cuidadosa ao apontar suas novas responsabilidades.

— Sempre serei seu filhotinho — murmurou ao tentar devolver o sorriso que ela o dirigia. O brilho nos olhos dela lhe dizia que aquele estava muito melhor que o anterior. 

— Eu sei, querido. — Afagou-lhe a bochecha, o calor da mão dela tranquilizando-o em níveis assustadores. — Mas, Baekhyun, preciso que lembre de uma coisa muito poderosa, algo do qual você não deve esquecer-se mesmo em tempos difíceis.

A súbita seriedade fez com que ele se endireitasse, olhos curiosos a acompanhá-la naquele raciocínio. Sua avó fez uma pausa, apenas para que sua mão viajasse de sua bochecha para seus cabelos e foi inevitável fechar os olhos para apreciar o carinho. Daquele jeito, Baekhyun até poderia acreditar que cada partezinha dele não ruía quando estava sozinho com os próprios pensamentos.

— O que é?

— Não importa as responsabilidades que você tenha ou as coisas em que você acredita, nunca se esqueça de quem você _é_. — Pego de surpresa, Baekhyun abriu os olhos, constatando que a avó possuía um olhar tão determinado que algo remexeu-se dentro dele; algo dolorido e incômodo.

Afirmou com a cabeça, ainda surpreso, mas precisava admitir em pensamentos que não fazia ideia de onde havia deixado o Baekhyun que eles conheciam. Se fosse ser sincero, diria que tinha medo de nunca mais encontrá-lo.

[...]

O discurso de seu pai — cheio de uma emoção e de um orgulho que Baekhyun não merecia —, a animação de todas as pessoas que ele conhecia e os infinitos tapinhas nas costas e abraços apertados irritavam tanto que era inevitável não sentir coceiras na pele. Não que Baekhyun não amasse todas aquelas raposas, mas não sentir-se digno de toda a atenção oferecida quase o sufocava naquele momento; ao precisar olhar dentro dos olhos de quem acreditava que ele era um herói.

Existiam motivos claros e específicos para que Baekhyun declaradamente não gostasse de participar das celebrações de seu clã.

Primeiro, sempre desdobrava-se uma longa abertura com bênçãos e reflexões que seu pai conduzia. Depois, havia música e mais uma série interminável de etapas sempre milimetricamente pensadas e executadas por todos, que nunca pareciam cansados ou entediados ao estarem ali. Então, após a tortura de permanecer em pé e de barriga vazia por um longo tempo, finalmente viam-se liberados para comer e conversar, enquanto mais música tocava.

Não era ruim e, se acostumado, tornava-se absolutamente tolerável. Mesmo que não fosse algo que Baekhyun gostaria de fazer durante todo o dia, ainda era possível fingir que não estava em situações como aquelas.

Porém, naquela nova etapa de sua vida, descobrira algo muito pior que participar das celebrações do Clã Raposa; a constatação do fato fazendo com que desejasse participar em mil outras cerimônias comuns. Estar em uma comemoração em homenagem a ele era, sem qualquer sombra de dúvida, a coisa mais incômoda que poderia ter lhe acontecido.

— O que está achando, filho? — seu pai estava radiante, então impossível que ele percebesse o quanto Baekhyun estava suando. — Olhe só para todas essas pessoas felizes e saudáveis!

O mais novo seguiu a mão do pai, apontando para a multidão que ria e conversava, mas o desconforto que sentia dentro do peito impedia que ele continuasse com os olhos nelas por muito tempo. Sentia-se uma fraude, indigno de estar ali, porque alguma coisa muito _feia_ crescia dentro dele, tirando o fôlego e apertando seu coração infinitas vezes.

— Está tudo mais organizado que o normal — disse distraído, observando as mesas enormes de pedra ao redor da campina.

— Tudo do melhor para o filho mais incrível do mundo. — Riu, alto e estridente, para que qualquer um pudesse ouvir.

Baekhyun quis vomitar o pouco que comeu naquele dia, completamente tonto com as palavras alheias. Sentiu uma gorda gota de suor escorrer pela lateral de sua bochecha e desejou tomar um banho. Não apenas isso, quis afogar-se na água, esfregar repetidamente a pele, até que aquela sensação ruim fosse embora.

Passou as mãos no rosto, enquanto duas ou três pessoas passavam para cumprimentá-lo. Estava tão distraído que nem conseguiu reconhecê-las. Os filhotes gritavam uns para os outros, correndo entre os adultos e incomodando os músicos — que conseguiam espantá-los sem errar qualquer compasso. A composição era familiar, feliz e linda, então por que Baekhyun sentia que estava sendo sufocado por um bolo enorme que insistia em querer subir por sua garganta?

Estava exausto, mas não lembrava de fazer qualquer esforço nos últimos dias.

Ocorreu-lhe de que deveria responder alguma coisa ao pai, qualquer coisa que pudesse atestar que estava bem e adorando a comemoração, mas a pequena comoção das crianças um pouco mais a frente deles fez com que tudo parasse: os adultos, as conversas, a música e qualquer outra movimentação.

— Olá! — A mais velha das crianças saudou, recebendo risadinhas em resposta. — Estamos aqui para mostrar nossa gratidão ao Baek.

A fala era ensaiada e Baekhyun imaginou que os filhotes deveriam ter preparado algo na escola, com a ajuda de sua avó. Isso levou o estranho sentimento ruim dentro dele a aumentar em níveis desproporcionais, fazendo com que ele sentasse em um dos bancos de pedra que ficavam perto das grandes mesas. Sua ação acabou causando um efeito dominó, porque todos os outros adultos passaram a imitá-lo, tomando os demais bancos para esperarem pelo espetáculo.

Uma garotinha muito pequena deu um passo à frente e Baekhyun reconheceu-a como Seungwan. Ela olhou para os lados, procurando alguém, e, quando seus olhinhos redondos encontraram a avó dele, sorriu ao receber a permissão para começar a falar.

— Nós fizemos um a… acró… acrós… — Parou, tentando lembrar do que deveria dizer.

— Acróstico! — um garotinho atrás dela respondeu sem paciência.

— Cala a boca, Jongin! — Indignada, ela virou o rosto para retrucar.

— Seungwan, que boca suja é essa? — uma mulher repreendeu, provavelmente a mãe da raposinha. 

— Ele falou o que eu ia dizer!

Risadas surgiram no ar, descontraindo o ambiente repleto de expectativa. Depois que a avó de Baekhyun surgiu para organizar os filhotes e pedir para que Jongin deixasse a menininha falar do jeito dela, a nova onda de espera voltou a sacudir o coração do filho do Rei Raposa.

— Nós pegamos as letras do nome do Baek e fizemos palavras com cada uma delas — terminou a explicação muito orgulhosa de si mesma, recebendo palmas entusiasmadas da plateia.

— B de Bondoso. — Uma folha de pergaminho foi erguida pelos bracinhos curtos de um garotinho, a letra torta feita por uma mão que não estava muito habituada ao pincel. 

— A de Amável. — Mais uma folha com outra letra torta, borrada de tinta nos cantos do papel.

— E de Esperto! — A empolgação de Jongin era comovente e Baekhyun teria apreciado mais todo aquele carinho se não precisasse lidar com uma tonelada de sentimentos asfixiantes que o atormentavam dia e noite.

— K de Kerido. — Joohyun ergueu a placa, orgulhosa de seu próprio trabalho. Seus colegas começaram a rir, alguns garotinhos até se atiraram no chão, completamente desacreditados do que ela escrevera.

— Do que vocês estão rindo? — ameaçou-os com o punho cerrado.

Houve uma pequena comoção para tirá-la de cima deles, mas, depois que tudo foi resolvido, eles voltaram àquela apresentação que quase arrancava os poucos nervos que Baekhyun ainda possuía.

Para garantir que outro problema parecido não acontecesse, as crianças acabaram pulando a parte das palavras, o que fez Baekhyun respirar aliviado. No entanto, a pequena tranquilidade que invadiu seu peito não durou muito, pois os filhotes se ajeitaram em uma nova formação, ao mesmo tempo em que uma melodia animada começava a ser tocada pelos músicos.

Era apenas… _horrível_.

Não a música, não as crianças e não a apresentação; mas a sensação de quase morte que Baekhyun sentia naquele momento, inundando seu peito e fazendo com que ele quisesse fugir para bem longe. Longe da celebração, longe dos olhares sempre gratos e longe dele mesmo.

— Parem! — gritou ao levantar-se de onde estava sentado, incapaz de conter a própria boca nervosa. Seus pensamentos continuavam repetindo “parem, parem, parem, parem, parem” tantas vezes que estavam o deixando tonto. 

Não foi surpreendente quando tudo realmente cessou: a música divertida, as crianças dançando, os risos alegres dos adultos e as palmas incentivadoras dos anciãos. Olhares indagadores e preocupados foram dirigidos a ele e Baekhyun, perdido nos próprios pensamentos sufocados, odiou cada um deles. Odiou-os tanto que tornou-se insuportável tentar sustentá-los com os seus.

Ele estava cansado. 

Cansado, cansado, cansado e _cansado._

— Baekhyun? — sua avó chamou, visivelmente preocupada com a quantidade de suor que brotava de suas têmporas e pela forma assustadora que ele tremia sem parar.

Não conseguia escutá-la, porque tudo que ouvia era a própria respiração pesada nos ouvidos, tentando puxar uma quantidade enorme de ar que dificilmente enchia seus pulmões. Talvez estivesse se afogando; não em medo ou incerteza, mas em _culpa._ Sim, sim, sim, era exatamente aquilo — o sentimento feio que todos os dias o lançava em dolorosas sessões de agonia era nada menos que uma muda de culpa; cultivada durante todo aquele tempo de constantes negações.

Baekhyun encarou a todos, mas via ninguém, pois as pessoas a sua volta passaram a resumir-se em borrões disformes que o deixavam ainda mais tonto. Mesmo assim, sem conseguir distingui-las, levava por certa a ideia de que todos aqueles pares de olhos viam finalmente o quão feio ele era e o que precisou fazer para estar ali. Podiam enxergar que seu caráter era medonho e que ele não era nem de longe um herói.

Sem conseguir suportar tanta atenção, Baekhyun correu. Saiu do descampado, passou pelo mercado, entrou na parte mais densa da floresta e não parou. Percorreu os caminhos que conhecia tão bem, indo em direção a lugar nenhum, simplesmente porque precisava estar bem longe de tudo, embora não soubesse como ganhar tanta distância em pouco tempo.

Suas pernas aguentaram firme, mesmo que ele sentisse milhares de formigas invisíveis caminhando por dentro delas. Sua respiração ficou ainda mais ofegante e seus pulmões tentavam alertá-lo de que não conseguiriam continuar naquele ritmo por muito tempo. No entanto, continuava correndo, correndo, correndo, correndo e correndo — nunca parando, porque ainda não estava onde queria estar. Para onde estava indo? Para onde? Por todos os deuses, Baekhyun, para onde você está indo?

Não sabia, porque não pensava. Pensar doía tanto que deixava-o sem fôlego. Então, continuava não pensando — não pensando e correndo.

Seus joelhos finalmente cederam e seu corpo desmoronou no chão, a visão tão turva que ele não conseguia afirmar com precisão onde estava. Ainda assim, seu coração dizia que era longe, muito longe do destino que procurava e a constatação fez com que as primeiras lágrimas finalmente escorressem por suas bochechas — traços quentes quase queimando de tão penosos.

Baekhyun estava exausto.

Não de correr.

Nem de fugir.

Estava exausto de nunca ter mais tempo.

Uma mão quente tocou seu ombro e ele saberia em qualquer lugar que aquela mão pertencia a sua avó. No entanto a percepção de que ela estava ali não serviu de qualquer ajuda — ao contrário, apenas machucou-o mais, porque ela poderia ver o quão lamentável e fraco ele era. 

O choro saiu com mais força, porque Baekhyun não conseguia pará-lo. Havia algo dentro dele quebrado em pedacinhos tão pequenos que assustava-se ao pensar que nunca conseguiria colocá-los de volta no lugar de antes. Doía muito e ele gostaria de não precisar entender o porquê daquelas coisas acontecerem com ele. O que havia feito de tão errado para chegar onde chegou? Era mesmo tão condenável que sequer conseguia pensar na perspectiva de não sentir mais a tortura que constantemente sentia?

— Quando isso vai parar? — murmurou sem energia, em meio ao choro que quase não o deixava respirar. Sua avó fez gestos circulares em suas costas, mas ele não conseguia focar seus pensamentos nela. Seus olhos se ergueram, um pouco menos nublados agora que chorava, e pôde finalmente perceber onde estava.

Sem nem perceber o que fazia, suas pernas o levaram realmente muito longe para membros tão instáveis. Estava quase fora da floresta e, por alguma razão, seguia desesperadamente em direção a fronteira, como se alguma coisa inconscientemente o levasse para lá.

Para onde queria ir? Para onde? _Onde?_

— Eu quero ir para casa! — não evitou responder a si mesmo, revoltado com a cabeça que dava voltas e mais voltas sem sair do lugar. As palavras fizeram apenas com que chorasse mais, o peito começando a aliviar depois de tantas lágrimas terem ido embora.

— Mas, Baekhyun, você já está em casa. — Era a primeira vez que sua avó falava, porém nem suas palavras mais doces poderiam ser um consolo naquele momento. — Já está em casa, meu amor. 

Seus braços o cercaram e ele pode finalmente ver o quanto tremia. O corpo frágil da avó começou a tremer junto do seu, como se fossem um só, e ele permitiu-se continuar chorando, porque eram só os dois ali, fingindo serem os únicos em toda uma vasta imensidão de vida.

— Por que ainda sinto como se estivesse tão longe? — Baekhyun esfregou o queixo no ombro dela, mais calmo, mas não menos magoado com tudo que acontecia. Sua avó cheirava a terra úmida e o cheiro acalmou-o ainda mais. — Por que me sinto sempre tão longe de casa se estou sempre aqui?

A mais velha fungou, incapaz de conseguir responder-lhe.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, prometo que tudo ficará bem — sussurrou em seus ouvidos, como uma canção de ninar que prometia-lhe bons sonhos.

Foi a primeira vez, em tantos anos, que Baekhyun não acreditou nela.

[...]

Estava escuro quando Baekhyun acordou, já em seu quarto.

Sua garganta estava seca, seus olhos ardiam e sua cabeça latejava incansavelmente. Não lembrava de muita coisa além do abraço da avó — apenas do pai o carregando de volta para casa e da mais velha cobrindo carinhosamente seu corpo com um simples cobertor.

Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo e pensasse racionalmente sobre tudo, admitiria estar envergonhado pela comoção causada na celebração. Porém, ao sentir novamente a cabeça latejar, percebera que não havia sobrado muita energia para que se sentisse mais culpado do que já se sentia e, por isso, o melhor a fazer era esconder-se em casa por tempo suficiente para que se transformasse em uma das paredes de pedra. Com toda certeza, aquilo o pouparia dos diversos problemas que precisava enfrentar.

Queria urgentemente voltar a dormir, esquecer que as coisas continuavam a dar errado e ignorar o fato de que tudo que sentia nos últimos dias era a constante sensação de que algo esmagava seu peito. Porém, estava com sede — e a sede, por vezes, movia os homens. Um copo de água e ele poderia voltar a não existir pelo restante da noite; apenas depois de um copo de água.

Com isso em mente, levantou-se, pisando silenciosamente no chão rochoso do próprio quarto, sem fazer barulho porque não queria ninguém mais uma vez preocupado com ele. Por meio de pequenos passos, conseguiu chegar até o corredor, mas foi surpreendido pela fraca luz que inundava aquela parte da caverna. Baekhyun perguntou-se em pensamentos se seria uma boa ideia sair e precisar explicar ao pai ou a avó coisas que ele ainda não sabia como explicar.

Aproximou-se um pouco mais, sondando o ambiente. Se fosse a avó, entraria, pois sabia que ela não perguntaria nada se visse que ele não estava bem. Se fosse o pai, apenas aceitaria a derrota, voltaria para o quarto e lidaria com a sede através do sono.

— Você viu o que aconteceu hoje, não viu? — A voz da avó fez com que ele parasse e prendesse a respiração. Parecia um pouco alterada e estava claramente preocupada ao indagar ao pai dele, que encontrava-se sentado em um dos bancos dispostos ao redor da mesa.

— Sim, mãe, eu vi. — A resposta era séria, quase cansada, e Baekhyun involuntariamente aproximou-se mais.

— Então você precisa falar com ele.

Seu pai levantou-se e alisou o bigode. Baekhyun sabia que ele estava pensando, justamente porque discordava dela. A curiosidade sobre o pequeno conflito mobilizou-o para que continuasse escondido, pois sabia que o tópico a ser discutido era ele e sua pequena comoção naquele dia.

— Vamos esperar um pouco mais. — Tentou, mas sua avó não parecia disposta a negociar.

— Esperar? — Desacreditada, sua voz saiu dois tons acima do normal. Depois, pareceu lembrar-se de que ele supostamente estava dormindo e voltou a controlar a forma com a qual falava. — O garoto parece um fantasma, está mais cansado do que quando voltou para nós depois de dias e dias de viagem. Por quanto tempo vai continuar fingindo que ele está bem quando ele claramente sofre por algum problema que não temos ideia do que pode ser?

Sua avó tinha um ponto, mas o Rei Raposa possuía uma cabeça muito dura para aceitar qualquer coisa sem tentar lutar por suas verdadeiras convicções.

— Podemos falar com ele depois da coroação.

— Nós nem sabemos se ele está bem o suficiente para passar por um processo tão cansativo quanto esse. — Lembrou ao filho, que suspirou mais uma vez. — Precisa pensar nele e no que é mais importante para o Baekhyun nesse momento. Não temos ideia do que está acontecendo com esse menino e isso me preocupa tanto que faz semanas que não tenho uma boa noite de sono.

A genuína preocupação da mais velha fez Baekhyun remexer-se desconfortável em seu lugar, sentindo-se responsável por todos os problemas que estava causando a ela. 

Sua avó nunca reclamava de nada, nem do trabalho árduo em ensinar gerações e mais gerações de filhotes e tampouco das constantes dores nos joelhos que Baekhyun sabia que ela sentia. Tudo sempre era suportável para ela, mas, ali naquela cozinha de pedra, ela mostrava-se tão cansada e preocupada com ele, que era quase inevitável o sentimento de querer sumir para que não precisasse fazê-la sentir-se tão impotente e angustiada em relação a ele.

— Tudo o que mais tenho feito é pensar nele — rebateu exaltado. — Às vezes, você parece se esquecer disso.

— Não há como esquecer o quanto você o ama, Yonhyun, mas você não pode controlar tudo que diz respeito ao seu filho — pontuou séria; mais séria do que Baekhyun lembrava de vê-la ser.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Você sabe muito bem o que eu quero dizer com isso — proferiu afiada, apontando o dedo indicador na direção do filho. Baekhyun quase deu um passo à frente, assustado com a possibilidade de precisar separá-los. No entanto, o que veio em seguida impediu que ele pudesse reagir a qualquer outra coisa. — Precisa parar de esconder as coisas dele como se ele fosse um garotinho inofensivo. Seu filho é um adulto e merece ter a chance de resolver seus próprios problemas sem que você precise agir pelas costas dele para que ele faça o que você quer.

— Essa conversa é simplesmente ridícula. 

— Não, você sabe que não é — continuou, sem qualquer intenção de encerrar o assunto. — Se tivéssemos tido essa conversa antes, ele não precisaria ter ido embora. E, se ele não tivesse ido embora, ainda seria o nosso Baekhyun, sem a exaustão, sem o choro e sem a apatia que quase enlouquece todos que o conhecem e se preocupam com ele.

— Você concordou com o plano.

As orelhas de Baekhyun zumbiram, completamente focadas na fala do pai.

Plano? Como assim _plano_?

— Talvez esse não tenha sido o melhor caminho.

— Era o único que nos restava, mãe. — Seu pai também estava cansado e Baekhyun sentiu-se mais uma vez culpado naquele dia.

— Poderíamos ter pensado um pouco mais sobre isso, porque qualquer coisa teria sido melhor do que abandoná-lo à própria sorte tão longe de casa. Você foi tão irresponsável quanto ele ao apostar a vida de Baekhyun no sumiço do Pingente de Outono que você mesmo entregou a Kyungsoo para que fosse levado embora.

O peso da informação atingiu-o com uma força absurda e Baekhyun precisou morder a própria mão para que não soltasse qualquer som de descrença. Seu pai e sua avó continuaram sussurrando contrariados sobre os argumentos alheios, mas o garoto parara de acompanhá-los, ocupado em assimilar as informações jogadas em seus ouvidos e impedir que as penas cedessem. 

Não houve roubo.

Nunca, em nenhum momento, o Clã Raposa fora invadido.

Seu pai deu a Kyungsoo o amuleto mais importante do povo deles. Ele simplesmente… _deu_ algo poderoso e vital, a garantia de que eles sempre poderiam estar a salvo de qualquer ruína. Por quê? Deuses Celestiais, por qual motivo?

Incapaz de conseguir continuar escutando, Baekhyun mudou seu trajeto, passando pelo quarto, desviando por corredores de pedra e finalmente ganhando a noite do lado de fora da caverna. O primeiro respiro de ar puro deixou-o tonto, as informações recém adquiridas girando em círculos intermináveis dentro de sua cabeça — que agora doía ainda mais que antes.

Havia uma espécie de inconformismo dentro dele; a sensação constante de que tudo o que fez acabara resumido nas vontades do pai e nas situações manipuladas por ele desde o começo. Isso explicaria o porquê de ter sido tão fácil sumir com o amuleto mais importante de uma nação, como o Pingente de Outono acabou parando no Clã Fênix em um piscar de olhos e como fora tão fácil entrar em outro território sendo tão diferente do povo que o constituía.

Como ele pôde ser tão estúpido?

Por que acreditou que seu pai, conhecendo sua irresponsabilidade e inexperiência deixaria com que ele fosse por conta própria recuperar um objeto que ele mesmo supostamente havia perdido?

Começou a caminhar em direção a parte densa da floresta, enquanto tudo parecia finalmente encaixar em seu devido lugar. A facilidade para fugir de casa, sua avó dando-lhe o Anel da Aurora, o fato do pai não ter ido atrás dele, Kyungsoo estar lá no momento em que chegou, a visita de integrantes de seu povo no Clã Fênix quando Baekhyun demorou para dar notícias, a pressão do dragão para que ele encontrasse logo o pingente… As coisas faziam mais sentido agora que a mentira do pai estava clara diante de seus olhos.

Baekhyun nunca agiu sozinho porque tudo sempre esteve ao alcance das manipulações do próprio pai e constatar tudo aquilo, justo em um momento tão frágil, fazia com que doesse muito — mais do que acreditava que poderia ser possível.

Sua caminhada seguiu sem rumo pela floresta escura, parcamente iluminada pela lua, e a raposa continuou juntando todas as peças do quebra-cabeças enquanto desviava de pequenas pedras e galhos tombados. Seria pacífico se uma tempestade devastadora não estivesse se formando dentro dele, consumindo qualquer pedacinho de tranquilidade que ele ainda pudesse fragilmente sustentar dentro dele.

Pensava em voltar e enfrentar o pai e a avó quando seu trajeto foi subitamente interrompido por vestes brancas, olhos sérios e uma lanterna. Kyungsoo estava na seleta lista de pessoas que Baekhyun não gostaria de encontrar naquele momento, mas ali estava ele, passeando tranquilamente no meio do nada como se não houvesse mentido para ele durante todos os momentos em que ficou preso no Clã Fênix.

— Baekhyun… — ele parecia quase surpreso ao dizer, mas o mais novo não pensou se seria estranho demais estar vagando no meio da noite por um lugar como aquele, já que o dragão fazia exatamente a mesma coisa. — O que está fazendo aqui sozinho?

Sentiu aquela tempestade aumentar dentro dele e as palavras pedirem para explodirem de sua boca como a lava borbulhante de um vulcão. Baekhyun estava farto de ser constantemente afogado em sentimentos tão ruins e ainda mais exausto de precisar lidar com eles sozinho.

— Seu mentiroso!

Estava claro que Kyungsoo não esperava uma explosão como aquela, porque piscou duas vezes os olhos e comprimiu os lábios, sem saber com muita certeza de que forma deveria reagir. Deixar alguém tão inteligente e velho quanto o dragão sem reação fez doses absurdas de satisfação alimentarem a fogueira sinistra que queimava dentro dele.

— Eu acho que não entendi o que você quis dizer — finalmente respondeu e Baekhyun aproximou-se mais, completamente movido pelos sentimentos negativos que não parecia querer ir embora tão cedo. — Por que parece que foi pisoteado por um bando de raposas desvairadas?

Baekhyun finalmente tomou consciência de seu estado lastimável — do cabelo embolado como um ninho de pássaros, do rosto inchado e dos prováveis olhos vermelhos que ele ainda ostentava, mas nada disso serviu para deixá-lo menos zangado com todas as verdades que as pessoas mais importantes de sua vida esconderam dele.

— Não mude de assunto — acusou, mas já tentava ajeitar os próprios cabelos. Kyungsoo possuía um estranho poder sobre as pessoas e, mesmo que você não quisesse começar a pentear seus fios rebeldes perto dele, com toda certeza aquele olhar sério acabaria levando você a fazer exatamente aquilo. — Meu estado não tem nada a ver com a fato de você estar ajudando meu pai e minha avó a mentirem para mim esse tempo todo.

A falta de reação quase o enlouqueceu, mas Baekhyun manteve-se firme e acusatório, sem dar espaço para que fosse novamente ludibriado.

— Eu esperava que meu pai me obrigasse a passar por todas as provações para realizar o capricho de me ver no trono, mas nunca imaginei que você e minha avó fossem concordar com algo tão absurdo.

— Ah… — Kyungsoo finalmente murmurou, compreendendo a situação. — Você descobriu.

Sem conter-se, riu. Não era engraçado, mas inacreditável. Assim como as outras inúmeras situações pela qual passara, aquilo era simplesmente inimaginável.

— É só isso que você vai me dizer?

— O que mais quer que eu diga, Baekhyun? — O dragão encarou-o. — Estou esperando você jogar sua frustração em mim, chorar ou gritar toda a raiva que está sentido. Depois disso, acho que vamos poder conversar sobre o que aconteceu e eu contarei outra versão da história; a completa, se você realmente quiser conhecer.

Foi como se água congelante fosse jogada na fogueira que Baekhyun criava dentro dele. Kyungsoo esperava, mas sua paciência e sincera compreensão desarmaram a raposa, que passou apenas a encará-lo com o olhar mais perdido que conseguia expressar. Tempo passou e Baekhyun respirou fundo, mais uma vez se perguntando o motivo pelo qual sua vida parecia uma peça de teatro épica e sem o menor sentido. 

Quase podia sentir-se no palco de algum movimentado restaurante, apresentando as desventuras de uma raposa enganada pelo pai, jogada em um clã estranho e desesperada para trazer um amuleto importante de volta para salvar seu povo. Se seus pobres miolos confusos sobrevivessem àquela confusão toda, ele até tentaria escrever a peça para vender a algum grupo de artistas talentosos.

— Não vai gritar? — Kyungsoo ainda estava esperando.

— Não. — Suspirou, desistindo da ideia de jogar-lhe toda a frustração que estava sentindo. — Não tenho mais certeza de que vale a pena.

— Essa é a coisa mais sensata que já ouvi você dizer.

— Não significa que não esteja chateado! — Lembrou e Kyungsoo compadeceu-se de sua situação para abrir um pequeno sorriso. Baekhyun deveria estar _mesmo_ em um estado péssimo para receber tanta simpatia de alguém ranzinza como o mais velho.

— Você tem todo o direito de estar chateado.

Baekhyun não queria que Kyungsoo o tratasse como um filhotinho, mas aceitou o tratamento naquele momento, apenas porque estava cansado e queria respostas. 

— Vai me contar o que aconteceu?

— Vou, claro que vou. — Virou-se de costas, começando a caminhar em direção ao vilarejo.

— Ei, onde você vai?

— Para a pousada. — Indicou com a cabeça. — Você não vem?

— Achei que a gente fosse conversar sobre essa situação.

— Nós vamos — reafirmou. — Depois de um bom chá.

— Vocês está mesmo pensando em tomar _chá_ em um momento sério como este? — A tranquilidade de Kyungsoo era praticamente inabalável e Baekhyun guardou a pequena irritação que sentia ao ver alguém tão calmo.

— Sempre é um bom momento para se tomar chá. — Ajeitou a lanterna um pouco a frente do corpo e voltou a andar. — Algo me diz que você está precisando disso mais do que eu.

Resignado, não restou muitas opções a não ser segui-lo, mais uma vez desviando de pequenos obstáculos no caminho, enquanto Kyungsoo iluminava a estrada e permitia que Baekhyun se perdesse nos próprios pensamentos confusos. Cozinhar os miolos em todas as indagações sem respostas fazia com que sua fogueira em ruínas quisesse acender outra vez, mas o mais novo sabia muito bem que seria tempo e nervos frágeis perdidos.

Após um contido cumprimento na direção da dona da pousada, escadas instáveis subidas, Kyungsoo ajeitando-se em sua pequena mesa de chá e duas xícaras generosamente servidas do líquido quente, o mais velho parecia pronto para sanar com qualquer dúvida ou conflito que tivesse. No entanto, Baekhyun não sabia por onde começar.

— Sabe porque a maioria dos governantes normalmente tem mais de um filho? — O mais novo negou e Kyungsoo lançou-lhe um olhar compreensivo, como se já soubesse que Baekhyun desconhecia a resposta. — Bem, caso algo aconteça com um dos herdeiros, sempre haverá a garantia de que o outro consiga assumir os deveres do pai. Sei que esse começo explica pouca coisa, mas você entenderá depois os motivos pelos quais perguntei isso a você.

O dragão parecia esperar por algum incentivo para continuar e Baekhyun prontamente afirmou com a cabeça, sinalizando que entendera tudo que o mais velho dissera-lhe — mesmo que no fundo ele estivesse duas vezes mais perdido do que no início daquela noite.

— Eu nunca fui muito frequentador do Clã Raposa, apesar de sua avó ser minha amiga. Eu aparecia de vez em quando; no casamento dela, no nascimento do seu pai, na coroação dele e nessas cerimônias em geral, porque aparecer uma vez a cada trezentos anos era suficiente. — O chá na xícara de Baekhyun havia acabado, mas ele não queria interromper Kyungsoo para pedir que lhe servisse mais uma xícara. — Eu estava na sua Cerimônia de Apresentação, inclusive, e vi com meus próprios olhos a benção que os deuses deram a você. Foi impressionante e todos logo entenderam que você possuía o favoritismo divino.

Baekhyun sentiu o calor do constrangimento nas bochechas, porque achava aquela história muito exagerada. Sua avó nunca cansava de contar que os céus brilharam no dia em que ele foi apresentado ao clã e que pássaros levantaram voo em todo o território, indicando que os deuses concederam a Baekhyun um lugar de prestígio entre os futuros heróis. 

Deuses eram conhecidos por abençoarem crianças que poderiam ter um futuro brilhante, mas, depois que sua mãe morreu, ele parara de acreditar em coisas como aquela. Se era de fato um dos favoritos dos deuses, por que permitiram que sua mãe fosse embora?

— Não me olhe com essa cara, garoto — Kyungsoo repreendeu, calmamente bebericando o líquido de sua xícara. — Eu não costumo exagerar e pode acreditar quando digo que os deuses gostam de você. Acham você estúpido, mas os heróis mais brilhantes são assim.

Deveria ter se sentido ofendido com Kyungsoo dizendo que os deuses o achavam estúpido? _Muito provavelmente._ Porém a raposa ainda estava confusa demais para importar-se com meros detalhes como aquele.

— Enfim, onde eu estava? — Pensou um pouco, até voltar a sua estranha linha de raciocínio. — Ah, claro. Nunca visitei com muita frequência o Clã Raposa, mas passei a fazer isso quando seu pai disse que sua mãe estava estranha.

Certo, Baekhyun já não encontrava mais tanta certeza na decisão de querer entender o que estava acontecendo. Falar sobre a mãe trazia-lhe sempre um incômodo dolorido dentro do peito — algo que dificilmente ia embora depois que o assunto findava. Apesar de nunca ter chorado com a morte dela, sempre se instalava uma saudade arrebatadora quando pensava demais nela.

— Precisamos falar disso? — sussurrou e Kyungsoo compreendia o suficiente para parar qualquer coisa e encher mais uma vez a xícara do mais novo.

— Sim, precisamos. — A resposta esmagou o coração de Baekhyun, mas ele foi firme o suficiente para continuar sentado e com os ouvidos preparados para a narrativa do dragão. — Sua mãe adoeceu muito rápido e portava uma doença que eu nunca vira na vida. Às vezes, doenças novas surgem e nem sempre sabemos sua origem para procurarmos por um antídoto, então eu estava de mãos atadas quando seu pai me chamou para examiná-la. Prometi encontrar uma cura e realmente tentei, mas não consegui salvá-la no final.

Sabia disso e vivenciou cada uma dessas fases, embora pouco lembrasse delas por ser tão pequeno. Recordava-se de Kyungsoo constantemente entrando e saindo da caverna, do rosto preocupado do pai e da voz fraca da mãe nos últimos estágios da doença estranha que portava. Ainda conseguia ouvir a canção que ela cantava para ele todas as noites antes de dormir, a letra desbotada nos pensamentos com promessas de que as coisas melhorariam.

Quase riu, porque tanto tempo passara e tudo continuava piorando, com ou sem sua mãe ali.

— Pouco tempo depois da morte de sua mãe, comecei a estudar os sintomas da doença que ela portava. Não encontrei uma cura e nem um jeito de prevenir, mas acabei descobrindo que aquilo estava lá muito antes de se manifestar no corpo dela. Eu não sei exatamente quando ou onde ela contraiu, porém eu sei que estava adormecida por um longo tempo. Não era contagiosa, mas poderia ser adquirida por outra pessoa em casos muito… _específicos._ — Kyungsoo pausou, estudando a reação de Baekhyun e o mais novo sentiu um arrepio passar por sua espinha.

— Que casos específicos?

— A mãe, por exemplo, pode acabar passando para o bebê durante a gestação.

Baekhyun não conseguiu esboçar grandes reações, apenas um franzir de sobrancelhas que garantiu a Kyungsoo que ele ainda acompanhava as informações que eram brutalmente jogadas contra seu pobre cérebro.

— Está dizendo que estou doente? — finalmente conseguiu perguntar. Seria a última coisa que faltava no canavial de desgraças que era a sua vida.

— Você _estava_ doente — corrigiu e recebeu apenas mais confusão em resposta. — Sim, você possuía a doença, eu mesmo examinei você quando era criança. Porém você não a tem mais e é agora que tudo que aconteceu começa a fazer sentido para você. Está preparado?

— Você me conhece bem o suficiente para saber que nunca estou preparado para nada. — Descontrair o clima na presença de Kyungsoo era praticamente impossível, pois ele era sério demais. Mesmo assim, a piada leve foi uma garantia de que ele aguentava a história toda aos trancos e barrancos sem surtar no processo todo.

— Seu pai planejou detalhadamente sua ida ao Clã Fênix para curá-lo da doença. — Esperou por mais detalhes, mas Kyungsoo parecia ter acabado de contá-los.

— Está brincando comigo?

— Não, foi exatamente o que você ouviu. — Bebericou o chá novamente, tão silencioso que enviava doses e mais doses e irritação ao coração de Baekhyun. Ele era sempre tão _calmo_ , que era inevitável para alguém tão bagunçado quanto o mais novo querer sacudi-lo até desorganizá-lo todo. — Seu pai fez um acordo com a Rainha Fênix, convenceu sua avó, que, diante disso, me convenceu também.

— Céus, isso não faz o menor sentido. — Subitamente nervoso, engoliu o restante do líquido morno de sua própria xícara, mas o gosto não era mais tão agradável quanto antes.

— Faz todo o sentido se pensar que você tem o favoritismo divino e que os deuses gostam de você. — Ainda não estava claro e Baekhyun só conseguia pensar que era muito burro para entender as coisas que Kyungsoo tentava lhe explicar. — Você estava doente, mas os deuses gostam de você, então podemos concluir que não queriam você morto. Embora quisessem você vivo, eles não poderiam simplesmente arrancar de você uma doença estranha da qual não sabemos nada. Qual é, de acordo com as lendas, a forma mais óbvia para resolver a situação?

Pensou enquanto encarava a própria xícara, sentindo os pensamentos um pouco pesados dentro da cabeça.

— Vamos lá, não é difícil — incentivou. — Os heróis do seu povo são os que mais passam por isso.

Ergueu os olhos, como se finalmente se desse conta.

— Provações.

O dragão direcionou-lhe um sutil curvar de lábios — gesto que dirigia a Baekhyun quando o garoto não estava sendo estúpido ou cabeça dura. Como podemos notar, ele dificilmente recebia muitos desses sorrisos.

— Não é um grande mistério, porém eu levei um bom tempo até ter certeza de que seria eficaz. Quando contei ao seu pai, ele ficou muito aliviado, porque todos sabiam que ele não aguentaria perder você também. Foi por isso que, durante todos esses anos, ele exigiu tanto da sua preparação como novo líder. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria que você fosse um jovem normal que não se preocupava constantemente com uma doença até então incurável, ele _precisava_ que você conquistasse suas oito caudas para ser coroado e receber a imunidade divina.

Era quase sufocante juntar todas as informações. Sufocante e inacreditável.

Talvez Baekhyun precisasse de um pouquinho de tempo para conseguir preparar-se para o resto das revelações, mas Kyungsoo aparentemente estava animado demais para pensar que seu cérebro poderia entrar em colapso.

— Seu pai tentou de todas as maneiras fazer com que você se interessasse pelo trono, mas, quanto mais ele tentava, mais distante você ficava da liderança. Ele tentou por muitos anos, até que eu notei um aumento na área em que a doença está localizada. — Baekhyun vagamente lembrava do dia em que Kyungsoo insistiu em checá-lo, mesmo que o mais novo garantisse que estava bem. — Você pode não saber, mas eu monitoro essa _coisinha_ desde que você era filhote. Enfim, seu pai entrou em desespero e foi bem na época em que algumas negociações territoriais com o Clã Fênix estavam acontecendo.

— Negociações territoriais? 

— Sim e você saberia disso se estivesse a par dos acontecimentos do próprio clã. — Aproveitou para censurar seu antigo comportamento. — Talvez nada disso teria acontecido se você tivesse ouvido seu pai.

— Talvez nada disso teria acontecido se vocês me contassem a verdade — rebateu e Kyungsoo quase sorriu.

— Talvez — concordou.

— Você vai continuar?

Kyungsoo estreitou os olhos, porém não voltou a adverti-lo.

— Seu pai sabia que o filho dela estava doente e também sabia que eu queria o Pingente de Outono para um pequeno experimento. Mesmo que ele pensasse em ajudá-la porque entendia o que era ter um filho portanto uma doença estranha, ele não podia ir contra todo o conselho de anciãos e entregar a ela o bem mais precioso de uma nação sem qualquer garantia de que ela o devolveria. — o chá já estava frio, mas o dragão voltou a servi-los. Baekhyun piscou os olhos, sentindo a tristeza esgueirar-se para dentro dele. — Mas, se o pingente sumisse e a culpa acabasse sendo sua…

— Você poderia estudá-lo e eu obrigatoriamente acabaria indo encontrá-lo — completou.

— Eu queria tentar salvar duas vidas, embora nenhuma delas me desse garantia de sucesso. — O pesar do mais velho era evidente e Baekhyun sentiu as brasas da fogueira que ainda tentava manter apagarem-se completamente. — É por isso que pessoas tão poderosas normalmente têm mais de um filho. Não exclui a dor de perder um deles, mas a vida precisa continuar. A Rainha Fênix tem dois, seu pai só teve você. É cruel e muito injusto, porém é da vida que estamos falando; da vida e de um bando de deuses que assistem nossas vivências e mazelas todos os dias, esperando que nós possamos sofrer para garantir-lhes as mais interessantes diversões.

Soava amargo demais até mesmo para Kyungsoo, mas Baekhyun era a última pessoa que poderia julgá-lo. Havia ainda pormenores que ele gostaria de entender, mas estava cansado e seus olhos pesavam contra a sua vontade. O velho dragão ainda bebericava seu chá, nem um pouco cansado da viagem que fizera, seja ela qual fosse.

Baekhyun queria perguntar se ele viera do Clã Fênix, se as coisas estavam as mesmas desde que a raposa fora embora e se Chanyeol estava bem. Era a primeira vez que se sentia minimamente digno de pensar nele desde que chegou em casa, mas a dor ainda era a mesma dos primeiros dias, quando lutava muito para manter a mente longe da ideia de tê-lo machucado. Ainda era forte o suficiente para que seus olhos ficassem turvos e ele precisasse fixá-los em um lugar neutro até que a vontade de chorar fosse embora.

— Estou com sono — murmurou por fim, provavelmente não sendo a resposta que Kyungsoo esperada, principalmente depois daquela enxurrada de informações.

— Eu sei — escolheu dizer, largando sua xícara e auxiliando o outro a levantar —, coloquei ervas dormentes no seu chá para induzir o sono. Você está exausto e precisa de um descanso.

Sorriu, porque Kyungsoo se importava mesmo quando estava ocupado tentando fingir que não dava a mínima.

A cama da pousada era fofa, quente e macia — fez as costas de Baekhyun quase gritarem em comemoração. Seus olhos pareciam ter o peso do mundo quando o dragão cuidadosamente o cobriu, mas ainda teve forças o suficiente para segurar o braço de Kyungsoo antes que ele pudesse apagar a vela na cabeceira.

— Ele está bem? — finalmente conseguiu perguntar; baixo e sussurrando, um segredo custosamente compartilhado com o mais velho. Sabia exatamente ao que aquilo se referia e Baekhyun teria rido se não estivesse caindo no sono, pois Kyungsoo fazia uma força enorme para decidir se deveria mentir ou apenas dizer-lhe a verdade.

Optou pela segunda opção, no final das costas.

— Está doente, mas não é como se você já não soubesse disso. — Diante da resposta, controlou o suspiro.

— Você não pode salvá-lo? — Piscou os olhos em um intervalo muito longo, a consciência oscilando.

— Vá dormir, Baekhyun.

— Não pode mesmo? — insistiu e culpava o sono por isso.

— Acho que nada pode — cedeu, parecendo decepcionado ao precisar admitir aquilo. — Agora durma.

Foi exatamente o que Baekhyun fez.

[...]

Existia um claro desconforto em ser escoltado por pessoas que conhecia desde filhote em direção ao penhasco mais alto do Clã Raposa.

Existia também uma inquietação muito maior em saber que, apesar de não gostar, aquilo fazia parte de uma das mais antigas tradições de seu povo e que, mesmo querendo pular toda a etapa inicial, continuaria calmamente caminhando e sendo seguido por filhotes agitados, adultos cheios de expectativas, um pai muito orgulhoso e uma avó perceptiva o suficiente para saber o quanto ele estava nervoso.

A Caverna dos Espíritos, do outro lado da ponte que atravessava o fundo penhasco, ainda parecia igual — quieta, úmida e detentora dos maiores segredos daquele território. Porém, agora que todos organizavam-se ao redor do Rei Raposa e de Baekhyun, a atmosfera recebia um toque de magia quase hipnotizante, como se o ambiente antecipasse que algo muito importante aconteceria em breve.

O Equinócio de Outono atestava o frio um pouco mais denso que fazia naquela época, mas as mãos de Baekhyun suavam quando os burburinhos pararam e seu pai pigarreou, buscando palavras para começar a cerimônia. Em uma das mãos enrugadas balançava a corrente que prendia o Pingente de Outono e na outra havia um pergaminho tão antigo quanto a existência de todos os presentes. Respirou fundo e percebeu ser acompanhado pelas demais raposas.

— Caros irmãos e irmãs, os deuses nos abençoam hoje mais do que em qualquer outro dia, pois nosso Baekhyun assumirá a liderança e as responsabilidade de um rei. Perdoem meus nervos à flor da pele, mas estou mais ansioso do que no dia da minha própria coroação. — Os mais velhos riram, porque provavelmente lembravam do dia em que o Rei Raposa esteve no lugar de Baekhyun. — É realmente um grande dia para todos nós, porém é ainda mais importante para o meu filho.

Desviou os olhos diante das palavras do líder, sentindo o constrangimento instalar-se dentro do peito para fazer companhia ao crescente nervosismo. Instantaneamente, sua mente começou a distanciar-se daquele discurso inicial, atravessando a ponte firmemente presa por cordas, adentrando a caverna escura e encontrando o que quer que o estivesse esperando do lado de dentro.

Não sabia dizer o que era, porque aquela última etapa não estava nos livros antigos ou nos pergaminhos velhos cuidadosamente guardados no Clã Raposa. Seu pai também não deu-se ao trabalho de contar-lhe sobre sua própria coroação, dizendo que as particularidades do teste final sempre eram diferente para cada futuro líder. Assim, completamente no escuro das informações, restava a Baekhyun apenas esperar pelo que viesse, embora ainda apreciasse qualquer pista do que acabaria enfrentando em uma caverna tão misteriosa quanto aquela.

Pelo menos, o peso da obrigação não era mais tão pesado para sustentar agora que sabia os verdadeiros motivos para ter de carregá-lo. A conversa com Kyungsoo naquela noite ainda rondava sua cabeça, mesmo depois de dias, enquanto Baekhyun continuava processando repetidamente as informações. Não teve coragem de dizer qualquer coisa em relação àquilo ao pai ou a avó e acreditava que a abordagem do assunto já não fazia mais tanta diferença.

— Aqui vos apresento o Pingente de Outono, amuleto sagrado que nos protege desde que o primeiro líder caiu pela nossa segurança. — A voz do pai voltou a penetrar nos ouvidos de Baekhyun, causando-lhe arrepios pelo timbre grave e meio dramático. Quase quis rir, não por achar engraçado, mas porque o nervosismo já não cabia mais dentro dele. — Sob a benção dos deuses e o consentimento das raposas que já se foram, ele guiará nosso jovem futuro líder até a última e definitiva provação. 

Já tendo ensaiado aquilo milhares de vezes, abaixou levemente a cabeça para que o pai colocasse o colar em seu pescoço e, apesar da corrente ser fina e o pingente não ser muito maior que uma moeda grande, parecia tão pesado quanto Boxian naquele momento. E, acredite, Boxian era _muito_ pesado.

Olhou atentamente para os contornos da árvore, cuidadosamente traçados com o poder de eras e mais eras de tradição — galhos, folhas e raízes dando uma imagem a toda magia que era conservada ali dentro. Formidável, discreto e detentor de um poder capaz de salvar tantas vidas, aquele pingente era muito mais valioso que todas as oito caudas de Baekhyun. Segurá-lo parecia quase blasfêmia.

— Baekhyun… — Seu pai diminuiu o tom de voz ao olhá-lo e o jovem percebeu que ninguém mais prestava atenção neles. 

O discurso inicial estava encerrado, o que fez Baekhyun prender a respiração e olhar atentamente para o pai, esperando que ele dissesse o que tanto parecia precisar dizer. Parecia algo urgente e há muito tempo guardado.

— Sei que não fui o melhor dos pais por estar ocupado tentando ser um bom líder, mas quero que saiba que você é o tesouro mais precioso que existe dentro do meu coração. Você já me orgulha muito e lamento se precisei pressionar você para que chegássemos a este momento.

Sorriu compreensivo, porque desta vez ele realmente entendia o pai.

Com o Pingente de Outono calmamente descansando em seu peito, deu um passo à frente. Depois deu outro e, em seguida, mais um. Pisou na ponte, sentindo-a sacudir tão violentamente quanto seu próprio coração balançava incansavelmente dentro do peito. Continuou após a ponte — do outro lado do penhasco —, entrando na caverna e sentindo a atmosfera mágica imediatamente aturdi-lo.

Um súbito vento passou pela entrada e rodopiou pela caverna, apagando todas as luzes das lanternas e fazendo a mente de Baekhyun girar. Depois disso? Mais nada.

[...]

Não havia mais a antiga entrada da caverna por onde penetrava a luz do exterior. Também não havia mais a iluminação das lanternas pelos corredores e a sensação de conhecer aquele lugar como a palma da própria mão.

Baekhyun caminhava porque algo dizia-lhe para caminhar, mas não era como se soubesse para onde estava indo ou estivesse enxergando o caminho. Sentia o silêncio rodear-lhe e sabia que ainda estava no mesmo lugar devido a umidade das paredes rochosas, mas, conforme continuava andando infinitamente em linha reta — _esperava_ que estivesse em linha reta — o interior parecia dezenas de vezes maior do que o real.

A falta de uma perspectiva de tempo fazia com que acreditasse estar andando há muito, _muito_ tempo. Era irritante aquela cegueira quase voluntária a que se sugeria e, esperando que tudo acabasse o mais rápido, tentou contar os próprios passos que ecoavam pelo lugar. Desistiu quando centenas e centenas de unidades somaram-se em sua cabeça e restou-lhe continuar sempre em frente.

Os deuses estavam testando sua paciência? Esta era a provação final e o teste que temeu durante semanas? Não parecia ruim, se excluísse a sensação sufocante de não ter certeza sobre quanto tempo ainda precisaria arrastar os pés cansados pelo chão sujo. Fora isso, poderia tranquilamente passar por aquilo.

Um pequeno ponto de luz flutuou na caverna e Baekhyun acompanhou-o com o olhar. Foi como um prelúdio para o surgimento de uma enxurrada de outros iguaizinhos aquele, unindo-se infinitamente até que tornou-se impossível continuar mantendo os olhos na figura que parecia tomar forma a partir daquela confusão luminosa. 

Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, uma mulher bonita e de cabelos muito longos o encarava, levemente mais alta do que ele e trajando um vestido brilhante e laranja. Sua pele era translúcida, quase como a de um fantasma, mas ela cintilava com uma luz etérea que encantaria até mesmo a pessoa mais cética do universo.

— Byun Baekhyun, filho do líder Byun Yonhyun e de Byun Baehee, único herdeiro do Clã Raposa e favorito do Deus da Tragédia. — A fala deixou o garoto um pouco envergonhado, principalmente porque a mulher era muito bonita e encarava-o como se ele aparentemente soubesse de todas aquelas coisas. Não esperava que fosse o preferido de alguém que não fosse sua família, mas o nome do Deus da Tragédia parecia explicar muitas coisas.

— Olá? — Fez uma reverência, embora não fizesse ideia de quem ela era.

— Vejo que não sabe quem eu sou. — O sorriso bonito que ela dirigiu a ele deixou-o meio tonto, meio bobo. — Continuam sustentando a velha lenda de que Yon era um líder corajoso e benevolente.

— Mas Yon _era_ um líder corajoso e benevolente — protestou antes que pudesse segurar a língua. A mulher abriu ainda mais o sorriso, como se achasse graça da situação.

— Oh, mesmo? — Ele prontamente afirmou com a cabeça ao ver as sobrancelhas muito finas dela arqueadas. — Obrigada, então.

Franziu o rosto diante do agradecimento, até que um estalo em sua mente fez com que Baekhyun arregalasse os olhos abrisse levemente a boca. Por algum motivo nunca antes explicado pelas inúmeras lendas do Clã Raposa, o primeiro líder — o inestimável Yon — era aquela mulher bonita e simpática diante dele.

— Por que na história você é um homem? — Não evitou a pergunta, movido pela curiosidade repentina. Sua dúvida foi bem recebida por ela, que pensou um pouco antes de respondê-lo.

— Nem sempre fui uma raposa responsável. — Riu baixinho, provavelmente relembrando os eventos de um passado muito distante. — Depois que eu morri, acharam que seria melhor que eu fosse retratada como um homem sério e maduro.

— Horrível e desrespeitoso — murmurou, um pouco inconformado.

— Seu pai disse a mesma coisa quando esteve aqui pela primeira vez — informou, impressionando Baekhyun. — No entanto, não foi uma revelação forte o suficiente para fazê-lo desmentir a história que sempre circulou pelo clã.

— Sinto muito, senhora — apressou-se para responder, não querendo que o ser divino mais importante para seu povo se sentisse insultado por sua família. Não sabia exatamente quais etiquetas seguir, porque nem toda raposa crescia com a perspectiva de conhecer alguém tão importante, mas esforçou-se para parecer menos bagunçado do que realmente o era. 

— Não há pelo que se desculpar. — Dispensou suas preocupações de um jeito tão suave que Baekhyun pegou-se admirando a elegância dela. — Você está um pouco atrasado, no entanto. Pensei que viria alguns anos antes, mas entendo que aconteceram coisas _inacreditáveis_ — observou e ele apenas concordou com ela, bochechas vermelhas fazendo companhia ao seu tímido aceno com a cabeça. 

Talvez aquele fosse um jeito gentil de dizer que Baekhyun estava atrasado porque passou tempo demais sendo irresponsável e não dando a mínima para o trono. Enfim, detalhes que ele estava pronto para recompensar fazendo o que ela dissesse que ele deveria fazer para finalmente ser coroado e dar sossego ao pai.

— Você parece bem nervoso, mas não se preocupe, será mais simples do que você imagina que seja. — Ela estendeu-lhe a mão direita e Baekhyun ficou confuso, sem saber exatamente como interpretar aquele gesto. — Vou precisar do Pingente de Outono, querido. 

Imediatamente, Baekhyun entregou-lhe o amuleto, esperando que ele passasse pelos dedos dela devido à transparência sutil que ela apresentava. No entanto, o pingente descansou ali por alguns momentos, até que ela jogou-o para cima e ele dividiu-se em vários pedaços exatamente iguais. Com um floreio final da mão, todas as peças sumiram e Baekhyun arregalou os olhos, completamente chocado. Bem, o objeto mágico mais importante de seu clã havia acabado de desaparecer — _de novo._

— O Pingente de Outono foi dividido em partes e tudo que você precisa fazer para recuperá-las é continuar caminhando pelo corredor até encontrar todas as minhas irmãs raposas. Cada uma delas irá _barganhar_ com você pelo pedaço que possui e, se for mais inteligente do que elas, sairá daqui com o amuleto e a coroa.

Engolindo em seco, Baekhyun encarou o corredor escuro que estendia-se a sua frente, cheio de incertezas e possibilidades. As instruções não o preparavam para muita coisa e ele não fazia ideia de que tipos de troca raposas celestiais tão importantes poderiam querer fazer com um garoto imaturo como ele.

Líder Yon ainda esperava por uma resposta e Baekhyun teve medo de dá-la, pois não sabia se realmente conseguiria passar por toda aquela turbulência. Embora ele soubesse que ela via o quanto estava assustado, precisava recompor-se e seguir em frente, pois lá fora ainda estavam seu pai, sua avó, Kyungsoo e todas as raposas que passaram a vida inteira esperando por um dia como aquele.

— E se eu falhar?

Ela riu alto e estridente, enviando arrepios sinistros pelos braços do mais novo.

— Você não vai — garantiu e aquilo apenas deixou Baekhyun ainda mais nervoso. — Existem vantagens em ser o preferido do Deus da Tragédia. Se as estrelas continuarem seguindo seu curso e tudo encaminhar-se como o Destino previu, você verá que essa é a melhor benção que poderia receber dos céus.

Indicou uma última vez o caminho com a cabeça e, como se jamais houvesse estado ali, desapareceu.

[...]

Achou que precisaria andar muito para encontrar algum sinal de existência naquela caverna, mas surpreendeu-se com a forma luminosa de um pequeno filhote de raposa a esperá-lo, logo após seguir as ordens de Yon. A pequena criaturinha pareceu muito contente em vê-lo, pois saudou-o com pulos agitados e uma energia que ele quase não conseguiu acompanhar em um primeiro momento. 

Depois que ela parou com a agitação, sua forma foi imediatamente mudando, até que viu-se sendo encarado pelos olhos inocentes e brilhantes de uma garotinha adorável, com cabelos muito curtos e três dentes faltando na boca. Seu sorriso travesso era quase um convite para que fossem viver incontáveis aventuras naquela caverna e, mesmo sabendo que aquele deveria ser o espírito de uma velha raposa, Baekhyun não conteve-se em bagunçar os fios rebeldes da cabeça dela.

— Normalmente, as pessoas não são tão espontâneas comigo — observou e ele achou melhor colocar-se em seu devido lugar. — Não, por favor, não se sinta envergonhado; eu gosto de não parecer intimidante. É por isso que sempre escolho essa forma em provações chatas e entediantes como essa.

Achou engraçado, porque realmente esperava alguém mais intimidante e… _adulto_. Não que a forma adorável não fosse mais receptiva e descontraída, porém definitivamente não esperava por uma aparição tão enérgica.

— Antes de partirmos para os negócios, gostaria de saber se você me conhece. — Baekhyun sabia quem aquela garotinha era porque sua avó adorava contar a história de uma raposa dedicada que passou muitos anos ajudando filhotes saudáveis e fortes a virem ao mundo.

— É a Raposa do Nascimento — disse sem medo, recebendo um sorriso em troca da resposta. — Passou pela provação mais difícil ao nascer e muitos não acreditavam que viria com vida ao mundo. Depois disso, ao tornar-se adulta, passou a ajudar no parto de todas as mulheres do Clã Raposa, até que você mesma morreu ao dar a luz ao seu filho mais novo.

— Foi mais rápido que seu pai. — Riu baixinho, muito satisfeita. — Andou estudando, Baekhyun?

Deu de ombros.

— Tenho tido algum tempo livre — reconheceu, por fim. — Achei melhor ocupá-lo com coisas úteis.

— Foi uma ótima forma de ocupá-lo — elogiou e, não sabendo como processar a gentileza, ele desviou momentaneamente os olhos para o fundo do corredor escuro. — Certo, vamos fazer uma troca. Sei que precisa da parte do Pingente de Outono que está comigo e não vou dificultar sua vida. Normalmente eu sou uma pessoa simples, que deseja coisas ainda mais simples, então o que peço é apenas um vislumbre da linha de partida.

Confuso, Baekhyun esperou que ela explicasse o que aquilo significava. Porém, ao não receber mais qualquer informação, pensou por alguns instantes, tentando entender cada uma das palavras proferidas. O que a Raposa do Nascimento poderia querer com uma linha de partida? O que “linha de partida” poderia significar?

Linha de partida…

Se ele pensasse nas inúmeras corridas que fizera com os filhotes do Clã Raposa durante todos aqueles anos, poderia dizer que linha de partida era sempre o começo do trajeto; o início de suas aventuras pela floresta. Pensando no contexto do pedido, poderia aquilo significar o nascimento de alguém? Ou melhor, o começo da vida de Baekhyun?

— Você quer que eu mostre a você o meu nascimento? — arriscou.

— Formidável! — O pulinho contente retirou toneladas de pedras pesadas do coração do jovem. — Sim, é exatamente isso. 

— Como posso fazer isso?

— Você só precisa fechar os olhos — informou, esfregando as mãozinhas em expectativa. — Tudo que você ver, eu verei também.

Fez exatamente o que foi pedido, mesmo que quisesse dizer que não lembrava de tais memórias. Porém, quando suas pálpebras foram fechadas, Baekhyun conseguiu ver nitidamente a caverna em que morava, sua mãe sorrindo com ele no colo, enquanto seu pai chegava correndo em um frenesi de nervosismo que fez sua avó, que ajudava sua mãe, rir com graça. Os dois se beijaram e olharam para ele e naquele momento nada mais parecia tão bonito quanto os três juntos — sua mãe o embalando na direção do sono e seu pai prometendo-lhe que sempre estariam juntos e felizes.

A lembrança dissipou-se e Baekhyun abriu os olhos, sentindo a nostalgia de ter viajado tantos anos no tempo. Mentiria se negasse estar abalado, pois as lembranças que possuía da mãe estavam tão desgastadas que vê-la naquela nitidez encheu-o de esperanças — para ser um bom líder, para não decepcioná-la e para consertar as coisas, embora ele não soubesse exatamente ao quê a última parte se referia.

— Obrigada por isso. — A garotinha sorriu em sua direção e estendeu-lhe a mão com aquela pequena parte do pingente. — Boa sorte no resto de sua jornada.

Com um tímido sorriso na direção dela, Baekhyun voltou a andar.

[...]

Baekhyun percebeu que a cauda adquirida no seu nascimento passou a ficar visível depois de despedir-se da menininha, mas não teve muito tempo para pensar sobre isso porque, pouco tempo depois de deixar aquela área, outra raposa o esperava no caminho — dessa vez maior e muito mais felpuda.

Sua forma logo modificou-se, dando origem a um homem rechonchudo e extremamente simpático. Baekhyun pensou um pouco em quem ele poderia ser, até lembrar-se da lenda da Amável Hyo, uma raposa que prezava tanto pela família, que ofereceu sua própria vida em sacrifício para garantir a segurança da esposa e das quatro filhas durante uma violenta batalha interna do Clã Raposa. Lembrava-se também de sempre achar a história triste e de fungar no colo da mãe ao pedir que pulasse o final triste ou inventasse um novo e mais feliz.

Então ali, diante de seus olhos, encontrava-se a Raposa do Amor Familiar.

— Não pedirei por algo impossível, Baekhyun, porque parece estar sempre lutando contra um tempo que não tem e a última coisa que quero é prender você aqui. — A fala enigmática teria o assustado se Hyo não fosse tão gentil em cada uma das palavras que proferia. — Sei que ama sua família e já me deu provas suficientes de que faria qualquer coisa por ela, então pedirei apenas por algo que não recebo da minha há muito tempo: um abraço.

Foi inevitável lembrar-se dos abraços da própria mãe, aconchegantes e quentinhos, nos apertados e quase sufocantes da avó e nos ásperos e apressados do pai. Também quase podia sentir em volta de suas pernas os abraços em grupo dos filhotes, o tímido circundar de braços de Sehun, o aconchegante e meio bruto de Kyungri, os grudentos de Chanhyeon e os arrebatadores de Chanyeol.

Sentiu outra vez todos os abraços que já recebera e sorriu para Hyo, enquanto calmamente circulava seus ombros e tentava fazê-lo experimentar as sensações que Baekhyun sentia todas as vezes que diferentes formas de carinhos eram apresentadas a ele por pessoas tão amadas.

— Abraços são sempre bons — a raposa murmurou, a voz levemente embargada. — São ainda melhores quando dados com o coração.

Limpou uma lágrima fujona antes de afastar-se, sabendo que deveria estar preparado para a próxima etapa daquele trajeto. Percebeu que a corrente fina com mais um pedaço do pingente já estava em seu pescoço, mas não soube como agradecer. Também não sabia se deveria fazê-lo, então optou por uma reverência educada.

— Será um ótimo líder, Baekhyun. — Tentou concordar com as palavras dele, mas pegou-se ainda não acreditando naquilo. — Os deuses escolheram bem.

Sem mais o que dizer, Baekhyun despediu-se com um aceno e seguiu caminho.

[...]

— Oh, você chegou até aqui mais rápido do que eu imaginava. — Uma raposa com voz feminina, fraca e rouca o saudou, ligeiramente impressionada. Ao contrário do que Baekhyun esperava, sua forma não mudou como a das outras e ela permaneceu daquele jeito, sentada e altiva com os pelos laranjas meio esbranquiçados evidenciando a idade avançada que possuía. — Belas caudas, a propósito.

Baekhyun olhou momentaneamente para trás, observando suas duas caudas agitarem-se com a atenção que recebiam. Era engraçado como pareciam sempre adquirir vontade própria na Caverna dos Espíritos.

— Confesso também estar surpreso por estar aqui sem ter tido algum tipo de colapso — admitiu sem jeito.

Se seguisse a lógica da situação e as aparições das raposas celestiais acompanhassem a ordem de aquisição de suas caudas, poderia dizer que aquela era a Raposa da Perda — e, com toda a sinceridade que morava dentro de Baekhyun, não sabia se estava preparado para ter uma conversa com ela. Vê-la fazia com que lembrasse da morte da mãe, de não entender porque ela não estava mais ali para levá-lo escondido do pai até as partes mais curiosas da floresta e porque, durante bons anos, seu pai fingiu que a esposa nunca existira.

Recordar aquelas sensações também permitiu que ele entendesse porque sempre preferia correr livre pela floresta do que sonhar com a perspectiva de assumir o trono. Não era por rebeldia ou pelo prazer de contrariar as vontades do pai, mas porque era a única forma de ainda manter-se próximo das memórias que possuía da mãe; de ter uma parte dela sempre junto dele mesmo que a mulher não estivesse mais ali. 

Não estava triste com a conclusão de que talvez suas aventuras pela floresta tivesse sido influenciadas pelas lembranças da mulher mais livre que já conheceu na vida, mas precisava admitir que sentia uma falta absurda dela.

— Por que não trocou de forma? — Afastou os pensamentos para perguntar, já que a raposa não parecia muito à vontade para revelar-se diante de Baekhyun.

— Quando se perde tantas coisas, Baekhyun, você acaba perdendo também partes de você mesmo. — A voz saiu triste e quebrada, muito mais velha do que já aparentava ser. Sentiu-se triste por cada tom de desesperança que ela revelava ao falar. — É por isso que estou eternamente presa na minha forma original.

Não lembrava da história da Raposa da Perda porque, quando filhote, não fazia questão de pedir para que a mãe ou a avó narrassem as lendas tristes de seu povo. Os finais quase nunca eram felizes e, por isso, Baekhyun preferia não sabê-los. Agora, sentia-se envergonhado por isso, como se houvesse menosprezado a vivência de alguém que já não possuía mais voz.

— O que gostaria que eu fizesse em troca do pedaço do Pingente de Outono que você possui? — achou melhor perguntar, pois a incerteza do tempo ali dentro o confundia de muitas maneiras.

— Ora, ora... Direto aos negócios? — Ela riu e o som saiu meio engasgado, provocando uma agonia esquisita no fundo do peito do garoto. — O que imagina que pedirei a você?

Não precisou pensar no assunto para dar voz ao que mais temia:

— Minha maior perda?

Riu outra vez e foi tomada por um ataque de tosses assustador.

— Já estou cansada de perdas, querido. — O tom era meio maternal dessa vez. Se Baekhyun fechasse os olhos e ignorasse uma porção de coisas, seria quase como se fosse sua avó falando com ele. Ainda assim, não conseguia eliminar a sensação sufocante que passou a sentir desde que a encontrou ali. — Tenho incontáveis ausências guardadas dentro do peito e sei que você também cultiva as suas. Não, eu não desejo saber algo que já sei.

— O que deseja, então? — Limpou as mãos suadas na calça, sentindo o coração martelar com tanta força que talvez aquela senhora poderia ouvi-lo junto com ele. — Farei o que estiver ao meu alcance.

— Não será preciso muito. — Se não fosse um animal, Baekhyun diria que ela sorria naquele momento. — O que quero de você são _encontros_.

— Encontros? — repetiu, sentindo a palavra na própria boca para ver se ela fazia algum sentido. Bem, não fez.

— Quero que me diga ao menos três coisas que encontrou desde que recebeu sua cauda da perda — esclareceu. — Se ficar satisfeita com a resposta, darei o pedaço do pingente que tenho comigo.

Coisas que encontrou desde que perdeu sua mãe? Era apenas isso que ela queria dele? Tudo bem, não podia ser tão difícil, não é?

— Encontrei pequenas doses diárias de aventura.

Disse, automaticamente lembrando das brincadeiras entre os filhotes, de sequestrá-los da aula para que pudessem correr pela floresta e de defendê-los, sempre que possível, de pais completamente irados com seus sumiços. 

Havia tantas memórias naquelas situações — tirar Joohyun de cima dos meninos que riam de sua tentativa frustrada de subir na árvore mais alta, de puxar o dente molinho de Seungwan, de desesperadamente fazer qualquer maluquice para que Jongin parasse de chorar pelo joelho ralado e das incontáveis histórias que contou a todos eles quando escondiam-se das responsabilidades que chegavam cedo demais.

— Encontrei amigos nos lugares mais inesperados.

Era verdade quando pensava que achou Boxian perdido na floresta, um filhotinho inofensivo e solitário. Baekhyun era pequeno e estava ajudando o pai a encontrar materiais para construir a casa de uma nova família de raposas quando deparou-se com os guinchos desesperados do porco. Sentiu-se como ele, insuportavelmente sozinho — principalmente ao pensar na recém ausência da mãe — e decidiu levá-lo consigo. Havia sido seu primeiro amigo em muito tempo.

Também havia Sehun e sua curiosidade infinita que praticamente movia as fofocas do Palácio das Mil Penas. Um amigo feito sem pretensões, mas que tornou-se parte de seus dias e um alento em momentos tão confusos. Baekhyun devia muito a ele, principalmente depois de todas as mentiras que contou.

Ainda somava-se àquela lista as senhoras simpáticas da lavanderia do palácio — que o enchiam de mimos como mães postiças orgulhosas —, a divertida e nervosa Kyungri — que pensava esconder muito bem seu noivado com o Chefe dos Criados —, seus colegas da cozinha, o adorável Chanhyeon com seus abraços de perna e Iseul — nas raras vezes em que ela parecia disposta a aceitar sua companhia e piadas descontraídas para aliviar a dor de não ser correspondida.

— E o último?

Baekhyun encarou-a até se dar conta de que estava tão imerso em momentos preciosos que havia esquecido de continuar. Faltava apenas mais um encontro e ele poderia conquistar outro pedaço do Pingente de Outono.

Pensou um pouco nas possibilidades e finalmente escolheu.

— Encontrei caminhos repletos de incertezas.

Porque foram companheiros de Baekhyun nos últimos tempos: na decisão de fugir de casa para consertar um problema aparentemente causado por ele, no trajeto até o Clã Fênix, na perspectiva de ficar completamente sozinho no palácio, nos vários dias em que tentava encontrar o Pingente de Outono e na possibilidade de não conseguir chegar a tempo para salvar seu povo.

Baekhyun sentiu medo em todas as etapas, mas elas o tornaram mais forte.

— Você precisou crescer muito rápido, Baekhyun. — Empurrou com uma das patas o colar em sua direção. — Perdeu mais coisas do que atualmente lembra de ter perdido. Espero que ainda tenha tempo para encontrar as mais importantes.

Não entendeu o que ela quis dizer com isso, mas agradeceu. Ele ainda precisava percorrer um longo caminho.

[...]

Não esperava que a Raposa da Coragem fosse um homem pequenininho e de rosto simpático, mas, quando o enorme animal mudou de forma, foi exatamente daquela maneira que seu ídolo de infância apresentou-se. 

Não era um herói alto, forte e cheio de cicatrizes horrendas, também não possuía um arco grande acompanhado de uma aljava de flechas e um rosto intimidador. Era apenas um aparente cidadão comum de sorriso gentil e chapéu de palha na cabeça, nem um pouco parecido com a aparência que davam-lhe nas lendas contadas a todos os filhotes do clã.

Baekhyun entendeu absolutamente nada do que estava acontecendo ali.

— Parece um pouco confuso. — Era animado, deu-lhe tapinhas das costas e sorriu tão amplamente que o garoto apenas sentiu-se mais perdido.

— Eu estou um pouco… surpreso, eu acho. — Sequer sabia como reagir e constatou que aquela provação final era uma gigante caixa de inesperados eventos.

— Sei o que está pensando, mas já adianto uma coisa a você, meu caro Baekhyun: às vezes, é preciso muito mais que altura e músculos para demonstrar coragem — acabou concordando com ele, porque não era um exemplo de exuberância física, mas apresentou durantes aqueles anos de vida pequenas doses de bravura. — Embora eu ache que salvar pessoas e evitar desastres sejam grandes atos de valentia, ainda acredito que exista algo muito mais corajoso do que isso.

— Mesmo? — Curioso como sempre era, aproximou-se da raposa, movido pela vontade de saber do que ela supostamente falava.

— Sim, foi exatamente o que você ouviu. — Fez um pequeno mistério e Baekhyun cerrou os punhos, inesperadamente com medo do que viria a seguir. — Qualquer herói pode demonstrar coragem com atos grandiosos, porém são poucos aqueles que são valentes o suficiente para confessarem seus próprios medos.

Não evitou franzir as sobrancelhas.

— E é isso que quer de mim pelo pedaço do pingente?

— Você é muito inteligente para algumas coisas, mas bem estúpido para outras. — Riu e Baekhyun deixou o próprio queixo cair, sem conseguir acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Talvez ele preferisse as raposas gentis do começo de sua jornada. — Não faça essa cara, você concordará comigo até o fim do trajeto.

Sem querer parecer tão ofendido diante de uma raposa celestial milhares de anos mais velha que ele, Baekhyun tomou seu tempo para pensar, contabilizando todos os momentos em que teve medo. Existiam tantas situações em sua memória, que era praticamente impossível escolher apenas uma, mas, ainda assim, um pavor sempre se sobressaía sobre todos os outros — aquele com o qual Baekhyun ainda não havia aprendido a lidar.

— Tenho medo de não conseguir salvar todo mundo.

Houve silêncio durante um bom tempo, até que a Raposa da Coragem se aproximou dele para segredar-lhe algo aparentemente muito importante.

— Baekhyun, darei a você um conselho que nunca me deram, mas, se tivessem dado, talvez teria facilitado muito minha vida e minha consciência. — Seus olhos prenderam-se nos do garoto e já não pareciam mais tão alegres. — Nem sempre vamos conseguir salvar todas as pessoas com as quais nos importamos. Às vezes, não vamos conseguir nem salvar a nós mesmos. 

Ele pegou a mão de Baekhyun e depositou o pedaço do pingente ali.

— Não se culpe por falhar de vez em quando. — Sorriu numa espécie de amargor que incomodou Baekhyun. — Somos heróis, não deuses.

Devolveu o sorriso — ainda mais triste do que o que recebia.

[...]

A ordem que Baekhyun conhecia chegou ao fim e ele não soube quem esperar na próxima parada. Não lembrava quais foram exatamente as situações que renderam-lhe as outras quatro caudas, então apenas sobrou-lhe continuar caminhando e apostar na sorte que dificilmente possuía.

Uma raposa altiva o encarava fixamente quando ele chegou em determinado ponto. Baekhyun esperou pelo que viria e não ficou muito surpreso com o homem de meia idade que surgiu diante dele. Poucas coisas poderiam deixá-lo espantado depois de tudo que acontecera até ali, mas, acabou mudando de opinião quando aquele senhor revelou-lhe a falta de seu braço direito.

— Uau… — pegou-se falando, sem conseguir desviar os olhos.

— É engraçada a forma como as reações mudam conforme o tempo passa.

Percebeu que encarar descaradamente a falta de um braço poderia deixar qualquer pessoa desconfortável, então desculpou-se com um reverência tão exagerada que apenas arrancou uma risada rouca do homem.

— Você sabe como eu consegui perder um braço?

Baekhyun sabia. Essa era a história que seu pai preferia contar-lhe nas vezes em que saíam para explorar o clã, quando ele ainda era bem pequeno. A incrível lenda de um de seus antepassados que perdeu uma parte do próprio corpo para atestar sua lealdade ao Clã Raposa — sangue, heroísmo, mais sangue, muito drama, medo, incertezas e outro bocado de sangue. Não fazia questão de guardar os maiores detalhes porque aquela não era nem de longe sua lenda favorita.

— Sim, eu sei — finalmente respondeu. — É a Raposa da Lealdade

— Então deve imaginar o que eu quero em troca do pedaço que está comigo.

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos.

— Você quer o meu braço?!

A risada alta reverberou pela caverna, aliviando o coração de Baekhyun. Tudo bem, estava tudo bem, ele apenas se sentia um pouco sobrecarregado com aquelas conversas tão inusitadas e começou a divagar sobre as infinitas possibilidades de troca que poderiam ser feitas com as raposas.

— Eu acredito que seu braço ficará melhor se permanecer com você. — O homem ainda parecia achar aquilo muito engraçado. Baekhyun com toda certeza não o culpava.

— Também acho. — Foi inevitável que o suspiro alto de alívio deixasse seus lábios. — Talvez eu esteja um pouco nervoso.

— É totalmente compreensível. — Sentiu dois tapinhas em seu ombro e, no meio de tanto nervosismo, pôde perceber que as raposas eram gentis o suficiente para apoiá-lo durante o caminho. — O que quero de você exige muito menos e tenho certeza de que não será tão doloroso quanto perder um braço.

— E o que seria?

— Uma resposta sincera.

— Então pergunte. — Baekhyun preparou-se.

— Se pudesse voltar no tempo, ainda tomaria as mesmas decisões?

Não precisou pensar e nem entrar em qualquer conflito. Aquela era provavelmente a única resposta que poderia dar sem precisar de tempo.

— Não.

Uma das sobrancelhas grossas do homem foi erguida.

— O que faria, então?

— Faria melhor. — O brilho determinado que passou por seus olhos impressionou a Raposa da Lealdade. — Mentiria menos e seguiria um caminho mais honesto do que o que eu precisei seguir.

— Mas ainda salvaria sua família?

— Nunca foi uma opção _não_ salvá-la. 

Recebeu um sorriso satisfeito ao mesmo tempo em que lhe era entregue o pedaço que o homem possuía.

— Espero que continue sendo leal, mas que também possa encontrar espaço para ser verdadeiramente feliz.

Não entendeu, mas aceitou aquele tipo estranho de boa sorte.

[...]

As coisas pararam de fazer um mínimo sentido quando Baekhyun encontrou a Raposa do Sofrimento com um animação anormalmente grande para uma das personagens mais tristes das lendas contadas no Clã Raposa.

O animal revelou-se uma moça jovem quando alterou sua forma, que cumprimentou-o com um sorriso muito brilhante. Ainda sem conseguir processar todo o choque que aqueles inúmeros encontros proporcionavam, o garoto contentou-se em comprimir os lábios, esperando que ela mencionasse a troca que fariam. No entanto, recebeu nada além do permanente sorriso que ela já lhe dirigia quando chegou ali.

— Para que a pressa? — respondeu-lhe quando timidamente mencionou a intenção de barganha e, em um piscar de olhos, dois banquinhos de pedra apareceram ao lado dela. — Por que não se senta um pouco? Deve estar muito cansado.

Baekhyun estava, precisava admitir. A caminhada parecia curta, mas suas pernas silenciosamente pediam por qualquer tipo de descanso que pudesse aparecer. Assim, não pensou muito antes de sentar-se ao lado da raposa, imaginando que ela precisava de tempo para elaborar o pedido que faria a ele.

No entanto, conforme ele passava a olhá-la com o canto da visão, conseguia lentamente perceber pequenas rupturas em seu semblante solícito. Seus olhos, fixamente perdidos em algum ponto escuro da caverna, possuíam bordas avermelhadas, como se ela houvesse passado muito tempo chorando. Além disso, seus lábios constantemente sofriam espasmos pequenos — quase imperceptíveis —, indicando que o sorriso só não ruía devido sua grande força de vontade para mantê-lo. Essas simples percepções fizeram com que ele a encarasse melhor.

Surpreendentemente — se é que ainda era possível ficar surpreso — a fisionomia da moça foi mudando: de um sorriso brilhante para lábios pálidos e ressecados, olhos afiados que tornaram-se opacos e sem brilho, a energia empolgante que emanava dela transformando-se em uma tristeza que quase o sugou para uma infinidade de pensamentos infelizes.

— O que foi? — ela perguntou. Provavelmente teria sorriso se ainda estivesse sustentando a imagem anterior ou se Baekhyun não fosse tão atento para descobrir o que havia debaixo daquela imagem aparente.

— Você está triste — murmurou com medo de assustá-la.

— Estou? — Fungou. Finalmente percebeu o que acontecia quando uma lágrima dos olhos inchados desceu por sua bochecha esquerda, deixando um traço visível e brilhante. — Achei que fosse boa em fingir.

Ele não sabia o que responder, então entregou-lhe um sorriso triste.

— Você é o primeiro a perceber a verdade. — A informação foi um pouco inesperada, porque Baekhyun sabia que incontáveis líderes passaram por provações como aquela. — Ou é muito observador ou a teoria de que um sofredor reconhece outro está certa.

Pelo jeito como ela olhava para ele, quase era possível que conseguisse ler todas as coisas que atualmente o machucavam e todas as outras com as quais ele ainda não sabia como lidar. Por isso, achou saudável desviar seus olhos dos dela, porque sentia muito medo de que ela descobrisse sobre todas as coisas pelas quais ele constantemente sofria,.

— Ou sou uma mistura das duas opções. — Optou por ser sincero. — Por que estava fingindo?

— Minhas irmãs dizem que devo ser mais receptiva com os convidados e que não é certo sufocá-los com minha tristeza — explicou enquanto secava mais lágrimas que teimavam em sair. — Às vezes é mais fácil e em outras mais difícil.

Baekhyun hesitou por alguns momentos, mas logo decidiu delicadamente colocar uma das mãos no ombro dela em uma espécie de conforto que ela não deveria sentir há um bom tempo. Com os olhos molhados, ela encarou-o surpresa e, quando ele apenas a tranquilizou com um tímido sorriso, finalmente deixou-se chorar — os soluços sacudindo seu corpo e quase a impedindo de parar no lugar.

Aprendera que tapinhas nas costas eram sempre melhores do que qualquer “sinto muito” ou “vai ficar tudo bem”, então não os economizou enquanto ela colocava uma série de relatos tristes para fora. Ser uma raposa milenar não parecia muito honrado e divertido, principalmente quando você deveria lidar com a solidão da eternidade. Porém, ele acreditava que você deve primeiro ruir para depois levantar — e disse isso a ela incontáveis vezes, até que ela ficasse sem lágrimas para continuar derramando.

O choro findou, mas Baekhyun permaneceu ali por mais um bom tempo, com medo de deixá-la sozinha, mesmo que ela dissesse que suas irmãs se juntariam a ela depois que ele fosse embora.

— Somos muito unidas, mas sei que meus momentos de tristeza tiram a paciência milenar que elas cultivam. — Riu e, pela primeira vez, parecia um gesto sincero de felicidade. — Acho que sou a raposa mais descompensada que você encontrou hoje.

— Nem sempre estaremos bem para fazer os outros se sentirem bem. — Esperava que isso a tranquilizasse. — Você estava triste e precisava colocar os sentimentos ruins para fora.

— Acho que você está certo. — Se recompôs, ostentando um pequeno sorriso na direção dele. — Aqui, acho que isso deve ficar com você.

Entregou-lhe sua parte do Pingente de Outono e Baekhyun franziu as sobrancelhas, ligeiramente confuso.

— Não deveríamos fazer uma troca?

— Nós já fizemos — respondeu-lhe enquanto pegava a mão do garoto e abria para depositar aquela parte do pingente. — Você me escutou quando ninguém mais estava disposto a fazer isso e, mesmo que não tenha sido minha ideia original, foi a melhor coisa que você poderia ter barganhado comigo.

Apertou o colar entre os dedos e levantou-se do banco; as pernas já descansadas e prontas para seguir jornada.

— Não foi barganha. — Sorriu uma última vez. — Foi gentileza.

[...]

— Aqui está. — Um menino muito jovem entregou o pingente para ele, assim que chegou perto o suficiente para ouvi-lo falar.

— Desculpe? — Baekhyun ficou um pouco desacreditado. Depois, recompôs-se o suficiente para dar um passo para trás e avaliar toda a situação.

Seguindo suas contas, ainda precisaria passar por duas raposas durante o caminho: a da Bondade e a da Responsabilidade. Com toda a certeza, alguém responsável não entregaria seu pedaço do Pingente de Outono sem a devida troca, então Baekhyun naturalmente chegou à conclusão que aquele garoto deveria ser a raposa incumbida da bondade — e nada mais bondoso do que poupá-lo de uma das barganhas, certo?

Bem… Baekhyun estava errado.

— Está me achando bonzinho? — A sobrancelha foi erguida e ele possuía um espírito tão inconsequente que Baekhyun voltou a nadar em confusão.

— Você está me entregando de graça, não está? — devolveu e o sorrisinho zombeteiro deixou-o atordoado. — Embora eu não tenha mais tanta certeza de que é a Raposa da Bondade.

— Claro que não sou! — Pelo modo como rapidamente negou, a suposição do garoto assemelhava-se mais a um insulto. — Só porque estou facilitando acha que pode sair por aí dizendo que sou gentil? E como ficaria minha reputação lá fora?

Permaneceu em silêncio, sem saber se era uma boa ideia dizer qualquer outra coisa. Aquela atitude tão rebelde era o que esperaria da Raposa da Coragem, embora a aparência quase juvenil daquele garoto também fosse motivo suficiente para deixar Baekhyun ainda mais confuso.

Provavelmente estava cansado demais para usar o cérebro e só queria ir para casa. Todos aqueles encontros com raposas celestiais e infinitas trocas que ele nunca entendia apenas reforçavam a ideia de que provações eram coisas feitas especialmente para deixar jovens como ele exaustos e completamente malucos. Seria muito mais proveitoso estar tomando algum chá estranho com Kyungsoo ou socado em uma sala abafada com o pai e milhares de pergaminhos velhos.

— Você é a Raposa da Responsabilidade? — Tentou, embora ele mesmo não desse muito crédito àquela dedução.

— Por que não pode dar um pouco mais de crédito a mim?

— Então você é?

— Sou sim, por quê?

Baekhyun deu de ombros, meio constrangido para responder. Sua língua, no entanto, não pareceu querer acompanhar sua timidez.

— O que você está fazendo é um tanto irresponsável.

Aquele pedaço do pingente ainda era oferecido a ele e Baekhyun simplesmente não sabia se era confiável aceitá-lo. Quais eram as verdadeiras razões para que a Raposa da _Responsabilidade_ simplesmente entregasse aquilo sem pedir nada em troca ou fazê-lo passar por alguma espécie de teste?

— Olha, Baekhyun… Sei que chegou até aqui por mérito próprio, embora você ainda acredite que não merece. Também sei das responsabilidades que assumiu e que, se pudesse escolher, não as teria. Resumindo tudo: eu não planejo perguntar coisas das quais você mal sabe a resposta ou fazer você passar por provações sem sentido.

Engoliu em seco porque o rapaz parecia tão sério que contrastava totalmente com a imagem que ele apresentou antes.

— Eu passei a minha vida inteirinha cuidando do nosso povo e acabei deixando de viver muitas coisas por causa disso. Conforme você vai assumindo responsabilidades, vai esquecendo que também precisa cuidar de você mesmo. — Baekhyun acompanhava as palavras, mas não entendia o que elas queriam dizer. — Quando eu morri, disse a mim mesmo que agora estava livre para ser quem eu quisesse ser, mas não percebi que poderia ter feito isso muito antes, sem precisar deixar de proteger as pessoas que eu amava.

Afirmou com a cabeça, finalmente erguendo a mão e pegando o pedaço do pingente que era oferecido a ele. O jovem de antes voltou a parecer rebelde e inexperiente, mas agora havia aquele brilho da eternidade que parecia fazê-lo parecer muito sábio. Baekhyun não duvidava que ele realmente o era.

— Obrigado. 

— Não me agradeça ainda, você não chegou ao final.

Virou-se para seguir caminho, mas seu nome foi chamado pelo outro.

— Mesmo que nada do que disse faça sentido agora, pense em cada palavra, por favor. — Seus olhos assumiram o brilho gentil das outras raposas e Baekhyun pegou-se concordando. — Boa sorte.

[...]

_Apenas mais uma,_ Baekhyun pensava enquanto arrastava os pés cansados pelo caminho, volte e meia precisando do apoio das paredes de pedra para que não acabasse sofrendo alguma queda. O corredor parecia mais estreito e pequenos fragmentos de rocha tendiam a surpreendê-lo na mais longa caminhada do dia; as pernas trabalhando em um esforço extra para não cederem.

Ele suava muito e sentia-se particularmente grudento — exatamente como a caverna úmida e sufocante. Há quanto tempo estava ali dentro? Ainda era dia lá fora ou tudo já havia se transformado em noite? Todos estavam do outro lado ou cansaram de esperá-lo? As perguntas só faziam com que ficasse mais nervoso.

Não ajudava que agora houvessem sete caudas descontroladas o seguindo, roçando em sua bochecha para chamar atenção e até mesmo brigando entre si; quase como se fossem crianças levadas disputando o maior lugar no coração de um pai. Era irritante e Baekhyun, vez ou outra, pegava-se brigando com elas, enquanto duvidava da própria sanidade.

Quando pensava que o coração seria capaz de sair pela boca e abandoná-lo ali a própria sorte, conseguiu captar movimentos estranhos há poucos passos de distância. Não foi recebido por uma raposa celestial ou surpreendido por alguma figura altiva e translúcida. A única coisa que recebeu foi o silêncio que acompanhava um homem velho e corcunda tentando enfiar um pedaço de linha em uma grande agulha.

Esperou que aquele senhor captasse sua presença ali, mas, quando percebeu que ele estava concentrado demais em vencer aquela árdua batalha, suspirou baixinho e pigarreou para chamar sua atenção.

Nada, recebeu absolutamente nada em troca.

— Senhor? — Sua voz saiu alta na caverna, ainda que Baekhyun fosse cuidadoso ao projetá-la na direção do homem velho. Mesmo assim, foi eficaz o suficiente, pois a mão com a linha parou de mover-se; olhos opacos finalmente parecendo enxergá-lo.

Mas não passava de reflexo, no fim das contas, porque o homem era completamente cego. Acabou sendo inevitável franzir o rosto com a percepção de que o homem corcunda custosamente tentava encontrar o buraco da agulha a troco de nada. Não havia como encontrar algo quando não se enxergava o que estava fazendo.

Movido pela curiosidade em entender aquelas ações, Baekhyun se aproximou e seus passos ecoaram ruidosamente pelo chão desnivelado, sobressaltando o velho.

— Quem vem aí? — Rearranjou-se em sua posição de cócoras e o mais jovem percebeu o buraco grande em suas vestes escuras, tão aberto que era fácil ver a pele exposta ali.

— Eu sou Baekhyun — respondeu, parando ao lado dele e abaixando-se também.

— Baekhyun? — repetiu pensativo. — Não é um nome estranho.

— O que o senhor está fazendo? — Já sabia, mas não queria que o homem soubesse que ficara a observá-lo por um bom tempo antes de aproximar-se.

— Minha roupa acabou rasgando e agora estou tentando colocar linha na agulha para conseguir costurá-la, mas essa danadinha simplesmente não quer colaborar comigo. — Riu ao erguer a linha que segurava, porém Baekhyun não conseguia acompanhá-lo. Ele imediatamente voltou ao que fazia antes do garoto aproximar-se e sua imersão foi tão profunda na tarefa que provavelmente já havia esquecido que Baekhyun estava ali.

— Precisa de ajuda? — Pegou-se oferecendo. Ainda precisava encontrar a última raposa, mas poderia reservar alguns momentos para ajudar aquele velhinho a finalmente passar a linha pelo buraco da agulha.

Surpreso com a pergunta, ele novamente parou com as tentativas que fazia, virando o rosto para o lado em que Baekhyun se encontrava. Pensou por um momento se o velho acabara preso ali por andar desavisado pela caverna, mas sabia que nenhum dos anciãos do Clã Raposa era cego. A constatação fez surgir uma hipótese ainda pior em sua cabeça: e se ele fosse um herdeiro do trono que falhou na última provação e foi condenado a vagar por aqueles corredores pela eternidade? 

Engolindo em seco, Baekhyun pensou em levantar-se para procurar logo a Raposa da Bondade; o medo de que acabasse como aquele senhor ao desperdiçar tempo com distrações que definitivamente não o ajudariam a sair dali quase o sufocando. No entanto, suas pernas não obedeceram quando novamente observou a dificuldade do mais velho, ainda focado em conseguir finalmente o êxito da tarefa.

Suspirou, odiando a si mesmo por voltar a insistir em ajudar aquele homem.

— Achei que tivesse ido embora. — A voz era falha e Baekhyun deduziu que ele dificilmente a usava. — Você parece ser alguém muito ocupado, então é melhor não atrapalhá-lo.

— Não será problema ajudá-lo — insistiu, observando os dedos enrugados segurarem ambos os objetos com muito cuidado.

— Tem certeza, filho?

— Claro.

Com delicadeza, Baekhyun retirou linha e agulha das mãos dele, observando-as entre os próprios dedos pálidos. Não seria difícil; ele fazia aquilo incontáveis vezes para a própria avó quando ela pegava-se num frenesi de fechar buracos e mais buracos nas camisas do filho ou nas calças raladas do neto.

Porém, surpreendendo qualquer expectativa que cultivasse de que a tarefa pudesse ser fácil, a linha simplesmente recusou-se a entrar no buraco, ganhando vida própria e balançando como uma pequena serpente encantada para todos os lados possíveis, menos na direção do espaço desejado. Baekhyun pegou-se rindo, mas, na verdade, queria desistir de tudo e chorar como qualquer filhote frustrado. 

Tentou outra vez — e então mais uma. Duas tentativas logo transformando-se em quatro e, alguns murmúrios frustrados depois, em seis. A sétima foi tão ruim quanto as anteriores e a oitava veio acompanhada de olhos borrados por lágrimas que ele não queria derramar. Era frustrante a forma como as coisas seguiam dando errado até quando deveriam dar certo e perguntou-se mais uma vez naquele dia o porquê de estar tentando tanto.

— Está tudo bem, meu jovem, você pode ir. — Baekhyun não deu ouvidos ao ancião, afastando as lágrimas com a mão suada e retomando o processo. — Você deve ter muitas outras coisas para fazer. Não se preocupe comigo.

Baekhyun _queria_ desistir, mas seria injusto com aquele senhor. Há quanto tempo dele deveria estar preso naquela caverna escura? Quantas vezes ele já havia tentado colocar a maldita linha naquela mesma agulha sem desistir depois de falhar tantas vezes? Não era uma opção abandoná-lo ali sem dar a ele o que tanto custava para conseguir.

— Vamos lá… — sussurrou para a linha. Ótimo, já não bastava a loucura de conversar com as próprias caudas rebeldes, agora dera para implorar misericórdia à linha insubordinada. — Por favor, seja bondosa e entre.

Apesar da loucura da situação, o pedido operou como uma espécie de milagre, porque a linha tornou-se imediatamente maleável entre os dedos de Baekhyun, deixando-se ser conduzida para atravessar o buraco e finalmente ser presa na agulha. Maravilhado, o garoto não evitou o sorriso grande que projetou-se em sua boca, completamente fascinado com a própria conquista.

— Abençoados sejam os deuses! — Riu alto, mostrando orgulhosos o feito ao senhor, apenas para imediatamente lembrar-se de que ele não conseguiria vê-lo.

— Você conseguiu? — Surpreso, suas mãos foram estendidas e Baekhyun colocou ambos os objetos para descansar entre os dedos calejados do homem mais velho. — Oh, você realmente conseguiu. Obrigado, meu jovem.

Levantou-se feliz, já se despedindo e determinado a seguir caminho, mas parou novamente quando escutou o murmúrio surpreso do ancião. Acredite ou não, mas ele estava tentando costurar sozinho o próprio buraco no tecido, espetando repetidas vezes o dedo ou a pele exposta pelo buraco.

Resignado, Baekhyun novamente deu-se por vencido, abaixando-se ao lado do mais velho e retirando a agulha das mãos machucadas. Em silêncio, começou a traçar a abertura, mesmo que não fosse habilidoso com costura. Mesmo assim, no final de alguns bons minutos, não havia mais rasco e, na pouca iluminação da caverna, poderia ser dito que o conserto dificilmente poderia estar melhor.

Com dedos furados, o dobro de suor e uma exaustão que quase o matava, Baekhyun olhava satisfeito para o próprio trabalho, esperando que sua parada por ali houvesse facilitado a vida do ancião.

— Foi muito bondoso comigo, Baekhyun — disse, enquanto seus dedos sentiam cada um dos pontos que o jovem deram em suas roupas. — Mostrarei minha gratidão sendo bondoso também.

Enfiou a mão no bolso das calças e retirou de lá um pedaço reluzente do Pingente de Outono, erguendo-o na frente dos olhos do outro. 

Meio bobo, Baekhyun imediatamente tocou-o com os dedos, sentindo um alívio quase instantâneo tomar seu coração e deixá-lo com as pernas bambas. _Estavam todos ali,_ constatou com a cabeça nas nuvens, retirando os outros pedaços do bolso para juntá-los e finalmente poder voltar para o lado de fora.

— Ainda não. — O ancião interrompeu suas ações, como se soubesse o que ele estava tentando fazer. — Continue andando.

— O quê? — Ora essa, o que mais faltava agora?

— Sua jornada ainda não terminou. — A frase quase o fez chorar, mas Baekhyun sabia que o derramamento desnecessário de lágrimas apenas deixaria-o mais cansado do que já estava.

— Mas eu-

Foi interrompido, enquanto o senhor levantava-se e batia a poeira da roupa.

— Continue andando, Baekhyun.

Sua forma modificou-se para a de uma raposa grande e brilhante e, com um último olhar para Baekhyun — nem um pouco debilitado, vale ressaltar —, ele desapareceu.

Restou-lhe um suspiro, o escuro e o silêncio.

[...]

Depois que voltou a andar, Baekhyun esperava encontrar a saída — ou ao menos uma linha estranha de chegada. Também esperava descanso e o fim dos seus problemas em relação àquela saga estranha que enfrentava durante o dia, mas tudo que recebeu foi uma nova aparição no fundo daquele apertado corredor.

A mulher vestida impecavelmente em um vestido rosa de seda era deslumbrante o suficiente para tirar Baekhyun de órbita. Os cabelos soltos e muito compridos pareciam fofos o suficiente para envergonhar o ninho de ratos que o garoto possuía na cabeça e seu rosto era tão delicado que ela parecia muito mais translúcida do que todas as outras pessoas que ele encontrara naquele dia.

Não fazia ideia de quem ela era ou o que fazia no meio do caminho, porém esperava que pudesse obter com ela qualquer tipo de informação sobre “como sair deste lugar horrível que me deixa cada vez mais cansado”. Entretanto, quando aproximou-se o suficiente para ver nitidamente os detalhes de sua fisionomia, os olhos da moça encararam-no como se fosse detentora de verdades que ele sequer imaginava e Baekhyun viu-se parando estático há poucos passos dela.

— Estava esperando você. — A voz era quase cantada quando falou com ele e Baekhyun acreditou em cada uma das palavras dela. Não disse nada, no entanto, com medo de acabar abrindo a boca apenas para dizer qualquer coisa ininteligível e que o envergonhasse diante de uma mulher tão bonita.

Aproximou-se dele, fazendo com que sua respiração ficasse presa na garganta seca. O vestido rosa era muito brilhante e arrastava no chão, enviando um farfalhar gostoso aos ouvidos — poderia até ser música, se a voz dela acompanhasse a estranha melodia. Provavelmente ele parecia um bocado estúpido divagando, porque ela riu ao finalmente estar perto dele: dentes brancos e olhos genuinamente afiados, que aparentavam saber com exatidão seus pensamentos.

Baekhyun estava hipnotizado por ela, mas não de um jeito bom ou natural. Sentia-se mais obrigatoriamente preso pela beleza que ela emanava do que abertamente disposto a continuar com os olhos nela. 

Percebendo o que acontecia, ela cobriu a boca com ambas as mãos e logo aquelas correntes invisíveis foram soltas, as pernas de Baekhyun vergonhosamente cedendo em direção ao chão. Ela correu para segurá-lo pelo braço e a realização de perceber que ela era muito forte chocou-o momentaneamente. De volta ao controle das próprias pernas, ele sorriu envergonhado para ela e sua aparência cansada deveria dar pena, porque ela ergueu o braço para esfregar seu ombro com gentileza.

— Desculpe pelo encanto — ela pediu. Baekhyun dispensou a fala com um abano de mão porque estava esgotado demais para importar-se com o que quer de fosse. — Às vezes, quero impressionar e acabo perdendo o controle.

— Eu conheço você? 

— Provavelmente não e acredito que não descobriria nem se eu desse infinitas possibilidades de palpites. — Ela sorriu ainda mais gentil. Baekhyun acenou com a cabeça, meio distraído. — Oh, não! Você está horrível, querido — observou surpresa, mas não havia sobrado muita energia dentro dele para sentir-se mal com o comentário.

— Talvez eu esteja aqui por tempo demais — murmurou apenas porque deixá-la sem resposta poderia dar-lhe uma imagem arrogante ou desrespeitosa.

— O tempo é muito relativo em um lugar como esse. Ele normalmente passa de acordo com a vontade dos deuses.

Ignorou-a dessa vez, preocupado e pedir a informação que deveria ter pedido desde o começo daquela estranha conversa.

— Sabe onde eu posso encontrar a saída?

— Você já quer ir embora? — Ela pareceu um pouco triste. — Mas nem conversamos ainda!

Pegou-se concordando mais uma vez, embora ele não entendesse o que ela queria dizer. Queria argumentar que estava cansado, que provavelmente já era tarde e que ele não precisava mais ficar ali, pois já possuía todos os oito pedaços do Pingente de Outono. Além disso, talvez o lugar estivesse exercendo um controle estranho sobre ele, porque suas caudas continuavam a brigarem entre si, deixando-o ainda mais nervoso.

Ela disse que não conhecia a saída, mas afirmou saber de um lugar incrível que poderia ajudá-lo a descansar o suficiente para continuar sua jornada. Baekhyun, em algum lugar no fundo da mente, dizia a si mesmo que deveria negar e seguir em frente, contudo, exaurido de qualquer mínima força de vontade, pegou-se seguindo-a por incontáveis caminhos estranho que ele nem sabia que existiam ali — um labirinto grande demais para que ele achasse a saída mais tarde.

Durante o trajeto que percorriam, ela tentava estabelecer uma amigável conversa com ele, mas Baekhyun constantemente pegava-se perdido em muitas divagações internas; olhos fechando-se enquanto a mão macia dela o guiava para cada vez mais longe de onde estavam antes.

— Sabe, Baekhyun, você tende a ser muito cabeça-dura na maioria das vezes. — A julgar pelo tom de voz um pouco elevado, ela parecia repreendê-lo. Baekhyun esqueceu-se de perguntar como ela sabia o nome dele. — As coisas seriam mais fáceis e menos dolorosas se você simplesmente abrisse seu coração e aceitasse as verdades que a vida joga na sua cara.

— O que isso quer dizer?

Ela suspirou cansada, entrando em um corredor secundário.

— Seu pai também estava dessa mesma forma quando veio aqui. — A observação fez Baekhyun franzir as sobrancelhas.

— Conhece meu pai?

— Claro, querido. — Ela sorriu. — Seu pai já esteve no seu lugar, embora eu não lembre dele ser tão lerdo quanto você.

Quis contestar, mas a passagem em que estavam abriu-se de repente em uma ala muito espaçosa da caverna, com grandes rochas dispersas e um lago brilhante que parecia possuir milhares de cristais incrustados em seu fundo. Impressionado, Baekhyun sentia-se menos sonolento, fascinado pelo pequeno oásis que havia ali. Provinha luz de alguma parte misteriosa da caverna e o efeito que ela produzia ao chocar-se com a água era a coisa mais incrível que ele já vira na vida.

A mulher parou de guiá-lo, deixando com que ele explorasse a área como quisesse. Baekhyun vagou pelo chão rochoso por bons momentos, até que seus olhos captaram as sutis ondulações da água cristalina; seus pés imediatamente levando-o até a margem para olhar mais de perto.

— O que achou? — ela quis saber.

— É simplesmente _incrível_ — ditou quase sem fôlego, erguendo a mão na direção da água. Estava com muita sede e só agora parara para constatar que sua garganta arranhava a cada frase que ele precisava dizer.

— Ainda não! — Foi inevitável não sobressaltar-se com o grito dela. — Desculpe, querido, mas ainda não é a hora de usar o lago.

Havia momento certo para usá-lo?

— Tudo bem — concordou com ela, mas alguma força estranha ainda pedia para que ele tocasse no lago. Baekhyun voltou a olhar para a água. — É o lugar mais bonito que já vi.

— É mesmo lindo. — Sorriu para ele, aproximando-se para sentar em uma das rochas. Baekhyun a acompanhou, sentando em outra. — Perde um pouco o apelo quando se vê isso quase todos os dias, mas não posso dizer que não é de tirar o fôlego.

— Você mora neste lugar?

— Há mais tempo do que você pode imaginar. — Riu baixinho.

— Pensei que só as raposas celestiais vivessem aqui.

Pela primeira vez ela aparentou portar um sentimento que não era bonito como ela — irritação, se Baekhyun pudesse confiar nas próprias percepções para arriscar. O sentimento tomou o rosto dela por um curto momento, até que a mulher respirou fundo e voltou a sorrir na direção dele.

— Vamos tentar de novo. — Fechou os olhos, agarrando-se às últimas migalhas de paciência. — Como está o seu _coração,_ Baekhyun?

Não entendeu o que ela quis dizer e achou melhor dar de ombros.

— Batendo? — Tentou e ela riu alto, mas não parecia achar aquilo engraçado.

— Certo, vamos partir para algo mais… chocante. — Levantou-se da pedra e sentou na margem do lago, batendo com a mão no espaço ao lado dela. Incerto, Baekhyun ainda se arrastou para sentar onde ela indicava. — Por que não junta as peças do Pingente de Outono?

Foi então que lembrou-se de que estava com todos os pedaços do pingente e que deveria ir para casa ao invés de conversar com uma moça bonita que ele não fazia ideia de quem era. Pescando todas as partes no bolso, começou a unir uma por uma no chão rochoso; a árvore finalmente sendo formada e proporcionando um alívio imediato ao coração perturbado pela última provação.

— O que houve? — a moça perguntou-lhe quando viu Baekhyun completamente confuso. — Algo errado?

Baekhyun contou outra vez, apenas para ter certeza de que não estava enlouquecendo ou que todo aquele tempo ali dentro o incapacitou de exercer habilidades comuns como a contagem de 1 a 8.

— Falta um pedaço — murmurou de rosto franzido.

— Oh, mesmo?

— Sim, mas é estranho. — Coçou a cabeça, olhando de uma parte para outra. — Oito caudas, oito raposas e oito pedaços... Eu perdi algum no meio do caminho?

— Argh, você contou várias vezes e todas as somas deram oito — ditou sem paciência alguma. — Francamente, Baekhyun, como você poderia ter perdido algum?

— Esse lugar é esquisito; eu não duvidaria de nada.

— Como pode ser o favorito dos deuses? — Pareceu chocada. — Você é muito estúpido, santo Céu Celestial!

Tomando alguns segundos para pensar, ela estreitou os olhos na direção dele e levantou-se da margem. De repente, algum tipo estranho de determinação brilhou nos olhos dela. Olhando-a de baixo, era mais intimidante do que bonita, como se toda a força da natureza estivesse se escondendo dentro dela. Com um sorrisinho decidido, ela aproximou-se da margem, colocando o pé para fora do vestido em uma espécie de ameaça que Baekhyun não captou.

— Gosto de pessoas apaixonadas, mas tudo nessa vida eterna tem limites. Sabe, eu normalmente sou um ser celeste com muita paciência, mas vocês criaturas terrenas são confusas e precisam sempre complicar a vida de vocês ao mesmo tempo em que dificultam o meu trabalho. Por que ninguém nunca entra em negação sobre bondade ou coragem? Por que sempre precisa ser sobre o amor? Queria que, pelo menos um vez nessa existência, minhas irmãs tivessem tanto trabalho quanto eu sempre tenho!

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos.

— O que você disse?

Ela riu, ligeiramente descontrolada.

— Sabe como seu pai finalmente percebeu que gostava da sua mãe? — Estranhou a mudança súbita de assunto, mas negou com a cabeça. — Assim!

Com o pé, ela empurrou-o para o lago e Baekhyun imediatamente afundou.

Existia um pavor engraçado em perceber o momento exato em que você começa a se afogar, porém, nada se compara ao horror de saber que pode nadar e isso não servir de nada, já que uma força invisível empurra você repetidas vezes para dentro da água, arrastando seu corpo pedaço por pedaço; metro por metro em direção ao fundo.

A percepção do perigo permitiu que Baekhyun fosse tomado um uma onda gigantesca de adrenalina; braços e pernas tentando içá-lo para cima enquanto os pulmões quase gritavam em seus ouvidos para que ele voltasse a respirar. A pressão da água em cima dele era forte o suficiente para fazer com que se perguntasse o que estava acontecendo, mas lutar pela própria sobrevivência era mais importante do que levantar hipóteses sobre os motivos que levaram uma desconhecida a tentar matá-lo em um lugar tão bonito quanto aquele.

Quando percebeu que nada o ajudaria a sair dali e que a tendência era afundar continuamente conforme resistia, Baekhyun foi tomado com uma súbita vontade de chorar porque tudo doía tanto que deixava-o ainda mais desnorteado. A sensação da água forçando passagem pela garganta e pelo nariz, mesmo que tentasse prender a respiração, era tão grande que ele apenas sentiu-se exaurido das tentativas inúteis que fazia, chegando a conclusão de que machucava muito mais se continuasse evitando o afogamento.

 _Estou cansado disso tudo,_ o pensamento se repetia enquanto ele era levado cada vez mais para baixo. Ainda podia ver a luz clara que batia na superfície e divertidamente o saudava — como se o convidasse para chegar até ela —, mas Baekhyun já estava muito longe para continuar tentando. Seria melhor que desistisse, seria sim.

Talvez já estivesse morto, porque, conforme admirava a superfície de longe, sua mente começava a projetar uma imagem desfocada que quase dançava em seus pensamentos nublados. Não sabia o que era, mas tomava uma forma mais nítida cada vez que ele afundava e ficava mais longe dela. Seria o Deus da Morte chegando para levá-lo? 

_Não,_ o Deus da Morte certamente não possuiria um sorriso tão bonito e olhos vermelhos que ele reconheceria em qualquer lugar — até mesmo debaixo da água. 

Era _Chanyeol_. Era o Príncipe Herdeiro do Clã Fênix em uma sequência de imagens muito estranhas que arrancavam ainda mais o fôlego que Baekhyun já nem segurava mais nos pulmões cansados. Havia Chanyeol derrubando Baekhyun no Festival do Fogo, quando se viram pela primeira vez, ele cuidadosamente o carregando para fora da área com neblina densa, os dois conversando nos incontáveis Banhos de Cinzas, o passeio pela cidade, os dois beijos que trocaram escondidos do mundo e Chanyeol sendo deixado sozinho no final de tudo porque Baekhyun simplesmente fora embora.

Sorriu com as imagens, o coração surpreendentemente leve e quente para alguém que estava sentindo a morte abraçá-lo. A mente cheia de Chanyeol flutuava na água e Baekhyun esqueceu-se de que estava cansado e com medo. Não parecia tão ruim desistir do que lhe restava tendo aquelas visões distantes pra acompanhá-lo e percebeu que não salvar o príncipe era a única coisa da qual ele se arrependia de não ter tido tempo suficiente para fazer.

Tempo — agora Baekhyun finalmente aceitava não tê-lo.

Fechou os olhos, esperando que as lembranças bonitas pudessem embalá-lo para sonhos em que as coisas dessem certo e que Baekhyun finalmente conseguisse salvar Chanyeol, porque a simples ideia de não conseguir curá-lo enviava ferroadas agonizantes para seu coração. Doía porque era injusto e também porque Baekhyun o amava.

Espere um instante…

_O quê?_

Baekhyun voltou a abrir os olhos, uma inquietação gigantesca o descontrolando. Oh, deuses, o que havia acabado de pensar? Gostava de Chanyeol? _Amava-o_? Não estava confundindo tudo naquele momento de quase morte?

Seu coração começou a debater-se violentamente dentro do peito, como se o repreendesse por pensar na última parte e Baekhyun percebeu que _sim_ — mil vezes sim! —, que o amava e era tão assustador que o simples pensamento começou a levá-lo de volta para cima. Foi com isso que ele viu-se quebrando a superfície do lago, agarrando a margem como se fosse sua última esperança de não enlouquecer e colocando para fora a água e o almoço que ingerira naquele dia — ataques de tosses tão fortes que arranhavam a garganta e quase o faziam desmaiar.

— Tudo bem, essa não era a visão que eu esperava precisar sujeitar meus olhos assim que você voltasse. — A mulher bonita ainda estava ali e Baekhyun teria gritado com ela se não estivesse tão ocupado desintoxicando seu organismo pela boca. — Você demorou tanto para reagir que achei que seria obrigada a buscar você.

Havia muitas coisas no que pensar ou dizer para ela ou para si mesmo, mas tudo que Baekhyun conseguiu pronunciar depois de passar um bom tempo cuspindo água foi:

— Você quase me matou! — Cada palavra saiu esganiçada pelo esforço da garganta dolorida e Baekhyun, no auge da derrota, arrastou-se para fora do lago, deitando na margem como se esperasse a morte.

— Ei, vamos esclarecer as coisas por aqui, mocinho. — Ela olhou-o séria, mas Baekhyun não estava disposto a dar-lhe muita atenção. Seu coração batia violentamente contra o peito e saber o motivo para isso deixava-o ainda mais zonzo do que já estava. — _Você_ quase se matou.

— O pé que me empurrou era seu — murmurou arrastado. — Você me jogou no lago sabendo exatamente o que ele faria comigo e, pelo visto, não parece nem um pouco arrependida por isso.

— Claro que não estou arrependida! — concordou, sem um pingo de remorso. — Eu precisei recorrer à medidas drásticas com você porque nunca vi alguém com um bloqueio tão grande para admitir os próprios sentimentos.

— Então você sabe sobre _isso_ também. — Sentiu as bochechas ficarem quentes e controlou a vontade de soltar um suspiro alto e dramático.

— Como eu não saberia, querido? — Ela parecia quase radiante ao mostrar-lhe o pedaço do Pingente de Outono que protegia, a última parte que faltava para completar o amuleto dançando diante dos olhos de Baekhyun. Sentiu-se a pessoa mais estúpida do universo ao finalmente perceber que fazia todo o sentido a falta de uma das partes e ela estar o acompanhando desde o início.

Estendeu a mão para pegá-lo, mas ela imediatamente voltou a guardar a última parte bem longe de qualquer possibilidade que pudesse fazer o mais novo conquistá-lo, fazendo Baekhyun choraminga. Ele só queria o maldito pedaço para poder finalmente descansar, por que era tão difícil dá-lo a ele?

— Nossa conversa não terminou ainda. — Abaixou-se para ajudá-lo a sentar e ele sentia-se tão molengo que apenas deixou com que ela fizesse o que achasse melhor. — Olhe só para você, parece um boneco de panos. Se recomponha, criatura.

— Sobre o que ainda precisamos conversar? — O desânimo era quase evidente em cada palavra que Baekhyun proferia naquele momento.

— Sobre seus sentimentos.

— Não quero falar sobre isso agora. — Fez uma careta, mas seu coração não parecia concordar com ele, já que começou a fazer um escândalo dentro do peito dele. Ótimo, mais isso agora.

— Se não falar comigo que sou a Raposa do Amor, com quem mais pretende desabafar? — Era um bom ponto, mas Baekhyun não sabia se estava preparado para entrar em um assunto que o deixava tão derrotado. Qual é, ele havia acabado de descobrir que estava apaixonado pela pessoa que abandonou a própria sorte sem ao menos ter tempo para jogar-lhe meia dúvida de verdades na cara.

— Estou cansado. — Fechou os olhos, apenas porque estava muito tonto com Chanyeol habitando todas as partezinhas da mente dele. — Você não ajudou muito ao praticamente me afogar.

— Já disse que não afoguei você e não teria sido tão ruim se você não passasse o tempo todo negando o que sente. — Se aquilo era qualquer espécie de motivação, não funcionou muito bem, porque Baekhyun continuou tão apático quanto antes. — Ora, vamos lá, seja verdadeiro comigo. Para quem mais eu contaria qualquer coisa?

Existia uma parte gigantesca em Baekhyun que verdadeiramente queria poder conversar sobre o assunto e admitir em voz alta que gostava muito, muito, _muito_ de Chanyeol, que queria salvá-lo, pedir desculpas e beijá-lo de novo. Porém ainda existia aquela outra parte que lembrava-o de ter ido embora fazendo questão de parecer um vilão desprovido de sentimentos — e essa última em questão estava disposta a convencê-lo de que não era digno do sentimento bonito que cultivava naquele momento.

Estava ali a dor de perceber que nem sempre era possível salvar a todos e que infelizmente a consciência dele não doeria menos por chegar a essa conclusão.

— Não faz diferença qualquer coisa que eu disser — ditou em derrota, sentindo as roupas molhadas começarem a incomodar. — Eu já estraguei tudo.

— Tão dramático. — Ela riu, mas foi gentil o suficiente para ajeitar seus cabelos e tentar desamassar algumas partes da roupa encharcada. — Você fez o que precisava ser feito na hora e, bem... _sim_ , você estragou a possibilidade de viver um grande amor, maaaaas… Ainda pode consertar as coisas, se estiver disposto.

Encarou-a, completamente desprovido de fôlego nos pulmões com a última parte do que ela dissera. Consertar as coisas? Isso queria dizer que ainda havia alguma chance de salvar Chanyeol e pedir para que ele pudesse perdoá-lo?

— Consertar? — perguntou em dúvida e, diante do aceno afirmativo que ela fez com a cabeça, seu coração começou a pular freneticamente dentro do peito. Baekhyun não o repreenderia dessa vez, qualquer parte do seu corpo estava igualmente eufórica naquele momento. — Consertar de que maneira?

— Minhas irmãs deram muitos conselhos a você hoje e não serei a única a não fazer isso. — Um sorrisinho cúmplice surgiu no rosto dela e ela aproximou-se mais dele para segredar a próxima parte. — Darei mais um dica do que um aviso amigável, então preste atenção.

— Estou prestando. — Cerrou as mãos em punhos porque sabia que elas estavam tremendo.

— Nem tudo é resolvido com a razão e nem todas as coisas precisam fazer sentido. As nossas maiores lições vêm das lendas, então tome isso como um início. — Parecia orgulhosa da própria charada, porém Baekhyun ainda esperava que ela explicasse.

— Espere, o que isso quer dizer? — perguntou quando ela já parecia ter acabado de dizer o que queria. Não poderia ser só aquilo, poderia?

— Quer dizer o que eu disse.

— Mas eu não entendi — protestou.

— Você entenderá. — Mais uma vez existia aquele brilho determinado nos olhos dela, como se pudesse _ver_ as coisas que aconteceriam no futuro. — Não agora, mas logo.

— E quando será esse _logo_? — quis saber, quase afogado na curiosidade.

— Se eu disser, não acha que perderá a graça?

Ela riu, desejou-lhe boa sorte e entregou em suas mãos o pedaço restante do Pingente de Outono. Antes que Baekhyun pudesse segurá-la, a última raposa já havia sumido, assim como a luz, a caverna e a sua consciência.

[...]

Existia certa graça em _querer_ solucionar um problema, mas não saber exatamente _o que_ fazer para finalmente resolvê-lo.

Baekhyun passou a sentir essa graça dividindo espaço com uma inquietante ansiedade, que acompanhava-o todos os dias, sem qualquer exceção. O desconcentrava nas reuniões com os anciãos, desnorteava seus pensamentos nas vezes em que passeava pelo mercado e sempre rodopiava em seus sonhos quando deitava a cabeça no travesseiro para tentar dormir. Incitava constantemente o novo líder a fazer alguma coisa — _qualquer_ coisa —, porém Baekhyun via-se de mãos atadas, mesmo que não gostasse da sensação.

 _“As nossas maiores lições vêm das lendas”_ — era o que ele constantemente repetia durante todo o dia, embora ainda não estivesse nem perto de desvendar aquelas estranhas palavras. Não sabia se estava procurando nos lugares certos, mas, durante o tempo vago, passava pelos pergaminhos antigos do Clã Raposa, lendo e relendo infinitamente as lendas mais famosas e as quase desconhecidas.

Parecia mais atrapalhá-lo do que qualquer outra coisa, porém iludia-se acreditando que estava indo em direção a algum lugar — mesmo que, bem, não soubesse exatamente para onde.

— Ainda acho mais proveitoso usarmos a área para instalar mais canteiros para futuras plantações — a mulher de cabelos quase brancos voltou a falar e ele precisou interromper sua revisão mental das últimas histórias que passara a madrugada inteira lendo.

Baekhyun, sentado na cabeceira da mesa de pedra, olhou para a anciã que falava, muito determinada a receber uma autorização dele para iniciar a preparação da terra para o plantio. Porém o clã estava muito dividido quanto ao uso do território preparado e, sem o pai ali para auxiliá-lo, o garoto acabou com a missão de apaziguar os ânimos e fazer com que todos chegassem a decisão mais proveitosa para a nação.

Ainda era estranho resolver os problemas que antes era de responsabilidade de seu pai, mas Baekhyun compreendia que não podia mais gritar por ajuda como um filhotinho assustado, já que o Rei Raposa agora era ninguém senão ele mesmo.

— Nossa prioridade é expandir a oficina para continuar os trabalhos manuais. — Um homem corpulento levantou-se, no auge da irritação. — Vender nossos produtos para as outras nações é nossa principal fonte de renda e seria um desperdício não utilizar a área para isso.

— Nosso povo ainda precisa comer — a mesma senhora objetou, levantando-se também.

— Garanto que nosso povo não passará fome se utilizarmos esse pedaço de terra para melhorar um trabalho que já fazemos muito bem. — Ouvindo cada uma das palavras, Baekhyun levava seu tempo para fazer as considerações necessárias.

— Você disse bem, já fazemos um trabalho muito bom — concordou com um sorrisinho irônico. — Por que ainda precisamos expandir a oficina?

— Que mente pequena, senhora Kang!

Suspirando, Baekhyun pigarreou, atraindo a atenção de todos os anciãos. Ainda era estranho possuir aquele tipo de autoridade em relação a pessoas muito mais velhas e experientes que ele, mas, depois dos primeiros longos dias, não era mais tão difícil entender como tudo funcionava e como agradar a todos os lados.

— Senhoras e senhores, por favor, estamos em uma reunião e não em uma arena de guerra. — Os dois que discutiam murmuraram pedidos de desculpas e Baekhyun enviou-lhes um sorriso compreensivo. — Acredito que possamos chegar em uma decisão proveitosa para os dois lados, já que a terra é grande o suficiente para ser dividida de acordo com a necessidade de cada atividade.

Murmúrios em concordância, ânimos apaziguados e divisões feitas da maneira mais justa possível, a reunião enfim terminou e todos os anciãos puderam sair. Baekhyun permaneceu, fechando os olhos cansados por passarem a noite inteira em claro revisando arquivos tão antigos que fizeram-no herdar uma eterna alergia a poeira milenar.

Estava quase embalando em um sono agradável sentado em sua cadeira quando foi surpreendido pelos dois anciãos que discutiam antes. Imediatamente ostentando uma cara de liderança que era bem difícil de sustentar com tanto sono, Baekhyun sorriu para eles, mesmo que por dentro só quisesse ficar sozinho.

— Encontrou uma ótima solução para resolver o problema, majestade. — Ele não gostava de tantas formalidades, mas essa era outra coisa que passara a aceitar depois que seu pai entregou-lhe o trono. — Estávamos comentando o quanto você tem se dedicado ao nosso povo nos últimos tempos.

Aceitou o elogio a contragosto, porque não acreditava estar fazendo algo tão incrível. Ser líder era uma tarefa cansativa e, às vezes, interessante, mas a melhor palavra para defini-la era, com toda a certeza, “entediante”. Não que Baekhyun não gostasse do que fazia — porque aprendera a apreciar a função que exercia —, mas sua pequena parte rebelde ainda pedia por doses mais interessantes de emoção.

— Só estou tentando fazer o melhor que posso. — Sorriu em agradecimento.

— Está indo muito bem, majestade — a anciã continuou —, seu pai, com toda a certeza que posso expressar, deve estar muito orgulhoso de você.

Seu pai estava e adorava demonstrar isso em longas conversas com outros integrantes do Clã Raposa, principalmente agora que possuía muito tempo livre para coisas como essa.

— Também tem roubado olhares de muitas jovens pelo povoado — o outro ancião mencionou, fazendo Baekhyun franzir as sobrancelhas e olhá-lo confuso.

— O que você disse?

— Bem, majestade, estamos apenas dizendo que muitas moças estão interessadas em você, principalmente agora que o posto de rainha está vago.

_Não estava vago!_

A rapidez com que a própria mente negou aquilo deixou-o constrangido e ele foi incapaz de esconder a explosão vermelha em suas bochechas. Bem, tecnicamente o posto _estava_ vago, mas ele definitivamente não queria ocupá-lo com nenhuma das moças bonitas de seu clã.

Além disso, Baekhyun já gostava de alguém e, mesmo que ainda não estivesse habituado a afirmar aquilo sem boas doses de vergonha e culpa — esta última em especial pela besteira que fez ao estragar tudo —, procurar incansavelmente por alternativas para salvá-lo ocupava tempo demais para que o jovem líder inventasse desculpas boas o suficiente para dar aos anciãos.

— Se me derem licença, preciso encontrar a minha avó agora. — Levantou-se, não esperando por qualquer resposta dos outros dois.

— Mas, majestade-

Baekhyun não deu-lhes ouvido, saindo pela porta e embrenhando-se entre as pessoas do mercado. Conversou com alguns comerciantes, passou pela área dos animais para procurar por Boxian e, quando não o encontrou, seguiu na direção da escola, esperando poder falar com a avó ou brincar com as crianças. 

Apesar dos filhotes ainda acharem que Baekhyun estava sendo muito _adulto,_ ele parecia um pouco como o Baek de antes — muito menos triste, por certo. Agora, quando tinha tempo entre uma tarefa e outra, passava para vê-los na escola e, se não estivesse muito imerso nos próprios pensamentos, distribuiria afagos nas cabeças descabeladas e sorrisos calorosos.

A grande janela da escola estava aberta e Baekhyun aproximou-se para ver o que as crianças e sua avó faziam. Era adorável a forma como todos os filhotes sentavam em um círculo pequeno, enquanto sua avó contava-lhes as mais diversas histórias ou ensinava lições que sempre os impressionada. Parecia mágica a forma como ela conseguia controlar todos eles, fazendo inveja aos pais que quase sempre precisavam dar voltas e voltas para controlar as vontades agitadas dos pequenos.

— A jovem líder Yon aceitou o desafio do Deus da Vida e, com muito esforço, passou pelas nove provações propostas. A cada ato realizado, ela adquiria mais uma cauda e, sacrificando todas elas ao final, foi capaz de forjar o Pingente de Outono, o amuleto que acabou com a praga e passou a proteger todas as raposas. 

Sorriu com a avó contando a história mais conhecida do Clã Raposa, apenas para ver os filhotes empolgados a aturdi-la com perguntas curiosas que ela amava responder. Após Baekhyun contar sobre a verdadeira identidade do primeiro líder de seu povo, a mais velha fez questão de passar a contar a lenda com as mudanças significativas. Mesmo que alguns integrantes mais conservadores não aprovassem as modificações, era um bom começo e ele esperava que a grande líder Yon estivesse feliz em ser reconhecida como sempre mereceu ser.

Baekhyun sorriu ao ver Seungwan levantar de seu lugar e aproximar-se da avó dele, ajoelhando ao lado dela e ansiosamente puxando a barra de seu vestido. Isso lembrou ao líder das inúmeras vezes em que ele fizera a mesma coisa, quando era o filhote que corria para perto dela com uma porção de perguntas coletadas durante a emocionante narrativa.

— As caudas são mesmo mágicas? — Seus olhinhos brilhavam muito quando ela perguntou, deixando a carinha esperançosa ainda mais fofa.

— É o ques as lendas dizem, querida. — Riu diante da curiosidade.

— Então quer dizer que minha cauda também pode fazer as coisas que as caudas da líder Yon fizeram? — Jongin riu ao escutar a pergunta e a menina virou-se para mostrar sua língua a ele.

— Não acho que funcione assim. — Sua avó ajeitou os cabelos desarrumados na cabeça dela, enquanto sinalizava para que Jongin não continuasse com as implicâncias. — Líder Yon era uma raposa de nove caudas e precisou sacrificar todas elas para garantir a nossa proteção. Imagina a dor de perder a coisa mais importante que temos? 

— E a líder Yon morreu depois de sacrificar suas caudas, bobona. — Jongin completou, obviamente não acatando ao pedido da avó de Baekhyun.

— Eu só perguntei, seu chato! — Seungwan estava inconformada com a implicância de Jongin e a avó de Baekhyun aproveitou para puxá-la e ajeitá-la em seu colo. — O Nini está sendo malvado, anciã.

— Apesar da atitude feia de Jongin, ele não deixa de ter razão, querida. — A fala fez com que os olhos confusos da raposinha encontrassem os da mais velha, como se perguntassem em silêncio o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. — Não basta apenas abrir mão de algo importante como nossas caudas, também é preciso uma grande troca de energia para transformá-las em um objeto sagrado. Pense no grande trabalho que seria fazer isso para salvar um número enorme de pessoas.

— Mas eu não precisaria salvar um número grande de pessoas, anciã! — Seungwan protestou, os braços agitados tentando explicar suas ideias de criança. — Eu posso não ter tantas caudas para fazer um amuleto que consiga proteger todo mundo, mas poderia usar só uma se quisesse ajudar uma pessoa só.

A mais velha riu, abraçando a menina e dizendo que ela possuía ideias muito diferentes. Baekhyun sorriu da janela para a cena, até repassar o diálogo entre as duas e perceber que… caramba, talvez Seungwan estivesse certa!

Todas as lendas que Baekhyun leu durante os últimos dias possuíam algo em comum: as caudas das raposas líderes sempre eram descritas como detentoras de um poder espetacular, que era utilizado em últimos casos para salvar vidas, selar acordos com os deuses ou serem transformadas em armas mortais e amuletos. Se fosse mesmo verdade e aquilo ainda se aplicasse aos governantes atuais, poderia ser possível que Baekhyun usasse as suas para salvar Chanyeol?

Era certo que o sacrifício de todas as caudas poderia matá-lo, mas Baekhyun não precisava salvar centenas de pessoas, já que seu objetivo era proteger apenas uma. Assim, se o Pingente de Outono não poderia estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo, por que apenas não produzir uma cópia com igual poder mas um alcance menor? Poderia mesmo dar certo? Seria muito doloroso se ele usasse apenas uma?

Tentar nunca matou ninguém, certo?

Eufórico com a possibilidade de dar certo, Baekhyun foi inundado de uma inquietude avassaladora, que tomou cada mínima parte dele e empurrou-o na direção da modesta pousada da cidade — onde ele sabia que Kyungsoo descansava depois de retornar de uma longa viagem misteriosa.

Queria ajuda porque estava convencido de que finalmente entendera o que a última raposa disse-lhe na Caverna dos Espíritos e a absurda impaciência para colocar um plano muito do mal feito em prática sequer deu-lhe tempo para pensar melhor nas inúmeras possibilidade de tudo dar _muito_ errado. Naquele momento de epifania, não havia tempo para pensar em pormenores e, movido unicamente pela vontade de consertar as coisas para ter a chance de ser perdoado, Baekhyun socou a porta do quarto do velho dragão, atropelando-o com frases desconexas e apressadas.

— Eu acabei de acordar, então, por favor, tenha piedade. — Kyungsoo parecia exausto o suficiente para que Baekhyun fizesse o esforço de respirar fundo e começar de novo. Na verdade, ele sempre parecia exausto desde que o mais novo tornou-se o novo líder do Clã Raposa.

Não esquecia que o dragão andava muito estranho nos últimos dias, fazendo viagens longas e, ao voltar, sondando Baekhyun com perguntas que sempre deixavam o líder com uma sensação sufocante dentro do peito. Kyungsoo queria contar-lhe alguma coisa, mas a raposa sentia medo demais e preferia fingir que não percebia as constantes investidas para uma conversa regada de seriedade.

Como o ponto da discussão não era Kyungsoo e suas aparentes manias estranhas, Baekhyun repetiu com mais calma o que precisava dele, sem contar sobre exatamente o que queria fazer — porque o dragão nunca deixaria com que sacrificasse uma das caudas sem ter real garantia de que poderia dar certo,

— Acho que ainda estou sonhando, porque posso jurar que você me pediu uma carona. — Seu estado de exaustão quase comoveu Baekhyun, porque era um pouco injusto tirar Kyungsoo de seu descanso para levá-lo tão longe. Porém, ele estava ansioso o suficiente para engolir a comoção e apelar para a chantagem emocional.

— Você me deve um favor por ter mentido. — Era um golpe baixo, principalmente porque Baekhyun sabia que uma pequena parte de Kyungsoo estava arrependida o suficiente para fazer exatamente o que ele pedisse.

— Achei que você já havia me perdoado. — Passou a mão pelo rosto, provavelmente tentando manter-se desperto.

— Perdoei — concordou e a agitação que sentia impedia que ficasse parado no lugar. Kyungsoo notou e pareceu sério e totalmente desperto pela primeira vez naquela conversa. — E justamente por ter perdoado que mereço o favor.

— Não faz sentido e você sabe disso.

— Será que você pode, por favor, me ajudar? 

Ele provavelmente estava desesperado e nervoso o suficiente para parecer lamentável, porque Kyungsoo suspirou e apertou a ponte do nariz, avaliando toda a situação. Baekhyun observou-o, enquanto a agitação corroía cada partezinha dentro dele. Queria apressar o dragão, mas a perspectiva dele negar sua proposta se o apressasse acabava apenas fazendo com que Baekhyun mordesse a língua e esperasse com uma paciência que definitivamente não possuía.

— Para onde você quer ir? — finalmente perguntou. A resposta de Baekhyun foi tão baixa que Kyungsoo provavelmente perguntou-se se a raposa estava brincando com a sua cara ainda meio sonolenta. — O que você disse?

— Para o Clã Fênix. — Saiu mais alto do que Baekhyun gostaria que saísse e ele cobriu a boca com ambas as mãos, olhando de um lado para o outro no pequeno corredor. Kyungsoo parecia muito surpreso com a resposta e o silêncio que se seguiu quase corroeu o resto dos nervos de Baekhyun.

— Ficou sabendo de alguma coisa?

Baekhyun não evitou um franzir de sobrancelhas ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração gelava. Bem, ele não estava sabendo de coisa alguma, mas talvez fosse hora de deixar com que Kyungsoo contasse o que tanto vinha tentando dizer-lhe nos últimos dias.

— Não?

— Ah, sim. — O olhar preocupado com que o dragão olhava-o apenas fazia com que Baekhyun quisesse gritar em frustração. — Por que quer tanto ir até lá?

Engoliu com muito custo a frustração, principalmente porque não podia contar o motivo para Kyungsoo sem que o dragão o impedisse de tentar qualquer coisa que fosse. Felizmente, o mais velho parecia compadecido de sua aflição para acabar aceitando o pedido sem maiores explicações, precisando aguentar um Baekhyun agitadíssimo agradecendo-lhe durante boa parte do caminho.

Havia uma clara diferença entre não ter medo de altura ao estar no topo do galho mais alto de uma árvore e não se importar em estar a vários metros do chão, voando tão rápido nas costas de um dragão milenar que era praticamente impossível impedir que lágrimas saíssem dos olhos. Baekhyun não estava preparado para cobrir dez dias de viagem a pé em poucas horas, principalmente porque ele não fazia ideia da velocidade que Kyungsoo poderia chegar voando.

Lembrava de implorar para que Kyungsoo o levasse para voar quando era criança, mas o mais velho sempre acabava ignorando os inocentes e animados pedidos de Baekhyun. Nas raras vezes em que o dragão se irritava com os pedidos, dizia-lhe que seres como ele não serviam para transportar pessoas e que aquilo era algo que nunca se deveria ser solicitado. Quem diria que precisaria estar desesperado para que Kyungsoo finalmente cedesse? 

Quando o dragão finalmente pousou perto do Palácio das Mil Penas — poupando as pernas da raposa ao sobrevoar o longo lance de degraus —, Baekhyun caiu no chão e vomitou. Estava completamente encharcado de suor pelo calor e pela sensação de que alguma coisa muito ruim poderia acontecer a qualquer momento. Suas pernas falharam nas duas primeiras vezes em que tentou levantar e Kyungsoo apoiou-o até que tivesse certeza de que Baekhyun não desabaria pela terceira vez.

— Espere aqui — pediu, desvencilhando-se dos braços dele para começar a caminhar diante da imponente entrada do palácio.

— Ei, o que você vai fazer? — Tentou segui-lo, mas quando Baekhyun não deixou, Kyungsoo apenas desistiu, erguendo as mãos e prometendo esperá-lo.

Baekhyun não queria parecer muito desesperado ao assumir sua forma original e driblar meia dúzia de guardas assustadoramente armados para entrar no palácio, mas foi exatamente dessa forma que foi visto — um serzinho estranho de nove caudas, passando pelo meio das pernas de homens muito bem treinados, que não pareciam nem um pouco preparados para impedi-lo de chegar onde queria.

Ainda recordava de quais corredores deveria seguir para chegar à Ala Norte e Baekhyun teria atropelado quem quer estivesse na sua frente se não fosse uma enorme comitiva de pessoas a bloquear seu caminho. O alarde de todos ao verem aquela coisinha laranja e agressiva foi comovente, porque ninguém esperaria uma raposa de nove caudas invadindo o palácio aquela hora da tarde, agindo mais como um animal selvagem do que o suposto líder do clã vizinho. 

Guardas apareceram correndo para proteger uma das pessoas em específico e servos mobilizaram-se para tentar capturar Baekhyun, que, sem qualquer escapatória devido ao cerco, precisou voltar para a outra forma e tentar apressadamente explicar o motivo de tanta confusão.

Não esperava ser reconhecido por ninguém, mas mesmo assim o foi. Não pelos servos que poderia ter conhecido a raposa no tempo em que trabalhou ali ou pelos guardas que poderia tê-lo visto zanzando pelos inúmeros corredores; mas pela mulher bonita e alta que estava sendo protegida por todos eles. Seria ainda mais bonita se não fosse pelo rosto abatido e inchado pelo provável choro e pelas roupas brancas e simples que ela vestia, porém, pelo jeito como todos a amparavam, era inegavelmente importante.

— Você? — ela sussurrou descrente, os olhos enchendo de lágrimas.

Parecia assustadoramente familiar, mas Baekhyun não lembrava de tê-la conhecido. De qualquer força, simplesmente não havia tempo para conseguir dar a qualquer um deles uma boa explicação para precisar seguir em frente. O nervosismo se multiplicou dentro dele em níveis assustadores e Baekhyun acabou tomando uma série de escolhas inconsequentes: desvencilhar-se dos criados, correr na direção de um dos guardas com uma velocidade incrível, habilmente roubar a espada da bainha de um deles e ameaçar todos os presentes com a arma. 

Alguém acabou gritando em algum momento e esse foi o início da desordem porque a guarda real desembainhou as armas e Baekhyun pôde perceber que já era meio tarde para que todos acreditassem na sua garantia de que não queria fazer mal a eles. Já era hora de soltar a coleção de termos feios que conhecia?

Baekhyun não disse nada. Deixou que seu corpo se movesse unicamente guiado pelo desespero e, antes que qualquer um deles pudesse fazer alguma coisa para detê-lo, a espada pesada foi usada — não nos guardas ou nos criados, mas nele mesmo; na última de suas caudas, aquela que adquiriu quando se apaixonou por Chanyeol, mesmo que não soubesse que estava apaixonado.

Talvez ele tenha subestimado a dor de amputar a própria cauda? _Talvez._ Não que Baekhyun não estivesse preparado para sentir alguma dor, mas ele definitivamente não estava pronto para notar o cheiro de sangue e uma agonia sufocante arranhar sua garganta na forma de um grito quase impossível de reprimir. Suas pernas imediatamente amoleceram e ele precisou fincar a ponta da espada no chão, mordendo o lábio para não soltar qualquer som desesperado.

Então fechou os olhos, concentrando-se para levar metade de sua energia para a cauda, implorando aos deuses que pelo menos aquela parte de seu destino não se transformasse em mais tragédia. Demorou um pouco, mas ele pôde enfim sentir a energia sendo drenada do próprio corpo em forma de ferroadas agoniantes. 

Pareceu durar a eternidade, enquanto o tempo se arrastava apenas para aumentar a dor e o desgaste que ele sentia, porém, depois do processo internamente caótico, a cauda que ele segurava foi transformada em uma réplica quase idêntica ao Pingente de Outono — ao invés da árvore cheia de detalhes, descansava na palma coberta de sangue uma gérbera vermelha, a flor mais comum do Clã Raposa.

Estava ali, na palma da mão dele e tudo que precisava era de um pouco mais de força para entregá-la a Chanyeol.

— Chamem um médico! — a mesma mulher de branco gritou, empurrando guardas e criados para fazerem alguma coisa. Ela não parecia ter medo dele quando ergueu as roupas compridas para que pudesse chegar perto de Baekhyun, que, ainda com medo de ser impedido, acabou apontando a espada na direção dela. — Deixe-me ajudar você.

— Eu preciso passar! — Suas pernas tremiam muito e ele sentia a parte de trás da roupa completamente encharcada com sangue. No entanto, mesmo com a dor absurda que quase o impedia de manter os olhos aberto, Baekhyun não estava disposto a desistir depois de chegar tão longe. 

Ele tentou seguir em frente, porém cambaleou e precisou ser segurado pela mulher, que deitou-o no colo dela, segurando seu corpo com um cuidado maternal que ele há muito tempo não sentia. Os olhos de Baekhyun ficaram embaçados e ele sentiu ímpetos de desculpar-se com ela tão triste, mesmo que não entendesse o motivo. De perto, ela emanava uma familiaridade quase assustadora, mas Baekhyun ainda não conseguia lembrar do momento exato em que a viu. 

Seu corpo doía muito, fervilhava como se estivesse tomado por minúsculas formigas e não havia uma única parte dele que não quisesse desistir. Porém estava tão _perto_ que a mínima possibilidade de não conseguir o destruía por dentro, causando um estrago tão grande que talvez nunca mais pudesse ser consertado.

— Por favor, eu preciso ir… — Fungou, exausto e com muita dor. — Eu preciso ir, preciso, por favor, só me deixe ir…

— Baekhyun, escute, querido… — Oh, ela sabia seu nome, que estranho. Queria perguntar de onde ela o conhecia, mas estava muito cansado e sua garganta seca passou a incomodá-lo. — Você não pode fazer mais nada.

Não acreditava nela. Baekhyun passou anos sustentando a ideia de que não era capaz de uma porção de coisas, porém agora ele não se importava com as constantes dúvidas em relação à própria capacidade. Não se tratava apenas de ser capaz, mas sim de _dever_ — e ele devia isso a Chanyeol.

Apoiou a ponta da espada no chão para conseguir voltar a ficar de pé, ignorando as súplicas da mulher para que desistisse. Suas pernas já não o obedeciam como antes e o mundo girava diante de seus olhos, mas Baekhyun cambaleou bravamente para atravessar o pátio, esperando chegar ao destino final antes que seu corpo desistisse de funcionar.

Deu passos vacilantes em qualquer direção e não parou até que a voz da mulher atrás deles saísse completamente quebrada em milhões de pedacinhos regados de agonia.

— Você chegou tarde! — A voz dela tremia tanto quanto as mãos de Baekhyun. — Está atrasado porque ele já foi embora!

Baekhyun finalmente virou o rosto para sustentar o olhar dela, enfim enxergando o sentimento que parecia dominá-la naquele momento — motivo das lágrimas que ela não escondia mais. Ele poderia reconhecer aquele sentimento em qualquer lugar, mesmo que fosse apresentado por diferentes pessoas nas mais diversas situações: perda. Estava ali sem qualquer véu que a escondesse e a raposa sentiu um medo avassalador infiltrar-se por todas as veias do corpo. 

Sabia quem ela era agora que seus olhos desfocados a analisavam porque íris vermelhas e o rosto gentil apesar da altura assustadora não poderia ser facilmente confundidos quando se habituara a vê-los na pessoa que amava.

Desvendado o pequeno mistério, Baekhyun sorriu para a mãe de Chanyeol; para a Rainha Fênix, que não parecia mais tão invencível quanto a imagem da incrível governante que habitava as fofocas mais animadas de Sehun. Sentiu que as próprias lágrimas ameaçavam cair dos olhos ao negar com a cabeça na direção dela e virar-se mais uma vez para o caminho que deveria percorrer.

— Não acredito em você. 

Concentrou-se em seguir em frente, embora não tivesse mais tanta certeza de para onde estava indo. Os guardas ameaçaram pegá-lo, mas a Rainha Fênix gritou pra que apenas o deixassem continuar. Depois disso, ninguém mais o impediu ou tentou convencê-lo do contrário, e Baekhyun fez uma força enorme para não cair a cada novo corredor que atravessava, esperando que Kyungsoo não o encontrasse em um momento tão deprimente quanto aquele. 

Não era como se estivesse escondendo para onde estava indo e o rastro de sangue que deixava ao praticamente se arrastar pelo palácio era apenas mais uma prova de que talvez Baekhyun não soubesse mais o que a palavra _limite_ significava. A culpa não era inteiramente dele, pois a raposa apenas fazia o que qualquer herói épico fora moldado para fazer.

Baekhyun não parou nem quando seus joelhos finalmente cederam na porta do quarto de Chanyeol, dizendo-lhe que não aguentavam mais qualquer travessia. Recusando-se a desistir, mesmo que a visão estivesse tão nublada quanto o céu em um dia de chuva forte, rastejou penosamente pelo cômodo, até que suas mãos estivessem ao alcance do rosto frio do príncipe.

Então se permitiu chorar baixinho, os soluços de quem já não sabia mais o que deveria fazer para consertar as coisas. Talvez a mãe de Chanyeol estivesse certa e Baekhyun acabara por estar terrivelmente atrasado. O Príncipe Herdeiro assemelhava-se a uma flor que já fora bonita — antes da chegada do temporal que a machucou — e agora estava tão acabado que parecia ter desistido antes mesmo que a raposa tomasse a decisão de finalmente salvá-lo. Baekhyun provavelmente estava mais atrasado do que imaginava.

— Sinto muito, Chanyeol — conseguiu dizer, não sabendo o que doía mais: a perda da cauda ou aquela nova dor que instalara-se em seu coração. — Sinto muito, sinto muito, sinto muito, sinto muito…

Buscou a mão rígida dele e com muito esforço a abriu, depositando o pingente com a gérbera na palma da mão grande e esperando por algum tipo de milagre que não veio. Constatou que tentar machucava muito, mas falhar provocava um buraco gigantesco dentro do peito, capaz de perturbá-lo pela longa eternidade.

Com o pouco de energia que ainda restava para mantê-lo acordado, Baekhyun beijou-lhe a testa fria, os olhos cerrados e finalmente os lábios pálidos, aceitando a derrota e enfim desistindo de tudo. Deitou a cabeça no peito de Chanyeol, esperando ouvir os batimentos dele como na primeira noite em que se beijaram, mas não havia mais nada lá dentro — apenas o silêncio que ficaria gravado na memória dele.

Cansado, fechou os olhos, sentindo o tempo ser suspenso até a eternidade. A dor foi diminuindo com sua consciência até que ele percebesse que não sentia nada, mas tudo ficaria bem porque Baekhyun estava agora com Chanyeol e não precisava mais ter medo.

Baekhyun não tinha mais tempo, porém era a primeira vez que possuía o peito leve o suficiente para aceitar aquela verdade.

[...]

Havia uma luz cegante e insistente contra seu rosto e Baekhyun teve consciência dela antes mesmo de abrir os olhos. Não era só insuportavelmente incômoda, como também era quente o suficiente para fazer sua pele pinicar.

 _Morrer doía que era uma desgraça,_ constatou em algum momento, no silêncio dos próprios pensamentos, antes de reunir coragem para enfrentar a claridade e situar-se no novo ambiente. Sinceramente, esperava um lugar bonito, com muita grama verde e uma porção de árvores para descansar — já que, se fosse para estar morto, ao menos que pudesse passar a eternidade fazendo absolutamente nada —, porém, quis o destino que sua estadia pós-morte acabasse sendo em um quarto espaçoso que não era-lhe nem um pouco estranho.

Percebeu que mal conseguia mover o corpo, mas seus olhos ainda conseguiram captar algumas características do lugar: mobílias elegantes e discretas, uma mesa abarrotada de livros muito velhos e pergaminhos, uma porção de equipamentos estranhos e muitas plantas espalhadas por todos os lugares possíveis e impossível. 

Oh, não estava morto, porém o olhar ameaçador que Kyungsoo lançava-lhe nos pés da cama quase fazia com que Baekhyun desejasse que estivesse.

Quis dizer qualquer coisa para acalmá-lo, mas sua garganta estava seca e arranhava quando ele tentava falar. Percebendo isso, Kyungsoo alcançou-o uma xícara de porcelana e ajudou-o a sentar na cama, tudo em um silêncio meio sufocante que Baekhyun não suportava, porque queria fazer milhares de perguntas ao mesmo tempo em que temia cada uma das possíveis respostas.

Seu olhar nervoso vagou pelo cômodo para não precisar sustentar o olhar quase inquisidor do mais velho, e a raposa pode perceber que aquela era a residência de Kyungsoo no Clã Fênix, muito mais bagunçada do que Baekhyun lembrava de ser nas vezes em que esteve ali. A percepção de que ainda estava ali deixou-o muito nervoso, porém, se Kyungsoo percebeu seu medo e desconforto descomunal, não disse nada, apenas caminhando para perto dele e tomando um pequeno espaço na cama para sentar-se.

— Francamente, Baekhyun… — O dragão pegou-o desprevenido ao falar e a raposa sentiu os ouvidos sensíveis latejarem. Não era uma exclusividade de sua audição, já que a cabeça também doía a ponto de impedi-lo de continuar com os olhos abertos para encarar aquela constante claridade. — Como alguém tão irresponsável pode ter a preferência dos deuses?

Foi o prelúdio para um sermão gigantesco, regado a lições de moral que precisava admitir que merecia, mas que Baekhyun talvez não estivesse preparado para ouvir naquele momento. Queria poder refutar uma série de coisas e mostrar a Kyungsoo que não era tão ruim quanto parecia, no entanto sua voz ainda estava fraca o suficiente para que apenas parecesse o miado de um gato rouco. 

Não restou-lhe mais nada além de esperar que o sermão terminasse e o dragão finalmente percebesse que ele sequer prestava atenção no que dizia, muito mais ocupado em encontrar coragem para fazer as perguntas que desejava desde que conseguiu situar a cabeça dolorida novamente no mundo.

— Você está horrível. — A constatação de Kyungsoo foi quase sussurrada, mas Baekhyun ouviu mesmo assim. — É sério, você tem muita sorte, garoto. Eu nem sei porque você achou que essa era uma boa ideia, pelos deuses, eu quase tive uma síncope nervosa carregando seu corpo moribundo e fazendo todos os tipos de milagres para socar energia espiritual em você antes que morresse.

E então Kyungsoo despejou detalhadamente todos os procedimentos complicados que ele fez para salvar a sua vida ingrata de raposa que não pensava duas vezes antes de fazer besteira. O dragão queria torturá-lo com o falatório, Baekhyun sabia disso, mas havia preocupações bem maiores dançando dentro do peito dolorido, fazendo-o sequer acompanhar o pequeno surto de Kyungsoo.

— Você quer perguntar sobre Chanyeol, não quer? — A fala cautelosa do mais velho fez com que Baekhyun torcesse as mãos em cima da coberta fina. Não conseguia sustentar os olhos redondos de Kyungsoo porque tinha muito medo de ver a verdade antes da hora e dor muito mais do que já doía. — Bom, eu não entendo o que exatamente você fez, mas sei que quase matou você na mesma medida em que o salvava.

Demorou para digerir a informação, mas quando finalmente o fez, o peso do mundo pareceu deixar suas costas e Baekhyun caiu em uma crise de choro irreparável que durou um longo tempo. Kyungsoo não era a melhor pessoa para confortar alguém e o mais novo sabia disso, porém apreciou a tentativa que ele fazia ao ajeitar suas cobertas e sair para pedir que enviassem um criado com comida para que Baekhyun colocasse algo consistente no estômago.

Depois que voltou e o choro do líder do Clã Raposa já estava acabado, explicou que sentir-se confuso e angustiado eram efeitos colaterais das mais variadas ervas que Kyungsoo precisou usar, que o efeito duraria um bom tempo e que era normal que ele acabasse tendo algumas crises de choro desestabilizantes. Aceitou a explicação porque era mais fácil e menos vergonhoso.

— Posso vê-lo? — A voz de Baekhyun saiu fraca e engraçada, meio tremida e inconstante. Perguntou-se momentaneamente a quanto tempo estava inconsciente para que estivesse em um estado tão deprimente.

— Você é realmente algo! — Kyungsoo riu, parecendo muito mais comunicativo do que de costume. Baekhyun percebeu que ele estava nervoso e, olhando mais atentamente, era visível o cansaço e o desgaste em cada uma das de suas feições. Sentiu-se culpado por causar aquilo e prometeu para si mesmo que recompensaria Kyungsoo por todo o esforço em ajudá-lo. — A primeira coisa que pergunta desde que acordou é se pode vê-lo. Eu aceitaria um “obrigado pelo esforço desgastante em salvar a minha vida, Kyungsoo”, se quiser mesmo saber.

Baekhyun sorriu.

— Obrigado pelo esforço desgastante em salvar a minha vida, Kyungsoo — repetiu com dificuldade porque Kyungsoo merecia o agradecimento depois de tudo que passou para salvá-lo. — Agora… Posso vê-lo?

O dragão riu de suas bochechas vermelhas e entregou-lhe uma série de líquidos nem um pouco saborosos que Baekhyun não reclamou para engolir. Depois, esperou pacientemente pela resposta de Kyungsoo, sentindo as mãos suarem e o coração bater tão forte dentro do peito que era o suficiente para convencer-se de que estava mesmo vivo e que aquilo não era um sonho estranho.

— Você acabou de acordar, nem recuperou direito a voz ou os movimentos e quer mesmo que eu traga Chanyeol aqui para agitar ainda mais você?

— Sim? — respondeu em tom de dúvida e a cara de Kyungsoo dizia-lhe que deveria repensar cuidadosamente a resposta. — Talvez?

— A cara nem queima mais para me responder um negócio desses, né, Baekhyun? — Diante dos olhos semicerrados de Kyungsoo, ofereceu-lhe um sorrisinho inocente, esperando que o mais velho concordasse com ele. — Antes de _pensar_ em ver Chanyeol, você precisa lembrar que acabou de acordar e precisa de uma boa recuperação. Não aceito reclamações quanto a isso e considere isso uma pequena punição por deixar seu pai e sua avó terrivelmente preocupados.

— Eu não sou criança! — protestou.

— Deveria pensar nisso antes de agir como uma.

Ainda acreditava que poderia convencê-lo, mas um criado entrou no cômodo, trazendo comidas das mais variadas preparações. O estômago de Baekhyun comemorou ao mesmo tempo em que seu peito afundava ao ver que era Sehun quem carregava a bandeja de madeira para perto dele. Kyungsoo foi gentil o suficiente para deixá-los sozinhos e a raposa respirou fundo para enfrentar aquela conversa.

Sehun trazia um olhar curioso no rosto quando organizou tudo para que Baekhyun pudesse comer, mas a falta de força dos braços da raposa provou-se mais um desafio naquele dia. Em silêncio, o amigo começou a alimentá-lo em silêncio — colheradas seguidas e tão cheias que Baekhyun mal conseguia tempo para respirar entre uma e outra.

Levou tempo para pensar em qualquer tópico para ser abordado, pois Sehun não dizia nada e aquilo parecia um motivo bom o suficiente para que a raposa acreditasse que ele já sabia de boa parte das verdades. Sehun estava chateado? Ele não aparentava estar com raiva; apenas um pouco perdido.

— Então quer dizer que você é um rei... — O tom curioso do mais novo enviou uma pequena onda de alívio ao coraçãozinho em frangalhos de Baekhyun, mesmo que eles ainda precisassem colocar outras inúmeras coisas em pratos limpos.

— Você já sabe disso?

— E quem em todo território não sabe disso? — A típica animação que tomava conta de Sehun sempre que ele estava contando as fofocas mais interessantes do Clã Fênix estava ali, sendo inconscientemente movimentada para contar ao mais velhos as últimas novidades. Baekhyun não negaria qualquer informação porque tinha a impressão de que estava muito desatualizado. — Não se fala de outra coisa desde que você invadiu o palácio e causou a maior confusão da história.

Um pouco envergonhado, restou-lhe apenas aceitar o título, lembrando de que já recebera piores no próprio clã. Sehun ainda parecia retraído para atualizá-lo agora que sabia sobre a verdadeira identidade de Baekhyun e o mais baixo queria poder dar-lhe tapinhas nas costas e dizer que nada havia mudado, mas ambos ainda precisavam lidar com a barreira das mentiras que a raposa precisou contar.

Era complicado abordar o assunto porque não queria magoar Sehun ou fazê-lo pensar que fora apenas usado, imaginando que o mais velho apenas precisava dele para manter-se dentro do palácio. Baekhyun odiava precisar enfrentar as consequências das próprias ações, mas seus dias de raposa irresponsável ficaram para trás e ele deveria ser adulto para reparar os erros que cometera.

— Fico feliz que esteja bem. — Sehun surpreendeu-o ao dizer. — Você assustou todo mundo quando cortou do nada a sua… sua…

— Cauda? — Sorriu, imaginando que poderia ser estranho para o mais novo saber que ele possuía nove delas. Quer dizer, agora eram só oito.

— Isso, sua… _cauda_. — não havia mais comida nos pratos, então Sehun levou algum tempo para recolher tudo e retirar a bandeja da cama. Baekhyun teve medo de que ele fosse embora, mas o outro continuou ali, exatamente onde estava. — É muito estranho pensar que você é a raposa líder de um clã influente que apareceu no Palácio das Mil Penas para salvar a vida do Príncipe Herdeiro.

— Você realmente acha esquisito?

— Sim, mas então eu lembro que você é o Baek e as coisas acabam fazendo muito mais sentido. — O sorrisinho fraco de Sehun foi um alento para o coração pesado de Baekhyun.

Queria que eles conversassem mais até que tivesse certeza de que o mais novo não duvidava de sua amizade, mas, antes de qualquer coisa, precisava fazer a pergunta que Kyungsoo recusou a responder-lhe desde que acordara por pura vontade de castigá-lo por seus atos irresponsáveis.

— Sei que pode parecer muito estranho, mas… — fez uma pausa para repensar se aquela era de fato uma boa ideia. Decidiu que, depois da comoção que provocara, nada poderia piorar sua situação atual. — Você sabe como o Príncipe Herdeiro está?

— Não acho que perguntar por ele seja estranho, já que você quase morreu tentando salvar a vida do príncipe. — Ser lembrado disso era muito assustador, porque Baekhyun não imaginava que a falta de uma cauda poderia causar um problema tão grande quanto aquele que precisou enfrentar. — Ele tem estado bem, frequentemente caminha pelo palácio e o Grande Médico afirmou que ele está totalmente curado da doença. Provavelmente foi você que conseguiu esse feito, então o mérito é seu.

Não evitou sorrir com as notícias de Sehun, finalmente podendo sentir o coração bater sem o peso extra da preocupação. _Chanyeol estava saudável e bem_ — seu cérebro repetia em uma frequência assustadora, apenas para lembrá-lo de que tinha valido a pena tudo dar errado para depois dar certo.

— Que sorriso bobo. — O tom de quase provocação chamou a atenção de Baekhyun. — Se bem que ele faz muito sentido agora. 

— O quê?

— Você gosta dele. — Não era uma acusação, apenas uma constatação inocente. Baekhyun quis contestar por hábito, mas parou quando percebeu que, bem, Sehun só estava dizendo a verdade.

— Acha mesmo isso?

— Todos acham isso, Baek. — Riu e o mais velho não fez questão de esconder as bochechas que queimavam. — Quero dizer… Não é qualquer pessoa que vem de tão longe para arriscar a própria vida para salvar a de outra pessoa.

— Ugh, você faz parecer mais constrangedor do que já é. — Levou as mãos até o rosto, não suportando o calor que irradiava das duas bochechas e, agora, do pescoço. — E eu poderia considerá-lo meu amigo, sabia?

— Ninguém sorriria pensando em um amigo do jeito bobo que você sorri quando falam dele. — Ali estavam mais consequências dos atos impensados de Baekhyun, porque ele quase se arrependia de ter perguntado sobre o estado de saúde de Chanyeol para o mais novo. 

Conseguiu alguma força para pegar a xícara de chá que Kyungsoo deixou na mesa de cabeceira, entornando o líquido para tentar diminuir o calor constrangedor que ele sentia no rosto. A bebida morna começou a descer pela garganta bem na hora em que Sehun voltou a falar:

— Mas você não precisa sentir vergonha do que sente, Baek, porque tenho quase certeza de que o Príncipe Herdeiro também gosta de você.

Baekhyun acabou engasgando com o chá de um jeito tão repentino que o ataque de tosses fez gotículas do líquido e de saliva voarem no rosto de Sehun. O mais velho queria desculpar-se pela nojeira, mas estava muito ocupado tentando não morrer — de novo.

Nunca preocupou-se em ser correspondido e imaginava que Chanyeol gostasse da senhorita Hyelim. Mentiria se dissesse que não passou os últimos dias como líder com medo de receber um convite de casamento dos dois, que serviria apenas para reafirmar os laços de paz com o Clã Raposa ao mesmo tempo em que, com toda a certeza, massacrava seu coração. O convite não chegou e Baekhyun convenceu-se de que era apenas porque o príncipe deveria estar doente.

Poderia ser por outro motivo? Chanyeol não gostava de Hyelim? Havia uma mínima chance de que Baekhyun fosse correspondido? O príncipe poderia mesmo sentir a mesma coisa que ele sentia? Caramba, Sehun plantara a sementinha da dúvida e isso possivelmente significaria a nova morte de Baekhyun.

— Por que você acha isso? — acabou por indagar.

— Bem, ele vem até aqui desde que descobriu o que aconteceu, sem nenhuma exceção. — Sehun estava visivelmente animado para contar as próprias percepções. — Ele só vai embora quando o Grande Médico o expulsa e, na maioria das vezes, permanece lá fora mesmo quando sabe que não pode ficar aqui dentro com você.

Desviou os olhos de Sehun quando achou que poderia chorar de novo.

— Pensei que ele gostasse da senhorita Hyelim.

— Senhorita Hyelim? — Franziu as sobrancelhas. — Ela foi embora pouco tempo depois de você sumir.

Não evitou o arregalar de olhos, percebendo que estava realmente muito desatualizado. Com a última fala de Sehun, um calor diferente acabou tomando seu peito e Baekhyun identificou-o como alívio misturado com uma pequena e tímida dose de esperança.

— Está sorrindo de novo. — Sehun observou, dessa vez para realmente provocá-lo.

— Você é um péssimo amigo — resmungou.

— É bom ouvir você me chamar de amigo outra vez. — Sorriu fraco e Baekhyun automaticamente cobriu a mão de Sehun com a sua. 

— Sei que precisei inventar muitas mentiras para entrar no palácio, mas não menti quando disse que você era um grande amigo — assegurou, mas via pelos olhos tranquilos de Sehun que ele não o culpava pelo que acontecera e que entendia seus motivos, mesmo que ainda não os conhecesse. — Serei sempre seu amigo, a menos que você não queira a amizade de uma raposa.

Sehun deu-lhe um soquinho no braço, mas pareceu arrependido quando Baekhyun resmungou pela nova dor no corpo já sensível.

— Desde quando as relações precisam ser baseadas em territórios? Em que mundo você vive, Baek?

A pequena revolta dele fez com que o mais velho risse alto, sentindo o peito encher da sensação tranquila de estar passando bons momentos com um amigo ao seu lado. Era perfeito e Baekhyun queria que durasse mais tempo, mas Sehun precisava retornar ao trabalho e Kyungsoo estava de volta para para garantir que a raposa fosse novamente condenada a ficar sozinha para se recuperar.

Repassou mais uma vez cada pedacinho da conversa com Sehun, sorrindo como um idiota ao lembrar especificamente da parte em que Chanyeol poderia correspondê-lo. Com isso, seu coração começou a disparar dentro do peito, mas a sensação era tão boa que Baekhyun apenas deitou-se e fechou os olhos para apreciá-la.

Era bom estar vivo.

[...]

A tarde foi reservada para ouvir o longo discurso do pai e para receber abraços quase sufocantes da avó, que também repreendeu-lhe por suas atitudes, embora seus sermões fossem regados de um carinho que Baekhyun achou bem-vindo. Precisou explicar-lhes quase o inexplicável para que tudo fizesse sentido e aproveitou para finalmente expor o que sentia por Chanyeol, pois sua família merecia a verdade e não havia porque continuar escondendo.

 _Oh, ele só está apaixonado,_ sua avó disse com um sorrisinho.

 _Isso não dá motivos para uma ação suicida, mamãe,_ seu pai fez questão de pontuar e Baekhyun lançou-lhe a maior carinha de raposa arrependida.

 _Você também teve sua cota de irresponsabilidades, querido,_ ela acusou e seu pai finalmente pareceu desistir de seguir com o interminável discurso sobre ter responsabilidade e evitar matar a família com doses grandes de preocupação.

Depois que os dois foram embora, Baekhyun foi novamente cercado de um monte de nada. Kyungsoo entregou-lhe mais algumas porções de remédios esquisitos que ele tomou pacientemente, porque queria mostrar estar colaborando com tudo. Assim, talvez o dragão percebesse suas boas ações e pudesse ser piedoso o suficiente para deixar que Chanyeol viesse visitá-lo. 

Pensar nisso deixava-o nervoso, pois não sabia se o príncipe queria vê-lo ou até mesmo perdoá-lo. Apenas a possibilidade do _não_ já provocava pequenas catástrofes dentro dele e Baekhyun via-se quase arrependido de pedir para Kyungsoo trazê-lo até ali. Ainda assim, agarrava-se firmemente ao que Sehun dissera, pois seu amigo era observador e mexeriqueiro o suficiente para ter outro tipo de noção das coisas.

Já havia estrelas no céu quando Kyungsoo disse que era hora do jantar. Baekhyun não estava com fome, mas o mais velho insistiu em sair e pedir para que alguém trouxesse a comida. Ele vinha propositalmente soltando suspiros dramáticos durante toda a tarde porque fora mais fácil convencer-se de que talvez Chanyeol não quisesse qualquer tipo de contato com ele. Baekhyun até entendia os motivos, mas era frustrante na mesma proporção.

— A comida chegou, Baekhyun — Kyungsoo disse da porta e o mais novo contentou-se em soltar um pequeno resmungo em negativa. — Ora, vamos lá, garanto que vai gostar de saber quem é a pessoa que trouxe a sua refeição.

Baekhyun atrapalhou-se com os lençóis e quase caiu da cama, mas logo estava em uma posição confortável o suficiente para ver Chanyeol na porta, segurando uma grande bandeja com comidas cheias de pó de rubi. Não evitou que o rosto esquentasse, tendo plena consciência de seus cabelos virados em milhares de pequenos nós e de que precisava urgentemente de um banho.

Ele estava inegavelmente saudável, apesar de carregar tímidas olheiras abaixo dos olhos, seus cabelos continuavam tão impecáveis em seu típico rabo de cavalo e os olhos vermelhos ainda olhavam Baekhyun como se pudessem encontrar os segredos do universo nele. O príncipe deu alguns passos em sua direção e Baekhyun finalmente deu-se conta de todas as coisas que deveria enfrentar: as mentiras que contou, a mágoa que Chanyeol provavelmente cultivou desde que foi embora e a probabilidade dele não poder retribuir seus sentimentos.

Engoliu em seco e torceu para que suas mãos parassem de suar, principalmente quando Kyungsoo deu-lhes as costas e saiu do ambiente. Não evitou distrair-se com milhares de possibilidades de conversas, enquanto Chanyeol sentava na beirada da cama e ajeitava a bandeja no colo de Baekhyun. Oh, certo, ele deveria comer, mas como faria isso com o príncipe encarando tudo que fazia?

— Estou muito fraco para comer sozinho — pegou-se dizendo sem ao menos processar o quão cara de pau poderia estar parecendo. Não que Baekhyun quisesse que Chanyeol o alimentasse como Sehun fez mais cedo, ele apenas… apenas… Ugh, nossa, ele era péssimo com coisas desse tipo.

— Kyungsoo disse que você conseguiu comer sozinho pela tarde. — Chanyeol arqueou as sobrancelhas e Baekhyun só quis desistir de tudo e enfiar a cabeça de baixo dos lençóis.

Não conseguiu responder aquilo, completamente constrangido, porém o príncipe apenas dispensou qualquer retorno, pegando os pauzinhos, pescando um pouco de comida e erguendo-os na direção de Baekhyun. A boca do mais baixo abriu-se em choque e Chanyeol aproveitou o atordoamento para depositar a comida ali dentro. Choque, choque, choque, Baekhyun estava completamente em _choque_.

Mesmo assim mastigou, sentindo a comida derreter na boca e lembrá-lo do quanto ele sentia falta as iguarias do Clã Fênix. Delas e de Chanyeol. 

Quando o mais alto repetiu o processo, Baekhyun precisou desviar os olhos da figura dele, porque estava com medo de acabar chorando mais uma vez e não queria parecer patético. Os mesmos movimentos foram feitos mais algumas vezes, todos seguidos pelo silêncio, e, ao não restar mais nada no prato, Baekhyun percebeu que precisava dizer alguma coisa — _qualquer_ coisa.

— Parece que vai explodir. — Chanyeol observou e Baekhyun acabou soltando a respiração que prendia.

— É difícil segurar o choro — justificou em meio à uma nova onda de vergonha. Será que existiria um momento em que ele não precisaria sentir-se daquela forma?

— Você pode chorar se quiser.

— Eu não quero.

— Você pode chorar se _precisar_ — reformulou.

Baekhyun apenas contentou-se em inspirar uma boa dose de coragem para tentar colocar em palavras o que ele tanto queria dizer. 

— Você já deve saber que eu sou… — Coçou a cabeça, achando o começo horrível. 

— Uma raposa?

— Sim, isso. — Seus olhos viajaram pelo quarto porque ainda não conseguiam sustentar o olhar misterioso de Chanyeol. No entanto, sua voz não parecia acusativa ou magoada, o que dava-lhe uma pequena dose de esperança. — Imaginei que contaram o principal a você.

— Ninguém me contou essa parte — replicou e Baekhyun não evitou franzir as sobrancelhas e finalmente encará-lo. Chanyeol ainda continuava muito bonito; aquela mesma figura heróica do Deus da Guerra que sempre parecia pronto para salvá-lo de qualquer perigo. — Eu já sabia.

— Espera... — Baekhyun ficou muito surpreso — Desde quando você sabia disso?

— Desde o dia em que salvei você da Neblina de Combustão — revelou. — A toxina diminuiu suas defesas e você provavelmente não conseguiu mais ocultar suas caudas. Foi assim que descobri que você era uma raposa e que não era uma das comuns.

Caramba, fazia muito tempo!

— Então por que não me expulsou do palácio? — indagou confuso.

Chanyeol assumiu um ar pensativo por alguns momentos.

— Acho que estava curioso — acabou dizendo. — Você disse que trabalhava no palácio e eu só fiquei me perguntando o porquê de uma raposa com quatro caudas precisar estar aqui dentro exercendo a função de um criado. Então decidi que ficaria de olho em você para saber exatamente o que planejava.

— Por isso me colocou no Banho de Cinzas — constatou, entendendo porque Chanyeol sempre parecia engolir todas as suas desculpas esfarrapadas.

— No começo eu só queria entender o motivo de você estar tão determinado a permanecer aqui, mas depois acabei precisando perguntar a mim mesmo se essa ainda era a verdadeira razão para constantemente manter você por perto.

O rumo da conversa mudou tão rápido que chegou a desnortear Baekhyun. Surpreendentemente nervoso, ajeitou-se melhor entre as cobertas, sabendo apenas pelo calor na face que suas bochechas estavam muito vermelhas. Junto com a tensão que tomou seu corpo, a raposa precisou lidar também com aquele calorzinho gostoso que voltou a marcar presença dentro do peito, como se reassencesse suas esperanças de que poderia ser correspondido.

Voltou a olhar para Chanyeol com toda a atenção de cada pequena parte de sua mente, apenas para constatar que ele lançava-lhe um olhar dolorosamente gentil de quem não parecia culpá-lo pelas coisas que precisaram acontecer. Baekhyun sentiu ímpetos de pegar a mão dele, mas ainda não sabia se podia — tinha medo de que Chanyeol não a segurasse de volta.

— Eu só… Acabei gostando muito, muito, muito de você. Com o tempo, você deixou de ser suspeito para se tornar engraçado, bondoso e uma das pessoas mais incríveis que já conheci. — Chanyeol estava com as orelhas muito vermelhas ao falar e Baekhyun só achava que poderia morrer com isso. Deuses, seu coração batia tão rápido dentro do peito que talvez pudesse sair voando a qualquer momento. — Depois que você foi embora, eu senti muita raiva e pensei que deveria odiar você por ter feito o que você fez.

— Você tinha todos os motivos para me odiar — concordou, sentindo mais uma vez as garrinhas da culpa apertarem seu coração.

— Eu sei e realmente odiei nos primeiros dias. — Parecia quase envergonhado ao admitir aquilo, mas Baekhyun não o recriminava porque sabia que merecia. — Quando eu voltei a ficar doente, Kyungsoo me contou a verdade. Não sei o motivo, mas acredito que ele estava com medo de que eu morresse sem saber sobre as coisas que aconteceram.

Sentiu um amargo na boca ao lembrar de todas as vezes em que Kyungsoo saía do Clã Raposa para voltar dias depois, dos olhares conflituosos que lançava-lhe toda vez que chegava exausto — como se quisesse contar alguma coisa importante à Baekhyun. Precisava lembrar-se de agradecê-lo por ter estado ao lado de Chanyeol quando ele mesmo não teve coragem suficiente para fazer isso.

— Então, depois de descobrir sobre o pingente e sobre você precisar passar pelas suas provações, eu apenas aceitei que não conseguiria odiá-lo e passei a esperar que você voltasse antes que eu fosse embora.

— Queria que eu voltasse? — não evitou perguntar.

— Sim, _muito._

— Sabia que eu voltaria?

— Não — Chanyeol negou —, mas torcia por isso.

— Desculpe — murmurou com a maior sinceridade que conseguia.

— Tudo bem, você só demorou um pouquinho.

Baekhyun riu, finalmente sentindo que as coisas poderiam tomar um rumo melhor a partir daquele momento.

— Eu confesso que pensei que você estivesse apaixonado pela senhorita Hyelim — segredou, sentindo-se muito bobo por passar tanto tempo acreditando naquela hipótese.

O príncipe arregalou os olhos, provavelmente não esperando por aquela revelação. 

— Pela _Hyelim_ , Baekhyun? — Parecia tão desacreditado que chegava a ser engraçado. — Deuses, por que você achou que eu estava apaixonado por ela?

— Bem, vocês estavam sempre juntos e você achava que ela era boa no xadrez. — Quanto mais ele falava, mais idiota aquilo parecia e Baekhyun só desejava enterrar a cabeça no chão e nunca mais sair de lá.

— Mas… Mas… — Chanyeol até aparentava estar sem fôlego para contestá-lo. — Eu beijei você! E foram, tipo, _duas_ vezes. Até mesmo _explodi_ por sua causa, Baekhyun, eu achei que era óbvio que eu gostava de você!

— Ah, senhores do céu, por que você está mencionando isso assim, sem me preparar? — Levou as mãos até as bochechas, nunca antes sentindo-as queimarem como queimavam agora. — Tão constrangedor.

— Constrangido estou eu aqui me declarando enquanto você fica me olhando sem dizer qualquer coisa que seja — acusou.

— O que você quer que eu diga? 

— Que você me ama também, que arriscou sua vida porque não vive sem mim, que eu beijo muito bem e que você-

As mãos de Baekhyun voaram para a boca de Chanyeol, impedindo que ele continuasse com qualquer pronunciamento que poderia deixar a raposa ainda com mais vergonha do que já estava. Os olhos do príncipe brilhavam com cada uma das mínimas coisas que o mais baixo fazia e Baekhyun ainda precisaria aprender a lidar com aquela montanha de carinho que poderia transformar-se em fênix e queimar tudo.

Quando Baekhyun libertou os lábios de Chanyeol, foi para que fosse beijado, percebendo que todas as sensações continuavam as mesmas. A raposa permitiu que seu coração finalmente florescesse dentro do peito quente, abraçando o príncipe como se nunca mais fosse soltá-lo.

— Ainda estou esperando uma declaração — Chanyeol murmurou assim que eles se afastaram e Baekhyun não conseguia respondê-lo, ocupado em sentir o gosto estranho de liberdade que ainda dançava em sua língua.

— Eu não sou bom com essas coisas — respondeu, ainda meio aéreo.

— Você sempre pode tentar. 

Baekhyun afirmou com a cabeça, enfim com coragem para segurar a mão de Chanyeol. Sorriu quando o mais alto prontamente apertou a sua de volta.

— Chanyeol? — chamou baixinho.

— Sim?

— Você é minha nona cauda — disse por fim, recebendo o maior sorriso do mundo como resposta.

— Achei que não existisse mais uma nona cauda.

— Ela está com você e você está comigo, então acredito que eu ainda tenha nove — permitiu-se afirmar, porque conseguia sentir que ela não havia ido embora, assim como Chanyeol não fora.

— Sim, você tem.

O príncipe beijou-o outra vez e Baekhyun abriu seu coração para tudo que Chanyeol quisesse oferecer — todos os sentimentos, possibilidades e futuras aventuras que pudessem viver juntos.

Pela primeira vez desde o início daquele constante incêndio que cercava sua vida, não precisava mais se preocupar em lutar contra o tempo ou encontrar formas milagrosas para esticá-lo. Agora, com a mão de Chanyeol na sua, Baekhyun acreditava que poderia apenas aliar-se ao destino para aproveitá-lo o tanto quanto pudesse.

Uau, era realmente bom estar _vivo_.


End file.
